Encre noire sur fond rose
by Canelle
Summary: Le nouvel équipier de Sakura et Naruto a réussi à se mettre à dos les deux anciens de la team Kakashi. Vont ils réussir à travailler ensemble? L'arrivée de Sai dans leur histoire commune va changer beaucoup de choses pour Sakura, Naruto... et même Sasuke
1. La nouvelle team Kakashi 1ere journee

**Encre noire sur fond rose**

_NdA: Une nouvelle fic... et pour une fois, ça ne parle pas d'un seul Hyuga. Vais-je arriver à me désintoxiquer? _

_ça m'est arrivé quand j'ai lu les chapitres 284 à 289 de Naruto (mais pas au-delà, hein). Et là, Ping! Une idée bizarre a percuté mon pauvre petit cerveau. Alors, comme il ne faut jamais contrarier l'imagination... voila le début d'une nouvelle histoire! Je sais déjà tout jusqu'à la fin... mais il faut le temps que je l'écrive_

_Les événements qui suivent la trame du manga seront racontés sous forme d'un journal, puis je repasserai à un style d'écriture au présent._

Chapitre 1: La nouvelle team Kakashi, première journée.

Avec le retour de Naruto, nous avons pu reformer notre ancienne team, mais hélas, toujours avec une personne en moins.

Sasuke.

Que devient-il? Toutes ces années sans nouvelles de lui... Quand j'ai revu Naruto, je me suis dit que Sasuke aussi devait avoir beaucoup changé. Il est sûrement devenu un très beau jeune homme, encore plus beau qu'avant. Mais j'ai du mal à me l'imaginer adulte. Son image dans ma mémoire reste celle d'y il a trois ans. Je ne pense pas que son caractère se soit amélioré, par contre.

De revoir Naruto a beaucoup ravivé mes souvenirs de l'époque où nous étions tous les trois avec Kakashi. Je suis un peu nostalgique. Et pour couronner le tout, notre nouvelle mission concerne la bande d'Orochimaru.

Pour former une équipe de trois, un nouveau membre à été ajouté à notre équipe. Sai, un garçon. J'ai ressenti comme un noeud dans la ventre à la pensée que Sasuke avait été... remplacé, mais pas plus que ça. J'avais pensé que ça me ferait plus de peine... mais même pas.

La toute première impression a été... difficile à définir.

Du premier coup d'oeil, je l'ai trouvé plutot mignon. Il avait un beau visage, avec des traits fins, et exprimant un certain amusement. J'ai compris plus tard que c'était plus un masque que l'expression véritable de son état d'esprit. Des cheveux courts, un corps musclé mais sans excès... j'ai trouvé son ventre découvert agréable à regarder... mais je m'égare. Un peu plus grand que moi... Quelque part, il ressemble à Sasuke.

Mais avant que j'ai pu l'observer davantage, il a commencé à parler. Et c'est là que ça a commencé à se gâter. Il n'a pas du tout le discours qui colle avec son apparence! A ce niveau-là, ce n'est même plus de la taquinerie, c'est de la provocation! Comment peut-on débiter de telles horreur avec un visage aussi angélique? On avait envie de le baffer, Naruto et moi! C'est à croire qu'il faisait exprès de nous faire exploser de colère!

ça va être dur de travailler en équipe. J'oubliais, on a aussi un nouveau chef d'équipe pour remplacer Kakashi temporairement. Un Jounin du nom de Yamato. Il nous a donné rendez-vous à la porte du village, il faut que j'y aille, ou je vais être en retard.

Extrait 284-285 du journal de Sakura.

Notre équipe a commencé sa première mission... dans une ambiance plutôt tendue. Naruto avait les nerfs à vif, j'étais de mauvaise humeur, Sai avait toujours cette mimique souriante particulièrement agaçante, et notre chef Yamato avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'attend avec appréhension à ce qu'une tempête éclate. ça n'a pas loupé, évidement.

Nous marchions en silence, et Sai fermait sa sale gueule, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Je dois admettre que c'est Naruto qui a entamé les hostilités. Il dévisageait Sai avec une grimace dégouté, et forcément, Sai a encore fait un commentaire désagréable. Naruto s'est enervé, comme toujours... et on en est arrivé sur le plus dangereux des sujets. Sasuke. Le fait que Sai prenne la place de Sasuke devait sans doute bien plus blesser Naruto que moi. Il a dit clairement à Sai qu'il ne considérait pas comme notre véritable équipier... bon, il n'a pas totalement tort, mais...

Sai n'a pas eut l'air spécialement bouleversé, ça avait l'air de l'arranger. Mais il a critiqué Sasuke au passage. Et là, c'est moi qui suis devenue furieuse. Pour qui il se prend, celui là! Oser critiquer Sasuke, et sous mon nez en plus! J'ai quand même empêché Naruto d'entrer en combat, car il ne sait jamais s'arrêter. Et puis Sai me semble... fort. ça pourrait être dangereux de les laisser se battre. J'ai réussi à suffisamment contenir ma rage pour m'approcher de ce sale type sans qu'il se mette sur la défensive... et je lui ai collé un de ces pains! Il a valsé à l'autre bout de la route. Avec le recul, je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup-là.

Mais ma mise en garde et ma frappe n'ont pas eut l'air de l'affecter beaucoup. Il n'a montré ni peine, ni colère, ni peur. Il était.. complètement inexpressif, à un point inquiétant. Comme s'il ne ressentait véritablement rien. Sasuke, lui, jouait les gars indifférent, mais au fond de lui-même, il cachait des émotions très intenses qu'il tentait d'étouffer, et qui ont fini par l'emporter. Au contraire Sai a l'air d'être profondément indifférent. Neutre. S'il n'y avait pas ses commentaires désagréables, je pourrais presque penser qu'il n'a aucune personnalité humaine.

Il a d'ailleurs fait un commentaire étrange, quand il s'est relevé. Il a parlé de la manière d'utiliser le sourire pour tromper l'ennemi. C'est vrai, ça marche, je l'ai magistralement prouvé... mais la manière dont il l'a dit... comme s'il ne comprenait pas lui-même la signification d'un sourire, comme si sourire n'était pas une chose naturelle chez lui, comme s'il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qu'on peut ressentir en voyant un sourire. Ce qui veut dire aussi que ce sourire agaçant qu'il nous présente est un arme pour tenter de nous amadouer. Si il était resté silencieux au début, ça aurait peut-être pu marcher.

Notre nouveau chef d'équipe a repris la main, et on s'est fait un peu tiré les oreilles... mais après tout, il a raison. Si on se bat entre nous, ça ne peux pas aller. Le point positif, c'est qu'on y a gagné une soirée dans des sources chaudes. Après une journée de marche, ça fait du bien! et de toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver coincée dans une cage avec cet excité de Naruto et cette mauvaise langue de Sai. A vrai dire, je ne saurais pas dire qui serait le plus dangereux des deux pour ma santé physique et mentale.

Les trois hommes se sont retrouvé ensemble dans le bains, et moi toute seule coté femme. Dans ces moments-là, j'envie Hinata qui a une femme chef d'équipe. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé de leur coté, de truc de mecs, sans doute, mais on entendait Naruto beugler des trucs bizarres jusque dans le bains des femme. La honte!

Quoiqu'il en soit, on dirait que l'eau chaude les a calmé tous les deux, Sai et Naruto. Et la soirée est plutot tranquille. J'ai même la paix pour écrire mon journal.

Extrait 285-286 du journal de Sakura.


	2. La nouvelle team Kakashi 2eme journee

Chapitre 2: La nouvelle team Kakashi, deuxième journée.

Ce matin en me levant, j'ai eu la surprise de voir Sai en train de dessiner dans dehors. Par curiosité, je suis allé voir ce qu'il faisait. De savoir qu'il a un coté artiste le rendait tout à coup tellement humain! Cette impression m'est resté, malgré la suite.

Il m'a accueilli avec un visage neutre, puis il a recommencé avec son faux visage souriant. Bon, on va dire que c'est pour essayer d'avoir un bon contact avec moi. Je l'ai un peu taquiné avec sa mauvaise langue, il m'a rendu la pareil, mais sans méchanceté. Je me sentais véritablement intéressée par Sai ce matin, et on a discuté un peu. Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est qu'il a été vraiment très honnête avec moi quand il a dis qu'il n'avait ni sentiments, ni pensées. Il avait l'air très tranquille ( peut-être vaguement mélancolique mais ça doit être mon imagination) quand il disait ça. ça m'a fait de la peine pour lui. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer une vie sans émotions. Terne, mécanique, vide... triste. Une vie sans émotions ne peut être que triste.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu continuer à discuter tranquillement, puisque Naruto est arrivé... de mauvais poil. Il a un peu provoqué Sai, qui a répliqué, Naruto a commencé à s'enflammer. Heureusement, Sai n'a pas jeté d'avantage d'huile sur le feu, et ça s'est calmé. Je ne sais pas si Sai se rend compte que dire à une personne qu'on ne s'interresse absolument pas à lui, c'est blessant. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis, ni même de tisser des relations professionelles saines avec de simples collègues de travail. Je me suis demandé si Sai n'avait pas véritablement un problème de relations humaines. A-t-il des amis, de la famille? A voir sa manière de se comporter avec les autres, j'en doutais. Il ne sait même pas avoir des conversations normales avec les autres. Apparamment je me suis trompée, puisque Sai a un frère.

Je l'ai aidé à rassembler ses affaires, et j'ai trouvé un livre qu'il avait dessiné lui-même, mais il n'a pas voulu que je regarde dedans. C'est là qu'il m'a dit que c'était à son frère, son frère ainé. Son visage quand il a dit ça... exprimait une véritable émotion. (Et d'ailleurs, en y repensant, il est carrément mignon quand il ne fait pas semblant de sourire!) Je ne pense pas qu'il simulait. En toute sincérité, il m'a fait comprendre que ce livre était très important pour lui. Pour quelqu'un qui prétend n'avoir ni pensées, ni sentiments, c'est plutot bon signe. Même Naruto a senti qu'il se passait quelque chose et il n'a rien dit. ça m'a fait penser à Sasuke, et à son frère.

Bon, il vaut mieux que je n'écrive pas trop, je suis sensée ranger mes affaires avant de rejoindre les autres pour partir. Mais je trouves qu'il se passe des choses interressantes. Tiens, je me demande si Naruto n'etait pas jaloux parce que je parlais avec Sai ce matin, ça expliquerait sa mauvaise humeur et ses remarques sur les dessins de Sai.

Extrait 287-1 du journal de Sakura.

Notre mission est vraiment une mission trois étoiles: on dort encore en dur ce soir, génial! Par contre, il faut que je fasses attention à ce que Naruto ne me voie pas écrire, sinon il va vouloir lire mon journal.

On a marché toute la journée, sans vraiment discuter. On ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ni penser, au sujet de Sai. Ce soir, on a préparé notre plan pour demain sans aucun problème. Sai est irréprochable d'un point de vue professionel, et même Naruto était plutot sérieux. Tous les sujets approchant de près Sasuke lui tiennent très à coeur. De savoir que Naruto va devoir travailler en binome avec Sai est quand même inquiétant. On verra bien demain comment se passera l'entrainement. Même s'ils se disputaient tous le temps, Naruto et Sasuke étaient très efficaces ensemble. Mais avec Sai, ce n'est pas le même type de... dispute. J'ai peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas à s'accorder.

Extrait 287-2 du journal de Sakura.


	3. La nouvelle team Kakashi 3eme journee

Chapitre 3: La nouvelle team Kakashi, troisième journée.

Ici Sakura, en pleine observation de la session d'entrainement Naruto-Sai-Yamato. C'est pas terrible. Naruto est plus enervé que d'habitude, et il a foncé tête baissée sans réflechir. Disons en refléchissant encore moins que d'habitude, et avec l'intention de se passer de Sai visiblement. Fiasco total, il s'est fait avoir, comme d'habitude. Je dois bien dire que c'est de sa faute. Sai, lui, a été très bon. Il a un bon sens tactique, et il utilise ses jutsus à bon escient . Naruto a tendance a gaspiller beaucoup de chakra dans des jutsus sur-puissant et pas forcément adapté à la situation. D'une certaine manière, Sasuke aussi gaspillais un peu son énergie. Mais pas Sai. Il n'a l'air de rien et ne joue pas les fier, mais il est vraiment bon.Et puis, attacher Naruto lui-même pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes, même moi j'avais envie de le faire quand on était tous les trois avec Sasuke dans des missions faciles. Oups, la session est finie, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va encore chauffer entre Naruto et Sai.

Extrait 288 du journal de Sakura.

Effectivement Naruto a essayé de reporter sa frustration et sa colère sur Sai, mais ce dernier ne s'est pas laissé faire. Et il a répondu à Naruto sans provocation, pour une fois. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise entre les deux. Naruto est mon coéquipier depuis longtemps, je devrais le soutenir. Mais ce matin, il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi, et je comprend que Sai lui fasse la leçon. D'un autre coté, Sai ne fait aucun effort pour s'accorder avec Naruto.

Quant à Naruto, il rejette complètement Sai. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se comporter comme ça avec n'importe qui d'autre. Avec ceux des autres équipes, même s'il y a des accrochages, il arrive à s'entendre et même à faire du travail très efficaces. Mais pas avec Sai. Est-ce qu'il le rejette parce qu'il a peur que Sai remplace Sasuke définitivement?

Pour répondre, Sai a encore parlé de Sasuke,demandant ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place. C'est étrange. pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que Naruto rejette Sai en tant qu'équipier, ce dernier évoque Sasuke. Est-ce exprès pour blesser Naruto? Cela veut-il dire que Sai est plus touché qu'il ne le montre par les paroles de Naruto? Je trouve ça troublant. Je pensais que Naruto allait s'énerver, mais... non.

" Pour sauver un ami, je suis près à tout, même travailler avec toi."

Ce qu'a dit Naruto à ce moment-là a eut un très fort impact sur Sai... et sur moi. Je crois que ça a touché Sai, mais en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Naruto est aussi attaché à un ami. J'ai bien essayé d'aider Sai à comprendre ce que pouvait être le lien entre Sasuke et Naruto, en comparant avec Sai et son frère. Mais Sai s'est ... dérobé. Il a remit le masque de son sourire, et il a ressortit son "je n'ai aucune émotion". Comme une défense, une protection.

J'ai essayé de continuer à parler avec Sai, pendant que Naruto un peu plus loin contenait sa rage et sa peine. Mais Sai était de nouveau comme un mur, impérméable à toute tentative de compréhension. Et en plus, quand je vois à quel point Naruto souffre encore du départ de Sasuke, ce genre d'attitude m'agace. Pour moi, ça va. J'ai beaucoup souffert, mais maintenant je peux l'endurer. Chez Naruto, la blessure n'a pas encore cicatrisée. Je ne veux pas que Sai remue davantage le couteau dans la plaie. Je serais même prête à me battre avec Sai pour ça.

Mais si même Naruto est capable de se raisonner pour travailler avec Sai, alors moi aussi, je me dois de le soutenir. Moi aussi, je prendrai sur moi pour travailler avec Sai dans cette mission.

Voyant que nous sommes plus ou moins arrivés à un accord tacite de non-aggression et de soutien, Sai, Naruto et moi, notre chef d'équipe a donné le signal du départ. Et ensuite il ne s'est plus rien passé d'intéressant. Ce soir, on dort encore en dur. Et demain, nous aurons un contact avec un espion dans la bande d'Orochimaru.

Extrait 289 du journal de Sakura.


	4. La nouvelle team Kakashi 4eme journee

_NdA: A partir de là, je ne suis plus l'histoire du manga. Donc, je passe à un mode narratif différent._

Chapitre 4: La nouvelle team Kakashi, quatrième journée.

Je dois être en train de rêver. C'est ça, j'en suis sûre. oui. Je rêve... ça ne peut pas être la réalité. Je ne peux pas avoir dit moi-même: " Capitaine Yamato,je pourrais prendre Sai comme partenaire et Naruto irait avec vous. ça se passerait sans doute mieux." Naruto me regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et Sai fait une tête curieuse.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit!

Heureusement, je suis sûre que Yamato va refuser. Il préfèrera sans doute me garder avec lui pour me protéger, moi, l'unique et précieuse Ninja médicale. Je le voit avec inquiétude réfléchir quelques instants.  
Yamato: " Sai, est-ce que tu te sens capable de faire équipe avec Sakura et de veiller à sa sécurité?"

Sai va sans doute refuser. Allez, refuse... refuse... tu as même le droit de mentir pour ne pas avoir à faire équipe avec moi.  
Sai: "Oui."  
Yamato: "Alors c'est décidé. Sai et Sakura travaillerons ensemble. Naruto et moi pour l'autre paire."

Pendant que Naruto suffoque d'indignation, Sai se tourne vers moi avec son faux sourire qui fait plisser ses yeux. (Pourtant, il est bien plus mignon quand il les ouvre...)

Sai: " Tu t'es mis en équipe avec moi pour pouvoir me taper dessus à loisir?"  
Je rétorque avec un sourire sarcastique: " C'est pour vous empêcher de vous disputer, Naruto et toi. Tant que tu surveilleras ta langue de vipère, tout se passeras bien entre nous."  
Il sourit simplement pour répondre. Et lui, alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a accepté?

Alors que nous nous mettons en route pour le pont, Naruto se met à coté de moi et me demande: "Sakura, tu as perdu la tête? "  
Un bon coup de poing sur la petite tête lui apprend que je suis toujours semblable à moi même. Avec une moue boudeuse, Naruto continue à me poser des questions embarrassantes: " Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas demandé à être avec moi, au lieu de Sai, hein? "  
mais j'en sais rien, moi! Je réponds malgré tout: " J'ai pensé que tu serais mieux avec le capitaine."

Gros mensonge. J'ai vraiment demandé à aller avec Sai. Naruto ne s'en aperçoit pas, comme je m'y attendais.  
Naruto: " Mmm... ça ne peut être que mieux, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais, je suis capable de te protéger, moi aussi!"  
Sakura: "Je sais, je sais. Mais tu vas être bien content de ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes quand tu vas vouloir foncer. ça ira avec Sai, n'est-ce pas, Sai?"  
Je jettes un regard à Sai qui marche juste derrière nous avec un air indifférent. Mais je sais qu'il surveille soigneusement notre environnement... et ma conversation avec Naruto. Accrochant mon regard, il se dérobe en faisant sourire son visage et plisser ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense réellement? C'est dur à savoir. Il a malgré tout l'air d'être intéressé par mes liens avec Naruto, et la manière dont j'agis avec lui. Il a dit l'autre jour - ça s'appelle être gentil-... encore une fois comme s'il ne savait pas lui même ce que c'était.  
ça doit être ça, il m'intrigue, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, c'est pour ça que je me met en paire avec lui.  
C'est sûrement la raison.

Nous approchons du lieu de la rencontre. C'est un long pont enjambeant un profond ravin. C'est quasiment le seul endroit pour traverser la faille dans la région. Il n'est plus temps de s'amuser. On s'accorde rapidement sur nos positions et notre ligne d'actions, puis le capitaine Yamato prend l'apparence de Sasori et s'avance sur le pont. Il attend notre contact. Notre objectif est de le faire parler le plus possible avant de le capturer. A l'heure dite, une ombre blanche apparait de l'autre coté du ravin et s'engage aussi sur le pont. Nous sommes prêts à intervenir, Sai et moi d'une part, Naruto de l'autre. De loin, caché derrière un rocher, nous voyons les deux hommes se rencontrer sur le pont. Ils ont l'air de discuter.  
Naruto: "ça a l'air de marcher..."  
Sakura: "Chut, idiot."

Le signal! L'espion a du comprendre la supercherie et il tente de s'enfuir. Naruto bondit à toute vitesse, le temps que Sai et moi nous posions un pied sur le pont, il est déjà à mi-parcours! J'ai bien fait d'insister pour qu'il soit aparié avec Yamato! Plus loin, notre capitaine a utilisé un jutsu de terre pour couper la route à notre cible, et il est en train de le contourner.

La voix posée de Sai me fait jetter un oeil de coté, et d'un seul mouvement nous nous arrêtons sur place et faisons volte-face. L'espion n'était pas venu seul... Plus probablement, les quatres hommes qui viennent d'apparaitre à l'entrée du pont sont à la solde d'Orochimaru, et ils sont chargé de faire disparaitre le traitre et ses acolytes. Ils ont du escalader le ravin pour nous encercler pendant que Yamato discutait.

Un pont n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour utiliser mes supers punchs, trop fragile. Je vais devoir utiliser des techniques moins puissantes. En quelques secondes, le pinceau de Sai a tracé deux espèces de chien noir sur sa feuille blanche. Il m'en montre un du doigt, avant de lancer un jutsu.

J'avais déjà vu quel type de jutsu il utilisait, mais.. c'est toujours impressionnant. De voir ces deux énormes bestioles surgir du papier et prendre vie a quelque chose de fascinant. Les deux animaux s'élancent vers nos ennemis en face, et je me cache dans le sillage de celui que Sai m'avait indiqué, produisant un clone restant en arrière. Sai a fait de même.

Le premier attaquant évite la charge des chiens par un bond impressionant et il fonce en direction de nos deux clones. Je compte sur Naruto et sur Yamato pour s'occuper de celui là, qui est à leur portée. Les chiens se concentrent tous les deux sur le deuxième attaquant, qui les explose en un seul coup. Profitant de l'encre des dessins qui gicle et l'aveugle, je n'ai qu'à lui faucher les jambes pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, et l'envoyer par-dessus la rembarde avec un de direct dont j'ai le secret. Juste à coté, Sai a blessé le troisième attaquant qui bondit en arrière pour retourner à couvert dans la forêt. Le quatrième a été immobilisé par un serpent dessiné aussi par Sai, il ne se dégage que pour rencontrer le sabre de Sai sur sa trajectoire.

Je jettes un oeil sur le pont, Yamato a l'air d'avoir ligoté... euh, liané... notre espion, et Naruto a terminé avec le premier attaquant. Il ne reste plus que le troisième. Je me retourne en direction de la forêt et Sai fait de même à coté de moi, mais une violent secousse nous déséquilibre. Sai parvient à rester debout, mais moi, je tombe... directement sur ses genoux. Il m'attrape en vol et m'aide à me redresser d'un mouvement de poignet. Incroyable, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être un poids plume dans sa main!

Une deuxième secousse, puis un craquement. Le troisième attaquant a lancé un jutsu contre le pont!

je crie en direction de Naruto et Yamato :" Le pont s'écroule!"  
Je veux m'élancer pour retourner sur la terre ferme, mais je vois juste à temps que des fils tranchants sont prêt à m'accueillir à l'arrivée. Je jettes un oeil sur ce que fait Sai, juste à temps pour voir un énorme oiseau jaillir de son dessin. Je saute sur le dos du volatile à la suite de mon coéquipier et nous nous envolons au-dessus de la forêt.

Le feuillage est assez peu dense, et je repère rapidement notre dernier ennemi. Nous attaquons en piqué sur l'homme, avant de bondir chacun d'un coté au dernier moment pour le prendre en tenaille. Notre paire est efficace, et nous en venons vite à bout.

Pendant que Sai cherche sur le cadavre des indices sur Orochimaru et sa bande, je reviens en arrière en direction du pont en coupant au passage les pièges en embuscade.

Juste à temps pour que Naruto ne se prenne pas un fils dans la jambe. Je râles: " Naruto! fait attention où tu mets les pieds, il y a des pièges partout ici!"  
Naruto m'addresse un grand sourire: " Ok! Merci Sakura!" Le sourire de Naruto est vraiment radieux. Franc, chaleureux, plein de vie. Totalement différent de celui de Sai. Et Sasuke...? Je ne me souviens plus. Est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu vraiment sourire? Pas son sourire sarcastique. Un vrai sourire.

Yamato nous rejoint. Il a capturé l'espion, mais étant donné qu'on s'est fait repérer, Orochimaru va sans doute bouger et changer ses plans. Alors ce n'est qu'un demi-succès. Par contre, je trouve qu'on a très bien travaillé ensemble, Sai et moi. On était bien synchronisés. Je peux m'appuyer sur lui... mais en même temps, je sais qu'à tout instant, il peut me trahir. C'est paradoxal. Tsunade m'a parlé des Anbus "root" et de la menace possible qu'il y a derrière. Je dois quand même faire attention avec lui.

_NdA: A suivre dans le prochain épisode. C'est l'heure de dormir pour moi _


	5. Retour de mission

Chapitre 5: Retour de mission

Trainant notre prisonnier derrière nous, nous rebroussons chemin vers le village. Cette fois, plus questions de marcher tranquillement sur la route et de dormir n'importe où. D'autres hommes d'Orochimaru vont assez probablement se lancer à notre poursuite en ne voyant pas revenir les quatre qu'on a tué. Nous progressons à couvert dans la forêt. Sai ouvre la voie, je le suis de près pour le couvrir en cas d'attaque. Après, le capitaine Yamato protège et garde notre prisonnier. Et Naruto surveille nos arrières. J'espère qu'il a fait des progrès en attention. Il se fait souvent surprendre par les pièges.

Je vois la silhouette noire de Sai devant moi, qui se glisse d'arbre en arbre, silencieux comme une ombre. Je ne peux voir que son dos, mais je pense que son visage est à peu près aussi expressif que l'arrière de sa veste. Ni tension, ni excitation ne vienne le perturber malgrè la situation. Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour être aussi calme! Il se retourne pour me faire signe. Bingo, je le savais, un vrai visage de poupée, sans émotion. Il me fait signe que la voie est libre et je le rejoins. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il fait sourire son visage. Ce n'est pas sincère du tout, je le sais bien. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Après tout, son objectif en souriant, c'est de tisser de bonnes relations avec son entourage. On va dire qu'il fait des effort pour le travail d'équipe. Peut-etre même qu'il cherche vraiment à se faire des amis, on ne sait jamais... Mon sourire à moi, il n'est pas feint.

Finalement, nous n'avons subit aucune attaque de la part d'Orochimaru sur le chemin du retour. Mais cette tension nerveuse a quelque chose d'épuisant. Il n'y a que Sai qui ai l'air parfaitement indifférent et aussi frais que le jour du départ. Après avoir passé les portes du village, Naruto vient me rejoindre en courant, il a l'air très content:" Hé, Sakura! On va être débarrassé de Sai après cette mission! "

Sai se retourne en souriant: " Il vous manque toujours une personne dans l'équipe."

Naruto: " Peut-être, mais on peut trouver un autre équipier, n'importe qui sauf toi, face de poupée!"

Je tente de réprimer un rire. Le "face de poupée", c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai sorti cette expression en parlant avec Naruto, et il l'a trouvé pas mal. Face à nos deux visages rieur, Sai réplique en souriant: " Vous aurez du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui remonte le niveau de votre paire de fillette."

Naruto: " QUOIIIIIIII! répète un peu pour voir! "

Fillette? Fillette? Il a envie de tester ? Comme il me voit fulminer, Sai prend bien soin de s'écarter suffisamment pour ne pas risquer de prendre un punch vengeur dans la tronche. Il me garde d'ailleurs à l'oeil pendant toute la suite du trajet, veillant à ce qu'il y a toujours un obstacle entre lui et moi. Quel espèce de ... Graaaaa, il m'énerve!

Nous entrons dans le quartier général avec notre prisonnier pour le remettre au squad d'interrogation et faire notre rapport. J'ai comme un petit pincement au coeur. C'est vrai, la mission est finie. ça veut dire que Sai va quitter notre équipe. Il est pourtant un équipier de choix. C'est la première fois que je travaille aussi efficacement en groupe. Dans notre équipe avec Naruto et Sasuke, je n'avais pas ma place. Avec Sai, j'ai un bon partenariat. Et puis, il est intriguant.

Mais bon, il n'était avec nous que pour cette mission. D'ailleurs je vois son supérieur, ce.. Danzo, si je ne me trompes pas, dans la salle avec l'Hokage. Il va sans doute récupérer son Shinobi. Et nous ne nous reverrons peut-être plus. Pendant que Yamato fait son rapport à Tsunade, je regarde Sai. Je me sens triste. Après le récit de notre capitaine, le prisonnier est emmené sous bonne garde, et tout le monde commence à se disperser. Sai en direction de Danzo, Naruto et moi vers la porte. Mais Tsunade nous rappelle et nous demande: " Tous les trois, avez-vous réussi à faire équipe?"

Naruto est le premier à s'enflammer, désignant Sai d'un doigt accusateur, il crie: " Pas du tout! Cet espèce d'abruti n'a pas arreté de me chercher! On n'a jamais réussi à travailler ensemble! "

Le rictus moqueur de Sai vient ponctuer cette déclaration enflammée, puis il répond à son tour: " c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas réussi à nous accorder, Naruto et moi. Par contre, le partenariat avec Sakura a été très éfficace. On se complète bien."

Il ne reste plus que moi. J'ai comme une boule au creux de l'estomac, avec la sensation que ma réponse aura des conséquences décisives: " Sai a été un bon équipier pour moi, et ça a facilité les actions de Naruto, qui a pu utiliser ses techniques offensives sans être gêné. Avec un peu plus de stratégie commune et en laissant de coté les histoires personnelles, on pourrait faire une bonne équipe."

Sai me regarde d'un air neutre, sans sourire pour une fois, et Naruto fait une grimace.

Tsunade a un grand sourire, et avec un regard en coin à Danzo, elle dit: "Parfait. Sai, je t'affecte définitivement comme troisième membre de la team Kakashi."

Naruto hurle sous le coup de la surprise: " QQQQQUOOOOOOI! "

Sai ne réagit pas, il se contente de regarder son supérieur qui se penche pour parler avec Tsunade. Quant à moi... et bien.. je suis ... vraiment contente! Sai va rester avec nous! Danzo a l'air de contester cette decision, mais Tsunade coupe court en répondant: " Vous avez insisté pour integrer votre homme dans les forces régulière, maintenant il y reste. De plus, l'enquète sur les agissements Orochimaru n'est pas finie. Je pense confier en priorité à cette équipe les missions concernant cette enquète."

Danzo a l'air d'accepter finalement, et il confirme d'un signe de tête à Sai son affectation. Sai répond par le même moyen. C'est officiel, Sai est membre de la team Kakashi. Je lui fait un grand sourire. Tout d'abord, il a l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire, puis se rappelant de qu'il a lu dans le manuel, il me sourie en réponse. Naruto essaye d'argumenter avec Tsunade en un débat plutot bruyant, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Nous allons continuer à travailler ensemble!

Enfin, nous sortons tous les trois du quartier général, pour un repos bien mérité. Avant de nous séparer, j'ordonne aux deux garçon: " On se retrouve demain vers 8h au terrain d'entrainement. Nous avons besoin de travailler notre stratégie d'équipe tous les trois!"

Sai aquiesce en silence, puis il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.

Naruto râle: " Sakura! Pourquoi tu as dit qu'on travaillait bien avec Sai? A cause de ça..."

Sakura: " Mais c'est la vérité. On a bien réussi cette mission ensemble. Et de toutes façons, il nous fallait un nouveau membre. Comme Sai est plutôt doué, c'est pas plus mal, non? "

Naruto: " Il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier devant lui."

Il a l'air terriblement vexé.

Je dis en riant: " On sera plus fort pour étaler Orochimaru et sa bande à trois qu'à deux, Naruto. "

Naruto: " Ouais... mais je n'aime pas du tout ce type! "

Sakura: "Allez, il a sans doute ses bons coté aussi. Et je trouve qu'il a fait des efforts. "

Naruto n'a pas l'air convaincu. Il a même l'air triste, et je réalise pourquoi quand il dit: "Maintenant, il n'y a plus de place pour Sasuke dans notre équipe. "

Avec un certain malaise, je réalise que j'avais complètement oublié. La place vacante, c'est celle de Sasuke. Et Naruto espère toujours le faire revenir. Moi aussi... mais... je ne suis pas sentimentale au point de lui garder sa place comme ça pendant des années. J'essaye de réconforter Naruto: " Tsunade l'a bien dit, c'est comme ça pour toute l'enquête sur Orochimaru. Quand ça sera fini, on aura démantelé sa bande et on récupérera Sasuke. Il reviendra dans notre équipe, et Sai retournera sous les ordres de son supérieur. "

Je prend l'air le plus convainquant possible, mais je n'y crois moi-même qu'à moitié. Peu importe, ça a l'air de marcher et de remonter le moral de Naruto. Ah la la, il est si sensible, celui-là. Il faut toujours s'occuper de lui.

Son énérgie retrouvée, il me fait un signe de main et part en courant, sans doute manger un bol de ramen. Je rentre tranquillement chez moi, j'ai envie de prendre un grand bain chaud, et de me laver les cheveux.


	6. Jeu d'adresse

Chapitre 6: Jeu d'adresse

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me lève en pleine forme. Ce matin, nous allons faire notre premier entrainement d'équipe ensemble, tous les trois. J'espère que ça se passera bien. Avant de rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement, je passe voir Tsunade. Il faut quand même qu'on discute un peu de Sai. Elle confirme mes inquiétudes en me recommandant: " Garde toujours un oeil sur Sai, quoiqu'il arrive. Visiblement, vous allez être en paire, ça te facilitera la tâche. Je suis sûre que Danzo lui a donné des consignes spéciales concernant Orochimaru, alors ne compte pas complètement sur lui dans toutes les situations."  
Sakura: " C'est compris."  
Tsunade: " A part ça, ça fera du bien à Naruto de réapprendre à travailler en équipe... et ce sera sans doute bénéfique à Sai aussi. ça le fera un peu sortir de la coupe des _Root_. N'hésite pas à t'imposer comme leader, je vais vous confier des missions de classe C rien qu'à tous les trois. Nous avons beaucoup de travail en ce moment."  
Je sens un grand sourire fleurir sur mon visage quand je réponds: " compris!"

Je rejoins le terrain d'entraînement en courant, le coeur léger. Naruto et Sai sont déjà là tous les deux, et ils se tournent ostensiblement le dos. Je sens qu'ils vont m'énerver tout les deux. Mon irritation doit se voir sur mon visage, car ils ont tous les deux un mouvement de recul quand j'arrive à leur niveau. Mes baffes ont l'air d'être universellement redoutée.  
Sakura: " Aujourd'hui, nous allons mettre au point notre travail d'équipe."

J'insiste lourdement sur les deux deniers mots. Juste sous mon nez, Naruto lance un regard noir à Sai, qui réplique par un sourire irritant, je vois Naruto qui commence à fulminer... STOP! j'assène un bon coup de point sur les deux têtes en face de moi. J'ai même réussi à surprendre Sai.  
Naruto: " Aie! Sakura!"  
Sakura: " Pas d'agressivité, Naruto! C'est ton coéquipier maintenant."  
Sai: " Aussi brutale que laide, Sakura. "

Je me suis promise de ne pas me facher, je tiendrais bon.  
Sakura: " Sai..."  
Je le vois reculer de quelques pas par prudence.

Sakura: " Pas de provocations. Tu as toi aussi des efforts à faire pour le travail d'équipe. "

Puis m'addressant aux deux: " Nous allons avoir des missions à faire tous les trois, il faut que nous arrivions à travailler efficacement, en mettant de coté nos considérations personnelles."  
Sai: " Je n'ai aucune considération personnelle..."  
Sakura: " Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te fatigues à te moquer de Naruto et de moi? Tu pourrais aussi bien te taire."  
Je crois que j'ai marqué un point. Je le laisses réfléchir sans insister davantage sur le sujet.  
Sakura: " Au sujet de notre stratégie de groupe..."

Mon petit sermon a l'air d'avoir calmé autant Sai que Naruto. Bon, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on arrive à se mettre d'accord sur une formation. Ces trois dernières années, Naruto a surtout combattu seul, ou avec Jiraya qui est capable de le suivre dans toutes les situations. Mais Sai et moi, c'est différents. Lui est plutôt du style à se cacher pour attaquer par surprise, et moi à faire entrer l'ennemi dans mon champ d'action. Naruto, lui, il fonce tout droit. Il a du mal à admettre que nous ne le couvrirons pas.  
Sakura: " Si tu sors de l'espace où Sai et moi pouvons t'aider, tu te retrouveras tout seul. Alors essaye d'avoir la patience de nous attendre. "  
Naruto: " Comme si Sai allait m'aider!"  
Je tapes la tête de Naruto du plat de la main. Comme Sai ne fait pas mine de vouloir répondre, c'est moi qui le fait: " Si tu ne t'es pas mis bêtement en danger tout seul, et s'il en a l'occasion sans prendre de risque, il le fera. Hein, Sai? "  
Sai : " Oui, si c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire dans la situation."  
Cette fois, c'est Sai qui se prend un coup, à sa grande surprise. Je suis bien décidée à utiliser tous les moyens pour faire marcher cette équipe, y compris la peur, comme dirait Yamato.  
Sakura: " Si tu peux et que ça ne détériore pas la situation, tu vas aider Naruto, c'est clair?"  
Sai reprend son grand sourire, sans doute pour m'amadouer: " Je m'en souviendrais. Tu va continuer à nous frapper pendant longtemps?"  
Avec un sourire moqueur, je le rassures: " Aussi longtemps que vous ferez preuve de mauvaise volonté. Bon passons à un peu de pratique. je vais vous attaquer tous les deux avec des clones, voyons voir comment vous accordez."

Après encore deux ou trois baffes, le travail d'équipe a fini par commencer à rentrer dans la tête dure des deux garçons. Nous avons testé plusieurs formations, plus ou moins efficaces. La moins efficace étant celle où Sai et Naruto doivent mener une attaque en même temps. Mais ça va s'améliorer. Après une ou deux missions ensemble, on devrait prendre nos marques. Je donne le signal de fin d'entraînement, et Naruto se sauve avant même que j'ai eut le temps de donner rendez-vous pour demain. Je suis assez satisfaite de constater qu'ils m'ont implicitement acceptée comme leader de l'équipe.

Il ne reste plus que Sai, qui s'assoit par terre pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses armes. J'en profite pour lui demander: "Où est-ce que tu habites, Sai? "  
Puisqu'on est dans la situation numéro trente-six du manuel, rubrique -_comment agir au contact d'autres humains_-, Sai a revêtu son plus grand sourire pour me répondre... " Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir."  
Evidement, la réponse est nettement moins amicale que l'apparence. Mais j'ai l'habitude. j'insiste :" Allez, dis-moi..."  
Sai" C'est confidentiel."  
Sakura: " Il suffit que je te suives pour savoir où tu habites."  
Sai: " Tu penses que tu arriverais à me filer sans que je te sèmes?"

Hum, je ne sais pas. Il est fort, c'est vrai, mais je me débrouilles en filature.  
Sakura: " Pourquoi pas. Même si je n'y arrives pas du premier coup, je peux réessayer tous les jours si je veux."  
Sai: " Je t'échapperais tous les jours, alors."

Je fais la moue, puis soudain une idée me percute. Avec un grand sourire, je rétorques à Sai: " Je n'aurais pas à me donner cette peine, il suffira que je demande ton adresse à Tsunade. Je suis sure qu'elle me la donnera!"  
Sai: " ... parce que tu es censée me surveiller, c'est ça?"  
Je le regarde un peu surprise. Son visage reste bien souriant quand il complète: " L'Hokage se méfie des Root. Elle ne peut pas confier à Naruto la tâche de m'avoir à l'oeil, donc c'est sans doute toi qui en est chargée."

Je ne confirme pas ses doutes, il n'a pas à le savoir. Je retourne au sujet initial: " Alors, ton adresse, tu me la donnes ou pas?"  
Sai: " Si tu peux l'avoir par l'Hokage, pourquoi tu me demandes à moi?"  
Sakura: " C'est plus poli, et c'est moins fatiguant."  
Sai a comme un petit rire, et il répond en se levant: " Je ne te la donnerai pas."  
Je suis sure qu'il se moque de moi. En le regardant partir d'un pas tranquille, je pense de plus en plus qu'il me défie. Et bien il va voir! Je cours chez Tsunade, mais elle est occupée. Tant pis. J'intercepte un des archivistes, et je lui demande où Sai habite, en faisant valoir que j'ai mission de le garder à l'oeil. Il me donne l'adresse sans difficulté.

Je ne résistes pas à l'envie d'aller taquiner Sai pour ma petite victoire. L'adresse en main, je rejoint le quartier indiqué. Ce n'est pas trop loin de chez moi, par contre c'est plus loin de chez Naruto. En bon Shinobi, il n'habite évidement pas au rez-de-chaussée pour se garder des attaques venant de la rue. Au moment où j'allais frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement sur la figure souriante de Sai: " On dirait que tu as obtenu mon adresse, Sakura. "

Il se moque vraiment de moi! Et en plus il me bloque le passage. Ma main étant toujours levée en position pour toquer à la porte, je n'ai qu'à l'avancer de quelques centimètre pour lui faire une pichenette sur le nez. Il esquive en reculant d'un pas: " Tu viens ici exprès pour me cogner?"  
L'entrée étant maintenant libre, je passe la porte avant de lui répondre: " Non, je viens juste voir où tu habites."  
Je continues d'avancer dans la pièce, et il ne fait pas mine de me faire sortir.  
Sai: " Tu es curieuse."  
Sakura: " C'est normal, je suis une fille."

L'appartement est grand, tout en longueur, avec peu de meubles et beaucoup de tableaux, partout. Des toiles vierges rangées contre un mur, un chevalet, des pinceaux en pagaille, une table avec un dessin en cours et quelques tableaux achevés accrochés sur un mur. Je m'approche plus près pour les regarder.  
Sakura: " Evidement, il n'y a pas de titre."  
Sai se met à ma hauteur, regardant lui aussi les plaquettes de titre blanche : "Non."  
De sentir Sai aussi proche de moi me rend nerveuse, surtout après avoir réalisé qu'on est tout seul tous les deux chez lui.  
Silence, stupide imagination!

A part ces dessins, je ne vois nul par des photos ou d'autres objets de décoration. Les dessins eux-mêmes ne représentent aucun être humain. Je cherche vainement des yeux le moindres indices pouvant me renseigner sur sa famille, par exemple, ou ses centres d'intérêt autres que la peinture. Il vient se planter devant moi: " Tu as fini de fouiner? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?"  
Il est vraiment trop près pour mon rythme cardiaque, là. Sa tête juste au-dessus de la mienne... je sais que c'est pour m'empêcher de regarder... mais est-ce qu'il se rend compte de l'effet que ça peut avoir sur une jeune fille? Surtout que je ne peux pas reculer à cause du mur!

Je m'échappe prestement par le coté et je m'assois dans le canapé. J'assure ma position et je me remet de mes émotions avant de répondre avec un grand sourire: " Je suis juste curieuse. "  
Sai: " C'est ton habitude de t'inviter chez tes coéquipiers comme ça?"  
Sakura: " Je n'oserai jamais mettre les pieds chez Naruto. J'aurais une attaque rien qu'à regarder son bazar. "  
Sai: " Et chez Sasuke?"  
Pourquoi est-ce que la simple mention de son nom me crispe? Je crois que j'ai vraiment changé de tête, parce que Sai aussi abandonne son faux sourire pour me regarder intensément. D'une voix mal assurée, je répond "ça... ça ne te regarde pas. Et arrête de parler de Sasuke."  
Je ne suis jamais allé chez lui. Je n'ai jamais osé. Si j'avais essayé, je crois qu'il m'aurait mis à la porte assez méchamment. Et puis je suis plus assurée maintenant qu'à cette époque.

Sai a le tact de ne rien rajouter... ou alors il ne sait pas comment réagir à ce genre de situation de malaise. ça ne doit sûrement pas être écrit dans son "manuel". Je me demande, est-ce que ça existe vraiment, un manuel pour apprendre les relations humaines? Le silence est vraiment trop lourd pour moi. Je cherches un moyen pour le rompre: " Tu aurais de quoi boire? J'ai soif.

On revient en terrain connu, et Sai reprend son faux sourire pour aller me chercher à boire. Il revient avec une canette de jus de fruit pour moi, puis il s'assoit sur la table. S'il s'était assis à coté de moi dans le canapé... je crois que je n'aurais pas su quoi faire.

Je bois lentement ma canette en silence. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je sens qu'il me regarde, sans sourire. Lui non plus ne sait pas quoi dire, sans doute. Ou alors il s'en fiche, il attend juste que je repartes... déprimant.

Je n'en ai pas trop envie, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer plus. J'ai déjà été suffisamment sans-gêne pour la journée. Je ne voudrais pas... qu'il me rejettes complètement. Après avoir terminé de boire Je me lève du canapé.  
Sakura: " Merci pour la boisson, je vais rentrer chez moi."  
Sans rien dire, il me précède et m'ouvre la porte.  
Sakura: " Et bien, à demain, Sai."  
Il me sourit pour me répondre, aussi peu sincère que d'habitude: "A demain, Sakura."  
En rentrant chez moi, je m'affale sur mon lit, toute contente. Sai... Sai... Sai...


	7. Petite revanche

Chapitre 7: Petite revanche

Je me réveilles de très bonne humeur ce matin. Le futur m'apparait tellement plein de promesses! Aujourd'hui, si nous n'avons pas de mission, il faut que je m'entraines un peu seule pour développer mes techniques. Mais j'ai quelques difficultés avec un un de mes jutsus... Tsunade est très occupée en ce moment, je vais plutôt demander conseil à Shizuku. En passant devant la porte de la cuisine, je crie: " J'y vais, Maman! à ce soir!"  
Je sautes dans mes chaussures, j'ouvres ma porte d'entrée... et je percutes littéralement Sai. Il réussit malgré tout à garder son équilibre et il me soutient au passage.  
Sakura: " S-S-S-S-Sai! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"  
Sai: " J'ai trouvé ton adresse, Sakura..."

Derrière moi, ma mère passe la tête par la porte de la cuisine: "Sakura, qui est-ce?"  
Je répond rapidement: " Sai, mon nouveau coéquipier. "  
Puis je pousse le dit-coéquipier de l'embrasure de la porte pour pouvoir sortir à mon tour et fermer derrière moi. Je n'arrêtes d'ailleurs de pousser Sai devant moi que quand je suis sure d'être hors de vue de ma maison. Sai se laisse faire avec placidité, ça a même l'air de l'amuser.  
Sai: " Qu'est-ce qui motive cet éloignement précipité?"  
Sakura: " Ma mère est une épouvantable curieuse."  
Sai: " C'est dans ces cas-là qu'on peut dire -Telle mère, telle fille-?"  
Je rétorques avec un ton plus menaçant: " Ma mère est encore pire que moi. Mais à part ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et comment tu as eut mon adresse?"  
Son sourire me semble plus moqueur: " Je ne l'ai pas demandé à une tierce personne, moi.."  
Sakura: " Tu m'as suivi hier!"  
Sai: " Oui, tu n'es rendu compte de rien, on dirait."

Je suis affreusement vexée! Il m'a bien eu. Hier, j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs, d'accord. Mais d'avoir été suivie sans que je m'en aperçoive... c'est vexant. Très vexant. Bah, c'est de bonne guerre. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Après tout, c'est moi qui est venu l'embêter chez lui hier. J'essaye de rassembler quelques idées cohérentes :" A part venir me taquiner, tu as quelque chose à me dire? "  
Le réponse de Sai " Pas spécialement." , au lieu de me facher, fait comme des petites étincelles dans mon coeur. Il est venu spécialement pour me voir. Pour me taquiner, certes. Mais juste pour moi. Alors, cela veut-il dire que je l'intéresses, rien qu'un peu?  
D'ailleurs, Sai ne fait pas mine de vouloir partir.  
Il me demande: " On ne fait pas d'entrainement d'équipe aujourd'hui?"  
Sakura: " Non, je voudrais passer au QG voir si on a des missions en vue, ou sinon m'exercer à mes propres techniques. Tu viens avec moi voir l'Hokage?"

Il aquiesce d'un signe de tête et on se met en route. Je suis un peu nerveuse, et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Furtivement, je jettes des petits coup d'oeil sur Sai, qui marche à coté de moi. Son visage aux traits fins est comparable à la surface d'un lac, lisse, calme, jamais troublée. Il finit par remarquer mon observation, et il tourne la tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisent, et comme une idiote, je tournes la tête vivement de coté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ses yeux noirs me font paniquer autant!  
Sai: " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
Je bafouille lamentablement, avant de réussir à sortir: " Rien."  
Il y a un moment de silence bizarre, pendant lequel lui me regarde, et moi je tourne la tête pour ne pas laisser voir le rouge que je sens monter sur mes joues. Un appel tonitruant nous fait sursauter tous les deux... tiens, Sai aussi a été surpris?  
" SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!"

Plus loin dans la rue, je vois une tête blonde courir vers nous en faisant de grand signe. Naruto! Je ne sais pas trop si je suis soulagée de son intervention, ou déçue. Maintenant , il ne va plus nous lâcher. Sans même jetter un regard à Sai, Naruto me demande: " Vous allez où comme ça?"  
Sakura: " Au QG, on va voir si on a du travail en vue."  
Naruto: " Je viens aussi! J'ai hâte de repartir en mission!"  
Il se met à marcher à coté de moi, lui aussi. Me voila prise entre les deux. Ils ont d'ailleurs visiblement décidé de s'ignorer mutuellement.

Nous n'avons pas fait plus de trois pas que nous sommes déjà en train de discuter à batons rompus, Naruto et moi. On a tellement de choses à se raconter, tous les deux. Et puis, Naruto est d'un naturel bavard (... heu, bon, moi aussi, j'avoue ), c'est facile de discuter avec lui. Sai, de son coté, ne dit rien.

Quand elle nous voit (... ou plutot elle nous entend, elle a le nez dans ses papiers... ) arriver, l'Hokage nous accueille par un vigoureux: " Ah! Vous tombez à pic! J'ai du travail pour vous!"  
Une fiche de mission atterrit immédiatement dans mes mains, et je vois à la pile posée sur le bureau qu'on est pas prêt d'être au chômage. A gauche et à droite, les têtes des deux garçons se penchent sur moi pour lire la fiches. Houla, je me sens tout à coup à l'étroit entre ces deux hommes! Je joue des coudes pour les faire s'éloigner hors de mon espace de sécurité, puis je réponds à l'hokage: " On s'en charge."

Faisant signe à "mes" hommes de me suivre, je sors du bureau pour m'installer sur un banc dans le hall et leur décrire la mission. C'est une mission d'escorte d'une caravane marchande, qui doit traverser une zone dangereuse. Effectivement, c'est à notre portée tous les trois. Nos ennemis potentiels ne sont que les bandits ordinaires du coin, et il y a vraiment peu de chances qu'on soit confronté à d'autres Ninjas. Je ne connais pas bien la région où la caravane doit aller, par contre. Je demande à mes coéquipiers: " Est-ce que l'un de vous deux est déjà allé dans le coin?"  
Naruto répond avec enthousiame:" Moi! J'ai voyagé par là avec Jiraya. "  
Puis il regarde Sai avec malice, attendant sa réponse. Rien ne transparaît sur son visage quand il dit: " Je n'y suis jamais allé."  
Naruto a une grimace de triomphe, et moi je me demande si Sai est quand même vexé intérieurement. Mais comme il ne dit rien.. je ne le saurais jamais. Par reflexes, je tapes sur la tête de Naruto pour le calmer avant de donner mes instructions: " Allez préparer vos bagages, on se retrouve d'ici une heure à la porte du village. On partira directement pour le rendez-vous avec la caravane."  
Sai aquiesce et disparait, Naruto part en courant et je repars chez moi d'un bon pas.

Ma mère est surprise de me voir revenir si vite, mais je lui explique que c'est pour repartir bientôt. Tout en essayant de faire mon sac sans prendre de superflu, je réflechis à la mission par bribes de pensée un peu décousues. On en a pour 10 à 15 jours, voir plus en cas de gros problème. Il est prévu que nous partagions les repas avec la caravane, mais par sécurité je prend quelques rations alimentaire. J'ai besoin de ma trousse de soins, ah, je n'ai plus de bandages dedans.

Je fouille dans la malle ou je range tout le matériel médical que je n'emporte pas, et je tombes... sur une boite de préservatif... J'avais ça dans ma malle?... et pourquoi je rougis comme ça, d'abord! C'est juste une simple, stupide boite! Malgré tout, je la lance dans ma trousse de soins. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Naruto et moi... et Sai non plus (il doit être un peu plus agé d'ailleurs, mais je ne suis pas sûre.) On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver pendant un voyage... il vaut mieux que je n'y pense pas! Un peu énervée par l'évènement, je complète ma trousse de soins et je l'accroche à ma ceinture. Un dernier coup de brosse avant de partir. Bon, parée!

Allons rejoindre les garçons à la porte du village!


	8. Premier voyage à trois

_NdA; profitez-en, j'ai de l'inspiration et un peu de temps pour écrire. Alors, encore un chapitre!_

Chapitre 8: Premier voyage à trois

Sai et Naruto sont déjà là à m'attendre, Sai tranquillement appuyé contre le mur, et Naruto en train de s'agiter, chacun faisant comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Je souris à mes deux coéquipiers. Il y a seulement quelques jours, nous étions dans la même situation, tous les trois (plus le capitaine) prêt à partir en mission... Mais aujourd'hui, mon état d'esprit est complètement différent. Je suis enchantée à l'idée de passer deux semaines avec Sai ... et Naruto.

Je crie avec enthousiasme: " En avant! " aux deux garçons, et Naruto me regarde avec perplexité. D'habitude, c'est plutôt lui qui dit ça... Nous nous mettons en marche d'un bon pas, et je peux profiter des quelques heures de marche avant de rejoindre la caravane pour remettre un peu d'ordre et de calme dans ma tête. On est en mission, la mission passe avant tout. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois trop distraite.

Enfin, nous arrivons en vue de la caravane marchande, au terme d'une marche sans histoire. Sai n'a rien dit tout le long. Naruto et moi, on a bavardé comme des pies tout le long aussi. Alors que nous approchons du chariot de tête, Sai fait un grand sourire et se tourne vers moi.  
Sai: " L'énergie que vous pouvez dépenser en bavardages inutiles est incroyable. ça ne vous fatigue jamais tous les deux?"  
Naruto: " ça te regardes!"

Je rattrapes par le cou Naruto qui fonçait sur Sai d'un air menaçant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le sourire de Sai a disparu à ce moment-là.  
Sakura: " Sai, les bavardages ne sont pas inutiles pour créer des liens avec les êtres humains, retiens ça."  
Il me regarde avec son visage sans expression: "Je m'en souviendrais. "  
C'est moi, ou alors ses yeux noirs lancent comme des éclairs qui foudroient Naruto et moi? Puis son sourire artificiel revient quand il dit: " Tu joues les professeurs de relations humaines, Sakura?"  
Il aime vraiment avoir le dernier mot, celui-la! Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai du resserrer ma prise sur le cou de Naruto, qui se débat et crie: " Sakura, tu m'étrangles!"  
Je le laches en m'excusant, et je reprends mon rôle de "chef d'équipe".

Sakura: "Je vais aller voir le marchand, allez inspecter toute la caravane tous les deux...non, Sai tu pars de la fin, Naruto du début et vous vous rejoignez au milieu. Et interdit de vous battre! Notre mission commence vraiment ici."  
Naruto me fait une grimace et un salut de type militaire: "Oui chef!" Puis il détale en courant pour échapper aux représailles.

Avant que Sai s'en ailles, je le taquines un peu: " Sai, tu n'as pas besoin de sourire aux gens de la caravane. ça ne t'apportera rien."  
Il me sourit quand même: " Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apportes de vous sourire, à toi et à Naruto? Jusqu'à présent, ça ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé."  
Sa réponse me glace. Alors c'est vraiment ça? Mais pourtant, je le sais depuis le début... S'il essaye de paraitre amical, ce n'est que par intérêt. Pour pouvoir mieux nous tromper ou pour qu'il puisse profiter de notre soutien, peu m'importe. Véritablement, il n'a aucun intérêt pour moi en tant que personne, pas plus pour Naruto...

Le sourire de Sai ne s'altère pas quand il demande: " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura?"  
Il ne se rend pas compte... D'une voix terne, je répond: " Rien."  
Son sourire s'efface d'un coup de son visage, comme un lac qui redevient lisse: " Ton visage a changé de couleur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"  
Sakura: " Rien. Tu es cruel, c'est tout. Va inspecter la caravane."

Comme je lui tournes le dos pour partir, il m'attrapes le poignet par surprise et me fait faire volte-face brusquement. Sa prise sur mon poignet est puissante, les muscles de son bras suffisent à me tenir en place, face à lui... si près. Je baisses la tête pour échapper à ses yeux noir, pour ne pas regarder son visage, pour ne pas sentir son souffle sur mes joues.  
Sai: " Sakura, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui t'as déplu? D'habitude, tu me frappes quand tu es en colère."  
Sakura: " Je ne suis pas en colère. "

De toutes façons, il ne pourrait pas comprendre.  
Sai: " Je ne comprends pas. Je fait de mon mieux pour paraitre amical et.."  
Je le coupe sèchement: " Le problème, c'est -paraitre-. Tu n'es pas sincère, c'est pour ça que ça ne marche pas."  
Sa prise sur ma main commence à être douloureuse. Pourquoi serre-t-il si fort?  
Sakura: " Lache-moi. Nous somme en mission, nous avons du travail à faire."  
Sai: " Tu as raison. On pourra en reparler... plus tard."

Je n'ai pas le coeur à répondre. Je pars vers notre client sans ajouter un mot. D'un geste machinal, je frottes mon poignet. Il a vraiment serré fort... Soudain, un doute. Est-ce que ça pourrait être à cause de l'émotion? Même si rien ne transparait sur son visage... Je me retournes, et à ma grande surprise, il est toujours là. Il me regarde de loin, indéchiffrable. Il disparait soudain de ma vue, et j'entrevois une ombre qui part vers la fin de la caravane.  
Sai... je crois que tu n'es pas aussi dépourvu d'émotions que tu le crois.

Pendant que le marchand qui nous emploie me précise l'itinéraire que la caravane va prendre, je vois du coin de l'oeil Naruto qui vérifie soigneusement chaque chariot et la forêt environnante. Il prend la mission à coeur. Sai doit être à l'autre bout de la caravane, il vaut mieux qu'il soit hors de ma vue pour l'instant. Une fois tous les détails réglés, le marchand donne le signal du départ.  
Sakura: " Naruto! "  
Il me rejoint d'un bond.  
Naruto: " Rien à signaler, chef!"  
La bonne humeur de Naruto me réchauffes un peu, et pour la peine, je ne le cognes même pas pour le "chef".  
Sakura: " Je vais me mettre en garde à tête de la caravane. Est-ce que tu peux demander à Sai de garder les arrières? Toi, je t'affectes à la protection des chariots du milieu. Essaye de ne pas être maladroit, ce sont des marchandises qui coutent cher."  
Naruto fait la moue: " Tu ne peux pas aller lui dire toi-même."  
Sakura: " Non, je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que je précède un peu la caravane pour anticiper sur les embuscades. Et puis Sai ne va pas te mordre. C'est ton coéquipier à présent. Savoir travailler avec des personnes qui ne sont pas forcément des amis fait parti des qualités des bons ninjas, Naruto. "  
Naruto: " D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais."

Naruto ne doute pas une seconde que la raison invoquée puisse être la bonne. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas trop envie de parler à Sai pour l'instant. Prendre la tête de la caravane et reconnaitre le terrain offre une bonne opportunité pour être tranquille. La caravane lourdement chargée avance lentement le long de la route poussiéreuse. Naruto a sympathisé tout de suite avec un des conducteurs de chariot, et il est actuellement assis à coté de lui. Petit malin, va! Mais de son perchoir, il a une vue d'ensemble du convoi, ce qui peut être un atout. Apparemment, il a réussi à transmettre mes consignes à Sai sans conflit. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à l'approcher de la journée. J'ai vraiment été blessée par ce qu'il a dit. Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, je le sais. C'est stupide. Je suis vraiment stupide.


	9. Soir de voyage

chapitre 9: Soir de voyage

A la venue du soir, la caravane s'est organisée en cercle pour passer la nuit. Naruto, Sai et moi nous nous réunissons rapidement pour organiser la garde de nuit. J'essaye de ne pas trop regarder dans la direction de Sai.  
Sakura: " Nous nous relayerons toute les deux heures. Les deux qui dormiront s'installerons à deux endroits différents. Une personne à proximité du chariot de tête, et une autre à l'opposée. Un volontaire pour prendre le premier tour?"  
La voix inexpressive de Sai me surprend: " Moi. "  
Naruto: " Je prend le tour d'après!"  
Sakura: " Et donc je viens en troisième. Naruto, je dormirais au chariot de tête."

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Sai bondit sur le toit d'un chariot pour surveiller l'ensemble du campement. Pour Naruto et moi, c'est le moment de faire une petite pause. Le diner va bientôt être prêt, et il sera le bienvenue après cette longue journée de marche. Naruto n'a aucune difficulté à s'intégrer au milieu des conducteurs qui discutent autour d'un bon feu, et il me fait une place à coté de lui. En attendant le repas, les bavardages vont bon train et ça me détend. Une portion fumante de riz posée dans mes mains achève de me remonter le moral.

Le cuisinier me rajoutes par-dessus une pleine louche de sauce et de viande.  
le cuisinier: " Voila pour la petite demoiselle, ça devrait vous redonner des forces. ça doit être dur pour une fille aussi fluette d'être un Ninjas."  
il faut dire que le cuisinier lui-même est plutôt... bien en chair, et que sa femme est pareil. Naruto rigole à coté de moi: " Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, cette fille est une vraie brute. Ses petits bras sont capables de casser une montagne en deux!"  
SCHBONG! fait la tête de Naruto quand j'assènes un coup dessus. "Aie, Sakura!" fait Naruto en se frottant la tête. Les éclats de rire fusent de partout, et même moi je me prends à rigoler de la grimace de mon voisin.

Naruto a englouti sa portion de riz comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux semaines, et a même eut le temps d'en finir une deuxième. J'en profite pour lui demander: " Naruto, tu peux apporter une assiette à Sai ? Une assiette pleine, bien sur."  
Naruto: " Pourquoi encore moi?"  
Sakura: " Parce que moi, je n'ai pas fini de manger. Dépêche-toi, ça va être froid, après."  
Sans plus discuter, Naruto remplir largement une assiette et cours l'amener à Sai. Il revient tout étonné une minute plus tard.  
Naruto: " Sakura... Sai, il m'a dit merci!"  
Sakura: " Eh bien, il fait des progrès..."

Naruto s'affale à coté de moi, puis il me demande, visiblement perplexe: " Sakura... Sai t'as embêté, cet après-midi? Tu as l'air bizarre. Et puis lui aussi, encore plus que d'habitude."  
Je mens: " Non, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, pourquoi?"  
Naruto: "Ben... il m'a demandé qui avait pensé à lui apporter un repas, et j'ai dit toi, évidement. Alors il m'a demandé si tu avais l'air fachée... je ne comprends pas pourquoi"  
Sakura: " Alors, est-ce que j'ai l'air fachée?"  
Naruto: " Non, pas vraiment. "  
Sakura: " Alors tu vois bien, il n'y a pas de problème."

Après le repas, je m'installe tranquillement près du chariot de tête pour dormir. Je peux profiter de trois heures de sommeil avant de faire mon tour de garde, et je compte bien en profiter. Naruto est resté autour du feu avec les gens de la caravane, il n'a pas vraiment le temps de dormir. Malgré le bruit des conversations, je trouve rapidement le sommeil.

Trois heures plus tard, Naruto vient me reveiller.  
Naruto: "Sakura, c'est ton tour. "  
Emergeant du sommeil je demandes: " Il s'est passé quelque chose?"  
Naruto: " Rien à signaler. Sai m'a dit de te dire qu'il dort sur le chariot avec les tapis."  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me raconte ça...? Ah, oui, c'est Sai qui prend le tour suivant!  
Sakura: " Compris."  
Naruto se couche à ma place et il s'endort immédiatement pendant que je m'installe à mon poste de surveillance. La nuit est claire, on y voit loin et on entend le moindre bruit. Mais pour l'instant, rien d'anormal.

D'ailleurs, il ne se passera rien d'anormal pendant deux heures. Je n'aime pas veiller toujours à la même place, alors j'ai patrouillé tout autour de la caravane et j'ai fréquemment changé de poste de guet. Maintenant, il faut que je réveilles Sai. Je sautes sur le toit du chariot avec les tapis, et je me penche pour le secouer, mais il m'attrapes soudain la main et la repousses violemment en arrière. Je tombes en arrière et je me retrouves assise sur les tapis. En face de moi, Sai cligne des yeux et se détend. Visiblement, je l'ai réveillé en sursaut.  
Sakura: " Sai, c'est moi. C'est ton tour."  
Sai: " Tu m'as surpris."  
Sakura: " Désolée pour le réveil brutal. "  
Son visage sans expression constate: " Tu n'es plus énervée contre moi, Sakura?"  
Je le regarde avec surprise: " Je n'étais pas énervée..."  
Juste blessée, c'est tout.

Sai: " Je ne comprend pas vraiment... mais je ferais plus attention à mes paroles."  
Je soupire, non, visiblement non, il ne comprend pas: " Ce ne sont pas tes paroles qui m'ont blessée. C'est ton attitude. Si tu n'as vraiment pas envie de nous considérer comme des amis, ne te force pas à nous sourire et à être amical avec nous. "  
Sai se lève et s'étire, faisant remonter son haut noir et dévoilant encore plus de ventre ferme que d'habitude. Il sourit légèrement quand il me répond: " Je ne me forces pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'est l'amitié. Je n'ai jamais fait équipe avec des amis. Alors j'essaye... Visiblement, je fais encore des erreurs."  
Sai est souvent terriblement sincère dans ce qu'il dit. ça peut énerver, mais il a au moins cette qualité. Il ne ment pas. Il me dit vraiment la vérité, et ça me touche. Est-ce que je dois comprendre qu'il essaye vraiment de créer des liens avec nous? Je souris malgré moi: " Tu as encore des progrès à faire."  
Sai me sourit, puis il saute à terre et commence sa surveillance. Tirant à moi la couverture de Sai ( j'ai laissé la mienne à Naruto), je m'allonges sur les tapis pour quatre heures de sommeil. Je me sens le coeur plus légér, et l'odeur de Sai me plait. Enroulée dans sa couverture, je m'endors rapidement

NDA: L'histoire traine... je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça serait aussi long, j'avais dans l'idée quelque chose de beaucoup plus court! Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir le rythme avec les boulot que j'ai!


	10. à propos d'amitié

Chapitre 10: à propos d'amitié

Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre d'intéressant par la suite. Rien de positif, ni rien de négatif. La nuit, on se relayait pour monter la garde, le jour on marchait le long de la caravane. Nous n'avions pas vraiment de temps libre tous les trois à cause de notre surveillance constante. Quand on se croisait pour changer de poste, on parlait un minimum. Je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur d'entamer une véritable discussion avec Sai et de risquer un rejet. Après 10 jours d'un voyage sans histoire, la caravane est arrivée saine et sauve à bon port. Le marchand nous a remis le paiement de notre mission et nous avons prit congé.

Naruto:" Sakura, si on ne suit pas la route principale et qu'on prend les petits chemins, ça ira plus vite."  
Sakura: " Tu connais les petits chemins du coin?"  
Naruto: " Oui, j'en connais quelques uns. "  
Sai: " Et tu es sûr de les retrouver?"

Avant même que Naruto ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, je reprend Sai: " Si Naruto le dit, c'est que c'est vrai. Sai, fais davantage confiance à ton coéquipier."  
Sai ne répond rien, et il ne sourit pas non plus. D'habitude, il essaye de sourire pour amadouer... mais là, il reste de marbre. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je prend le parti de Naruto contre Sai, il me fait cette tête-là. Comme si, même en se forçant, il n'arrivait pas à sourire. Pour dissiper le malaise, je pousse Naruto devant moi et disant: " Allez, Naruto, on te suit."

Naruto a un cri de victoire, et il nous entraine sur un chemin qui coupe dans la forêt à toute vitesse. Comme Naruto a un peu d'avance, je peux me mettre à la hauteur de Sai pour discuter avec lui.  
Sakura: " Sai, sincèrement, c'est quoi ton problème avec Naruto?"  
Sai: " Il n'y a aucun problème..."  
Sakura: " Je en te crois. Depuis le début, tu ne perds pas une occasion de le rabaisser. Je t'ai pourtant dit d'arrêter! Tu pourrais faire un effort. Naruto en fait, lui."

J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore envenimé la situation. J'essaye de rallier Sai aux bons cotés de Naruto: " Il est plus fiable que tu le crois. Il a beaucoup de ressources, et il serait capable de nous sortir des situations les plus désespérées. "  
Sai: " Sakura, tu aimes beaucoup Naruto, non?"  
Hein! Aah! Je me suis pris les pieds dans une branche! Heureusement, la main de Sai a rattrapé la mienne et m'a permit de reprendre mon équilibre sans ralentir ma course. Nos mains se séparent rapidement pour garder leur liberté d'action... mais, pas si rapidement... je crois.. enfin... j'ai l'impression.

Sakura: " Moi? Naruto? et bien... euh, c'est... c'est un très bon ami. Nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves ensembles que... comment dire? Nous avons un lien très fort. On se connait bien, on a confiance l'un dans l'autre, on aime bien parler ensemble et on se soutient mutuellement. C'est ça, être un ami. "  
Sai: "Il y a d'autres Ninjas avec qui j'ai travaillé, dont je connais les capacités et que je soutiens en mission. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que je peux les considérer comme des amis... C'est différent de Naruto et toi."  
Sakura: " Normal, toi, tu me parles de relations professionnelles. Naruto et moi, en plus d'un partenariat pour les missions, nous avons un lien en dehors, dans la vie normale et pour tous les moments où on ne travailles pas. On a une relation d'être humains, pas de Ninjas. C'est ça la différence. "  
Sai: " Je pense que je vois la différence... Mais si on n'a pas de vie en-dehors d'être Ninjas?"  
Sakura: " Tss, tout le monde a une vie. Toi aussi, que je saches. Quand tu dessines, par exemple."

Sai a l'air de réfléchir quelques instants. Bon, j'ai intérêt à affuter mes arguments, parce que je sens qu'il va contester.. Je vois un sourire de mauvais augure apparaitre sur son visage. Quand il sourit comme ça, je m'attends à une vacherie, ou à une négation.  
Sai: " Et moi, je suis ton ami?"

Aaah! J'ai encore manqué de m'étaler lamentablement par terre, et il m'a encore rattrapée au vol. ça devient une habitude, ma parole! Mais c'est quoi cette question! Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça?  
Sakura: " Euh, je... en fait... euh.. Oui.. Oui! Oui, je pourrais te considérer comme un ami... "  
Sai: " Tu n'as pas l'air très sure.."  
Sakura: " Mais .. c'est qu'on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps. Et je ne sais pas si je peux avoir totalement confiance en toi... mais, tu vois, tu... tu n'es pas juste un collègue de travail.. Si on se cotoie plus longtemps, peut-etre qu'on sera vraiment ami... et ... et..."

Mes phrases sortent de manière un peu chaotiques et précipitées, sans que j'arrive à maitriser mes paroles . J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser tellement il bat vite, et ce n'est pas à cause de la course. Il est vraiment trop direct! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai envie de mieux le connaitre... Argh, comment est-ce qu'il va interpréter tout ça..? Et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, lui?  
Sakura: " Et toi, Sai... est-ce que je suis ton amie?"  
Argh argh, argh, question ambigue!

Sai: " Je ne sais pas si je peux avoir de l'amitié pour quelqu'un, mais on va dire que oui."  
Sakura: " Sai! ce n'est pas une réponse! Dis-moi vraiment ce que tu penses!"  
Sai: " Je t'ai déjà dit..."  
Sakura: " je sais, -je n'ai pas de pensée et tout le bazar-, mais je..."  
Sai: "... Pas de passé, pas d'avenir..."  
Je l'interrompt encore une fois: " Ce n'est pas la question!"  
Grrr, comment faire pour obtenir une réponse! je sais!  
Sakura: " Est-ce que je t'intéresses?"  
La réponse fuse d'une traite: " Oui."

Un petit nuage rose vient de traverser ma tête.  
Je crois.  
J'ai eut comme un blanc.  
... Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre?  
Je viens de me rendre compte du sens que pouvait avoir ma question. D'accord, j'ai eut ma réponse. Mais comment je dois l'interpréter? En tant normal, de la part d'un garçon ordinaire... et bien.. ça pourrait être une déclaration d'amour! De la part de Sai... je ne sais pas! C'est un garçon, je sais, merci.. mais on parlait d'amitié, alors... d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'est l'amour? hein? Que c'est compliqué!

Comme il me regarde avec insistance, sans doute intrigué par mon silence, je lui fais un sourire crispé en guise d'accusé de réception. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Naruto, viens me sortir de là!

Le silence s'éternise tandis que nous courons derrière Naruto. Je regarde avec attention l'endroit ou je pose les pieds et le chemin devant moi. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Avec un effet bombe à retardement, mes joues on commencé à chauffer. Je suis sure que je suis de la même couleur que mon haut, actuellement. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'ai vraiment l'impression que je débloques complètement. Il m'a dit que je l'intéressais, d 'accord, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler autant, non?

Qu'est-ce qui me prend, à la fin? Sai est un ami, je m'intéresses à lui en tant qu'ami! C'est tout. Si, si, je vous jure! Je ne suis quand même pas tombée amoureuse de Sai, ce n'est pas possible. D'abord, c'est Sasuke que j'aime... non, ce n'est pas vrai. La Sakura d'autrefois aimait le Sasuke d'autrefois. Mais la Sakura de maintenant et le Sasuke de maintenant... je ne suis pas sûre. Il m'est toujours très cher, mais... je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir envie d'aimer à nouveau avec autant de force... c'est douloureux.

Allez, Sakura, pas d'égarement. Tu t'intéresses à Sai uniquement par curiosité et en tant qu'ami.  
Oui, on va dire que c'est ça... Alors pourquoi est-ce que mon for intérieur est en train de me hurler: Menteuse!


	11. caprice

_NdA: Le chapitre 304 de Naruto est fantastique! Je suis contente de voir que je ne m'étais pas trompé sur Sai Sans le vouloir, ce que je fais dans ma fic est assez proche de ce qui se passe dans le manga... si seulement je pouvais réussir à ecrire toute l'histoire avant que le manga n'avance trop loin !_

Chapitre 11: caprice

C'est vrai que ce chemin nous fait gagner du temps, surtout à la vitesse à laquelle nous allons. Mais mes jambes commencent à montrer des signes de fatigues, et Naruto, lui, ne ralentit toujours pas. Je trébuche à plusieurs reprise, mais à chaque fois Sai m'empêche de tomber. Par contre, je n'ai même plus assez de souffle pour le remercier. Lui non plus, il n'a pas l'air spécialement fatigué. ça m'énerve! Encore une fois, je serais la seule à trainer la patte dans l'équipe? Comme il me rattrapes une fois de plus en plein vol, Sai me regarde avec attention, et je force un sourire à apparaitre sur mon visage. Mais non, je ne suis pas fatiguée...

A ma grande surprise, Sai accélère pour rattraper Naruto, me laissant seule derrière.  
Sai: " Naruto!"  
Naruto se retourne avec un air maussade: " Quoi?"  
Sai: " On devrait faire une pause, Sakura est fatiguée."  
Naruto laisse échapper un vigoureux: "Hein!", fait volte-face et sautes juste devant moi. Abruti! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter! Je percutes avec force l'abruti au cheveux jaunes, mais à ma grande surprise nous ne tombons pas. Naruto a encaissé le choc, et je me retrouve un peu abasourdi dans ses bras.  
Naruto: " Sakura, ca va? C'est vrai que tu es fatiguée?"  
J'essaye vainement de répondre: " ça -hf-hf- va-hf-hf", mais l'essoufflement m'empêche de parler clairement.  
Naruto: " Fallait me le dire plus tôt! On va s'arreter un moment."

Haletante, j'aquiesce de la tête, et je m'effondre contre l'arbre le plus proche. Je n'en peux plus! Naruto a l'air en pleine forme, frais comme s'il sortait du lit. Il est increvable, c'est déprimant. Et Sai, ma foi... il est aussi un peu essoufflé. Il s'est assis pas loin de moi et il boit. Comme il a remarqué que je l'observe, il me montre la gourde. Je fais oui de la tête et il me la lance. De toutes façons, je suis trop fatiguée pour parler. Je bois à petites gorgées l'eau tiède avec délice. ça va un peu mieux. Je relances sa gourde à Sai en lui criant merci, puis j'entreprend de recherche un petit en-cas énergétique dans ma trousse. J'étais pourtant sûre d'en avoir pris, bizarre... Je farfouilles cinq minutes au milieu de tout mon petit bazar sans trouver ma barre de céréales, et finalement, je me décide à vider par terre le contenu de ma trousse pour mieux chercher. Là, étalé en milieu des feuilles, je peux enfin mettre la main sur mon gouter. Comme je commences à ranger de nouveau mes affaires, Naruto se rapproche pour m'aider... mais il s'arrête, tenant une boite à la main.  
Naruto: " Sakura...?"

Je lève le nez de mon rangement, et je reconnais la boite. Cette boite-là. Evidement, il fallait qu'il tombe sur celle-là. La fameuse boite de préservatifs.  
Naruto: " Tu as ce genre de truc dans tes affaires?"  
Paniquée, je lui arrache des mains et je l'enfouis tout au fond du sac.  
Sakura: " C'est pour la pharmacie de l'équipe!"

Sai: " Qu'est-ce qu'elle a , Sakura?"  
Manquant plus que lui, tient!  
Naruto: " Elle a une boite de préservatifs dans son sac."  
ABRUTI de NARUTO! Aaaaah, je voudrais pouvoir me cacher sous terre! Je cognes deux ou trois fois la tête blonde à ma portée pour retrouver mon calme.  
Sakura: " Je suis la Ninja médicale de l'équipe, c'est normal. C'est pour vous, les garçons!"   
N'importe quoi...  
Naruto se plaint que je n'arrêtes pas de le martyriser, mais je m'en fiches. Ce qui m'inquiètes, ce sont les taquineries de mon autre équipier. Tu as intêret à fermer ta gueule, Sai, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien!

Heureusement, seul le silence provient de la direction où il est assis. Je jettes quand même un coup d'oeil discret par là. Et je tombes sur un grand sourire, qui me semble un peu moqueur. Je sens mes joues qui chauffent et je tournes violemment la tête. Et là, il m'achève.  
Sai: " ça marche aussi pour les garçons manqués, Sakura?"  
Ce goujat de Naruto éclate de rire, et moi j'éclate tout court. Voyant mon poing vengeur foncer droit sur lui, Sai détale et se planque hors de ma vue. Je hurle: "SAAAAAAAAIIIII! reviens ici! Affronte-moi en face si t'es un homme!"

Naruto est toujours plié en deux de rire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! Puisque je n'ai que lui à portée de main, je me venge sur Naruto, qui finit par se sauver sous une grêle de coup et se planquer lui aussi. Je me retrouves toute seule au milieu de la forêt, absolument furieuse. Qu'ils aillent au diable, tous les deux! Je ramasse mes affaires rageusement, et je prend le premier chemin qui apparait sous mes yeux, marchant tout droit avec fureur. Peu importe ou je vais! Ils se sont bien fichus de ma pomme! Aussi stupide l'un que l'autre!

ça, c'est typique! Ils ne peuvent pas su supporter l'un l'autre, mais dès qu'il s'agit se moquer d'une fille, les voilà tous les deux complices! Et bien, je vais leur faire la gueule à tous les deux pour la peine! Je distingue derrière moi des bruits très discrets de filature. Je pense que c'est Naruto qui me suit... et sur la gauche, ça doit être Sai qui est caché. Si il croient que je ne les ait pas repérés! Comme je m'éloigne de plus en plus, Naruto fini par se montrer et par m'appeler: " Sakura! ce n'est pas par là, le chemin."  
Je l'ignore royalement. Il me cours après: " Allez, Sakura, fais pas la tête... reviens..."  
Je continue à marcher comme s'il n'existait pas.

Cette fois c'est Sai qui nous rejoint, ayant estimé qu'il ne risquait plus de se prendre une baffe. Je continue à avancer sans le regarder.  
Sai: " Sakura, tu t'éloignes de notre route. Tu vas te perdre."  
Je m'en fiche complètement. Je sais très bien retrouver mon chemin toute seule. Et comme la mission est finie, je peux me permettre ce caprice. Je vais leur apprendre, moi!  
Sai: " Sakura."  
Je sens la main de Sai effleurer mon coude, il veut m'attraper le bras. Je me retournes en balançant avec violence mon pied, et il esquive de juste mon coup. Je le foudroie du regard, puis je recommence à marcher. Derrière moi, j'entend Naruto qui chuchote à Sai: " Il vaut mieux pas trop insister, quand elle est comme ça, elle est terrible."

Ils se mettent alors à me suivre en silence. J'entends périodiquement le bruit d'un kunai qui entame le bois, à ma gauche. ça doit être Sai qui marque notre chemin pour qu'on puisse faire demi-tour au besoin. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à les faire marcher, du moins aussi longtemps que mes jambes le permette... je me sens vraiment fatiguée.

Après vingt minutes de marche, le chemin débouche sur une petite clairière, qui se trouve être aussi un cul-de-sac. Après quelques mètres d'herbe verdoyantes, la clairière plonge en un à-pic vertigineux. Du coup, la vue est magnifique.  
Sai: " Maintenant qu'on est au bout du chemin, on peut faire demi-tour."  
Naruto: " Shh! tait-toi!"

Il m'énerve. Sai, bien sûr. J'ai mal aux jambes, foutu muscles de filles! Je suis trempée de sueur, j'ai faim et soif, et j'en ai marre! Je crois que je vais passer la nuit ici. Toujours sans accorder un regard à mes deux équipiers, je repère une ouverture dans un tronc d'arbre fort accueillant, je m'installe à l'intérieur et je dissimule l'entrée avec une poignée de branchages. J'ai trouvé mon abri pour la nuit. Je déploie ma couverture et je m'allonge, je vais me reposer un peu. ça leur cassera les pieds.

Dehors, j'entends les bruits d'une discussion à voix basse.  
Naruto: " Voila, c'est malin, tu l'as braquée. Si tu n'avais rien dit, elle aurait peut-être fait demi-tour d'elle-même."  
Sai: " Elle ne va quand même pas rester dans son arbre jusqu'à demain."  
Naruto: " Si, il y a des chances. On est bon pour passer la nuit ici. Bah, le coin est joli de toutes façons."

Après, je n'entends plus rien. Je peux me calmer tranquillement. J'ai vraiment les émotions comme des montagnes russes en ce moment. Je dois bien reconnaitre qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi faire une crise pareille. Mais j'étais surtout très gênée, et Sai n'a été que l'étincelle qui a fait tout exploser. Garçon manqué, garçon manqué, il me trouve vraiment si peu attirante?


	12. Une nuit dans un arbre

Chapitre 12: Une nuit dans un arbre au bord d'une falaise

J'ai du m'assoupir quelques instants, puisque je vois à travers les branchages qui me servent de porte les lueurs orangées du soleil couchant. Je m'étire, je bois un peu et j'écoute ce qui se passe dehors. Rien. Aucun bruit parasite, je n'entends rien... Où sont passé mes deux zouaves? A quatre pattes, je sors la tête de ma cachette, et je me retrouve face au soleil qui descend doucement derrière les reliefs. Je m'installe à plat ventre, à moitié sortie, comme un escargot dans sa coquille. Un gland m'atterit sur le crâne et je regarde au dessus de moi.

A mon grand étonnement, Sai et Naruto sont tous les deux perchés là, assis sur les branches de l'arbre. Sai tient son carnet de dessin, il me fait un petit signe de main et un grand sourire... moqueur ou pas? Naruto en profite pour lui arracher son carnet et griffonner rapidement quelque chose dedans. Sai regarde et aquiesce en silence. Puis Naruto saute à terre et s'assoit à coté de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent, tous les deux?

Avec son sourire si rayonnant, Naruto me raconte, l'air de rien: " On a attrapé un lapin, ça te va pour le diner de ce soir?"  
Ma mauvaise humeur s'est dissipée, et je réponds naturellement: " Parfait. Mais je crois qu'on a encore des réserves de viandes séchées aussi, non?"  
Naruto: " Le lapin, c'est meilleur. "  
Je sourit. Tout est redevenu normal. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas été complètement inactifs pendant ma sieste.  
Naruto: " Un peu plus bas, vers la gauche, il y a une petite rivière. Si tu veux aller te baigner pendant qu'on s'occupe du repas..."  
Je sens mon tee-shirt, beuh...  
Sakura:" Oui, ça va être utile. jJ'y vais."

Je récupère rapidement mes affaires de bains et des vêtements propres dans mon sac et je pars dans la direction que m'a indiqué Naruto. Juste avant de sortir de la clairière, je me retournes et je pointe un doigt menaçant dans leur direction: " Vous n'avez pas intêret à venir épier... sinon..."  
Naruto me répond avec un éclat de rire: " T'inquiètes pas , je surveille Sai."  
Sai, bien silencieux du haut de son arbre jusqu'à maintenant, réplique: "Parle pour toi."  
He bien, on dirait que mon caprice a au moins été utile à une chose: ils ont fait la paix, mes deux hommes. Je peut partir tranquille prendre un bon bain.

Quand je reviens, Sai surveille avec attention le lapin qui cuit et Naruto alimente le feu. Comme ils sont sages, tous les deux... Le repas est presque prêt, et je me sens un peu attendrie. Je viens m'asseoir à coté de Sai, et il me sourit, de son faux sourire qu'il essaye de rendre sincère. Je fonds complètement. Et la normalité reprend ses droits: je bavarde avec Naruto, j'essaye de communiquer avec Sai et on se dévore à trois un excellent lapin.   
Naruto: " Sakura, il y a de la place pour trois dans ton arbre?"  
Sakura: " Absolument pas! Je n'ai aucune envie de m'entasser dedans avec vous, surtout que..."  
Je renifles mes deux voisins successivement.  
Sakura: " Vous sentez le fauve. Et si vous alliez vous baigner, vous aussi?"

Naruto fait une moue vexée, Sai une tête presque perplexe. Mes rapides changements d'humeurs ont l'air de le perturber un peu, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de voir des gens qui peuvent faire défiler toute la gamme des émotions en moins de trois heures.  
Naruto: " Bon, on pue, j'ai compris. On y va."  
Il se lève et va commence à partir vers la rivière.  
Sai est resté assis à coté de moi. Il a l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais l'appel de Naruto l'en empêche.  
Naruto: " Saaaaaai! C'est pas parce que tu es un artiste que tu ne pues pas!"  
J'en rajoutes une couche: " Tout a fait, va donc te baigner aussi, monsieur l'artiste."  
Sai: " Je ne suis pas un artiste."  
Mais il se lève quand même pour rejoindre Naruto. Juste avant de disparaitre derrière les arbres, il se retourne avec un grand sourire et me lance: " Et interdit de venir épier, Sakura."  
Et me voilà encore en train de rougir en pensant à Sai se baignant! Je débloques complètement!

Mes deux coéquipiers sont revenus frais et propres de leur bain. Puis on s'est installés pour la nuit, moi bien à l'abri dans mon tronc d'arbre, les deux garçons par terre dehors. A travers l'ouverture, je peux voir leur deux formes enroulées dans leur couverture. Celle de gauche, c'est Sai. Naruto ronfle déjà bruyamment, mais je crois que Sai ne dort pas. Effectivement, il se retourne et je distingue dans la pénombre ses yeux noirs grands ouverts. Est-ce qu'il regarde dans ma direction? Lui, il ne doit pas voir que je le regarde, je suis trop enfoncée dans l'obscurité. Il continue de regarder dans ma direction, et je finis par m'endormir comme ça, en le regardant.

Je me réveilles soudain en pleine nuit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas... Dans mon champ de vision, je distingue toujours mes deux coéquipiers, et cette fois Sai a l'air endormi. Je ne vois rien d'autre, je n'entends rien... vraiment rien. C'est trop de rien. Les sons sont comme étouffés. Sans doute un Genjutsu. C'est ça qui m'a réveillé. Pourtant notre mission est finie... ou alors c'est Orochimaru et sa bande. Sans faire de bruit, je me glisse hors de ma couverture et j'observe mieux ce qui se passe dehors. Naruto et Sai doivent déjà être pris dans le sort, ma priorité est de les réveiller... non, réveiller Sai en premier, puis Naruto.

Je ne pense pas que nos assaillants, quels qu'ils soient , aient repéré que j'étais dans l'arbre. J'étais trop bien cachée, par contre, je ne les voit pas non plus. Je vais essayer de réveiller Sai.. alors... annulation du Genjutsu. Sans bruit, je passe mon bras à travers le tronc vers lui, le plus doucement possible. Mes doigts atteignent sa joue, il avait le visage tourné vers moi, paisiblement endormi. Je passe doucement mes doigts sur sa joue chaude avant de le sortir du Genjutsu. Il ouvre immédiatement les yeux, mais comme je m'y attendais, il ne fait pas un mouvement pour trahir qu'il est réveillé. Il est toujours prudent. Il me jette un regard surpris, sentant toujours mes doigts sur sa joue. Il n'a pas encore remarqué... Je trace avec mes doigts le signe Gen, de genjutsu sur la terre devant lui. Il cligne des yeux pour me dire qu'il a compris. C'est bon, il est sur ses gardes maintenant.

La surface de la couverture n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, mais comme je vois sortir de dessous un tout petit serpent d'encre noire, je me dis que Sai a déjà son matériel de peinture près à agir. Le petit serpent vient s'allonger devant moi, formant un bref message: " On attends que l'ennemi s'approche pour les piéger et réveiller Naruto."

Je réponds d'un signe de tête et nous attendons nos agresseurs encore inconnus. Je mets à profit le temps d'attente pour enduire quelques Kunai d'une drogue somnifère. Je distingue une ombre sur la droite, suivie par deux autres. Comme ils sortent de l'ombre, je peux mieux les détailler. Ce sont trois Ninjas, sans aucun doute... Ils s'approchent sans bruit, mais sans prendre de précautions non plus. Ils doivent être persuadé que Naruto et Sai sont encore sous l'emprise du Genjutsu. Silencieusement, l'un deux se penche sur le sac de Sai et un autre sur celui de Naruto. Ils portent tous les trois des bandeaux de Ninjas portant l'insigne de l'eau.

Soudain, un serpent d'encre noire enlace le Ninjas qui fouillait le sac de Sai. C'est parti! Sai a lancé sa couverture sur le deuxième Ninja et je fonces sur le troisième, lui assenant un coup de poing qui l'envoie valser à 10 mètres de Naruto. Mais comme je me prépares à sortir Naruto du Genjutsu, le ninja dont j'ai démoli la machoire crie à ses coéquipiers: " On laisse tomber! Ils sont trop forts pour nous!"

Il détale en lançant derrière lui un parchemin de fumée, qui permet aux deux autres de fuir. Mais il faut dire que Sai et moi, on ne se fatigues pas à les rattraper. En fait, ils sont très jeunes tous les trois, plus que nous, et sont sans doute encore des genins. Ils étaient visiblement intéressés par l'importante somme d'argent que notre équipe a récupéré en paiement. En y réfléchissant bien, je me souviens les avoir déjà vu, quand on est passé par un village du coin avec la caravane. Ils ont du attendre qu'on revienne pour essayer de nous voler. Ils nous ont visiblement sous-estimés.

Sai ramasse et secoue sa couverture. Je jettes un oeil à Naruto qui dort toujours paisiblement. Le Genjutsu s'est dissipé, mais il ne s'est pas réveillé. Tant mieux. Je le laisse dormir tranquillement et je rejoins Sai.  
Sakura: " Beaucoup d'agitation pour pas grand-chose en fait. Tu penses qu'il vont revenir?"  
Sai: " Eux? Sans doute non, mais on pourrait tendre quelques pièges par précautions. Nous n'étions pas suffisamment sur nos gardes cette nuit."

Je m'assois le dos à l'arbre. De l'autre coté de la forêt, on peut voir le ciel nocturne s'éclaircir.  
Sakura: " Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est bientôt l'aube. Je n'ai plus envie de dormir, je vais monter la garde. Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux, Sai."  
Sai replie sa couverture et me répond en souriant: " J'ai suffisamment dormi moi aussi."

Il range sa couverture dans son sac et sort son matériel de dessin. Puis il part tranquillement s'asseoir au bord de la falaise et dessiner. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il vienne s'asseoir à coté de moi... Après quelques minutes a hésiter entre j'ose et j'ose pas, je finis par me lever et venir voir ce que Sai fait. Je me penche au-dessus de lui, mais il fait encore sombre et j'ai du mal à distinguer ce qu'il est en train de dessiner.  
Sakura: " Tu arrives à y voir quelque chose?"  
Sai: " Oui, j'ai l'habitude."

Bon, je n'ai pas l'air de le déranger... alors je m'assois à coté de lui sur la falaise. En silence, je regarde son crayon courir sur la feuille blanche, traçant des traits çà et là. Ses mouvements sont précis, sans hésitations. C'est agréable de le regarder dessiner.  
Sakura: " Qu'est-ce que tu dessines?"  
Sai: " Tu verras..."  
Je n'insistes pas. On est bien comme ça, tous les deux, en silence. Il dessine, je le regarde faire. Je n'ai pas envie de troubler cette tranquillité.


	13. Garçon manqué

Chapitre 13: Garçon manqué

Derrière nous, le ciel devient de plus en plus clair et se teinte de rose progressivement. Bientôt le soleil va se lever et mettre fin à cette instant de paix. Avec la lumière, je commence à distinguer mieux ce qu'il dessine.  
Sakura: " Ce sont des gens que tu dessines, non? c'est qui."

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire sans répondre et continue à dessiner. Sous son crayon, une des silhouette se voit revêtue d'un pantalon noir, d'un haut noir, des cheveux noir et..  
Sakura: " Ah, celui-là , c'est toi!"

Alors les deux autres, c'est... mon amusement grandi au fur et à mesure que je le vois rajouter des petits détails au deuxième personnage, une touffe de cheveux ébouriffés au-dessus d'un bandeau de la feuille, un franc sourire au-dessus d'une veste bicolore..  
Sakura: " là, c'est Naruto!"

Et donc la troisième personne, c'est ... un grand front... grrr... ah, il me dessine avec un sourire, ça me fait plaisir, une jupe courte... euh, elle est si courte que ça, ma jupe? une minute, j'ai un short en-dessous, moi, normalement. Mais je dois avouer que le résultat est plutôt ressemblant. Sai me met son cahier dans les mains pour que je puisse mieux regarder.  
Sakura: " C'est notre équipe? C'est bien fait, mais... je trouves que j'ai l'air un peu plate sur ce dessin..."  
Sai: "Mais tu es plate, Sakura."

Quel muffle!

Mais avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il me coince les deux bras le long du corps en m'entourant de ses bras.  
Sai: " Ne te faches pas, Sakura..."

Immobilisée, l'épaule contre sa poitrine, serrée entre ses bras, j'ai du mal à me dégager.. surtout que je tiens le carnet de dessins, et que je n'ai pas envie de le laisser tomber. Je finis par arrêter de me débattre pour protester: " Lache-moi! Et si tu ne veux pas que je me faches, ne te moques pas de moi!"  
Sai: " Mais je ne me moques pas de toi, c'est vrai que tu es assez plate, non?"

Il en rajoutes, en plus! Il ressert sa prise sur moi, me sentant encore plus tendue.  
Sai: " Tu es très mince dans l'ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas un mal... Je ne dis pas ça pour t'offenser, Sakura..."

Un peu surprise, je me détends. Mais je répliques: " Et bien ça me vexe quand même! A chaque fois tu te moques de moi.."  
Sai: " Déjà hier, tu t'es mise en colère quand j'ai dis que tu étais un garçon manqué. Mais ce n'est pas une insulte, tu es comme ça et.."  
Sakura: " Je ne suis pas un garçon manqué!"

Je me sens de plus en plus furieuse. D'accord, je sais, j'ai une petite poitrine, j'ai pas beaucoup de hanches pour l'instant et j'ai une force monstrueuse, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le rappeler en permanence! Mes tentatives infructueuses pour sortir de la prise de Sai ne font que m'énerver davantage.  
Sakura: " Espèce de face de poupée! Tu vas me lacher, oui ou non!"  
Sa prise se resserre encore.  
Sakura: " Face de poupée! Scribouillard! Langue de vipère! Faux-jeton!"

A force de me tortiller, j'ai fini par réussir à me tourner un peu, et je peux relever la tête pour regarder furieusement son visage figé en une expression neutre.  
Sai: " ça te fait du bien de m'insulter aussi copieusement?"  
Sakura: " Oui! Face de poupée! Tu ne t'en prives pas, toi! à me traiter de garçon manqué..."  
Sai: " Mais tu es très bien telle que tu es, Sakura! "

Il y a dans sa voix plus de chaleur qu'à l'accoutumée, et je sens tout à coup ma colère qui redescend d'un niveau.  
Sakura: " Je ne suis pas un garçon manqué... Je suis une fille, une vraie fille. Une fille forte..."  
Sai: " Bien sûr, tu es une fille, je n'en doute pas un instant."  
Peu à peu, ma tension se dissipe, et je me laisse aller. Ses bras toujours fermement verrouillés autour de mon buste et de mes bras m'apaisent. Les yeux clos, je laisse ma tête s'incliner, et mon front se poser sur son épaule. Là, je me sens bien. Sai aussi se détend, mais il ne retire pas ses bras, qui m'enlacent toujours de leur chaleur.

Sai: " Tu es calmée, Sakura? Ce n'était pas mon intention de te fâcher, ce matin..."  
Sakura: " Mais le reste du temps, tu aimes bien te moquer de moi."  
Sai " Oui, c'est très interressant. Tu t'enflammes toujours très vite, Sakura. C'est facile de te faire exploser... même sans le vouloir."  
Pour le coup, ça me fait rire.  
Sakura: " Idiot."

Sai laisse glisser ses mains le long de mon dos, et m'attire plus près de lui. Je... je... je ne sais plus quoi faire... je ne devrais pas... le laisser...me laisser faire... je voudrais... Je me sens si bien près de lui, il m'attire tellement. Je me serres davantage contre lui, passant moi aussi mes mains autour de sa taille. Je caches mon visage contre cou, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit aussi troublée. Je me sens tellement vulnérable... Je n'oses pas le regarder. Trouverais-je sur son visage la même indifférence que d'habitude? ça me fait peur. Je voudrais rester comme ça, dans ses bras pendant encore des heures, mais en même temps... j'ai envie de fuir. Mon coeur bat comme s'il allait éclater, j'ai tellement peur que ça me fait mal.

Sans prévenir, sur un coup de panique, je m'échappe de ses bras et je m'éloignes en criant une mauvaise excuse d'une voix mal assurée: " Je vais réveiller Naruto, il faut qu'on parte tôt aujourd'hui. " Je n'oses pas me retourner pour regarder en arrière. J'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais voir. Mais de quoi ai-je peur au juste?

Je secoue Naruto sans douceur: " Naruto, debout, c'est le matin", et je m'engouffre dans le tronc de mon arbre. Avec agitation, je ranges mes affaires en espérant que de rester tranquille 5 minutes me permettras de me calmer. Dehors, j'entends Naruto qui grogne un peu, et les pas de Sai qui se rapprochent. Il doit être juste à l'entrée de l'arbre, je plonges le nez dans mon sac, faisant semblant d'être occupée. Mais Sai aussi est occupé à ranger ses affaires.

Pourquoi suis-je si sensible? J'ai l'impression d'avoir le coeur à vif, exposé à tous les dangers. C'est douloureux. J'ai peur. De quoi ai-je peur? Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus terrible sur le visage de Sai: un sourire que je sais être un masque? ou bien une expression neutre et indifférente. Indifférence... c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur, je crois... Pourquoi... pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Est-ce par maladresse? Est-ce par calcul ou manipulation? Est-ce sous l'inspiration des émotions qu'il prétend ne pas avoir? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que penses vraiment Sai. Alors même qu'il est très franc et très direct, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il a véritablement dans le coeur. Et ça me fait peur.


	14. deuxième retour de mission

Chapitre 14: deuxième retour de mission

Tout en faisant semblant de ranger un sac déjà parfaitement ordonné, j'écoutes attentivement ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.  
Naruto: " hé, fais gaffe! marche pas sur ma couverture!"  
Sai: " Désolé, mais tu t'étales un peu trop. C'est toi qui a le café?"  
Naruto: " Oui, il est dans mon sac. Ne le fais pas trop fort!"

Tout à l'air très normal, d'une normalité un peu surprenante en considérant qu'il y a deux semaines, Naruto s'énervait à chaque fois qu'il regardait Sai. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, après juste deux missions passée ensemble, les angles se sont un peu arrondis entre nous, et notre vie d'équipe marche très bien. ça se passe comme ça dans les trois quart des équipes. Passée un période de rodage et d'ajustement, la plupart des gens arrivent bien à travailler ensemble.. même s'ils ne peuvent pas se supporter dans la vie normale. Il n'y a guère que notre ancienne équipe, Naruto, Sasuke et moi, qui n'arrivait pas à bien s'accorder malgré tout le temps qu'on passait ensemble. Entre les deux garçons solitaires et rivaux, incapable de travailler ensemble sauf dans les cas désespérés, et moi larguée à la traine... je reconnais que Kakashi a eut beaucoup de patience de nous supporter. Je me demandes d'ailleurs ce qu'il penserait de notre équipe actuelle...

Je me décides enfin à sortir de mon trou, avec un air très naturel. Moi aussi, j'arrives bien à jouer la comédie de temps en temps. Je jettes un coup d'oeil discret en direction de Sai qui fait chauffer l'eau. Manque de bol, lui aussi regardait dans ma direction et nos regards se croisent brièvement, avant que tous les deux, nous regardions ailleurs d'un air distant. Pour dissiper un peu mon malaise, je vais discuter un peu avec Naruto.  
Sakura: " Alors, la marmotte, bien dormi?"  
Naruto: " Super bien!"  
Sakura: " Tu es sur que rien n'est venu perturber ton sommeil?"

Il me regarde avec perplexité: "Non, pourquoi?"  
Avec un petit rire, je l'informe: " On a été attaqué cette nuit."  
Naruto hurle: " QUOOOOOOOOIII! "  
Sakura: " Tu étais sous Genjutsu, donc tu ne t'es pas réveillé.."  
Naruto: " C'est pas vrai! Et tu ne m'as pas sorti du Genjutsu, Sakura? Tu sais que les illusions et moi..."  
Sakura: " En fait, nos ennemis ont détalé avant que j'ai eut le temps de te réveiller. Donc je t'ai laissé dormir."  
Naruto: " C'est pas une raison! Hé, tous les deux, ne me laissez pas dormir quand quelque chose se passe!"  
Sai se tourne vers le blondinet: " Tu ronflais de si bon coeur, on a pensé que ce serait dommage d'interrompre un tel concert."  
Naruto: " Menteur! Je ne ronfles pas! "

Dans la bonne humeur, nous avalons notre café et nous mangeons un morceau avant de faire disparaitre toute trace de notre nuit et de repartir vers le village. Par rapport à hier, Naruto a bien ralenti le rythme et je peux suivre sans problème. Un peu plus sur nos gardes à cause de l'attaque de la nuit, nous ne discutons pas en avançant, ce qui me laisses plein de temps pour laisser mes pensées dériver. J'ai vraiment la sensation de glisser sur un terrain dangereux, qui risque de m'engloutir si je m'avance trop loin. Et pourtant, Sai... je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui, de laisser mes yeux se poser sur lui... Encore une fois, nos regards se sont croisés alors que chacun de nous essayait d'épier l'autre discrètement. Il ne me sourit pas, il est peut-être trop perturbé pour feindre. Je ne sais pas.

On a fait une pause pour manger, puis on est reparti à travers la forêt, toujours sans parler pour économiser notre souffle et ne pas se faire repérer par d'éventuels ennemis. Un tel silence de la part de Naruto finit quand même par m'inquiéter. Il n'a guère été amical pendant le repas tout à l'heure. Actuellement, Il court devant Sai et moi, mais quelque chose dans son attitude me fait penser que quelque chose ne va pas. Lui aussi, il doit ruminer dans ses pensées, mais pour quelle raison? Je le rattrapes et j'avance à sa hauteur pour parler un peu.  
Sakura: " Hé, Naruto, tu boudes parce qu'on ne t'as pas réveillé cette nuit?"  
Naruto: " Je ne boudes pas."  
Sakura: " Tu n'as rien dit depuis au moins... 7 heures. Tu es malade?"  
Naruto: " Sakura! Je sais me taire plusieurs heures d'affilée quand il faut! Et puis ça n'a rien à voir avec cette nuit!"  
Sakura: " Alors quoi?"  
Naruto: " Je t'en parlerais plus tard.. pour l'instant, laisse-moi tranquille, S'il-te-plait."

Il accélère de nouveau et me distance. Je suis sidérée. C'est bien la première fois qu'il me dit ce genre de chose... qu'est-ce qui lui prend? c'est si grave que ça... ou alors, ça concerne Sai. Et il a le tact de ne pas en parler en sa présence.

Quand on parle du loup... Sai me rattrapes et me demande: " Il se passe quelque chose?"  
Je réponds d'un air le plus naturel possible: " Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. "  
Sai me dévisages pendant longtemps, avec son air neutre, et je finis par lui demander: " Tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer comme ça, Sai?"  
Il se détourne sans se troubler et continuer d'avancer au même rythme que moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est .. éloigné de moi, tout à coup. Pas physiquement, mais... J'ai envie de me maudire.

La situation n'a pas évolué pendant toute la fin du voyage. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé, juste les conversations banales et quotidiennes. De plus, comme nous avançons vite, nous sommes aussi plus fatigués et moins enclin à papoter. Heureusement, les petits raccourci de Naruto sont très efficaces, et nous atteignons le village en moins de trois jours. Nous remettons le paiement et le rapport que j'avais pris soin de rédiger, sans oublier de signaler la tentative de vol des Genins de l'eau. Il y a beaucoup de travail en ce moment, mais on nous accorde quand même une nuit de repos avant de nous envoyer de nouveau en mission, heureusement. Nous sortons tous les trois sur la place.

Sai se tourne vers nous pour nous dire: " Je rentres. On se revoit demain. "  
Je remarque qu'il ne sourit pas. Depuis quelques jours, il affiche beaucoup moins de faux sourire...alors, ceux qui reste, ce sont des vrais ou pas?  
Sakura: " A demain, Sai."  
Naruto ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Bon, c'est à moi de jouer.  
Sakura: " Naruto, on va se prendre un bol de ramen?"

Evidemment, il est d'accord, et on se retrouve tous les deux attablés au restaurant préféré de Naruto. J'ai eut la sensation qu'on était suivi pendant qu'on y allait, mais maintenant je ne repère rien d'anormal.   
Sakura: "Alors, quel est le problème? Tu avais l'air de finalement bien t'entendre, avec Sai..."  
Naruto: "... oui, en fait, il est plutôt sympa.. quand il ne la ramène pas trop. Mais... du coup, je me sens mal vis-à-vis de Sasuke. J'ai l'impression de remplacer moi-même Sasuke par Sai. Tu te rends compte, Sakura? Si Sasuke revenait maintenant, comment il le prendrait? "

Je comprends, Naruto se sent coupable vis à vis de Sasuke, je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Mais pour ma part, je ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments. Sasuke est parti, pour l'instant, il n'a pas sa place ici. Nous n'allons pas vivre toute notre vie en laissant ce vide dans la team Kakashi. Oui, si Sasuke revenait, là, maintenant, il y aurait des problèmes.  
Sakura: " Si il revenait... il aurait peut-être l'impression d'être oublié. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression, Naruto. Nous ne l'oublions pas et il reste notre ami. "

Peut-être que je devrais être un peu plus sincère avec lui...  
Sakura: " Tu sais, Naruto... nous sommes des Ninjas. En rejoignant Orochimaru, Sasuke a cessé d'être un Ninja de Konoha."  
Je vois Naruto qui me regarde, sidéré, mais je continues quand même: " Il est toujours notre ami. Mais ce n'est plus notre partenaire. Nos partenaires, ce sont les Ninjas de Konoha, c'est..."

Naruto se lève brusquement, toutefois sans renverser son bol.  
Naruto: " Sakura! Ne dis plus jamais ça! Sasuke est... Sasuke est un membre de notre équipe! Toujours! "  
Il a l'air vraiment bouleversé... plus, blessé par ce que j'ai dis. J'aurais cru qu'il pouvait accepter... mais j'oublie souvent que Naruto est extrêmement sensible, en dépit des apparences, et que son lien avec Sasuke... est plus fort, beaucoup plus fort que celui que j'avais avec lui. Il vaut mieux que je n'insistes pas pour l'instant.  
Mais Naruto n'en a pas fini: " Sakura, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. Promets moi de ne jamais oublier Sasuke, et de lui garder sa place pour quand il reviendra. Promets-le moi, Sakura!"

ça lui tient vraiment à coeur. Je pense qu'il a l'impression que.. s'il ne garde pas libre la place de Sasuke, il ne reviendra pas. Il y a sans doute une part de vérité dans cette attitude, car on rentre plus volontiers à un endroit où on est attendu, à un endroit où on a sa place, chez soi. Moi aussi, je veux que Sasuke s'en sorte, qu'il arrête de se détruire et revienne parmi nous, mais... j'ai bien conscience qu'il devra reconquérir sa place dans le village. Il n'en a plus actuellement.  
J'ai bien pris conscience lors de cette mission que... Sasuke n'est plus mon coéquipier. J'ai changé de coéquipier dans mon coeur. Maintenant c'est Sai... c'est même bien plus que ça.

Naruto me regarde avec son regard bleu clair, ses yeux reflétant ses émotions si intense. Je ne veux pas le briser.. et puis, c'est vrai que Sasuke reste un ami.  
Sakura: " Je te le promets. Je ne l'oublierais jamais."


	15. Avec l'un, puis avec l'autre

Chapitre 15: Avec l'un, puis avec l'autre...

Naruto l'air d'être un peu rassuré, maintenant. J'en profite: " Mais ce n'est pas parce que Sai a pris la place de Sasuke dans notre équipe qu'il faut que tu soit injuste avec lui. Tu sais, tu a le droit d'avoir d'autres amis et d'autres coéquipiers, aussi. "  
Naruto: " Je sais, je sais. Et puis, il n'a pas non plus eut trop le choix, il a été affecté dans notre équipe sans qu'on lui demande trop son avis. "

C'est mon tour d'être un peu rassurée, j'ai crains un instant que Naruto continue d'en vouloir à Sai. Mais il a trop bon coeur pour ça. Je ne voudrais pas que l'ambiance de notre équipe se dégrade de nouveau... D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il faut aussi que je fasses quelques efforts moi aussi. Je termine mon bol rapidement.  
Sakura: " Je rentres, j'ai envie de prendre une douche. à demain, Naruto!"  
Naruto: " a demain, Sakura! Chef, encore un bol!"  
Je pars en laissant Naruto devant un deuxième bol de ramen. Il a vraiment retrouvé le moral... c'est à cause des nouilles ou de notre discussion?

Je ne prends pas la rue qui mène à la maison... mais celle qui va chez Sai. Avec lui aussi, il faut que je discutes... non, ce n'est pas tellement une obligation, puisque je le verrai demain. C'est que je veux le voir. On s'est séparé un peu sur un malaise, avec les événements des derniers jours, et je ne veux pas qu'il garde cette mauvaise impression de moi. Et puis... j'ai envie de le voir. ça ne fait même pas une demi-heure qu'on s'est séparé, et j'ai déjà envie de le revoir. Mes pas me mène presque malgré moi le long du chemin qui mène à son appartement. Je veux lui parler, je veux le voir, mais en même temps, je sens monter la peur, l'angoisse.

Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Le sentiment de l'absence, le désir irrépressible qui m'attire, je les ai déjà connu. Je sais déjà à quel point ça fait souffrir.  
Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Courir vainement après quelqu'un qui m'ignore, me heurter sans cesse à l'indifférence, être trahie...  
je ne veux pas recommencer.

Mais je continue à avancer sur cette route... est-ce que mon expérience passée suffira à me prémunir du danger qui m'attend? Serais-je assez forte pour ne pas me laisser entrainer à ma perte par ma propre passion? Est-ce que je me trompes complètement? Est-ce que Sai est juste un remplacement de Sasuke, un bouchon pour combler mon ancienne blessure? Est-ce que ce qui m'attire en lui est réel, ou n'est-ce qu'une illusion, un mensonge?  
Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que je dois faire attention. L'amour, ça brûle, ça fait mal. Je ne dois pas trop en faire, être prudente.

Juste devant sa porte, je me sens au bord du précipice. Je frappes? ou bien je fuis? j'hésite longtemps, mes mains n'osent pas se lever et venir frapper à la porte pour signaler ma présence. Peut-être que je fais une grosse erreur... peut-être...

La porte s'est ouverte. Sai a ouvert la porte juste devant moi.  
Sai: " Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Entre."  
Sakura: "Euh, oui.. merci."

D'accord, je rentres. Du calme, Sakura. Il referme la porte derrière moi, j'avance d'un pas hésitant dans l'appartement. Qu'est-ce je vais faire? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire? Je m'assois sur le canapé, nerveuse. Je remarque le sac de Sai posé dans un coin, il n'a pas encore rangé ses affaires. Il passe derrière moi et je sens mes cheveux bouger légèrement, puis il s'appuie sur la table en face de moi.

Le silence s'éternise, je n'oses pas relever la tête pour regarder vers lui.  
Sakura: " Sai... je... heu, alors... finalement tu t'es bien intégré à l'équipe, non?"  
Sai: " Je le pensais aussi... Mais vous avez encore changé d'attitude, Naruto et toi. C'est perturbant. L'un comme l'autre, vous êtes tellement changeant. "  
Sakura: " Non, ce n'est pas ça, désolée... c'est... Naruto a encore du mal à accepter ... que tu prennes la place de Sasuke. Mais il commence à t'apprécier, ne t'inquiètes pas..."  
Sai: " Et toi, Sakura? Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ça? Tu es aussi très réactive sur ce sujet..."  
Pourquoi est-ce que ça me touche davantage quand c'est Sai qui me parles de Sasuke?

Sakura: " Je m'étais faché parce que tu parlais mal d'un ami, c'est tout. Que tu prennes la place de Sasuke... quand il est parti, il a renoncé à cette place, lui-même. Nous avions besoin d'un autre coéquipier pour notre travail de toute façon."  
Sai: " Alors je suis bien utile pour l'équipe..."  
Je relève la tête brusquement, affrontant son regard.  
Sakura: " Pas seulement utile. Tu es aussi notre ami, et je suis contente que tu sois avec nous. Tu..."  
Sai: " Alors pourquoi je suis mis à l'écart de temps en temps? Vous êtes parti ensemble, Naruto et toi... vous... vous sortez ensemble?"

Je bondis littéralement: " Mais absolument pas! On est juste allé discuté un peu.. on avait besoin de faire une petite mise au point tous les deux, mais ça ne te concerne pas!"  
Debout en face de lui, je suis pile à sa hauteur. Ses yeux noirs parfaitement face aux miens.  
Sakura: " En fait si, ça te concernait. Mais justement, le problème est réglé maintenant. Mais... mais... je ne suis pas du tout avec Naruto! C'est un ami, un très bon ami, c'est tout!"  
Sai: " Tu réagis pourtant beaucoup..."  
Est-ce qu'il me taquine? Ou est-ce qu'il est vraiment persuadé que je suis avec Naruto?  
Sakura: " Que ce soit clair... Je Ne Sors Pas Avec Na-ru-to. Compris?"

Il a un sourire... qui me semble parfaitement sincère. Il est... tellement mignon comme ça, mon coeur se remets à battre la chamade. Nous continuons à nous regarder en silence, les yeux dans les yeux. Les siens sont si profond, si énigmatique... je me sens comme hypnotisée, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Je suis surprise par sa main, qui vient effleurer les mèches qui tombent le long de mon visage. Son sourire s'accentue quand il dit: " Rose... c'est bien ce qu'il y a de plus féminin chez toi."

Je peux voir qu'il me taquine, et je ne mords pas à l'hameçon. Du bout des doigts, je caresses la courbe régulière de sa joue:" Tu peux parler, Monsieur la face de poupée, quand tu souris comme ça, tu ressembles encore plus à une fille."

Il sourit encore plus, ça l'amuse aussi, je crois. A force de se pencher, on a finit par s'approcher dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Nos visages ne sont distants que de quelques centimètres à présent. Je sens que je vais encore céder... encore me perdre.  
Il chuchote doucement: " Tu trouve vraiment que je ressemble à une fille?"  
Son souffle se pose sur mes lèvres, emportant mes dernières pensées raisonnables. Je réponds dans un soupir: " ... non..."  
Et c'est moi qui franchis le dernier espace qui nous sépare.

En y réfléchissant, ça ne fait même pas un mois que je connais Sai... enfin, le connaitre... ce n'est pas encore ça. Même pas un mois, et nous sommes déjà enlacés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, perdu dans notre baiser. Ses bras chauds qui me serrent contre lui, sa bouche collée contre la mienne, ses cheveux fins qui glissent entre mes doigts, tout en Sai m'enivre et me fait perdre la tête. Encore, je me suis encore laissée entrainer. Nos lèvres se séparent, et nos regards s'accrochent de nouveau. Son sourire est sincère. Je suis heureuse.  
Sai: " Tu es vraiment.. un garçon manqué intéressant."  
Je rit et je lui pinces la joue:" Une fille intéressante, une Fille-euh."

Je suis rentrée chez moi la tête dans les nuages. Sai, Sai Sai... Je suis tellement contente! Sauf qu'en rentrant dans ma chambre, la première chose que j'ai vu, c'est la photo de notre ancienne team. Naruto, Sasuke et moi. Et là, je me suis sentis un peu... coupable.


	16. Ajustement d'attitude

Chapitre 16: Ajustement d'attitude

En me levant ce matin, mon regard tombe encore sur cette photo, celle de notre ancienne équipe. Et des vagues de culpabilité vienne m'envahir... alors que je viens juste de promettre à Naruto que je n'oublierai pas Sasuke... Je ne l'oublie pas, mais quand même, ça me met mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Naruto. S'il l'apprend, il va se sentir trahi, et ça ne va pas améliorer ses relations avec Sai... Que faire?

J'avale mon petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et je fonces hors de chez moi avant que ma mère n'ai le temps de me demander ce qui se passe. Je files droit vers chez Sai, et je m'assoit sur un muret à proximité de chez lui, guettant sa porte d'entrée. J'attend longtemps. Soudain, un bruit imperceptible derrière moi déclenche mes réflexes et je veux bondir hors de danger. Mais une espèce de corde noire s'enroule autour de mes chevilles, me coupant dans mon élan, et me fait tomber. Heureusement, je ne m'écrases pas sur le sol dur, mais sur un haut noir que je connais bien. C'est encore Sai qui m'a rattrapée. Je jettes un oeil sur mes pieds où je vois un serpent d'encre noire se dissiper, puis vers la tête de Sai qui me sourit.  
Sai: " Je me demandais quel dangereux ennemi étais en train de guetter ma porte... "  
Il me repose par terre, sans me lâcher complètement, et se penche sur moi. L'embrasser me dispense de répondre à ses taquineries, et je ne me fais pas prier pour un petit baiser de bonjour.

Nous nous mettons en route tranquillement vers le quartier général. J'aimerai lui prendre la main, mais à la place je croise mes bras et j'aborde le sujet qui me préoccupe.  
Sakura: " Sai, on est des Ninjas tous les deux, et nous avons besoin d'être rigoureux dans nos missions. Je ne veux pas que notre relation vienne perturber notre travail... alors je pense que c'est mieux que...Disons... quand on est en équipe, on est juste des coéquipiers. ça te va?"  
Sai: " ça me va parfaitement. Les missions passent avant tout le reste."  
Nous échangeons un sourire. Bon jusque là, tout va bien, mais j'ai un peu d'inquiétude pour ce que je vais dire par la suite.  
Sakura: " Tu sais, à propos de Naruto... je pense que... il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas pour nous deux. "

Sai s'arrète de marcher et me regarde sans sourire.  
Sai: " Pourquoi? "  
je me disais bien que ça risquait de mal passer. A sa manière, Sai réagit beaucoup à ce qui concerne Naruto, lui aussi. Il faut que j'arrives à faire passer ça.  
Sakura: " Il ne t'acceptes pas totalement encore dans l'équipe... et vu qu'autrefois, lui, je l'ai repoussé... il va sans doute mal le prendre ...et.."  
Sai m'interrompt: " La vraie raison?"  
Sakura: " C'est à cause de Sasuke. "  
Sai: "Je ne comprends pas."  
Sakura: " Naruto a l'impression que... si on oublie Sasuke, il va disparaître complètement. Et si il découvre qu'on est ensemble, il croira que je l'ai oublié, que je ne veux plus qu'il revienne. Ce qui est complètement faux! Mais c'est dur de raisonner Naruto..."

Sai se remet à avancer, il boude?  
Sai: " ... Tu étais avec Sasuke avant?"  
Je m'attendais à cette question un jour, donc j'y étais un peu préparée... mais je me sens quand même mal. Autant être franche...  
Sakura: " J'étais complètement folle de lui quand j'étais petite. Mais ça m'est passé, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça."  
Sai: " Et lui...?"  
Il remue le couteau dans la plaie. Il le fait exprès ou il ne se rend pas compte?  
Sakura: "C'est tout juste si j'étais une amie."  
Il me regarde un peu étonné. C'est la tête que je dois tirer qui l'intrigue? Je me forces à sourire et à répondre joyeusement: " C'est loin, tout ça."  
Je lui prends la main et je le tires pour qu'il se tourne vers moi, et que je puisse lui donner un bref baiser.  
Sakura: " Tu comprends pourquoi Naruto ne dois rien savoir?"  
Sai a un sourire presque résigné: " Pas tellement, mais si c'est important pour toi, alors je ferais comme tu veux. Et puis, Naruto est facile à tromper."  
Encore un baiser, puis on se remet en route, cote à cote, sans se toucher.

Il est tôt et Naruto n'est pas encore arrivé, ce qui me dispense de trouver d'une excuse pour être arrivée en même temps que Sai. Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard, et son énérgique " Bonjour Sakura! Bonjour Sai!" me rassure. Retour à la normale pour lui.  
Sakura: " Salut Naruto! Bon, l'équipe est au complet, alors on y va. Au travail!"


	17. Mission de routine

Chapitre 17: Mission de routine

Une mission toute chaude atterrit dans nos mains dès qu'on a pointé le nez dans le batiment: amener des documents secrets au commandant du poste de frontière Sud. Cette fois, on risque de rencontrer d'autres Ninjas en chemin, mais pas question pour nous de récupérer ni Yamato ni Kakashi en plus dans l'équipe, ils sont déjà tous les deux dans d'autres missions. On devrait bien y arriver tous les trois, on est des chunins... rectification, je suis Chunin, Naruto est Genin, et Sai... est un ancien Anbu. Vache, ça veut dire qu'il est bien plus gradé que moi!

Avant de passer au coffre-fort récupérer le document à convoyer, chacun de nous repasse rapidement chez soi prendre quelques affaires. Il faut que nous soyons prêt. A partir de la seconde où le document sera entre nos mains, la mission commencera. Et elle ne sera pas sans risques.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous rejoignons juste devant la salle des coffres, où sont gardés tous les documents ou marchandises secrètes à convoyer. Nous sommes déjà aussi paranoïaque que des Ninjas en mission secrète, se méfiant de tous le monde. Après avoir vérifié notre identité à chacun, on se donne un signe de reconnaissance et on se répartit les rôles, veillant à ne pas être entendu. C'est encore moi qui suit chargée de prendre sur moi le document. Il ne serait pas prudent de le confier à Naruto vu sa tendance à foncer sur l'ennemi, et Sai va se planquer pour nous couvrir discrètement. Il disparaît d'ailleurs à notre vue tout de suite. Naruto se place près de la porte d'entrée pendant que je récupère le rouleau dans le coffre et que je le glisses dans un pochette fixée à mon buste, sous mon pull. Je fais signe à Naruto et nous sortons par une fenêtre. Je ne vois pas Sai, mais je sais qu'il nous suit. Par des chemins détournés, nous sortons du village et nous nous enfonçons vers le Sud, évitant les routes fréquentées et les villages. Nous devons éviter au maximum d'être vus, et nous devons aller vite.

Au trois quart de notre route, alors que Naruto et moi faisons une pause, cachés dans le feuillage d'un arbre, un écureuil d'encre noire vient se poser sur ma mains et l'encre qui le forme me trace un message de Sai: " Deux Ninjas à nos trousses. Plan B?" Je montres le message à Naruto et il fait signe que oui. Je lui chuchote: " Et pas d'imprudence, surtout."

Je lance un léger Genjutsu pour nous dissimuler à la vue de nos poursuivant. Naruto produit un clone à qui il donne mon apparence pendant que je me glisse dans le couvert des buissons, guidée par un animal d'encre, pour rejoindre Sai. Les deux Naruto reprennent leur route comme si de rien n'était, et de ma planque, je vois nos poursuivants suivre Naruto et la fausse moi. Sai et la vraie moi, nous pouvons poursuivre notre route par un deuxième itinéraire. J'espère que Naruto va se contenter d'emmener l'ennemi au loin, puis qu'il prendra la fuite, et qu'il ne lui prennes pas l'idée saugrenue d'aller en découdre avec eux!

Il semblerait que le plan ait marché à merveille, et que nos ennemis ne se sont aperçu de rien. Sai et moi sommes arrivés sans encombre au poste frontière, et nous avons délivré le document en main propre. En ressortant du poste, je me sens un peu soulagée. Mission accomplie. Maintenant que la tension est retombée, je me sens d'humeur très tendre... mais pas question de faire quoi que ce soit ici. Un peu frustrée, je me tournes vers Sai, qui me fait signe de le suivre en se re-dirigeant vers la forêt.

Sakura: " Il faut qu'on attende Naruto ici..."

Sai: " On ne va pas l'attendre planté au milieu du carrefour, viens."

Il grimpe dans un arbre touffu et disparais complètement à ma vue. Oh, bonne idée, caché dans un arbre, on sera bien tranquille... Je secoues la tête avec energie, stupide Sakura, c'est pour se protéger des ennemis éventuels! Je sautes dans le feuillage en essayant de reprendre mes esprits, mais comme je trouves encore le moyen d'atterrir dans les bras de Sai... toutes mes résolutions s'envolent. Pourquoi diable est-ce que je tombes toujours tout droit dans ses bras? En tout cas, il a eut visiblement les mêmes idées coquines que moi, et je m'installe sur ses genoux. Il me taquine un peu, comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment excitée...

Sai: " Je ne suis pas sure que la mission soit finie."

Je passes mes bras autour de son cou: " Elle l'est." J'essaie de l'embrasser, mais il bouge et mes lèvres n'atteignent que sa joue.

Sai: " On est de simples coéquipiers, Sakura."

Je continues à embrasser sa joue qui refuse de se tourner. Mais il ne me lache pas non plus. Il me taquine, c'est tout.

Sakura: " On est hors de mission."

Sai: " Naruto va arriver."

Sakura: " On l'entendra venir."

Cette fois, j'ai réussi à attraper ses lèvres, et à le faire taire. Il va peut-être me trouver ... trop entreprenante...

Quand nos lèvres se séparent, j'en profite pour faire encore ma curieuse.

Sakura: " Dis, Sai, toi, tu es Anbus... "

Sai: " Un ex-Anbu, pour être plus précis."

Sakura: ' Alors tu es quoi, maintenant?"

Sai: "Officiellement, je suis Chunin."

Officiellement? je me demande ce que ça veux dire.

Sakura: " Oh, alors tu es du même rang que moi? Quand tu étais Genin, tu étais avec quel Jounin?"

Sai a un petit sourire: " Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Les noms des Anbus sont confidentiels, et j'ai fait toute ma formation parmi eux."

Damné confidentialité! Je suis malgré tout un peu surprise.

Sakura: " Tu n'as pas été à l'académie? Attends... tu es Anbus depuis quand?"

La réponse est évasive: " Je suis chez les Anbus depuis tout petit."

Ce n'est pas très satisfaisant. Mais je me doute bien que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister sur le sujet. Sai tiendra sa langue. Ce qui me rappelle, mal à propos, que Sai est officieusement sous les ordres d'un type pas net, Danzo. Une idée me glace... et si tout ça n'était qu'une comédie? Si il essayait de me séduire pour obtenir de moi quelque chose?

Sai me regarde curieusement. Il est très observateur et repère vite mes changements d'humeur. Je plonges mon regard dans le sien. Je ne crois pas qu'il mente. Quand il essayait de feindre l'amitié, il était lamentable, alors feindre l'amour... c'est peu probable. Je veux croire en lui.

Sai: " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Sakura: "Rien, rien, je me demandais juste s'il y avait d'autres enfants chez les Anbus."

Sai: " Oui, quelques uns."

Je lui fait un sourire pour le rassurer: " Tant mieux. Tu n'étais pas tout seul, alors."

Ses yeux s'ouvrent davantage, comme s'il réalisait tout juste quelque chose. Puis il me fait un petit sourire, presque triste. La gamme de ses émotions a l'air de s'agrandir de plus en plus à notre contact, ça doit être un effet secondaire de la fréquentation de Naruto. Il est émotionnellement contagieux. Ou alors c'est moi?

D'ailleurs, à propos de Naruto...

Sakura: " Il est en retard... il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose."

Sai: " Allons à sa rencontre. "

Si même Sai estime qu'il faut aller voir ce qui arrive à Naruto, j'ai encore plus de raison de m'inquiéter. Naruto était censé égarer nos poursuivants et s'enfuir... pourvu que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

Sai et moi nous nous enfonçons rapidement dans la forêt, sur nos gardes, en remontant progressivement le chemin qu'était censé prendre Naruto pour nous rejoindre. Mais il n'y a pas trace de son passage pour l'instant... ah, si, on entend un bruit par là-bas. Un bruit de combat. Sai me fait signe de ralentir, et nous nous approchons de l'endroit avec précaution. J'aurais du m'en douter, Naruto a trouvé moyen de se battre avec nos ennemis! L'un d'entre eux est en train de se battre au corps-à-corps avec notre blondinet, et l'autre... hum, à vue de nez, il prépare un Genjutsu, là, caché dans son coin. Pas question de le laisser faire , Naruto est très vulnérable à ce genre de technique! Je chuchote à Sai: " Va aider Naruto, je m'occupes de l'autre."

Tout en me glissant vers mon adversaire, je vois Sai sortir son encre et son papier. Il préfère toujours lancer ses attaques sans être lui-même en combat direct. Quant à mon Genjutsuiste... Je lui balance de loin une volée de kunai pour le forcer à s'interrompre. Il les évite en sautant sur la droite... et il arrive directement sur mon poing lancé. Il lève son bras pour protéger sa tête, mais la violence du choc lui brise les os du bras. Avec un cri étouffé, Il me lance une poignée de poudre dans les yeux, me forçant à reculer. L'effet irritant me fait pleurer, mais j'y vois encore suffisamment pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Il a déjà un bras en moins, il aura plus de mal à parer mes coups.

Dans mon champ de vision un peu réduit, je vois soudain apparaitre un éclair orange et jaune. Ah, on dirait que Naruto et Sai ont fini. Je profite de la diversion pour me mettre à couvert et me laver les yeux. Sai me rejoint:" ça va?"

Sakura: " Oui, et vous?"

Sai: " Moi ça va, mais Naruto est blessé.."

Je sursaute: " et tu le laisses se battre tout seul?"

Je bondis hors de ma cachette pour aller l'aider, mais je m'aperçois à l'amas d'encre noire pourchassant l'ennemi que c'est inutile. Naruto tombes assis par terre avec un soupir de soulagement.

Je m'accroupi à coté de lui:" Naruto, ça va? "

Je repère quelques bosses sans gravité et des entailles qui saignent un peu. Il me montre son poignet gauche, rouge et qui me semble enflé.

Naruto: " J'ai super mal à la main, Sakura."

Je prends son poignet pour l'examiner, et Naruto grimace.

Sakura: " Ce n'est pas cassé, mais tu as une belle entorse. Je vais soigner tout ça."

Je profite du fait que Naruto soit immobilisé pour le jutsu de guérison pour le gronder.

Sakura: "Tu n'as pas pu résister à l'envie de te battre, toi..."

Naruto: " Sakura, c'est pas de ma faute! Quand ils ont compris qu'ils se sont fait avoir, ils ont essayé de me capturer pour que je leur dises par où vous êtes partis!"

Sakura: " D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Arrête de gigoter."

Vu son énergie à se plaindre, il m'a l'air en pleine forme. ça me rassure. Sai nous rejoint, et il me touche l'épaule.

Sai: " Ne restons pas là. Tu en as pour longtemps?"

Sakura: " J'ai presque fini, c'est bon."

Puis nous vidons les lieus rapidement et nous revenons au village... pour nous voir encore une mission arriver directe dans nos mains. Les ninjas de Konoha ont beaucoup de travail en ce moment!


	18. Une mission de surveillance

NdA: Argh, déjà 18 chapitre... vais-ja arriver au bout de cette histoire? Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'aide à m'accrocher Même si je réponds rarement, je les lis toutes

Chapitre 18: Une mission de surveillance

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que notre équipe revient au village, après une journée complète passée à livrer des documents secrets à tous les postes militaires de la région. Le pays voisin montre des signes d'hostilité depuis quelque temps, la défense de ce coté du pays du Feu doit être renforcée. On n'est pas près d'être au chômage. Nous sommes tous les trois absolument épuisés, même Naruto ne dit plus rien. Moi aussi, je suis vidé. Naruto a trouvé le moyen de se blesser à chaque mission (quel maladroit!), et j'ai beaucoup utilisé mes jutsus de guérison. Même si l'énergie du Renard aide beaucoup, je dois quand même me charger des blessures les plus graves. Quand j'aurais un peu récupéré, je l'engueulerais un bon coup pour qu'il soit plus prudent.

Naruto nous quitte avec un "à demain" ensommeillé, et je lui fais un petit signe de main en réponse. A peine Naruto a-t-il disparu au coin de la rue que Sai se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser et me dire au-revoir. Puis il disparait dans un nuage de fumée. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il rentre chez lui, je pense qu'il doit bien y avoir des moments où il fait son rapport à Danzo. Mais je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir davantage, et je rentres me coucher.

Avant-hier, hier, Aujourd'hui encore, la surveillance de la frontière Sud a mobilisé une grande partie des effectifs des Ninjas, même des Genins ont du être envoyés dans cette zone. Et bien sûr, notre équipe aussi. Orochimaru et sa bande ne sont pas très actifs ces derniers temps, et le risque d'une invasion par le Sud est plus immédiat. Perchée sur mon arbre et poste de guet, je surveilles les environs avec attention. Pas mal d'espions ont essayé de savoir les effectifs des troupes et les préparatifs de l'armée, mais nous n'allons pas leur faciliter la tâche. Un oiseau s'envole un peu plus loin, et je fais un signe à Naruto assis sur la branche en-dessous pour qu'il aille vérifier. Appuyé sur le tronc, Sai sommeille, c'est son tour de repos. Je m'accorde une demi-seconde pour regarder son visage endormi, il a un air doux comme ça. Je me sens encore fondre, puis je retourne à la surveillance. Nos relations d'équipe s'améliorent de jour en jour. Je dirais même que Naruto et moi, nous avons complètement apprivoisé Sai. Il est maintenant tellement bien intégré à l'équipe qu'on dirait qu'il en a toujours fait parti.

Du coté des relations personnelles, avec Naruto, il y a des hauts et des bas... mais je pense qu'ils sont fait pour s'entendre. Ils sont parfois tellement complice que je me sens exclue... d'ailleurs, le plus souvent, c'est quand ils me font tourner en bourrique. Ah, ces garçons, ils sont impossibles! Pour les relations personnelles entre moi et Sai... Je veux avoir du temps libre pour qu'on puisse se voir rien que tous les deux! On a à peine eut le temps de se parler depuis trois jours, j'en ai marre. Il est là, juste à deux mètres de moi, toute la journée, mais il n'y a pas moyen de se trouver deux minutes tranquille ensemble. En mission, c'est hors de question, hors des missions, il y a Naruto, ou alors on est tellement fatigué qu'on va se coucher direct en rentrant.

Naruto revient sur notre arbre, encore une fausse alerte. Nous allons continuer à surveiller ici encore quelques temps, puis nous ferons une patrouille, c'est dans notre feuille de mission. Rien à signaler pendant la patrouille. Nous donnons notre rapport de surveillance aux trois jeunes Genins qui servent de messager, puis nous nous cherchons un coin pour la nuit. Nous avons encore une veille à faire, mais normalement demain, on a congé... du moins si rien de spécial se passe cette nuit. Naruto se perche dans un arbre, c'est lui qui prend le premier tour.

Je me cale sur une branche un peu plus bas, enveloppée dans ma couverture, pour quelques heures de sommeil. Sai vient s'installer à coté de moi. Il glisse sa main sous ma couverture et me prend la main. Déjà presque endormie, je lui fais un petit sourire qu'il me rend. Enfin, un tout petit moment tout doux. Trop bref, je m'endors immédiatement. Après quelques heures trop courtes de sommeil, Naruto me réveille un peu en sursaut. Comme une enfant prise en faute, je retire rapidement ma main de celle de Sai, mais heureusement, Naruto n'a rien vu.

Quand c'est mon tour de réveiller Sai après ma garde, je l'appelles doucement sans m'approcher trop, car il a toujours des réflexes très agressifs quand il sent quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui dans son sommeil. ça doit venir de sa formation d'Anbu. Un Anbu... à l'age où on jouait aux Ninjas dans la cour de l'Académie, il était déjà Anbu. Ah, il se réveille.  
Sakura: " Sai, c'est ton tour de garde. "  
Sai: " Il s'est passé quelque chose?"  
Sakura: " Non, rien. "  
Sai se lève et s'installe un peu plus haut, toujours enveloppé dans sa couverture. En me réinstallant pour dormir, je lui demande: " Sai, demain... je pourrais passer te voir?"  
Sans détourner son regard de la forêt au Sud, il répond: " Tu me demandes, maintenant?"

Nous avons été remplacé à l'aube par une autre équipe de chunins, plus âgés que nous. Alors que tous les trois, nous commençons à retourner vers le village, un sifflet d'alarme retentit juste derrière nous. Un coup long, deux brefs: des ennemis ont été repérés, et des renforts sont nécessaires. Tant pis pour notre jour de repos. Nous faisons demi-tour immédiatement, et nous courons vers l'origine du sifflet. Un petit groupe de soldats accompagné de trois Ninjas de la Foudre est déjà aux prises avec l'équipe qui nous a relevé. Les Ninjas ennemis sont de haut niveau, et le combat est rude. Ils suffisent à occuper nos deux équipes de Konoha pendant que les soldats fuient. Naruto a été frappé par un puissant Jutsu de foudre et il est sans connaissance au milieu du champ de bataille, je m'inquiètes pour lui. Mais pas moyen de lui porter secours, le Ninja de la Foudre que je suis en train d'affronter avec Sai ne me laisse pas la moindre ouverture. L'autre équipe aussi a du mal à s'en sortir.

Un Jutsu de Terre emprisonnant soudain notre adversaire me donne une opportunité de rejoindre Naruto et de l'emporter. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois un Anbu masqué sauter à coté de Sai. ça doit être lui qui a fait ce sort. Au moment où je rejoint Sai, l'anbu nous ordonne: " Equipe Kakashi, repliez-vous et retournez au village."  
On ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Notre longue surveillance plus ce combat ont beaucoup puisé dans nos réserves. Sai prend Naruto toujours inconscient sur son dos et nous partons en courant. Une fois suffisamment éloigné du combat, je demande à Sai: " Arrêtons nous un moment. Je voudrais examiner Naruto. "  
Sai le pose à terre, et je me penches sur lui. La blessure a l'air sérieuse. Le choc électrique a du être puissant. Les brûlures sont déjà en train de s'estomper, mais certains muscles sont encore tétanisés et le rythme cardiaque est irrégulier. Commençons par le coeur, il faut qu'il tienne bon jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'hôpital.

J'ai mis du temps mais Naruto est maintenant hors de danger. Je soupire de soulagement, je commençais à avoir peur d'être à court de chakra avant de réussir à stabiliser son coeur. Je repousse les mèches blondes sur son bandeau, il me causes du soucis, celui-là. La main de Sai se posant l'épaule me fait sursauter et je la repousse violemment. Est-ce que j'essaye de faire reprendre conscience à Naruto, où est-ce qu'on l'emmène comme ça? La main de Sai se repose sur mon épaule. Un peu nerveuse, je me retournes pour demander d'un ton agacé: "Quoi?"

Puis je m'arrêtes net. Sai est livide, ses pupilles étrangement dilatées. Il transpire à grosses gouttes et sa respiration est précipitée.   
Sakura: " Sai! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives! Un empoisonnement! Allonge toi immédiatement! "  
Il s'exécute docilement.  
Sai: " Sans doute un un empoisonnement... Cette blessure me brûle."  
Il me montre une estafilade sur son bras gauche, rouge et enflée. Elle a vraiment mauvaise allure. Le poison a déjà du beaucoup circuler, c'est mauvais.  
Sakura: " Sai, ne bouges pas."

Je dézippe son haut pour poser une main sur son coeur, et une autre sur sa blessure, puis je me concentre sur un jutsu d'extraction du poison. Il a l'avantage de marcher pour tous les types d'empoisonnement, sans dépendre de la substance utilisée. Bientôt, le poison suinte par la blessure et je l'expulse du corps de Sai en une petite boule de liquide. Sans bouger le placement de mes mains, je fais cicatriser la plaie et j'essayes d'évaluer les dégâts internes causés par le poison.  
Sakura: " Tu te sens comment, Sai?"  
Sai: " Essouflé. Mais ça va mieux."  
Sakura: " Tu arriverais à te lever et à marcher?"  
Sai: " Oui."

Il s'assoit avec des gestes lents. Avec embarras, je réalises que ma main est toujours posée sur sa poitrine nue et je la retire avec vivacité. Je le regarde essayer la sueur qui a coulé sur son front d'un geste fatigué. Je me sens un peu coupable.  
Sakura: " Sai... désolée pour tout à l'heure... J'étais un peu énervée... Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que ta blessure était grave elle aussi, désolée. J'aurais pu traiter le poison plus tôt, avant qu'il n'agisse... "  
Sai me regarde: " Tu as préféré t'occuper de Naruto en priorité."  
Sakura: " Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça... j'ai tellement l'habitude de rafistoler Naruto à la fin de chaque mission que c'est presque un réflexe. Je n'avais même pas pensé... que tu puisse être blessé toi aussi. C'est la première fois que j'ai à te soigner..."  
Sai me fait un sourire: " Personne n'est invincible, Sakura."  
Et il m'attrape par la taille pour m'attirer près de lui. Je résistes, je me sens un peu tendue ici.  
Sakura: " C'est dangereux. Dépêchons nous de nous éloigner."

Je me relèves rapidement, et je lui tend la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Il me regarde: " Tu es quelque fois un peu incompréhensible, Sakura."  
Je prends ça comme un reproche, je répliques: " On est en plein travail. On avait dit..."  
Sai: " C'est bon, j'ai compris."  
Il se relève d'un seul coup, et je le voit osciller sur ses jambes. Cette fois, c'est mon tour de le rattraper et de l'aider à tenir debout.  
Sakura: " Tu es sûr que ça ira?"  
Sai: " Oui, c'est bon. Et pour Naruto, on fait comment?"  
J'ai un petit sourire en coin: " Je vais le porter sur mon dos, avec ma force de brute."  
Sai aussi sourit: " Je suis sur que tu serais capable de nous porter tous les deux ensemble.."  
Sakura: " N'en profite pas. Toi, tu es prié de marcher jusqu'au village et de ne pas t'évanouir avant, merci."

Arrivée au village, j'ai amené mes deux hommes à l'hôpital, les laissant aux mains des médecins. Puis je vais voir Tsunade.  
Tsunade: " Alors, Sakura, vous avez mis du temps à revenir. Et où sont tes deux acolytes?"  
Sakura: " A l'hôpital tous les deux. Sai, c'est juste pour un contrôle, par contre Naruto en aura pour plusieurs jours à se remettre, sans doute. "  
Tsunade: " Ah? C'est ennuyeux... Sakura, tiens moi au courant dès que tu as des nouvelles. On a peut-être une piste pour Orochimaru. Mais je t'en reparlerai plus tard. La situation est tendue en ce moment."  
Tsunade a l'air soucieuse, ainsi que les anciens du village qui entrent maintenant dans son bureau. Je me demandes ce qui se passe. Je sors sur la place et je lève la tête vers le soleil. La matinée de mon seul jour de congé s'achève, et je me prend à espérer que les blessures de Naruto vont permettre à l'équipe de se reposer quelques jours de plus. Allons voir ce qu'il en est.


	19. Visite aux malades

NdA:_ A propos de Sai, je vais essayer de ne pas trop le faire dévier de son personnage dans le manga, en particulier sur son passé et son histoire personnelle. Je vais donc utiliser des informations sur Sai obtenues dans les chapitres récents de Naruto._

Chapitre 19: Visite aux malades

Dès mon arrivée à l'hôpital, je demandes à une infirmière des nouvelles de Sai et Naruto. Avec dépit, j'apprend que Sai est déjà reparti chez lui, avec juste un traitement pour soigner les séquelles de l'intoxication. Mais ce n'est pas suffisamment grave pour justifier un arrêt de travail. Par contre, Naruto a été placée en chambre de soin, et il y restera plusieurs jours sans doute. Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance. Suivant les indications de l'infirmière, je trouve la chambre de mon coéquipier. Il dort comme un bébé dans ses draps blancs, mais je me sens inquiète. Lui qui est si vivant, si dynamique d'habitude... quand je le vois allongé dans un hopital, ça me fait mal. J'ai peur de le voir mourir. C'est tout à fait irrationnel, mais cette immobilité et ce silence sont tellement inhabituels chez lui... ça me fait vraiment penser à la mort. Je remonte la couverture sur ses épaules, et je touches son front. Il n'a pas de fièvre, c'est déjà ça.

Maintenant, que faire...? j'avais dit à Sai que je passerai le voir aujourd'hui, mais avec tous ces événements... J'ai envie de le voir, rien que lui. mais il doit être fatigué. je risque de le déranger. Je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve trop collante... Je passe juste voir comment il va, on va faire comme ça. D'un pas rapide, je pars vers la rue de Sai. Je devrais peut-être passer d'abord chez moi prendre une douche, me changer, brosser mes cheveux... bref, me rendre présentable. Je dois être effrayante à voir en ce moment. Mais si je perds trop de temps, je cours le risque qu'il se soit couché, ou qu'il partes faire autre chose... dilemme. Tant pis, je restes tel quel. Arrivée devant sa porte, je frappes sans hésiter pour une fois. Mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. J'insiste un peu, il est peut-être sous sa douche et il ne m'entend pas... Non, n'imagine pas Sai sous la douche, Sakura, vilaine! Toujours aucune réponse. Il est sorti? je suis très déçue. Je lui avais pourtant dit que je viendrai le voir.

Alors que je m'apprêtes à repartir, j'entends un faible grincement sortir de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Alertée, je fais rapidement le tour du batiment pour gagner le coté où donnent les fenêtres de Sai. Juste à temps pour voir une silhouette sortir par la fenêtre et partir en courant sur le toit. Sans même réfléchir, je me lance à sa poursuite. C'est une personne de taille moyenne, enveloppée dans une grande cape, et masqué. Impossible de lui donner un age ou un sexe. Il ne tarde pas à me semer, d'ailleurs, et je reviens rapidement à l'appartement de Sai. La fenêtre est toujours ouverte et je sautes pour l'examiner, restant en appui sur le cadre pour ne pas entrer. Naturellement, aucune trace. Je regarde vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, mais je ne vois pas de signe de fouilles, ni de piège.

Soudain, un bras jailli de derrière moi me prend par le cou tandis que mon bras gauche est immobilisé dans mon dos." Tu entres par effraction, maintenant?"  
Mes réflexes de défense sont entré naturellement en action avant que mon cerveau n'enregistre que c'était la voix de Sai. Je bascules en avant brutalement, le projetant par-dessus ma tête dans l'appartement. Il faut croire qu'il est très affaibli, puisque je n'ai eut aucun mal à faire cette manoeuvre. Sai atterrit lourdement sur le sol juste devant moi.  
Sakura: " Sai! ça va? Je ne t'ai pas blessé!"  
Je me penche pour l'aider à se relever.  
Sai: " Tu viens de m'achever, Sakura."  
Sakura: " Je suis désolée, tu m'as surprise. Je me suis défendue par réflexe..."  
Sai: " Je me disait bien en voyant ma fenêtre qu'un dangereux ennemis me guettait. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais perché là-haut?"  
Sakura: " J'ai vu quelqu'un de louche s'enfuir par la fenêtre, alors je suis monté vérifier si tout allait bien."  
Mais Sai n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. Je réalises tout à coup que c'est peut-être quelqu'un de Sai devait rencontrer, et je me sens très ridicule. Puis inquiète et mal à l'aise. Qui devait-il voir? Pourquoi s'est-il enfui? Un complot? Je ne dois pas oublier la part d'ombre qui est en Sai, je ne dois pas oublier qu'il est un Roots. Mon rôle est aussi de surveiller ses agissements.

Je m'installes dans le canapé avec un air le plus naturel possible et je changes de sujet: " Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit à l'hôpital?"  
Sai: " J'ai juste un traitement à prendre. Je reviens tout juste de la pharmacie. Et toi?"  
Sakura: " J'ai été voir Tsunade, elle a du nouveau à propos de la bande d'Orochimaru, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de m'en parler. il semble qu'il y ait un autre problème plus urgent."  
Sai: " Le risque d'invasion imminent par le Sud, sans doute. C'est sérieux, et il y a beaucoup trop de Ninjas ennemis qui travaillent pour le Sud."  
Je ne le savais pas. Mais il a sans doute plus d'informations que moi, simple Chunin. Je lui fais la remarque: " Tu es bien informé. "  
Sai: " Sakura, un Ninja doit toujours être bien informé."

Après avoir avalé son médicament, il vient s'asseoir sur le canapé à coté de moi et m'attire contre lui. Il sourit, mais il a l'air fatigué. Je caresses doucement sa joue.  
Sakura: " ça ira? Je peux dire à Tsunade que nous avons besoin d'une journée de repos supplémentaire si tu en as besoin."  
Sai: " ça ira. Le village a besoin de tous les effectifs disponibles en ce moment."  
Puis avec un eclair de malice dans les yeux: " Tant que tu es là, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Tu serais capable d'exterminer une armée à toi toute seule."  
Je lui lance une pichenette sur le nez en faisant une moue boudeuse, puis une autre, encore une autre. Ses taquineries m'agacent un peu, mais elles me touchent aussi. Il pense vraiment que je suis forte et qu'il peut compter sur moi en toutes situations, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

A force de se faire taper sur le nez, Sai fini par se rebeller et il m'attrape la main. Puis il me tire vers lui, amenant mon visage tout près du sien. Je peux plonger dans ses beaux yeux noirs, si profonds.  
Sai: " Tu n'as pas honte de taper un blessé, Sakura? "  
Je pose un bref baiser sur le bout de son nez: " Là, le mal est réparé, non?"  
Il continue de me provoquer: " Ce n'est pas suffisant."  
Je l'embrasse sur la joue, moi aussi, je sais taquiner les gens.  
Sai: " Pas encore assez..."  
Un baiser sur le front, je ne céderai pas la première. Puis sur le menton, et c'est lui qui cède et attrapes mes lèvres.

On ne se sépare qu'après un long moment. Il me regarde en souriant et joue avec mes cheveux, mais ce qu'il dit alors me semble étrange: " Sakura, tu avais raison. Il vaut mieux que nous ne nous affichions pas trop ensemble à l'extérieur."  
Je le regarde interloquée, puis je comprends. Connaissant la manière de penser de certains Ninjas... " Tes supérieurs dans Root t'ont fait des reproches, c'est ça?"  
Sai: " Oui."  
Une pensée terrifiante me traverse. Et si ils lui avaient ordonné de me quitter? Non, tout mais pas ça! Sai ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet. ça ne me rassure qu'à moitié. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir qu'on se sépare, sinon il n'aurait pas dit qu'il fallait qu'on soit plus prudent, n'est-ce pas? Je ne me sens pas très sure de moi, malgré tout.

Sakura: " Vous êtes vraiment des gens bizarre, dans ton groupe."  
Sai: " Moi aussi?"  
Sakura: " Bien sûr, tu es dedans depuis longtemps, tu dois être complètement dé-formé. Tu y entré comment? A moins que ça ne soit aussi un secret..."

Sai sourit, ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner que je lui demandes ça.  
Sai: " Tu es très curieuse, Sakura. Mais ce n'est pas un secret. Les Roots recueillent et forment des orphelins très jeunes, c'est comme ça que mon frère et moi nous y sommes entrés."  
Sakura: "Tu es orphelin? Désolée, je ne savais pas. "  
Il n'a pas l'air triste, mais comment savoir les sentiments qu'il garde au fond de lui? Il ne les reconnait pas lui-même. Moi, je suis triste pour lui.  
Sakura: " Et c'est pour ça que tu es devenu un Anbu Root avec ton frère... Naruto aussi est orphelin, mais il n'a pas été recueilli par les Root."  
Sai: " Le précédent Hokage ne l'a pas permis."  
Et bien, j'en apprend des choses, aujourd'hui!

Sai n'a pas du recevoir beaucoup d'affection quand il était petit, chez les Root. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus, beaucoup plus sur lui, sur son frère, sur plein de choses! J'ai peur de refaire la même erreur, de passer à coté de quelque chose d'important du passé de Sai. J'étais tellement ignorante autrefois... Sai, je ne veux pas le perdre à cause de ça. Il est devenu trop important pour moi, même si je ne connais pas encore grand-chose de lui. Je veux en savoir plus... sans le brusquer.


	20. Entre devoir, confiance et curiosité

Chapitre 20: Entre devoir, confiance et curiosité

Sai s'appuie sur le dossier du canapé et ferme les yeux d'un air las: " Sakura, je voudrai me reposer un peu. "  
Sakura: " D'accord, je vais partir."  
Toujours les yeux clos, il me répond: " Tu peux rester."

Je peux rester, ou il veut que je restes? ça m'étonnes de sa part, qu'il accepte que je sois si proche de lui quand il dort. Même moi, je suis assez paranoïaque quand je dois dormir. Je tolère mal tout élément extérieur dans ma chambre, par exemple. Une envie me traverse. Je me décale au bout du canapé, et je dit à Sai: " Viens, tu peux dormir sur mes genoux."   
Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit avant de s'allonger et de poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Il m'a l'air content.

Sakura: " C'est confortable, comme ça?"  
Sai: " Tes cuisses ne sont pas très épaisses, mais c'est bien."  
Il est tellement sincère que je ne lui en veux même pas pour la remarque sur mes cuisses. Il est trop craquant. Je pense qu'il s'est endormi, maintenant, sa respiration est calme et régulière. Je voudrais caresser son visage endormi, la courbe lisse de sa joue, ses fins sourcils à la courbe paisible, ses lèvres délicates... il est beau. Mais je suis sure qu'il se réveillera en sursaut si je le touches. Ce n'est pas le moment, il a besoin de repos. Je n'ai rien à faire, alors je me dévisses le coup pour détailler à nouveau les tableaux au mur, ou celui qui est en cours sur le chevalet. Ah! Là-bas, j'en vois un qui n'y était pas avant... c'est le dessin de notre équipe! Il l'a encadré! Trop contente!

Je n'ai pas envie de dormir moi-même pour l'instant, et je cherches de l'occupation. Pas de livre à portée de main, ni de magazines, ou quoique ce soit qui pourrait apporter de la distraction à un si sérieux Ninja. Tiens, il n'a même pas la télé, d'ailleurs. Le seul objet digne d'intérêt qui est à portée de ma main, c'est le sac de Sai. Là, posé juste par terre à coté du canapé, je pense même que je peux l'attraper. Je peux voir à ce détail que Sai est vraiment, vraiment fatigué. Laisser trainer ses affaires de travail en pleine vue, surtout à la vue de ma curiosité... c'est dangereux. Très dangereux. Ce sac m'apparaît vraiment très tentant, je pourrais presque dire qu'il m'appelle. Ce serait terriblement indiscret...

D'un autre point de vue, Tsunade m'a chargé de surveiller Sai, alors c'est aussi mon travail. Il ne m'en voudra pas d'accomplir ma mission, hein? Je jettes juste un petit coup d'oeil... je tires vers moi le sac, sans faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas le réveiller. La fermeture éclair est déjà ouverte, je peux voir par l'ouverture les reflets luisants de quelques kunais, un grand carnet à dessins, des petits rouleaux, des carnets divers, une enveloppe... ah, le livre de Sai est juste sur le dessus. Je le sors avec précaution. Est-ce que je regardes dedans...? Il y tient beaucoup et je ne suis pas sure qu'il apprécie que quelqu'un d'autre y touche. C'est un souvenir de son frère décédé. Il y a peut-être dedans quelque chose qui m'aiderais à le comprendre. Si j'étais une jeune fille ordinaire, je pourrais me permettre d'avoir des pensées romantiques du genre: "Je vais attendre qu'il me fasse confiance et qu'il me parles de lui-même." Mais je suis une Ninja, lui-aussi. Et même si nous sommes du même village, nous ne sommes pas complètement du même coté. Je suis du coté de l'Hokage, il est du coté de Danzo. Toutes les informations que je peux obtenir sont précieuses. J'ouvre le livre.

Je tombes tout de suite sur l'image centrale, qui me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. A gauche, une page blanche, vide, froide. A droite, le dessin d'un jeune Anbu aux cheveux noirs, mais sans visage. Il me fait tout de suite penser à Sai. Ne pas avoir de visage, c'est ne pas avoir de personnalité propre, de sentiments à soi, d'identité. C'est exactement ce que les Roots veulent faire de Sai. Ce dessin me fait peur. Moi, je lis des émotions sur le visage de Sai, je crois qu'il a des pensées et des sentiments. Et si je me trompais complètement? Je ressasses cette pensée angoissante tout en feuilletant le livre. Partant du coté gauche, l'enfant aux cheveux clair qui se bat à chaque fois contre un ennemi différent. Du coté droite, l'enfant aux cheveux noirs qui fait de même... et les deux qui se rejoignent au centre. Sauf que l'enfant aux cheveux clairs a disparu. Il me semble qu'il s'agit de l'histoire de Sai et de son frère. Elle a l'air triste. Que peux bien signifier cette page blanche? Comment il est mort? Pourquoi a-t-il dessiné cette histoire?

Je regarde le visage tranquille de Sai, posé sur mes genoux. Il est souvent comme ça, même quand il est éveillé. Il n'a pas l'air de connaitre la tristesse, les regrets, l'absence... mais il garde ce livre précieusement. Pour moi, c'est un signe. Il ne veut pas se débarrasser complètement de ses sentiments. Pensive, je ranges soigneusement le livre dans le sac, et je détailles le reste de son contenu. Le carnet de dessins est plein de croquis, dont plusieurs de Naruto et moi, ça me fait sourire d'un air bête.

Puis je sors une épaisse enveloppe cacheté du sac. Est-ce que je peux l'ouvrir sans que ça se voie? Hum, peut-être... Avec précaution, j'ouvre l'enveloppe, prenant garde de ne pas l'endommager. Ce que je trouves dedans me stupéfie: des fiches d'identité d'anbus, et pas n'importe lesquels, puisque Yamato est parmi eux! Je relève rapidement les noms sur mon carnet avant de refermer l'enveloppe et de remettre le sac de Sai exactement dans l'état où il était. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Pourquoi a-t-il ces fiches? Il est un ancien Anbu lui-même, mais... ce n'est pas normal. Que dois-je faire? Rien, je suppose. Le signaler à Tsunade, et continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, c'est tout. Mon regard se pose sur Sai, paisiblement endormi. S'il te plait, ne me trahi pas.

J'ai fini par m'endormir moi-aussi, en calant ma tête sur un coussin. Après une bonne sieste, je me suis réveillée pour découvrir que Sai n'était plus sur mes genoux, mais... dans sa douche. Rien que d'imaginer l'eau chaude ruisseler sur le torse de Sai... j'en ai des frissons. Concentrée sur mes justus, tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas enregistré, mais... il a une peau... attirante, je me souviens encore de la sensations sous ma main. Et je ne parles pas de son ventre ferme qui dépasses en permanence.. absolument irrésistible. Non mais je débloque complètement! Ces quoi ces pensées de vieilles perverses qui m'envahissent, là! Reprend-toi, Sakura!

Une voix intérieure me chuchote d'une manière tentatrice: tu as toujours la boite de préservatifs dans ton sac. Allez, vas-y, tente ta chance!

Non mais ça va pas? On se connait tout juste! On est ensemble que depuis quelques jours à peine! Et puis j'ai jamais... enfin bref! Je ne vais quand même pas faire ça! Et puis je suis une fille, quoi! ça fait bizarre de faire le premier pas, non? ça va pas, ça va pas du tout. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Sai, c'est de pire en pire, j'ai des idées de plus en plus... Oh, rien que d'y penser, je me sens rougir!

Avec énervement, je fouilles dans les placards de la cuisine. Je vais préparer à manger, ça me changeras les idées. Je vais pouvoir jouer à la petite amie ordinaire qui prépare un bon petit plat à son petit chéri. C'est quand même beaucoup plus raisonnable. J'entends Sai qui sort de la salle de bain, et qui me rejoint devant la cuisinière. Il est tout frais, tout propre... et moi je dois être une horreur à coté.

Sai: " Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"  
Sakura: " Le déjeuner... enfin, il est déjà 2h de l'après-midi, je sais. Mais je meurs de faim. "  
Il regarde les casseroles et assène: " j'ai déjà été empoisonné ce matin."  
je répliques: " Ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux encore faire au moins trois extractions du poison."

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu et il me prend la casserole des mains.  
Sai: " Laisse-moi faire, je sais cuisiner."  
J'esquive pour l'empêcher de me prendre la poêle.  
Sakura: " Moi aussi, ma mère me tanne pour que j'apprennes. Et tu es fatigué, alors laisse moi cuisiner."

Il pose la casserole sur le feu et remet le couvercle, puis il me saute dessus, me coinçant contre la table. Prise en sandwich entre la tables et lui, ses cuisses pressées contre les miennes, son visage penché sur le mien, je me sens rougir violemment. Je lui mets la poêle sous le nez pour le faire reculer et l'empêcher de me voir aussi rouge.  
Sakura: " ça va, tu as gagné."  
Il me prend la poêle des mains, apparemment il n'est absolument pas perturbé par... notre proximité physique.  
Sai: " Tu es mon invités. Assieds-toi sagement à table et attends que le repas arrive gentiment."

Les jambes tremblantes, je m'effondre sur une chaise et je caches ma tête entre mes bras sur la table. Mon coeur bat à toute vitesse, calme toi, calme toi, Sakura. J'entends Sai qui me demande: " Tu te sens bien, Sakura?"  
Je mens: " J'ai faim, dépêche toi."

Je gardes les yeux clos, écoutant le grésillement de la poêle, le bouillonnement de l'eau, les portes de placard qui s'ouvrent et se ferment... Je relève la tête pour le voir mettre le couvert juste devant moi. C'est vrai qu'il vit seul, il sait se débrouiller... à la différence de Naruto, qui a encore du mal à avoir un régime alimentaire équilibré. Le plat que Sai m'amène est simple, mais réussi. Une cuisine nourrissante et efficace, sans raffinement ni complication, que je dévore avec appétit. J'ai du mal à trouver un sujet de conversation, et on finit par parler boulot: risque d'invasion par le Sud, stratégie d'équipe, techniques Ninjas. ça va, on est tous les deux sur un terrain sans risque dans ce genre de conversation.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, je finis par partir de chez Sai pour rentrer chez moi. Ma mère est surprise de me voir rentrer si tard. Je lui expliques: " Mes deux coéquipiers sont blessés, et je suis resté voir comment ils allaient."  
Cette explication a l'air de satisfaire la curiosité de ma mère, qui me fait remarquer: " Tu aurais tort de t'en priver, tes deux coéquipiers sont très mignons tout les deux."  
Je lui fais un grand faux sourire. Trop mignon, je sais. Puis je files me dissoudre dans un grand bain chaud. Après m'être bien détendu, je résistes à l'envie de me pelotonner sur mon lit bien douillet et je prends un parchemin de technique. J'ai un justu en cours d'étude, et je voudraisle maitriser assez vite. Si je me laisses aller à la paresse, je vais vite être un boulet pour l'énergique Naruto et l'experimenté Sai. Je ne veux pas.

_NdA: les vacances sont finies... bouh ouh ouh... Ce qui veut dire sans doute un ralentissement du rythme de sortie de mes chapitres. Surtout que je sens que mai et juin vont être assez chargés._


	21. Juste à deux

Chapitre 21: juste à deux

J'ai dormi comme une pierre et j'ai du mal à émerger ce matin, ma mère est obligée de me voler ma couette pour que je me lève: "Sakura, tu vas être en retard, debout."  
Puis elle sort de la pièce, en emportant ma couette pour plus de précaution. Damnée elle! J'ai encore sommeil. En bougonnant, je me redresses sur mon lit et je finis par me mettre debout. Un bruit persistant à ma fenêtre finit par me faire réagir, et je me retournes... pour découvrir stupéfaite que Sai est derrière ma fenêtre en train de tambouriner sur le carreau. J'ouvres la fenêtre et je chuchote: " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là! Ma mère va te voir!"  
Il sourit et me répond à voix basse: " Tu étais en retard, alors je suis venue te chercher. Tu dormais comme une buche, j'aurais pu entrer sans te réveiller."

Très gênée, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, lorsque je remarque que les yeux de Sai sont attirés par quelque chose de plus bas que mon visage. Je réalises soudain que je suis encore en nuisette, et je balances une grande baffe à ce pervers de Sai en train de se rincer l'oeil! Il esquive d'un bond, et va se percher sur le toit de la maison d'en face, hors d'atteinte. Il me fait un petit coucou de la main avec un grand sourire, et sort ses affaires de dessin. Il se moque de moi! Je claques la fenêtre et je tires les rideau d'un geste rageur. Pas de doute, c'est un mec, tiens. J'avais oublié que le décolleté de cette nuisette baille terriblement, je suis sure qu'il a tout vu! Espèce de sale pervers au visage d'ange! Il n'a pas intérêt à avoir dessiné ce qu'il a vu sinon... Tout en pestant intérieurement, je m'habille et je descend avaler mon petit-déjeuner à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je ne veux pas le faire attendre trop longtemps, même s'il s'est bien moqué de moi.

Je sors de la maison et je rejoins Sai sur le toit. En arrivant, je le vois ranger rapidement son carnet de dessin, et un soupçon me saisit. D'un air menaçant, je demande:" Sai... Tu dessinais QUOI, au juste? Montre-moi."  
Je tends la main vers son sac, mais il l'attrape au vol et l'immobilise. Par précaution, il attrape ma deuxième main aussi, histoire de m'empêcher de sévir, sans doute.  
Sakura: " Tu dessinais quoi, Sai?"  
Il a un grand sourire: " Le paysage de ce matin."  
Je me sens rougir, et il en profite pour me taquiner encore plus : "Tu as plus de poitrine que je pensais, Sakura..."

Mes mains sont immobilisée mais pas mes jambes, et j'essaye de lui donner un coup de pied punitif. Mais il esquive et me fait tomber en arrière, assise par terre, toujours mes deux mains prises dans les siennes.  
Toujours souriant, il me demande :"Pourquoi tu te fâches? C'est un compliment, non?"  
Il est désarmant, complètement désarmant. Je me laisses attendrir et il finit par me tirer pour m'aider à me relever. On se regarde tous les deux sans oser s'embrasser. Maintenant que je sais que ses supérieurs s'opposent à notre relation, il faut qu'on soit prudent. Un peu gênée, je finis par dissiper la tension et disant: " On va au QG, on est en retard."

On part tout les deux par le chemin le plus direct: les toits et on arrive vite devant Tsunade, qu'on a la chance de trouver disponible. Je lui explique la situation: " Naruto est à l'hôpital pour quelques jours, mais Sai et moi nous somme opérationnels."

Il faudrait aussi que je lui signales que Sai a une copie des dossiers des Anbus... mais évidement, pas en présence de Sai. J'ai complètement oublié d'aller lui dire hier soir.

Tsunade: " Hum... vous deux ça sera peut-être suffisant. On a appris l'existence d'un réseau de galerie souterraine dans une des montagnes du massif Hiyama. Il est possible que ça soit une base d'Orochimaru. Je vous charge d'aller faire une enquête là-bas. Voyez si le lieu a déjà été occupé, trouvez les les voix d'accès, faites un plan des souterrains, et tout ce que vous pourrez trouver d'autre. "

Sakura: " Compris."

Yeah! une mission rien que tous les deux! Malgrè tout... je me tournes vers Sai: " Avant de partir, je vais aller voir Naruto. Je voudrais savoir si il a repris connaissance, et lui parler de la mission, pour au cas où il aurait besoin de nous rejoindre. "  
Sai aquiesce de la tête sans répondre et sans sourire. A chaque fois que je m'occupes de Naruto, il fait la tête. Il est jaloux ou quoi? Je le grondes gentiment: " Sai, tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton coéquipier? "  
Sai: " Pas tellement, les imbéciles sont increvables. "  
Sakura: " C'est méchant, ça."  
Sai:" Et puis tu l'as bien soigné, hier. Je suis sur qu'il va bien. Alors que j'aurais pu agoniser sans que..."  
Sakura: " Sai! Je me suis déjà excusée hier, non? ça n'arrivera plus, je ferais attention. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que j'aurais deux grands bébé à surveiller, et non plus un seul."  
En riant, je lui chatouilles la taille: " Toi aussi, tu veux que je m'occupes de toi?"  
Il sourit en réponse.

Naruto a repris connaissance ce matin, et il est déjà le cauchemar des infirmières. Quand nous entrons dans la chambre, il est en train de se débattre pour empêcher une pauvre aide-soignante de remettre sa couverture.  
Naruto: " je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de rester allongé!"  
Sakura: " NARUTO!"  
Il se retourne en entendant ma voix grondeuse: " Sakura! Sai! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là."  
Sai: " On rends visite à un pauvre petit malade."  
Naruto:" Tu ne parles pas de moi, j'espère?"  
Sai: " Bien sûr que si. Le rayon de foudre a atteint ton cerveau aussi? "  
Sakura: " SAI!"

Je fait taire mes deux hommes instantanément, et je profites du silence pour expliquer: " Naruto. Sai et moi nous partons en mission de reconnaissance..."  
Naruto ne me laisse évidement pas finir ma phrase: " Je viens aussi! " Je le cloue à son lit par les épaules, et je le borde moi-même avec la couverture, le foudroyant du regard pour lui ôter toute volonté de résistance. Avec ma voix la plus menaçante, je le mets en garde: " Tu vas rester ici bien sagement jusqu'à la fin de ton traitement. Et si jamais j'apprends que tu ne t'es pas bien tenu... tu auras affaire à moi."  
Naruto: " Mais, Sakura..."  
Sakura: " Na-ru-to. Tiens toi tranquille et soigne toi!"  
Sai ne peut pas s'empêcher de lancer une taquinerie avant de partir derrière moi: " On te ramènera un souvenir."  
Nous sortons de l'hopital en riant, laissant Naruto fulminer dans sa chambre.

Je pars en mission avec Sai, je pars en mission avec Sai, je pars... Oui, bon, je sais, c'est une mission, et pas un voyage romantique, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein. Oui, je sais, on a dit qu'on ne mélangeait pas le travail et le reste... mais quand même. Je pars en mission avec Sai Et pour quelques jours sans doute. Il faut le temps d'atteindre la montagne, puis faire des recherches et tout... trop contente! Je me sens vraiment la tête dans les nuages quand nous passons la porte du village pour nous engager sur la grande route, mais je me reprend vite pour me concentrer. En dépit des apparences, ce ne sera pas une mission facile.


	22. une toute petite grotte

Chapitre 22: Une toute petit grotte

Naturellement, nous partons dans la direction opposée à notre objectif avant de plonger brusquement sous le couvert des arbres. Après quelques tours et détours, feintes et autres trucs pour semer une éventuelle filature, nous partons vers la montagne sans faire un bruit, ni laisser la moindre trace de notre passage. Une mission d'espionnage n'est vraiment réussie que si l'ennemi ne sait pas qu'on l'espionne. Notre mode de déplacement furtif ne nous permet évidement pas de bavarder, et nous sommes tous les deux bien trop concentré pour penser à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'à notre mission. Il y a juste que... Sai est là, je peux le voir, et je me sens bien en le voyant. Apaisée.

Nous avons couru toute la journée, plus une partie de la journée suivant, nous relayant pour monter la garde la nuit, le tout dans un silence absolu. Arrivés au pied de la montagne, notre première préoccupation est de nous préparer un camp de base bien camouflé. On se trouve une petite grotte cachée derrière deux arbres, et nous installons un buisson factice pour camoufler plus efficacement l'entrée. Nous installons nos affaires dans notre refuge et nous déployons la carte des environs. Sai me pointe du doigt une zone située à mi-pente: " D'après ce qu'on sait déjà, une des entrées est par-là. mais il vaut mieux en localiser d'autres avant d'entrer, nous pourrons nous préparer des chemins de fuite. La zone peut très bien être encore habitée par des brigands ou des déserteurs."  
Il sort de son sac un rouleau de parchemin vierge et dessine dessus une souris, puis il m'explique: " Quand on aura trouvé plusieurs entrées, j'enverrais ce types d'animaux dans le souterrain pour faire un premier plan. "  
Sakura: " Avant les souterrains, il vaut mieux évaluer toute la zone à l'extérieur. Il peut y avoir des pièges ou des postes de gardes externes, non?"

Sai fait oui de la tête en me souriant. Alors que je me penches sur la carte pour suivre du doigt un chemin, sa main vient caresser ma joue doucement et me fait relever la tête. Et on oublie complètement la carte pour se regarder intensément, tous les deux. Rien que tous les deux, sans personne pour nous gêner, sans personne pour nous espionner ou nous faire des reproches. Il se penche d'avantage pour m'embrasser doucement une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Juste cinq petites minutes ensemble, on peut bien s'accorder ça, n'est-ce pas? La carte posée au milieu par terre me gène. Je la pousse sur le coté pour me rapprocher de Sai et l'enlacer de mes bras. Je fais glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux courts, je lui souris, il me sourit. Ses bras me serrent davantage contre lui et on recommence à s'embrasser éperdument.

J'ai l'impression que Sai est plus... demandeur, aujourd'hui. Je suis déjà presque sur ses genoux, et il m'attire encore plus près, jusqu'à être vraiment collé l'un contre l'autre. Ses mains glissent sur mon dos, dans mes cheveux, je me sens...brûlante, affamée. Je veux plus de caresse, plus de chaleur. Je frissonnes quand ses lèvres commencent à descendre sur mon cou. Je suis en train de me laisser entrainer, je vais encore me perdre, je vais encore être blessée. Brusquement, ça m'affoles. D'un geste d'épaules, je forces Sai a se redresser et je murmures presque sans force: " On a du travail, allons-y."

Pourvu qu'il m'écoutes, pourvu qu'il me lache, je me sens tellement faible, tellement prête à céder. Je fermes les yeux pour ne pas croiser les siens, je me referme sur moi-même. Calme-toi, Sakura, reprends-toi.

Sai ne dit rien. Il me lache, se lève et sors de la cachette sans un mot. Je me sens toute faible et tremblante, et je reste assise par terre sans bouger, écoutant le battement frénétique de mon coeur résonner dans mes oreilles. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi est-ce que je recules comme ça au dernier moment, alors qu'avant hier, j'y pensais déjà? Est-ce que c'est ce que je veux ou pas? Je ne sais plus... j'ai peur... Sai... il... je ... j'ai peur que mes sentiments pour lui soient bien plus puissants que je le pensais... trop puissant. Trop dangereux. La violence de ma passion pour Sai m'effraye moi-même et me laisse sans défense, à la merci d'une nouvelle blessure. Je me sens si vulnérable, si désarmée, le coeur à découvert.

Dehors, je n'entends pas un bruit. Sai, qu'est-ce qu'il a pensé de ma réaction? Est-ce que je l'ai blessé? Il doit vraiment me trouver imprévisible. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pense réellement de moi? La seule chose dont je sois sure, c'est qu'il me trouve intéressante. C'est tout. Pour le reste, c'est le mystère insondable. Est-ce qu'il est attaché à moi vraiment, ou est-ce que ça l'amuse de me fréquenter? Est-ce qu'il joue avec moi? Est-ce qu'il m'amadoue pour pouvoir mieux me trahir après?

Arrêtes, Sakura, si tu commences à t'enfoncer dans ce genre de réflexion, ça ne va pas aller. Il faut se reprendre. On a une mission à accomplir. Et je suis sur mes garde. Tant que je garde le contrôle de moi-même, je ne risque rien. De toute ma volonté, j'essaie de m'armer contre ma propre faiblesse, et je sors rejoindre Sai dehors. Il est perché sur un arbre, et il ne me regarde même pas quand il demande: " Tu as pris la carte?"

Oui, je penses que je l'ai blessé. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

Nous avons passé au peigne fin toute la base de la montagne jusqu'à mi-pente à peu près, sans jamais rencontrer aucun signe de vie humaine. Par contre, on a trouvé plusieurs entrées vers le réseaux de galeries souterraines, toutes très bien cachées, sauf une. C'est celle-là qui avait été repérée par une autre équipe de passage qui l'a signalé à l'Hokage, laquelle Hokage nous a envoyé ici, Sai et moi. En fait, c'est un glissement de terrain récent qui a permit de la dégager. Sai a envoyé des flopées de rongeurs dessinés dans les galeries pendant que je montais la garde près de lui. Il a pu évaluer que l'endroit avait incontestablement été habité avant, mais qu'il était vide depuis pas mal de tempe. De plus, le réseau de galerie est très vaste et s'enfonce loin dans la montagne, voir même jusqu'à l'autre montagne à coté.

Comme la nuit tombante rend la visibilité mauvaise, nous rebroussons chemin vers notre camp de base. Depuis ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, nous n'avons guère parlé d'autre chose que la mission, Sai et moi. Il est plus silencieux et impénétrable que d'habitude. C'est ma faute, je suppose. Je passes mon temps à le coller, et finalement je le rejettes au dernier moment. Mais je ne pensais pas une seconde que ça irait si vite. ça va trop vite pour moi, je ne me reconnais plus. Après mes déboires avec Sasuke, j'ai passé trois ans très loin de l'idée d'une relation quelconque avec un garçon. Je fuyais cette idée autant que possible. Et voilà que, quasiment du jour au lendemain, tout a changé pour moi. Sai. Dans ma tête, il y a Sai. Dès que je me laisse aller, je penses à lui. Dès qu'il est là, je suis entrainée sur des rivages dangereux. J'ai beau résister, je suis complètement emporté par le courant. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus rien contrôler? Je suis si faible que ça que je ne peux pas résister à mes propres émotions?

Sai se faufiles dans notre petite grotte et je le suis après un moment d'hésitation. La grotte n'est pas grande, on va être enfermé là-dedans tous les deux toute la nuit, qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Que dois-je faire?

Il est hors de question de faire du feu ou de la lumière, pour ne pas risquer d'être repéré, donc nous sommes assis tous les deux par terre dans la pénombre, à environ un mètre de distance, je dirais. Et c'est le silence complet. Il faut que j'arrives à le rompre, que je dises quelque chose. Je me doutes bien que ce n'est pas Sai qui va initier la conversation... Ma voix me parait faible et tremblante quand je l'appelle: "Sai..."

Pas de réponse, pas même un mouvement.  
Sakura: " Sai... pour tout à l'heure... je... je suis désolée...je... "  
Un mouvement. Je crois qu'il me regarde. Dans l'obscurité quasi totale, c'est dur à dire. Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle quand il me répond: " Non, c'est moi."  
Je retiens ma respiration pour entendre ce qu'il me dit, je ne veux pas risquer de perdre un seul mot.  
Sai: " C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'ai encore fait une erreur, n'est-ce pas?"

Je tends la main vers la tache claire de son bras, je la touches du bout des doigts. Il sursaute. Il est peut-être aussi perdu que moi... Sans doute plus, même.  
Sakura: " Tu n'as pas vraiment fait d'erreur, c'est un peu de ma faute aussi."  
Il ne dit rien.  
Sakura: " C'est difficile, les relations humaines, n'est-ce pas?"  
Sai: " Oui."  
Sakura: " Moi aussi, j'ai du mal, quelque fois..."  
Encore un petit silence.  
Sai: " Si même ma professeur en relation humaine a du mal, je ne suis pas prêt d'obtenir mon diplôme."  
Au son de sa voix, je peux dire qu'il sourit. Il sourit de nouveau. Je ne vois rien, mais je peux imaginer son sourire, et ça me réchauffes. Je rentres dans le jeu.  
Sakura: " Je t'accordes la moyenne pour l'instant. Mais je te donnerais des devoirs de rattrapage."   
Sai: " Toi aussi, alors, tu auras des devoirs supplémentaire, madame la professeur."  
Je viens m'asseoir un peu plus près de lui, et je lui prend la main.  
Sakura: " On va les faire ensemble, nos devoirs?"

La faim finissant par se manifester, je tires mon sac vers moi. Tout en fouillant à tâtons dedans, je demandes: " Tu veux manger quoi, Sai?"  
Sai: " A part des rations toutes prêtes, tu as quoi à offrir?"  
Sakura: " Des fruits secs. Tiens, une ration toute prête et parfaitement insipide."  
Sai: " Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça, une ration. Tu as de l'eau?"  
Je lui tend la gourde. Tous les deux, nous grignotons nos rations dans une obscurité totale. Super diner aux chandelles...

Sakura: " On n'a peut-être pas besoin de monter la garde la nuit. Comme on n'est que deux, si on se relaye pour veiller, on ne dormira pas suffisamment, et je t'avoues que je suis plutôt fatiguée. "  
Sai: " En installant des pièges aux alentours, ça sera suffisant. Je vais m'en occuper. "  
Je l'entends sortir et je m'enroules dans ma couverture pour la nuit. Je décides de rester éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Après une longue attente, j'entend un très léger bruissement à l'entrée de la grotte. C'est Sai? Par prudence, j'attends qu'il me confirme son identité avant de me manifester. Je reconnais sa voix quand il prononce le mot de passe et je peux me détendre.

Sakura: " Sai, fais attention où tu marches, je suis couchée près de l'entrée. "  
Une main se pose sur ma couverture, juste sous ma poitrine, et se retire. Il essaye juste de repérer où je suis dans le noir.  
Sai: " Tu es trop près, Sakura. Recule vers le fond, je vais me mettre là. "  
Sakura: " Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va comme ça."  
Sai: " Sakura, tu es la précieuse spécialiste médicale de l'équipe, ne t'exposes pas directement au attaques. Qui me soigneras si tu es la première à tomber?"  
Sakura: " D'accord, d'accord, je recule. ne bouges pas, je te passes ta couverture."

Après quelques hésitations et tatonnements, nous finissons par chacun trouver notre place pour la nuit, allongés côte à côte, enroulés dans nos couvertures, en silence. Je sais qu'il suffirait que je tendes la main pour le toucher. Il est juste là. Mais j'hésites encore. Cette nuit, si je le touches, je crois que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. J'en ai envie, mais d'un autre coté, je ne suis pas encore sure. Pas sure de moi, pas sure de lui. Et si tout n'était qu'une gigantesque comédie, une grave erreur. Je veux être sure. Je ne veux pas m'engager plus loin sans certitude. Alors je restes immobile sous ma couverture, résistant à l'envie de tendre la main, résistant même à l'envie de dire son nom, de lui parler. Mes résolutions sont encore trop fragiles. Je n'entends à coté de moi que le bruit de la respiration de Sai. Est-ce qu'il dort déjà? Qu'est-ce qu'il pense en ce moment? J'aimerais tellement savoir, mais je n'aurais sans doute pas de réponse.


	23. exploration souterraine

Chapitre 23: exploration souterraines

Cette nuit, j'ai très mal dormi. Horriblement. Je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, trop de doutes, trop de souvenirs m'ont maintenue éveillée. Et la présence de Sai à coté de moi n'aidait pas à m'apaiser. J'en ai même regretté que Naruto ne soit pas là, pile entre nous deux. Dès que je vois un peu de lumière filtrer à travers l'entrée de la grotte, je m'extirpes de ma couverture et j'enjambes Sai pour sortir. Je sursautes en entendant sa voix: " Sakura, tu te lèves déjà?"

Je l'ai réveillé? Ou il ne dormait pas non plus. Je réponds brièvement: " Toilettes." avant de sortir dans la fraicheur de l'aube. L'air est humide, et il y a des nuages. Le temps ne sera sans doute pas aussi beau qu'hier, ce qui ne nous facilitera pas la tâche. Je m'asperges d'eau glaciale le visage au-dessus d'un petit ruisseau pour me clarifier les idées. Quand je reviens, je vois que Sai est dehors, lui aussi.  
J'essaye de faire un sourire agréable: " Bonjour Sai."  
Puis je l'embrasses doucement. Il me sourit aussi en retour: " Bonjour Sakura." Ouf, tout a l'air d'être redevenu normal.

Avec un sourire encore plus malicieux, il me dit: " Si on ne dormait pas par terre, je dirais que tu es tombé du lit. De voir une marmotte comme toi levée aussi tôt m'a tellement surpris que je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir."  
Je fais la moue pour le principe, mais ça m'amuses moi aussi. En le regardant mieux, je penses qu'il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir, lui aussi. On a l'air d'une paire de zombie, tous les deux. Mais ça n'empêches sa langue acérée d'être très en forme, puisqu'il me demande: " Tu n'as pas emportée ta chemise de nuit, Sakura."

Le souvenir de ma terrible nuisette me fait rougir d'embarras. Il me taquine. Je parie qu'il essaye de me tester, il veut savoir quand je vais me fâcher. Je ne lui donnerai pas cette joie. Je m'assois à coté de lui: " le jour ou je te verrais emporter un pyjama en mission, je réfléchirais à emporter ma nuisette dans mon sac."  
Sai: " Je m'en souviendrai."  
Sakura: " Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je la mettrai, petit malin. Je suis sure que c'est mauvais pour mon autorité de chef d'équipe. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'autorité... le petit-déjeuner n'est toujours pas prêt? J'attends!"

Sai a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser quand il me fait un salut militaire en disant: " Tout de suite, chef! A vos ordres, chef!". Puis il va effectivement chercher le petit-déjeuner dans la grotte. Quelques instants plus tard, il revient avec les croissants... Evidemment que non. Il revient avec deux barre nutritives et une tasse de café chaud. ça doit faire parti des premières techniques que j'ai appris en devenant Chunin: faire du café chaud sans feu. On voit que Sai a l'expérience d'un Anbu, son café est à la température idéale. Tiens, en y pensant, ce soir, si je suis motivée, je pourrais faire chauffer de la soupe aussi.

Comme pour confirmer mes inquiétudes de ce matin, une pluie fine commence à tomber et on se rabat précipitamment à l'intérieur de la grotte pour terminer notre petit-déjeuner.

Sakura: " Je me sens inspirée pour explorer les souterrains, aujourd'hui. Pas toi?"  
Sai: " Je suis d'accord, on a fait assez d'exploration à l'extérieur hier. "  
Puis regardant dehors la pluie qui s'intensifie, il déclare: " On va peut-être devoir déplacer notre camp à l'intérieur des galeries..."  
Sakura: " Ce n'est pas trop la peine. Le sol est surélevé, et l'entrée n'est pas dans le sens du vent. "  
Je me moques un peu: " Avoue, tu n'as pas envie de te mouiller en revenant ici tous les soirs."  
Sai: " gagné. Mon carnet de dessin n'aime pas trop la pluie, et j'ai dedans un chef d'oeuvre que je ne veux pas perdre.."

? Ah! le dessin du matin où il m'a surprise en nuisette! Alerté par mon regard qui se tourne vers son sac, il le met derrière lui, près à défendre son bien contre mes investigations. Je n'insistes pas, je l'aurais par la ruse, un de ces jours... ou par négligence.  
Sakura: " D'accord, on déménage. Si c'est pour des raisons artistiques, je ne discutes pas. "

Fuyant la pluie de plus en plus abondante, nous sommes entrés dans le réseau souterrains. Après un bref examen, nous avons choisis comme camp une des pièces près de la sortie. Ce sont sans doute d'anciennes chambres, il y encore du mobilier à l'interieur. Un mobilier spartiate, certes, mais je sens que je vais apprécier l'aménagement prévu pour la salle de bain. Nous sommes mis tous les deux dans la même chambre, évidement, pour des raisons de sécurité. Il y a encore des stocks de bougie dans un coin, ce qui nous dispense d'user les nôtres pour nous éclairer.

Sakura: " L'endroit est abandonné pour l'instant, mais les gens qui l'ont occupé ont sans doute l'intention d'y revenir. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas laissé tout ça. "  
Sai: " Les groupes terroristes ont souvent plusieurs cachettes, et ils vont de l'une à l'autre pour ne pas se faire repérer. "  
Je le regarde un peu impressionnée. Il en connaît visiblement un rayon sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui organise notre repérage.  
Sai: " J'ouvrirais la marche avec mes jutsu pour détecter les pièges. Toi, tu surveilles notre chemin de fuite et tu établis la carte. "

ça me va comme organisation. Et nous nous mettons au travail immédiatement. Vu la quantité de galeries qu'on a à explorer, mieux vaut commencer tôt. Que pourrais-je dire de plus sur cette mission? J'ai dessiné des kilomètres de plan et Sai a fouillé des centaines de chambre plus ou moins vides. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant pendant la nuit? Non, rien de spécial. On a dormi, c'est tout.

A part des objets simples de vies courantes, oubliés par ci, par là, il n'y avait rien qui vaille la peine d'être noté dans les pièces. Ce qui nous fait penser qu'il s'agit d'un repère de Ninjas, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'y a rien de plus, aucun moyen de savoir si Orochimaru et sa bande se servent de l'endroit. Notre travail achevé, Sai et moi retrouvons enfin la lumière du jour.

Comme prévu, le soir même, un Anbu passe nous voir... tiens, c'est celui qui était venu nous aider le jour où Naruto s'est fait foudroyer et Sai empoisonner. Il me semble familier, mais je n'arrive pas à dire pourquoi. L'anbu est chargé de re-camoufler l'entrée découverte par l'éboulement, de manière à ce que personne ne saches que l'endroit a été découvert. Je regardes avec admiration son jutsu faire remonter la terre éboulée et la stabiliser. Sai me chuchote: " Sakura, tu l'as reconnu?"  
Comme je le regardes avec des yeux ronds, il me glisse à l'oreille: " C'est le capitaine Yamato."

Hein? Mais maintenant qu'il le dit... ça ressemble effectivement au capitaine Yamato. Et je sais qu'il est anbu pour avoir vu sa fiche dans le sac de Sai. Visiblement, il continue plus ou moins à nous manager de loin. Je lui fais un grand sourire quand il se tourne vers nous, et l'anbu répond par un signe de main amical. Il a l'air de rigoler sous son masque. Il disparaît de son coté, pendant que Sai et moi nous revenons au village.

_NdA: allez, trois chapitres, cadeaux pour vous occuper le week-end. Au sujet du rating de ma fic, je ne sais pas encore si il y aura un chapitre lemon, mais comme je parles quand même un peu de sexe, et qu'il y aura au moins des sous-entendu, je lui mets un rating M par précaution._


	24. un chapitre tranquille

Chapitre 24: un chapitre tranquille

Ah, enfin au village! Je vais pouvoir prendre une vraie douche chaude! C'était pénible de se laver à l'eau froide. En passant la porte, Sai me fait signe et me montre en haut deux Anbus qui montent la garde.  
Sai: " On dirait que la situation s'est dégradée avec le Sud pendant notre absence. On est presque en état de guerre."  
De voir ces Anbus me rappellent soudain quelque chose de très important. La liste de Sai... Comment en parler à l'Hokage sans éveiller ses soupçons...? J'ai une idée.  
Sakura: " On est en état d'alerte? Est-ce que tu pourrais te renseigner sur la situation actuelle pendant que je refiles notre rapport à Tsunade? On se retrouve devant l'hôpital."   
Sai: " Tu veux rendre visite à Naruto?"  
Sakura: " Oui, j'y tiens. Je veux voir comment il va, et au besoin discuter de l'état de guerre en équipe."  
Sai a l'air de moins bouder que d'habitude à l'idée d'aller voir Naruto. Juste avant de se séparer, on se regarde longtemps, les yeux dans les yeux, sans faire un geste. Après ces jours passés ensemble, sans contraintes, c'est dur maintenant de jouer l'indifférence en public. C'est dur de ne pas s'embrasser. Mais on tient bon, et on part chacun de notre coté.

Je suis sure que Tsunade doit être absolument débordée en ce moment, je n'aurais sans doute pas l'occasion de lui parler seule à seule. c'est pourquoi je rédiges rapidement un message codé sur une feuille vierge, signalant la présence de la liste dans les affaires de Sai. Je plie la feuille tout petit et je gribouilles une fleur de cerisier dessus. Bon, c'est sans doute beaucoup moins beau que ce que Sai pourrait faire... C'est notre signe de reconnaissance à Tsunade et moi, ça signifie que ce papier n'est que pour elle. Dans l'effervescence de son bureau, entre les allées et venues des différents chefs de squad, je glisse notre rapport de mission et la feuille pliée en même temps dans les mains de Tsunade. Elle cache discrètement mon petit mot dans sa ceinture, l'air de rien.  
Sakura: " Mission accomplie."  
Tsunade: " Parfait, Sakura. je compte sur toi pour motiver ton équipe, j'ai besoin de vous demain à l'aube."  
Sakura: " Compris."  
Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir fait ce coup bas à Sai, malgré tout. En sortant du QG, je croise Ino et son équipe, et je m'attarde pour discuter un peu... beaucoup... avec elle. Du coup, même en courant tout le long du chemin vers l'hôpital, je suis à peu près sure que Sai m'attend là depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Un coup d'oeil à la place de l'hôpital...ah, il est là, assis devant l'entrée. Il n'a pas l'air trop impatient, mais c'est difficile de savoir avec lui.  
Sakura: " Sai, désolée, je discutais avec une copine et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."  
Sai: " Je viens seulement d'arriver moi aussi. Mais Naruto est déjà sorti de l'hôpital."  
Sakura: " Ah...? On va essayer de passer chez lui, alors. Tu as obtenus des informations?"  
Sai:" Oui, Il s'est passé pas mal de choses la semaine dernière au Sud. "  
Il entreprend alors de me résumer les informations qu'il a récoltées alors que nous nous dirigeons vers l'appartement de Naruto.

Malheureusement, Naruto n'est pas chez lui. Avec un soupir, je colles sur la porte un mot pour le prévenir de l'heure de rendez-vous demain. Maintenant, que faire? j'hésites...  
Sai: " Sakura, j'ai quelque chose à faire, il faut que j'y ailles."  
Je me sens un peu déçue.  
Sakura: " Ah? C'est en rapport avec ton groupe, les Roots?"  
Sai: " J'ai besoin d'informations plus complète sur les dernières missions d'espionnage, ça va me prendre un peu de temps. "  
J'adore sa manière de ne jamais répondre à certaines questions sur ses rapports avec les Roots. Très subtil. Il me surprend tout à coup en me demandant: " Tu passes chez moi tout à l'heure?"

C'est une question, ou une demande? Difficile à trancher... c'est peut-être une invitation... mon coeur s'affoles à cette idée... Sai qui m'invite...  
Sakura: " Ah, et bien... euh... tu viens de me dire que tu avais quelque chose à faire..."  
Sai: " J'en ai pour deux heures, trois maximum. "

ça nous rendra un peu avant l'heure du dîner... Et si j'osais...  
Sakura: " Alors je passerai te voir, et on sortira manger un morceau, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"  
Il a un sourire: " C'est une bonne idée. Alors à tout à l'heure.", puis il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée... sans doute pour être sûr que je n'essaye pas de le suivre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. On va sortir ensemble quelque part, Sai et moi!

Ouf, enfin chez moi! Mon premier geste est de me faire couler un bain moussant. Alors que je passes devant le grand miroir, mon reflet me fait un choc. C'est une horreur. Mon teint est grisâtre et ma peau toute sèche. Je passes ma main dans mes cheveux, et je les trouves rêches. Et je ne parles même pas de la boue sur mes jambes et de mes vêtements froissés! Pas étonnant que Sai m'appelle "garçon manqué" à tout bout de champ. Si c'est cette apparence-là qu'il voit tous les jours... c'est pas joli-joli. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il me trouve attirante, ni même féminine... Il faut vraiment que je profites des moments hors des missions pour me mettre en valeur. C'est décidé, ce soir, je vais lui en mettre plein les yeux! Trois heures de préparation ne seront pas de trop...

Ah, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je remercie Ino et son habitude de m'offrir des produits de beautés à chaque anniversaire. Même si c'était à chaque fois pour se moquer de moi et me faire enrager, cette fois, je les ait tous utilisé! Soins pour la peau, les cheveux, les ongles... la totale. Mais le résultat m'a l'air de valoir le coup. Je passe encore une heure complète à me choisir une tenue, et une pince décorée pour mettre dans mes cheveux courts. Maintenant, je peux me regarder avec fierté dans le miroir. J'en connais un qui va être surpris. Avant de sortir de ma chambre, je prends la précaution de faire un Genjustu, qui donnera l'impression que j'ai mes vêtements habituels. Je ne veux pas que ma mère me pose des questions en me voyant toute pomponnée... A la réflexion, il faut que personne d'autre que Sai ne me voit comme ça, sinon... En partant, je dis à ma mère: " Je ne manges pas ici ce soir, je sors avec d'autres chunins."

Un peu excitée, je files tout droit chez Sai par le plus court chemin. Devant sa porte, après m'être assurée que personne ne traine aux alentours, je défais le Genjutsu et je sonnes. La porte s'ouvre et ... gagné! Il a l'air surpris par mon apparence! Je rentres vite en fermant la porte derrière moi et je lui sautes au coup pour l'embrasser. Je suis tellement contente! Je finis par le lâcher et je tournes sur moi-même en minaudant: "Alors, tu me trouves comment?"  
Sai a un sourire un peu perplexe: " Tu es différente que d'habitude..."  
Je fais une petite moue: " Différente, c'est tout...?"  
Il fait une drôle de tête, et il essaye de sourire par-dessus pour le cacher... On dirait qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire de plus et qu'il est très embarrassé. Je l'aides un peu: " Alors, est-ce que je suis toujours un garçon manqué?"  
Avec cette fois un vrai sourire, il me répond: " Tu es très féminine comme ça, Sakura."  
Bon, il n'a pas dit que j'étais belle... mais je me contenterai de féminine pour l'instant. Il m'observe avec attention, se demandant sans doute si il a bien répondu, et si il ne risque pas une grande baffe. Je le rassures avec un grand sourire.  
Sakura: " Et toi, tu es prêt?"

Il a toujours le même type de vêtements noirs, mais ils sont propres, et Sai sent comme s'il sortait juste de la douche. D'ailleurs il a encore les cheveux humides. Le seul truc qui changes par rapport à d'habitude, c'est qu'il n'a pas des affaires de Ninjas, ni son bandeau sur le front. ça dégage bien son visage, d'ailleurs. Ah! qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, Sai!  
Sai: " Oui, on peut y aller. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'un endroit tranquille et discret où aller dîner... tu as déjà une idée?"  
Je m'en doutais un peu... j'avais déjà réfléchis à l'endroit idéal pour un dîner en tête à tête loin de tous regard indiscret.   
Sakura: " Oui, je connais un restaurant avec des tables isolées par des paravent, on sera tranquille là-bas. La seule difficulté, c'est d'arriver au resto sans se faire voir."

Sai: " Tu n'es pas une experte en transformation, comme Naruto?"  
Je lui jettes un regard en coin, il me taquine? En réponse, je me métamorphose sous ses yeux en une jeune brune au visage ordinaire. Il répliques en prenant une apparence tout aussi banale. C'est bon, on va pouvoir se promener ensemble sans se faire remarquer. C'est quand même bien pratique, les techniques Ninjas.

Nous sortons tous les deux dans la rue, et j'en profites pour lui prendre la main. J'en rêvais. Pouvoir marcher dans la rue en tenant la main de Sai... Il se laisse entrainer de bon coeur. Et nous partons vers le restaurant tous les deux. Une fois assis à notre table loin des regards, nous avons repris notre apparence normale. Ici, les serveurs ont l'habitude avec les Ninjas. Ils ne posent jamais de questions et sont réputés pour savoir tenir leur langue. En consultant le menu, Sai me demandes en plaisantant: " Tu avais trouvé mes talents de cuisinier tellement désastreux l'autre jour?"  
Sakura: " Non, ça allait. Mais c'est mieux de sortir quand on a l'occasion. On ne se voit que chez toi, sinon. Et la cuisine ici change un peu de l'ordinaire. "  
Sai: " Tu viens souvent ici?"  
Sakura: " De temps en temps, avec les autres chunins, on se fait un resto. La prochaine fois, il faudra que tu viennes avec nous. Les autres sont bien sympa, tu verras. "  
Sai: " Ce sont des devoirs de relations humaines, Sakura?"  
ça me fait rire. Mais c'est aussi un peu triste, quelque part...  
Sakura: " Tu sais, Sai, ne te forces pas si tu ne veux pas venir..."  
Sai: " ça ne me déranges pas..."  
Mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'intéresser spécialement non plus. Bah, tant qu'il apprécie ma compagnie, tout va bien. Bon, arrêtons de réfléchir trop, et profitons de notre soirée. Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir beaucoup d'autres occasions comme ça.


	25. Encore une mission stupide

Chapitre 25: Encore une mission.. stupide

Hier soir, on n'a pas trainé longtemps ensemble. On a dîné tranquillement au restaurant, puis je suis resté un peu chez Sai. Mais comme on savait qu'on allait devoir se lever tôt, je suis partie assez vite. On a pas mal discuté... rectification... j'ai raconté quasiment toute ma vie à Sai, tout, depuis ma couleur préférées jusqu'à mes notes à l'académies en passant par mes disputes avec Ino. En contrepartie, j'ai très peu obtenu d'information de Sai et beaucoup de taquineries. J'ai réussi à apprendre qu'il n'aimait pas les vêtements trop amples, donc si je veux lui faire un cadeau, il faut que je vises plutôt ... un petit haut bien moulant. J'ai cru comprendre que son frère était d'un tempérament plutôt agité, autrefois, par une remarque saisie au vol, où il le comparait à Naruto. A part ça, il a pu m'expliquer en long, large et travers les plans d'invasions du pays du Feu par le Sud... Effectivement, il est bien renseigné.

Bouh, je n'aime pas me lever aussi tôt. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Sai, il arrivera à se lever, mais je m'inquiètes au sujet de Naruto. Avec un professionnalisme qui m'étonnes moi-même, je renonces à passer voir Sai en premier, et je me rends d'un bon pas chez Naruto. Après 5 minutes à tambouriner à la porte, une tête blonde sous un bonnet de nuit grenouille vient m'ouvrir d'un air ensommeillé.  
Naruto: " Sakura...? qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
Sakura: " Naruto! Tu n'as pas lu mon mot! On a rendez-vous au QG dans 1/4 d'heure!"

Naruto sursaute, tout à coup bien réveillé.  
Naruto: " Heiiiiin! Je suis en retard!"  
Il s'engouffre précipitamment dans son appartement et commence à courir dans tous les sens, à la recherche de ses vêtements, de ses affaires, et d'une boite de céréales. J'entres avec précaution à sa suite, essayant de ne pas piétiner les rouleaux de techniques, les kunais et les miettes étalés par terre.   
Sakura: " Tu t'achèteras quelque chose en route, dépêche-toi."

Naruto est prêt en 5 minutes, chrono en main, évidement pas lavé et pas coiffé... mais pour les cheveux, ça ne se voit pas.   
Naruto: " Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de repartir en mission! Je m'ennuyais à mourir, moi, à l'hôpital! Alors, votre mission, ça s'est bien passé?"  
Sakura: " Très bien. Et toi, tu es complètement remis?"  
Naruto: " En pleine forme!"  
ça fait plaisir à voir de le voir aussi énergique.

J'ouvres la porte pour sortir de l'appartement, et je tombes sur Sai. Mon coeur fait un bond: " Sa-Sa-Sa- Sai! Tu m'as surprise! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"  
Sai: " C'est plutôt moi qui pourrait poser la question..."  
Le ton est presque... acide. Et son visage est totalement inexpressif... ce qui veut dire qu'il est blessé ou fâché, à mon avis. Sinon, il ferait au moins semblant de sourire. Minute, il ne va pas imaginer qu'il y a eut quoique se soit entre Naruto et moi! Avec une panique montante, je réalises qu'il a du passer chez moi me chercher... et qu'il m'a trouvée ici. J'essayes de me justifier, en prenant un air assuré.  
Sakura: " J'ai été réveiller Naruto, pour être sure que... "

Je n'ai pas eut le temps de finir ma phrase, Naruto m'a poussé dehors en saluant Sai.  
Naruto: " Salut Sai! "  
A ma grande surprise, Sai fait un sourire amical à Naruto: " Salut Naruto! C'est trop tôt pour toi, ce matin?"  
Naruto: " Hé! J'ai juste oublié de régler mon réveil hier, c'est tout! "  
Nous nous mettons en route tous les trois vers le QG. Naruto m'abreuves de questions sur la mission dans les souterrains, me laissant à peine de temps de lui répondre entre deux interrogations. Comme souvent, Sai ne dit pas grand chose, à par quelques précisions... ou quelques piques assassines. Mais Naruto a l'air de très bien prendre les taquineries de Sai, et y réplique tant bien que mal. ça me fait chaud au coeur de nous voir tous les trois comme ça, comme une vraie équipe, soudée.

En entrant dans le bureau d'assignation des mission, je découvre trois Genins (vu leur age, tout juste diplomés de l'Académie) plantés d'un air triste devant Tsunade. Cette dernière nous fait signe d'approcher, Sai, Naruto et moi.  
Tsunade:" Vous tombez bien! L'instructeur chargé de cette équipe de Genin a été gravement blessé pendant l'attaque du poste frontière cette nuit, et ils sont en rade tous les trois. Je vous les confie."

Naruto pousse à haute voix le hurlement que je pousses dans ma tête: " QUOIIIIIIIIIIII !"  
Sai ne dit strictement rien.. mais je crois déceler une lueur d'angoisse dans ses yeux. Arriver à s'occuper de gosses, c'est encore plus dur que d'apprendre les relations humaines, à mon avis... et visiblement, c'est son avis aussi. Tsunade nous fusilles du regard: " Je ne tolèrerai aucune contestation. Chacun de vous aura la charge d'un des Genins, et je vais me servir des trois paires ainsi formées comme messager dans la zone Sud. Compris?"  
Sakura: " Compris."  
Mais en moi-même, je ne suis pas franchement enthousiate. J'ai horreur des gosses. Et franchement, faire du baby-sitting de Genin... quelle plaie! Tant pis, il va falloir faire avec. Sai me jettes un regard inquiet, et Naruto boude, donc c'est moi qui prend la direction des opération. Je récupères nos ordres de missions, et je fais signe à mes troupes de me suivre. Me voila avec trois Genins... non quatre en comptant Naruto... sur les bras.

On va s'asseoir dans un coin de la place pour se répartir les rôles... et faire connaissance.  
Sakura: " Bon, pour commencer, tous le monde va se présenter chacun son tour. Je veux votre nom, et votre spécialité dans les arts Ninjas. Je commence pour l'exemple. je suis Sakura, spécialiste médicale et Taijutsuiste de puissance."  
Sai: " Ce qui veut dire que c'est une brute."

Paf! Ma main atterit sur la tête de Sai qui se laisse faire avec bonne volonté. Naruto en profite: " Comme vous pouvez voir, c'est notre tyrannique et brutale chef d'équipe. "  
Re-paf! Les trois Genins me regardent avec inquiétude, mes deux hommes ricanent. Ils ont encore réussi à me faire passer pour un tyran. Je leur jettes un regard noir : " Bon, à votre tour, les garçons."  
Evidemment, Naruto est le premier à parler: " Moi, c'est Naruto. Euh... ma spécialité..."  
Cette fois c'est moi qui me moques: " Foncer tout droit sur l'ennemi."  
Naruto: " J'suis aussi un taijutsuiste, quoi! Sinon, mon point fort, c'est le clonage et la transformation."  
Sai sourit, sans doute une tentative pour amadouer les trois petites choses: " Je suis Sai. Je pratiques un Ninjutsu à partir de dessin."  
Je me tournes vers nos trois Genin, avec un de mes plus beaux sourire pour les rassurer: " Allez, c'est votre tour."

Un des garçons, un petit brun aux yeux bruns et avec un air effronté, commence: " J'm'appelle Makoto, et je suis super fort au combat! On peut se faire un bras de fer quand tu veux, la vieille!"  
Ouais, je sens qu'il va m'énerver, celui-là. Je le cognes sur la tête, histoire de lui apprendre qui est le chef: " Moi, c'est Sakura, gamin."  
La fille-quota de l'équipe, une petite brune fluette aux yeux bleus qui regarde Sai avec un air énamouré, est la deuxième à parler: " Je m'appelles Malu, et mon point fort, c'est... euh... euh... je sais faire un Genjutsu spécial!"  
Celle-là, je ne la mets pas avec Sai. Elle a complètement craqué pour lui, ça se voit... elle me rappelle un peu quelqu'un au même age... voire même actuellement...hum, passons.  
Le dernier garçon de l'équipe, un blond, a l'air d'être plus timide, et je dois tendre l'oreille pour entendre sa présentation: " Je m'appelle Kippei. Je sais me cloner beaucoup moi aussi."  
Bon, on ne va pas non plus en demander trop à des bleus.

Je décide tout à fait arbitrairement des paires: " Alors... Makoto ira avec Sai. Fais-le tenir à carreau par tous les moyens. Kippei avec Naruto, je comptes sur toi pour veiller sur lui. Moi, je gardes Malu. Entre fille. c'est clair?"  
Naruto me lances un vigoureux: " Compris!"  
Makoto ouvres la bouche pour contester: " Mais je veux pas être avec Sai, moi, il a l'air trop nul, j'veux être avec Naruto."

Soudain, sa bouche se fige et laisse échapper un cri d'horreur strident, cri vite répété par les deux autres petits. Une énorme créature noire et difforme, absolument effrayante, vient de surgir soudain de sous ses pieds et le surplombe de sa silhouette menaçante. Une oeuvre d'art signé Sai. Il fait disparaître la bête en expliquant avec un grand sourire au Genin dont il a la responsabilité: " Quand la chef donne un ordre, on dit oui chef, et on s'exécute. C'est bien rentré dans ta tête?"  
Makoto aquièsce fébrilement de la tête, pendant que Naruto et moi, on réprime un fou rire. Sai achève le gamin d'une pique: " Au fait, belle voix, dans les aigus, Makoto."  
Le gosse rougit jusqu'au oreilles, de honte. Là, je crois qu'il est vraiment calmé. Bien, joué, Sai! Je donne à chaque paire un paquet de rouleaux de mission, il faut qu'on les distribue aux différentes équipes en postes et qu'on ramène les rapports à Konoha. Ma main effleure celle de Sai eu passage, et on échange un bref regard. Juste une fraction de seconde, mais c'est suffisant pour me réchauffer de l'intérieur.  
Sakura: " Quand une paire a fini son circuit, elle retourne ici et elle attend les autres. Au travail! Bonne chance à tous!"


	26. Manoeuvre d'équipe et de paire

Chapitre 26: Manoeuvre d'équipe et de paire

Sai et Makoto partent en même temps d'un pas tranquille, Makoto tirant une tête désespérée. Comme je vois que Naruto veut partir à toute vitesse, je le rattrapes par le col: " Naruto, n'oublies pas d'attendre Kippei. "  
Finalement, Je fais signe à Malu qu'on y va. Au passage, je remarque que ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague, dans la direction où Sai est parti. Hé, c'est le mien! D'ailleurs... on n'a même pas pu s'embrasser ce matin. Beuh. C'est de ma faute, aussi, j'espère qu'il n'est pas fâché...

Malu et moi, nous partons dans la fôret. Bien que ce soit juste une mission de classe D, il y a quand même des risques de mauvaises rencontres. Plus nous nous rapprochons de la frontières, plus ça sera dangereux. C'est mon rôle d'assurer la sécurité de la petite. Ca me fait penser à Kakashi. Le pauvre, trois comme nous à devoir manager... et protéger. Là, je n'en ai qu'une, et je suis déjà terriblement tendue! Il faut que je sois deux fois plus vigilante... et en plus que je sois deux fois plus patiente. Malu est ... bavarde. Au moins autant que Naruto et moi réunis. Elle est aussi très curieuse... quand je disais qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un.

Alors qu'on délivre un ordre de mission à trois chunins à un poste de guet, elle me demande d'un air innocent: " Dis, Sakura... Sai, il a déjà une copine?"  
Je réponds franco: "Non. "  
Elle a l'air toute contente. J'aurais du lui dire que oui, mais alors elle m'aurait demandé qui... Voilà maintenant qu'elle me demande ses goûts alimentaires, sa couleur préférée et son signe astrologique... Mais j'en sais rien, moi! Je dois bien admettre que je ne connais toujours pas grand chose de Sai. Je ne sais même pas son âge véritable, encore moins sa véritable date de naissance, ni le nom de son frère, par exemple... La quantité d'informations fiable sur lui doit tenir sur une page de calepin. ça me désespère un peu. Je suis si ignorante. Pour répondre au flot de questions de la petite, je ne vois qu'un seul moyen. Je prends un visage grave, et je dis: " Malu, je ne dévoiles jamais d'informations sur un équipier si il y a des risques qu'un ennemi les entende."  
Bon, on n'a jamais tué personne avec son signe astrologique, mais Malu me croit quand même, et elle s'excuse avec un air très inquiet.

Bon, message suivant, à donner au capitaine du cinquième régiment de l'armée du Feu... encore des kilomètres à supporter son bavardages... Heureusement pour moi, la fatigue gagnant progressivement Malu a fini par la faire taire. Nous revenons au village avec les rapports des différentes équipes, que nous remettons à l'Hokage... qui nous donne en retour encore quelques messages à convoyer. Je rejoins les garçons qui sont déjà arrivés sur la place. Evidemment, Naruto est en train de faire le zouave avec Makoto et Kippei tandis que Sai reste tranquillement assis dans son coin. Malu me devances et cours s'asseoir à coté de Sai. Je fulmine intérieurement, et encore plus quand je vois Sai qui lui sourit.

Du calme, Sakura, ce n'est qu'un sourire artificiel... Malu a l'air radieuse, et elle balances frénétiquement des jambes. Et moi, je restes plantées là comme un andouille à bouillonner de rage... et il n'y a plus de place sur le banc. Sai lève les yeux vers moi, il a l'air un peu étonné. Il me sourit, pour essayer de m'attendrir, je supposes. Je me forces à sourire en réponse, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le convaincre.

Sai se lève du banc et me rejoint. Tout en faisant semblant de discuter de nos itinéraires en consultant la carte, nous échangeons quelques mots de nature bien différente.  
Sai: " Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sakura?"  
Sakura: " Rien."  
Sai: " Tes yeux lancent des éclairs. Si tu maitrisais des justus de foudre, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?"  
Sakura: " Toi.. rien. C'est moi qui suis stupide."  
Sai: " Tu voulais une place sur le banc? Tu aurais pu t'asseoir sur mes genoux si tu étais fatiguée..."  
Je me sens rougir: "Sai!" Puis ça me fait rire. J'écrases soudain le pied de Sai pour lui signaler que Malu s'est levé et qu'elle est maintenant suffisamment près pour nous entendre.

Je prends la parole à haute voix pour attirer l'attention de mes troupes: " Je proposes qu'on déjeune ici rapidement avant de repartir, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?"  
Les quatre Genins (Naruto est dedans, évidemment!) plébiscitent l'offre, et Naruto crie: " RAMENNNNNNNN!"

Et nous voilà tous alignés à l'échoppe Ichiraku devant un bol de nouilles. J'ai réussi à manoeuvrer et à pousser Sai tout à gauche, puis à m'asseoir à coté de lui. Maintenant, il est coincé entre le mur et moi, na! Malu s'est assise à ma droite, et elle me lance un regard noir, auquel je répond par un sourire innocent. Naruto s'est fait adopter par Makoto et Kippei, et ils font un concours d'engloutissage de nouilles tous les trois, ces idiots. Sai profite de la situation pour me faire du pied... et comme en plus on est très serré sur le banc... J'étais tellement excitée que je serais incapable de dire quelle type de nouilles j'ai avalé. Bref, le repas était très convivial.

Bon, l'après-midi, rien de spécial. On a juste eut un petit accrochage avec des gardes ennemis (une des équipes est en poste en terre ennemie...) Mais comme ce n'était pas des Ninjas, on leur a fait le coup de la disparition dans un nuage de fumée, et ils nous ont perdu de vue. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, nous laissons rentrer chez eux nos trois Genins complètement épuisés. Après un bref passage dans le bureau de l'hokage, où elle nous annonce quartier libre jusqu'à demain, nous sortons tous les trois dehors. En route, je croises Ino et son équipe, et j'en profites pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle: " Hé, Ino, demain, vous faites du baby-sitting de Genin."  
J'éclate de rire et je me sauves devant leurs visages perplexes. Demain, c'est eux qui vont devoir traîner Malu, Makoto et Kippei!

Alors que je m'imaginais déjà une fin d'après-midi en tête à tête avec Sai, Naruto perturbe tous mes plans en demandant: " On fait un entraînement d'équipe? ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas travaillé ensemble tous les trois."  
Il a raison, en plus... Tant pis, le travail avant tout.

Il est déjà nuit depuis longtemps quand nous nous séparons. On a travaillé notre stratégie d'équipe, on s'est entraîné ensemble, et j'ai réussi à flanquer Sai par terre en combat, j'ai aidé Naruto à apprendre un nouveau Jutsu, Sai m'a fait une blague en dessinant une araignée sur mon bras, Naruto a ricané, j'ai teste un Genjutsu sur mes deux idiots... et j'ai fini projetée dans l'étang.

Tous de très bonne humeur, on se dit à demain. Puis Naruto part en courant, nous laissant seuls, Sai et moi. Naruto a à peine disparu à notre vue que le bras de Sai m'attrape par la taille et me tire sous le couvert d'un arbre, avant de m'embrasse passionnément. Un peu surprise au début, ma propre passion se réveille finalement assez brutalement, signalant qu'elle s'est tenue sage toute la journée, et que maintenant elle veut son quota de câlin. Le dos pressé pressé contre l'arbre, mes mains capturées par les siennes, je me laisses absorber par nos baisers. L'obscurité a vraiment un effet redoutable sur moi, levant toute mes inhibitions, et je dois lutter de toutes mes forces contre les vagues de plus en plus affamée d'un désir qui me brûle le ventre. Les mains chaudes de Sai remontent vers mes épaules, caressant au passage mes avant-bras et mes bras, puis elles s'arrêtent sur ma nuque. On se regarde tous les deux, nos respirations haletantes. Lui aussi, je peux voir qu'il lutte... pour ne pas aller plus loin. Pourquoi est-ce que je luttes comme ça? Pourquoi je refuses de me laisser entrainer? ce serait si simple...

Mais heureusement pour ma virginité (et sans doute malheureusement pour moi), un incident vient empêcher mon désir de gagner sur ma raison. Sai se retourner soudain et se figer dans une attitude tendue, son regard scrutant les alentours, ses oreilles guettant le moindre bruit.  
Il a sans remarqué quelque chose de suspect, et moi aussi, je me mets à guetter, toute excitation éteinte. Après un long moment de silence, on finit par se détendre tous les deux... mais ce n'est plus pareil. L'angoisse s'est installé, et nous sentons le besoin de vite retourner à l'abri des portes du village. N'oublions pas... que nous sommes en état d'alerte.

Sai se tourne vers moi, et passe sa main dans mes cheveux avec une tendresse qui me surprend. Il me chuchote doucement: " Sois bien sur tes gardes, Sakura. "  
Est-ce un conseil? Est-ce une mise en garde, un avertissement? Mon inquiétude ne fait que grandir. Mon sentiment de malaise me poursuis sur le chemin du retour, et jusque tard dans la nuit.


	27. une enveloppe dans un sac

Chapitre 27: Une enveloppe dans un sac

Ce matin en me levant, j'espère deux choses: une mission intéressante et passer du temps avec Sai. Pleine d'entrain, je descends prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner, et j'ai la surprise de trouver une enveloppe à mon nom sur la table. Ma mère me dit: " J'ai trouvé ça ce matin sous la porte. "

Un petit mot de Sai? Je manoeuvres de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas lire au-dessus de mon épaule pendant que j'ouvres l'enveloppe. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une feuille blanche pliée en quatre, avec le signe du feu tracé en grand dessus. Je regardes la feuille surprise. Puis le doute me saisit. Est-ce que ce serais... un avertissement? Quelque chose me dit que oui. Hier, il y avait quelqu'un qui nous a vu, Sai et moi, j'en suis quasiment sure. Et j'ai bien conscience... que j'en sais trop sur Sai pour les Roots. Je suis trop proche de lui. Et bien, je vais être encore plus sur mes gardes, et je vais prévenir Tsunade pour la peine. Je suis sure qu'elle ne perdra pas une occasion de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Pour faire oublier à Sai qu'il m'a trouvé chez Naruto hier matin, je cours directement chez lui, en premier. Mais il est déjà sur le pas de sa porte, et il me fait un sourire en me voyant: " Bonjour Sakura."  
Zut, on ne va pas pouvoir s'embrasser.  
Sakura: " Bonjour Sai."

Comme il s'approche, je remarque qu'il a un bleu à la base de la joue. Après deuxième observation, il a d'autres bleus et quelques écorchures sur les bras, et les jambes. Alertée, j'examine de plus près ses blessures, et je commence à les soigner: " Sai, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu es blessé?"  
Il a un geste pour dégager son bras, mais je le retiens, et il finit par se laisser soigner. Bon, ce n'est rien de grave, mais je préfères quand même m'en occuper.  
Sai: "C'est rien. Je me suis entrainé avec quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas ménagé."

Entrainé?Quand ça..? Minuit hier soir ou ce matin à 4h? Ou alors il s'est battu? Une autre mission qu'on lui aurait confié, rien qu'à lui? Ou encore... une punition des Roots? Je pencherais pour la dernière option. J'ai plus ou moins une idée de la manière dont ce genre de groupe discipline ses hommes. Mes soupçons sont confirmés quand il me demande tout à coup: " Sakura, tu as fouillé dans mon sac, récemment?"  
Bon, j'ai compris. Les Roots ont du s'apercevoir que j'avais ouvert l'enveloppe, et c'est retombé sur Sai qui en avait la responsabilité. Je me sens un peu coupable, mais je ne réponds rien. Moi aussi, je dois garder le silence.

On n'ajoute rien de plus sur le sujet et on part travailler. La bonnes humeur et l'énergie de Naruto nous remontent le moral à tous les deux, heureusement. Et on a une mission pas trop pourrie, pour une fois. On est envoyé espionner les troupes stationnées dans une ville ennemie: effectifs, matériels, vivres... tout, quoi!  
Je fais la leçon à Naruto: " C'est une mission de discrétion, alors je compte sur toi pour te tenir tranquille."  
Sai me lance: " Vous allez réussir à vous taire, tous les deux?"  
Gna, gna, gna... Je ne relèves pas l'ironie, et je distribue mes ordres à mes troupes. Allez, on y va!

Bilan de la journée: mission réussie. Et on a même réussi à tenir notre langue pendant toute la durée de la mission, Naruto et moi. Du coup, on se rattrapes sur le chemin du retour, entraînant même Sai dans le débit de conversation. Il faut dire qu'on a de quoi discuter. Il y a une armée entière qui stationne pas loin de notre frontière, et les ambassadeurs du Sud qui clament haut et fort auprès du Seigneur du Feu qu'ils n'ont pas du tout l'intention d'envahir la région... ils prennent les espions de Konoha pour des potiches, ou quoi? Avec le rapport qu'on ramène, tous les trois, je suis à peu près sure que notre Seigneur va bondir au plafond et envoyer ses troupes en masse, lui aussi.

Au moment où on rend notre rapport à Tsunade, elle me demande: " Alors Sakura, ce justu, il avance?"  
Je reconnais le signal, elle a besoin de me parler en privé. et je réponds comme convenu: " Pas vraiment, j'ai besoin de conseil."  
Tsunade: " Tu as 5 minutes maintenant?"  
Sakura: "Oui."  
Puis je me tourne vers mes deux hommes: " A demain Naruto, Sai."  
Avec dans l'idée de passer voir Sai quand même après... Ils sortent tous les deux et je me retrouve seule avec Tsunade.

Tsunade: " C'est aussi sujet de l'enveloppe que tu as trouvé dans le sac de Sai. Il s'agit de la liste des Anbus qui me sont directement fidèles. Elle est censée être confidentielle. On est en train de chercher d'où vient la fuite de notre coté, mais il ne faudrait pas que cette liste aille vagabonder dans la nature. Je te charges de la récupérer par tout les moyens."  
C'est ce que je craignais... Surtout qu'il y a un problème supplémentaire.  
Sakura: " Je ne sais pas si Sai a toujours cette liste. Et je penses qu'ils se sont aperçu que j'avais vu la liste. J'ai reçu une lettre que j'ai pris comme un avertissement, et d'après ce que j'ai pu observer... Sai s'est fait réprimander. Il m'a demandé si j'avais touché à ses affaires."  
Tsunade: " Un avertissement...? Je donnerai des consignes particulières aux Anbus pour qu'ils t'incluent dans leurs rondes de surveillance au village. Mais quand tu es à l'extérieur... méfie toi de Sai."

ça ne peut pas être pire, je crois. Je me sens de plus en plus mal, vraiment. Sai... je ne veux même pas penser... qu'il pourrait me... non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas... Tsunade continue: " Je ferais attention à ne plus jamais t'envoyer seule en mission avec lui. Il y aura toujours au moins Naruto avec toi."  
Son visage est vraiment grave quand elle me dit: " Sakura, reste sur tes gardes. Sai est... était... un Anbu particulièrement doué pour les assassinats. Surtout ceux les assassinats de Shinobis."  
Je sens mon coeur qui se glace. Un assassin... Un peu assommée par la nouvelle, je prends congé et je sors du bureau comme dans le brouillard. Complètement perdue, je marches d'un pas mécanique, lourd. Mes doutes reviennent me hanter. Est-ce que Sai est sincère quand il essaye de se lier avec moi, avec Naruto? Quand il essaye de comprendre les relations humaines? Je veux croire que oui, j'y crois. C'est vrai, il était Anbu autrefois, il a été formé par les Roots quand il était très jeune... Mais maintenant, il est assez agé pour raisonner par lui-même et choisir sa propre voie. Il ne suit plus aveuglément les directives... d'ailleurs, il est avec moi contre l'avis de ses supérieurs. Je suis sure que c'est un signe. Il s'humanise, il change. Je veux croire en lui.

A ma grande surprise, mes pieds m'ont conduits tout droit chez Sai pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment pour passer le voir. En fait, si... Tsunade m'a donné une mission précise le concernant. D'ailleurs... je n'ai pas pensé à dire à Tsunade... au sujet de Sai et moi. Est-ce que je dois le faire? Je suppose... ça attendra. Elle le saura bien assez vite par ses Anbus. Je relève la tête. Juste au-dessus de moi, il y a la fenêtre de l'appartement de Sai. Il faut que j'y ailles. Plutôt que de faire le tour et passer par la porte, je sautes sur le rebord et je frappes au carreau. A travers la vitre, je peut voir Sai assis devant son chevalet en train de peindre. Il se retourne et a l'air surpris de me voir à sa fenêtre. Il vient m'ouvrir: " Sakura, tu as déjà fini?"  
Sakura: " Oui, c'est bon. Je te déranges? Je vois que tu dessines..."  
Sai: " Entre, ne reste perché à ma fenêtre, on va te prendre pour un cambrioleur."

Je ne me fais pas prier pour entrer, et j'en profite pour l'embrasser au passage. Sai... je me sens un peu rassurée.  
Sakura: " Tu peux continuer à peindre. C'est joli, ce que tu fais."  
Je remarque le sac à dos de Sai posé sur la table, à coté de ses affaires de dessin et je sautes sur l'occasion. L'air de rien, je m'assois sur la table comme pour pouvoir le regarder peindre. Il me regarde un bref instant, sans bouger, avant de sourire. Alors qu'il s'avance et fait mine de vouloir prendre son sac, j'intercepte son bras avec un sourire le plus malicieux possible: " Sai, c'est quoi cette réaction? Tu as fait un dessin coquin dans ton carnet et tu ne veux pas que je le voie, c'est ça."

Sai continue à sourire. Plus vif que moi, il réussit à me prendre le sac. Il en sort son carnet de croquis et me le tend, un peu moqueur.  
Sai: " C'est ça que tu veux voir, Sakura?"  
Je ne m'avoue pas battue pour autant. Même si maintenant le sac est hors de portée, j'aurais d'autres occasions. Je joues le jeu et j'attrapes le carnet qu'il me tend.  
Sakura: " Si je trouves le moindre dessin cochon la-dedans, je le brûles."

Sai a un petit rire comme je commences à feuilleter le carnet, mais soudain son visage se fige. J'anticipe sa réaction et je sautes de l'autre coté de la table pour éviter qu'il ne me reprenne le carnet. Tout en évitant Sai, je tombes sur un dessin qui me fait m'arrêter net. Sai laisse échapper un soupir de défaite. J'ai trouvé le dessin. Le Dessin du matin où j'étais en nuisette... Je me regarde, dessinée à peine réveillée au fusain sur le papier blanc, et je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. On voit vraiment tout! Et en plus, il s'est vraiment appliqué, l'ombrage est magnifique. C'est incroyable, à partir d'une vue aussi brève, il a pu faire un dessin très.. ressemblant... de ma poitrine, et même de mon ventre...

Sai a un petit sourire défait: " Sakura... tu ne vas quand même pas brûler une oeuvre d'art..."  
Je lui lance un regard noir, mais en même temps, je me sens très flattée. L'oeuvre d'art, c'est moi. J'arrache la feuille du carnet avec précaution: "Je confisque le dessin, monsieur l'artiste. "  
Sai se moques: " Tu es cruelle, Sakura. Je suis très fier de ce dessin, c'est un trésor pour moi. "  
Il se moque de moi, je peux le voir. Il en rajoute :"Tu ne m'as laisses aucune autre occasion de croquer un décolleté pareil..."  
Puis avec un éclair de malice: " Quoique, je suppose que cette petite fermeture éclair doit être facile à dézipper."  
Le temps que je réalises, et il ouvre jusqu'en bas la fermeture éclair de mon haut, dévoilant... la cote de maille que je portes en dessous. Avec un sourire, il dit: " raté."

Je réussis à me reprendre: " S-S-S-S-SAI!"  
Je me jette sur lui, mais il m'attrape dans ses bras et m'immobilise serrée contre lui. Je remarque alors que son sac à dos est à nos pied... je pourrais presque voir dedans. Il remarque la direction de mon regard, et il dit avec un sourire triste: "Si tu cherches cette envelope. je ne l'ai plus."  
Le soulagement s'abat sur moi, et je sens toute ma tension fondre. Ouf, ouf et re-ouf! Je n'aurais pas à lui prendre cette enveloppe. Me voilà débarrassée de ce soucis. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait m'empêcher de prendre son sac? Peut-être qu'il contient d'autres secrets... ou alors, peut-être qu'il me testait. Il voulait sans doute savoir si, oui ou non, je savais pour l'enveloppe. Je crois qu'il a eut sa réponse, et ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir fâché, vu qu'il me tient très tendrement contre lui.

Je me laisses aller, soulagée. Je ferme les yeux, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, et je fais passer mes bras autour de son cou. Je me sens bien. On reste comme ça longtemps tous les deux, enlacés, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Peut-être que je me fais des idées... mais il a l'air aussi soulagé que moi d'être débarrassé de cette maudite enveloppe. Elle a disparu, elle n'est plus comme un obstacle entre nous. Bon, il a toujours les Roots... mais, qu'ils aillent au diable...


	28. Rien à signaler

chapitre 28: Rien à signaler

Encore une nouvelle journée pour la team Kakashi... sauf que ça fait un bail qu'on ne l'a pas vu, Kakashi. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait été réquisitionné sur une mission épineuse assez loin. Tiens, on devrait rebaptiser notre team. Je proposes la team Sakura... sauf que si je dis ça à mes deux hommes, ils vont me rire au nez. Hum, notre équipe n'est pas facile à nommer, on est très disparates. Il y a des teams qui sont d'aspects beaucoup plus uniforme, comme la team des Manteaux (Team Kurenai officiellement), ou celle des Démotivés (Team Azuma)... Je crois que Tenten a baptisé d'office son équipe "le musée des horreurs", et qu'elle en est le guide. Je finis par demander à mes deux hommes: " Vous auriez une idée de surnom pour notre équipe?"  
Naruto: " La team Narut... " BAF! cette proposition est rejetée. Ce sujet de conversation nous occupe quelques temps. Il faut dire qu'on n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, à part scruter le paysage.

Il faut voir notre situation. On est coincé pour trois jours sur un des postes de guet de la frontière Sud, à surveiller le moindre mouvement de l'ennemi. Visiblement, Tsunade a pris soin de m'éloigner du village, dans un coin où les Roots ne viendront pas me chercher. Perdue au fin fond de la forêt, avec Sai et Naruto, plus un Anbus qui passe régulièrement et auquel on répond invariablement: " Rien à signaler."

On est aussi très loin de tout contact avec Orochimaru et sa bande pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en plaindre. Pour l'instant, ça m'arrange un peu. Entre mes démélées avec les Roots, l'invasion au Sud... et la question qui me taraude ( Avec Sai, je le fais? ou pas?) ... j'ai assez de problèmes sur les bras. Si Sasuke se rajoute en plus... je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à gérer. Et puis, ce n'est pas le plus urgent. La situation ici est assez tendue. C'est très simple. De chaque coté de la frontière, il y une armée importante qui stationne, et qui n'attend qu'une occasion pour se battre. Et entre les deux, un nombre variable de Ninja de divers village essayant de savoir qui va faire quoi à quel moment, et surtout qui va attaquer en premier. A moins que les armées se retirent chacune de leur coté sans se battre.

Mais en attendant, il ne se passe rien. Strictement rien. On fait le planton depuis ce matin, et il ne se passe rien. Donc on cause, tous les trois, et on accumule les noms d'équipe stupide. Et moi je remplis mon regard de l'image Sai, assis à moins d'un mètre de moi, entre deux tours de garde. ça donne un peu d'intérêt à cette mission d'un ennui mortel. On a prit un bon rythme, on surveille le paysage 2 heures d'affilée à tour de rôle, jour et nuit. Entre deux tours de garde, on ne fait pas grand-chose. Sai dessines, je le regarde dessiner ou je dors. On discute un peu aussi, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas indiquer notre présence à 2km à la ronde non plus. Bref... rien à signaler.

Première nuit de surveillance, rien à signaler. Deuxième jour de surveillance, Rien à Signaler. Troisième nuit. Il ne s'est encore rien passé. Dans le matin glacial, nous attendons, emmitouflé dans nos couvertures, l'équipe qui doit nous remplacer, avec un peu d'impatience. Naruto est le premier à les apercevoir, et il appelle en faisant de grands signes de main: " Ohéé! Neji ! Tenten! Lee!"   
Je bondis sur mes pieds pour vérifier. c'est bien vrai, c'est l'équipe de Gai qui nous remplace! ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Toute contente, je sautes à terre pour les accueillir, et Naruto me rejoint. Seul Sai reste un peu en arrière.  
Lee est évidement le premier à me saluer avec un énergique: " Sakura! Bonjour! Tout va bien "  
Je lui réponds avec un grand sourire: " Salut Lee! Tu as l'air en pleine forme!"  
Naruto: " Salut gros sourcils! "

Lee répond avec un coup amical sur l'épaule de Naruto et il m'adresse un clin d'oeil. Ce qui me rappelles qu'il m'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui il n'y a pas si longtemps, et que j'ai encore refusé. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir abandonné... et je me sens un peu mal à l'aise de savoir qu'il va rencontrer Sai. Il va sans doute mal le prendre si il sait... Je dois faire attention. Même si Lee est à peu près aussi perspicace que Naruto, les yeux de Neji ne laissent rien passer. Je jettes un bref coup d'oeil dans la direction de ce dérangeant Hyuga, mais il ne s'intéresse visiblement pas du tout à mes états d'ame. Il a les yeux fixés avec intensité sur Sai, toujours assis sur la plateforme du poste de guet. Encore un réflexe typique de cette catégorie de garçon, qui s'intéresse plus aux adversaires puissants qu'aux jolie filles sous leur nez. Affligeant. Tenten aussi a repéré Sai, pour une raison tout à fait légitime. Elle me pousse du coude et me demande: " Hé, Sakura, c'est qui, lui?"

Toute fière de présenter Sai, je lui fais signe de nous rejoindre en bas. Il saute docilement à terre et fait son plus beau sourire breveté "tentative pour être amical." ça marche sur Tenten (qui le trouve sans doute aussi craquant que moi) et sur Lee, mais pas sur Neji qui prend une mine encore plus renfrognée... je ne savais pas que c'était possible... Il doit se méfier de Sai.  
Sakura: " Voici Sai, notre nouveau coéquipier. Sai, je te présente la team Gai: Tenten, Lee et Neji."

Tenten me chuchote à l'oreille: " Il est super mignon! Tu as de la chance, Sakura, tu as toujours des canons dans ton équipe. Moi, je n'ai que ces deux bizarreries. Même Naruto est plus mignon qu'eux."  
Neji rétorque d'un ton acide: " Tu devrais parler encore plus fort pour qu'on ne t'entende pas, Tenten."  
Tenten l'ignore et demande à Naruto: " Naruto, tu ne veux pas échanger de place avec moi? Je veux aller dans l'équipe de Sakura et de Sai!"  
Sai: " Non merci, une seule brute de fille dans l'équipe ça suffit. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous appelle l'équipe des démenageurs. "

Silence, puis les trois autres garçons éclatent de rire. Tenten fulmine, je suis un peu vexée, mais je m'attendais à ce genre de remarque.   
Je réplique: " Tenten, toi et moi, on pourrait pourtant faire une belle équipe de face de poupée."  
Les trois autres se marrent de plus belle, et Tenten se joint à eux après avoir regardé fixement le visage de Sai quelques secondes.  
Tenten: " Ha ha ha! c'est vrai qu'il ressemble à une poupée! "  
Sai répond avec son grand sourire le plus irritant: " Tu veux dire que je semblerais être la seule fille de l'équipe, c'est ça, Sakura?"  
Puis il bondit sur une branche haute, à l'abri d'une baffe vengeresse (moi) ou d'un kunai assassin (Tenten). Il me fait encore un grand sourire, et je lui tourne le dos pour dire en confidence à Tenten, mais en m'assurant que tout le monde l'entende: " L'emballage est beau, mais la marchandise est viciée à l'interieur."

ça commence à agacer Neji qui rappelle tout le monde à l'ordre: " On a du travail. Donnez-nous le plan de surveillance rapidement. "  
Naruto fait la moue: " Tu es rabat-joie, Neji."  
Je lui donne les informations nécessaires, puis nous ramassons nos affaires tous les trois. Lee s'approche de moi: " Sakura, je suis en congé après la mission, tu as quelque chose de prévue dans trois jours au soir? On pourrait aller au festival du feu tous les deux."  
Je mens: " Non, désolée, j'ai déjà prévu autre chose."  
Il a l'air très déçu et il demande: " Alors... tu y vas avec ton petit ami?"  
Par réflexe, je réponds vivement: " Non, non, pas du tout, je n'ai pas de petit ami, Lee."  
Le coeur battant, je me retiens de jeter un regard vers Sai. Si jamais Neji me regarde, il comprendrait tout...  
Lee me fait un clin d'oeil excessif et un grand sourire: " Alors tant mieux, j'ai encore ma chance."  
Je me sens vraiment mal. Mais je tiens bon, et je ne laisse rien paraitre. Je ne veux pas leur dire. Je ne veux que personne saches. Et pas seulement Naruto. Un dernier au-revoir, et nous repartons tous les trois.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'expliques à Sai " En fait, on s'entend bien avec tous les chunins de notre année, plus ces trois là qui sont un an plus agés, à cause de notre premier examen de chunin."  
Naruto: " L'examen, je m'en rappelle encore! C'était un sacré événement pour nous. On était tous là. Il y avait... Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shoji, Ino et les trois du Vent. Plus nous, Sakura, moi et ... Sasuke."  
Les souvenirs de cet examen me reviennent, à moi aussi.  
Sakura: " C'était assez terrible... c'est à ce moment-là que Sasuke... a reçu la marque d'Orochimaru. "  
Mais comme je vois le visage de Naruto s'assombrir, je m'empresse d'évoquer un autre souvenir: " Et c'est aussi notre duel mémorable, avec Ino."  
Comme je m'y attendais, Naruto éclate de rire: " Ah, ça c'était drôle! Vous étiez complètement à égalité, et vous avez fini par un K.O mutuel! Quel combat ridicule!"  
Sakura: " Tu peux parler, tu étais assez comique contre Kiba, toi!"  
Et on s'embarque à se remémorer tous nos vieux souvenirs, drôles ou gais, de l'examen de chunin. Le dernier moment où la team Kakashi était unie, complète, avec Sasuke. Je ne me suis rendue compte qu'après que... Sai ne disait rien. Plus rien. Il ne souriait pas non plus, il avait repris son visage lisse et sans émotions. Il était... isolé de nous.


	29. silence glacial

Chapitre 29: Silence glacial

Comme d'habitude, on remet à Tsunade notre rapport de surveillance, et on se sauve avant qu'elle ait l'idée de nous donner une autre mission, ou de nous refiler les trois Genins toujours en rade. ( C'est Ino qui a du les traîner pendant ces trois jours, niark, niark, niark.) Quand on sort sur la place, Sai dit simplement: " J'y vais. à demain."

Et il disparaît. Naruto part tout droit vers l'échoppe Ichiraku, et moi, je repasses chez moi prendre une douche et poser mon sac. J'enfiles même une jolie petite robe avec un décolleté, et je pars chez Sai toute contente. Mais quand j'arrives devant sa porte, personne ne répond à mes coups de sonnettes répétés. Il n'est pas là? Je contournes le bâtiment et je regarde par la fenêtre, mais je ne vois personne. Pas de chance. Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller? Il ne m'a pas prévenu... mais aussi, c'est plutôt moi qui m'incruste chez lui sans prévenir. Il a peut-être eut envie de s'entrainer seul, ou il a des courses à faire, ou.. bref. Il n'est pas là. Je suis déçue, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Je le verrais demain. Je rentres donc chez moi pour m'entraîner toute seule.

Mais le lendemain matin, quand je passes chez Sai pour qu'on aille ensemble au QG, je ne trouve personne. Un peu inquiète, je cours vers la place. Sai est déjà là, à discuter avec Naruto. D'abord, je suis rassurée. Ouf, il n'a pas disparu, il n'est pas parti... Puis de nouveau inquiète. Il n'est pas passé me voir non plus ce matin... à moins qu'on se soit croisé sans le faire exprès. Je rejoins les deux garçons: " Bonjour, Naruto et Sai."  
Naruto: " Salut, Sakura!"  
Sai: " Bonjour Sakura."  
Et là, le sourire de Sai me glace. Ce n'est pas son sourire, son vrai sourire... c'est redevenu son sourire artificiel qu'il avait au début. Là, je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas. Naruto semble ne s'apercevoir de rien, mais visiblement, Sai est toujours le même vis-à-vis de Naruto. C'est vis-à-vis de moi que tout a changé. Au fur et à mesure que la journée passe, je réalises avec angoisse. Il m'ignore. Complètement. Hors des relations de travail, c'est comme si j'étais redevenue une étrangère.

Alors qu'on est en train de saboter les fortifications du camp adverse, je ne peux pas empêcher l'angoisse de m'assaillir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce qu'il s'est lassé de moi? Est-ce qu'il a cédé face aux ordres des Roots? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux que me noyer dans le doute. Plus la journée avance, et plus ma panique et ma douleur augmentent. Dès que Naruto a le dos tourné, j'essaye de lui parler, de l'approcher, au moins. Mais il me rejette à chaque fois. Il m'ignore, il se sauve, sans jamais rien me dire, sans jamais me regarder. Son visage complètement indifférent me perce le coeur. Comment peut-il rester de marbre comme ça? Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas rien ressentir! Il ne peut pas avoir changé si vite...Sai... Sai... je t'en prie, regarde moi... Souris-moi... dis-moi au moins quelque chose...

Rien. c'est un mur. C'est un mur qui me tourne le dos.

A la fin de la journée, je me précipites après Sai quand il part, mais il ne met pas longtemps à me semer. Et je me retrouve toute seule plantée là dans la rue. J'essaye de passer chez lui, mais je tombes encore sur une porte close. Je me sens au bord du gouffre. Que dois-je faire? Pourquoi? Sai, je veux te voir, je veux comprendre, je veux te parler... pourquoi... Pourquoi...? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui t'as déplu? Est-ce que c'est ma faute? Est-ce que je ne t'intéresses plus? Ou alors tu es en colère... Est-ce que c'est parce que je te fait trop attendre? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas? Je suis si inquiète... Si il me disait franchement qu'il ne veut plus me voir, ça serait la fin du monde... mais au moins les choses seraient claires. C'est trop horrible, c'est trop horrible ce silence. C'est trop insupportable de ne rien savoir...

J'ai attendu Sai longtemps, très longtemps devant sa porte, mais je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer. La nuit est tombée, maintenant. Il faut bien que je me résignes, que je rentres, que je dînes, que je m'exerces... la vie quotidienne. La vie normale et banale. Demain, on aurait encore des missions à accomplir. ça passe avant mes petits problèmes personnels, n'est-ce pas? Et puis, je ne perds pas espoir. Demain, je verrais Sai. Demain, je pourrais essayer de tirer ça au clair.


	30. encore les trois Genin

Chapitre 30: Encore les trois Genins... oh, non!

Malheureusement, le même scénario se répète le lendemain... en pire. D'abord, il n'est déjà plus chez lui quand je passes le matin, et il est déjà avec Naruto quand j'arrives à le trouver. Ensuite, on nous refiles encore les trois Genins dans les pattes pour jouer les porteurs de courrier. Et je rêves ou... il a fait exprès de prendre Malu avec lui avant que j'ai le temps de re-répartir les groupe? Verte de rage, je regarde Sai partir avec la fillette folle de joie. Et moi, je me retrouves à devoir supporter Makoto pour la journée. ça pouvait pas être pire. Makoto non plus n'a pas l'air content de m'avoir comme équipière.  
Makoto: " Pourquoi c'est moi qui me récupère cette sorcière?"  
Bong, je le cognes sur la tête pour y faire rentrer un peu de respect.  
Makoto: " Et puis c'est quoi, cette mission pourrie de facteur? Je voulais me battre avec l'ennemi, moi! Je les étalerai tous d'un seul coup!"  
Avec un air mauvais, je lui dit: " Vraiment...? Alors je n'aurais pas besoin de me battre si on est attaqué, c'est bien ça? Pas de problème, je te laisses te battre seul."  
Makoto a l'air de triompher... mais je crois qu'il n'a pas une idée du niveau des adversaires du coté de la frontière. Au moins, comme ça, il me fout la paix.

Après deux messages délivrés sans encombres, nous faisons une rencontre imprévues sur le chemin menant à notre troisième rouleau. Dans un endroit dégagé, on tombe nez à nez avec une Jounins de la Terre accompagnés de ses trois Genins. Si je me souviens bien, c'est... Mais avant que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour prévenir Makoto, les quatres Genins (le mien et ceux de la Terre) crient d'une même voix: " Attention! Des ennemis !"  
Et tous d'empoigner leur kunai et de prendre une mine très concentrée... prêt à s'étriper. Je regarde la Jounin, et je lis son message sur ses lèvres. Je me retiens de sourire, et je fais un visage grave au contraire. Puis on attend.

Le temps de patience moyenne d'un Genin est 5 minutes, normalement. Mais Makoto craque en moins de 2 minutes, et il se rue tout droit sur ses adversaires ( les trois genins de Terre). Cette "stratégie" me rappelle quelqu'un d'autre au même age. Mais au moins, Naruto regorgeait d'idées originales pour piéger son adversaire. De ce coté là, Makoto manque un peu d'imagination. Alors, je parie qu'il va faire un clone, et s'en servir comme leurre en attaquant avec le deuxième garçon, un peu chétif, alors que lui, il charge le premier garçon une fois qu'il sera occupé à protéger son copain. Naturellement, il ne remarque même pas la fille qui est là juste à coté... alors que c'est la plus dangereuse des trois. En face de moi, la Jounin de Terre regarde la scène avec le même détachement.

Le piège minable de Makoto a quand même surpris les deux jeunes Genins, mais pas la fille du groupe. Elle fait des signes de main et se concentre, puis lance son jutsu. La terre s'ouvre et se referme sous les pieds de mon petit Genins, qui se retrouvent avec les deux mollets pris dans une crevasse. Les deux Genins de terre en profitent pour foncer sur lui avec leur kunai... Bon, à moi de jouer. Je bondis, J'explose le sol d'un seul coup de poing et je dégage Makoto en l'attrapant par le col, puis j'atterris sur une zone plus stable. Je tiens toujours mon Genin par le col, pendu à bout de bras. Lui, il regarde stupéfait le cratère de désolation causé par mon poing. La petite Genin de la Terre est encore plus impressionnée. Pas mal, hein?

De son coté, la Jounin de la terre a elle aussi attrapé ses deux garçons par le col et elle les secoue comme des pruniers. Elle leur demande: " Alors, quelle est l'insigne sur le bandeau de ces deux-là?"  
Gémissant, les deux garçons répondent: " Une feuille! C'est l'insigne du Feu!"  
La Jounin: " Et on est sur les terres de qui? "  
la petite Genin: " Sur les Terres du pays du Feu. "  
Les deux garçons atterrissent brutalement sur la fillette. Joli lancer. La Jounin tonne: " Et pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez qu'on a pris la peine de demander une AUTORISATION DE TRAVERSER LE PAYS DU FEU!"

Elle me montre le papier, et je le mets sous le nez de Makoto: " Lis-le à haute voix."  
Piteux, il s'exécute: " Par cette présente lettre, les membres de la team O-Hana sont autorisés à traverser le pays du Feu. Signé, Hokage le 5ieme."  
Sakura: " Alors, ça veut dire quoi?"  
Makoto: " Qu'ils sont autorisés à passer..."  
Je fais une demande muette à la Jounin, montrant du doigt son tas de Genins qui essaye de se relever. Elle fait oui de la tête, et je balances Makoto dans le tas, les re-flanquant tous par terre. Puis nous faisons un concours de civilité, elle et moi.  
Sakura: " Je suis désolée pour cette attaque brutale, ce jeune Genin est encore un peu tout fou, et je ne suis qu'une instructrice de remplacement, donc j'ai du mal à le discipliner."  
O-hana: " C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour ce malentendu. Mes trois Genins sont aussi très peu expérimentés, et c'est la première fois qu'ils sortent de notre pays. Ils sont un peu tendus. Toute mes excuses pour ces désagréments."

Puis nous récupérons chacune nos Genins respectifs et nous reprenons notre route. On s'est bien amusée. Je fais la leçon à Makoto tout déconfit: " Si tu avais lu l'ordre de mission jusqu'au bout, tu aurais vu une note signalant qu'une équipe de la Terre avait requis l'autorisation de traverser cette forêt. En plus, tous les Ninjas portant les emblèmes de l'Eau, de la Terre, de la Foudre ou du Son, ne sont pas toujours des ennemis. ça arrive qu'on travaille ensemble, des fois."  
Après réflexion, je modules mon propos: " Sauf ceux du Son. Eux, tu peux t'en méfier comme de la peste. Avant d'attaquer, vérifie au moins que les personnes en face de toi sont des ennemis, d'une part. Et méfie toi des spécialistes en Ninjutsu de Terre, d'autre part. Ils sont très réputés, et ce n'est pas pour rien! Cette fille aurait pu t'écrabouiller entre deux rochers si elle l'avait voulu! "

Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre pendant la suite de la mission, et Makoto a été assez attentif à mes instructions. Quand nous revenons à Konoha, je vois Malu assise sur le banc, seule. Visiblement, Naruto et Kippei ne sont pas encore revenu. Par contre, ou est passé Sai?  
Je vois le visage de la fillette s'illuminer comme une ampoule en fixant quelq'un qui arrive derrière moi. Je me retournes, effectivement, c'est bien Sai qui arrive... Avec deux batônnets de dangos à la main? Il passe devant moi comme si je n'existais pas, et avec un grand sourire, il donne un des Dangos à la petite avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle, toujours souriant.

Je fulmine littéralement. J'entends Makoto qui râle: " Et moi, Sakura, je peux en avoir aussi."  
Je passes ma colère sur le gamin en lui hurlant: " Après la connerie que tu as fais? Tu ne voudrais pas des félicitations, non plus?" Et il part bouder dans un coin. Bon, c'est puéril, je sais, de se défouler sur plus petit que soi. Sai a juste offert une stupide petite friandise à une stupide fillette qui a bien travaillé. C'est une fillette, une gosse... N'empêche... Si je pouvais l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde à la seconde... je serais d'humeur à le faire. Elle est en train de gazouiller gaiement assise à coté de Sai, qui lui fait son sourire le plus travaillé et qui l'écoute patiemment... Alors que moi, il ne m'adresse même plus la parole!  
Malu: " Dis... Sai... Est-ce qu'il y a une fille... que tu aimes?"  
Une fraction de seconde, les yeux noirs de Sai se tournent vers moi, et bêtement, mon coeur s'emballe. Pour s'arrêter net en entendant la réponse de Sai.  
Sai: " Non, il n'y a aucune fille que j'aime."


	31. Reflexions

NdA: Après vous avoir fait attendre tout le WE, voici la suite. Ouf, j'en ai bavé pour écrire ce chapitre...

Chapitre 31: Reflexions

" Il n'y a aucune fille que j'aime." La phrase résonne dans mes oreilles et se répète en boucle. " Il n'y a aucune fille que j'aime." J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un rocher dans la tronche. Je me sens... achevée.  
Du calme, Sakura, du calme, reprend-toi, tiens bon... C'est normal qu'il dise ça... Ce n'est pas un larguage officiel, je ne veux pas le croire. On était d'accord pour que personne ne soit au courant, donc c'est normal qu'il dise ça... Ne t'affoles pas, ne t'affoles pas... Je ne peux plus en supporter d'avantage. Je tournes les talons en disant:" Je vais acheter des Bentos pour le repas. je reviens. "

Et je me sauves le plus vite possible, pour aller me cacher sur un toit. Je suis sure que je tires une tête décomposée, vu comme je me sens mal. Il ne faut pas qu'on me voit comme ça, il faut que je me reprennes. Je me retiens de pleurer, j'ai pas mal d'entrainement pour ça maintenant. Allez, Sakura, reprends toi, reprends toi, ça va aller... L'isolement m'apaise progressivement, et mon cerveau reprend plus ou moins un fonctionnement normal. J'essayes d'analyser ce qui vient de se passer pour ne pas céder à la tristesse.

J'ai l'impression que Sai se venge... Il a bien remarqué que je n'aimais pas que Malu lui tourne autour, donc il l'a pris avec lui. Donc c'est exprès pour m'énerver. Pourquoi? Sans doute parce qu'il est en colère contre moi. S'il m'a évité tous ces derniers jours, c'est sûrement parce qu'il boude. En clair, il est faché et il fait la tête. Bon, je ne pense pas me tromper là-dessus. Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si fâché? Quand est-ce que ça a commencé...? Le soir où est est revenu de notre surveillance. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là qui pourrait l'avoir blessé?

On a parlé avec Naruto de l'examen du Chunin... une crise de jalousie? Non, il n'en veut pas à Naruto, il ne lui fait pas la tête. A la réflexion... c'est peut-être avant... Quand Lee m'a demandé de sortir avec lui? Mais j'ai refusé et...

Là, je réalises. J'ai répondu à Lee le même genre de réponse que Sai a fait à Malu. Sous le nez de Sai.

" il n'y a aucune fille que j'aime." C'est vrai, je l'ai très mal pris, et ça me fait encore mal rien que de repenser à cette petite phrase. Et pourtant, c'est exactement moi qui ai exigé de Sai qu'on cache qu'on est ensemble. Finalement, ça nous arrangeait bien, mais... dans ce genre de situation, ce mensonge... c'est nous qui en souffrons le plus. Quand j'ai répondu à Lee :" je n'ai pas de petit ami", qu'est-ce que Sai a ressenti? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pensé? Il a du mal le prendre, mais... que pouvais-je dire d'autre? C'est vraiment pour ça qu'il est fâché?

Je pense que j'ai trouvé la raison principale de son attitude des derniers jours, mais... ça ne résout pas mon problème. S'il me fuit tout le temps, comment est-ce que je pourrais m'excuser, comment est-ce que je pourrais m'expliquer?

Pourquoi me fuit-il comme ça?   
Peut-être... parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.   
Peut-être parce qu'il souffre trop pour pouvoir l'exprimer par un autre moyen.  
Peut-être parce que c'est une émotion qui est trop violente pour lui, qui a toujours étouffé les siennes.  
Il faut que je fasses quelque chose. Il faut que j'arrives à le coincer pour lui parler. Il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair... Je ne veux pas le perdre pour ça. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Un peu remise, et bien décidée à m'expliquer avec Sai, je reviens vite avec notre repas de midi. Naruto est rentré lui aussi, et il accueille mes bentos avec un hurlement de joie. Le regard de Sai croise brièvement le mien, et j'ai l'impression de voir comme un eclair dans son regard. Puis il fait mine de s'intéresser au babillage de Malu à coté de lui. Il le fait exprès, je le sais. Je résistes à l'envie d'aller manger avec Naruto sur un banc plus loin. Je suis sure que ça le ferais rager, mais vu la situation, ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire. Je finis par m'installer à coté de Makoto, qui essaye de négocier avec Kippei de changer de partenaire.

En fin d'après-midi, pendant qu'on attend notre tour pour rendre notre rapport de mission, Sai ne peut pas s'enfuir ni m'ignorer trop ouvertement, donc j'en profite pour lui demander: " Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir tout à l'heure? J'ai à te parler."  
Il a un sourire artificiel pour me répondre: " Désolée, mais je suis occupé ce soir."  
Occupé, mon oeil. J'insistes: " Il faut Absolument qu'on discute de notre stratégie tous les deux au plus vite."  
Il ne répond rien, et je me doutes bien que cette tête de bois va encore essayer de m'échapper.

Effectivement, on a à peine dit au-revoir à nos trop Genins que Sai disparaît dans un nuage de fumée. J'ai un soupir agacé et Naruto me regarde bizarrement: " Dis, Sakura... Sai et toi, vous êtes fachés? "  
Même lui, il a finit par le remarquer...Je suis trop agacée pour feindre: " Oui, il boude, et j'aimerai arriver à lui parler pour résoudre le problème. Mais cette tête de mule n'arrête pas de se sauver. "  
Naruto ne me demande pas la raison de la dispute, et il me dit avec un grand sourire: " Si tu veux, après-demain, je t'aiderais à l'attraper. "  
Pourquoi pas demain...? Ah, oui, demain, c'est notre jour de repos. J'avais complètement oublié notre précieux jour de repos, avec tous ces événements. Naruto a sans doute d'autres choses prévues.  
Sakura: " D'accord, merci."

ça me laisse encore une journée pour tenter de régler ça toute seule. Et même une journée et une soirée. Je fonces tout droit chez Sai. Comme je m'y attendais, personne. Il va bien finir par revenir un jour chez lui, non? A moins qu'il ne dorme chez des amis... rectification, des collègues des Roots. Ou alors... il est effectivement dans l'appartement, mais il fait la sourde oreille. Où es-tu Sai? Je veux te voir. Je veux te voir. Rien que toi. Seule devant cette porte close, je me sens de nouveau abandonnée. Je me sens si triste... si seule.

Après plusieurs heures d'attente, je finis par rentrer chez moi. Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. Réfléchis, Sakura... comment arriver à coincer Sai?


	32. journée sans repos

Chapitre 32: Journée sans repos

Bon, c'est un jour de repos... ce qui veut dire que j'ai une journée complète pour courir après Sai. Je suis une Shinobi. Si je n'arrives pas à retrouver une personne, c'est que j'ai des bases à revoir. D'abord, les lieux qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter... ça va aller vite. Son appartement, le quartier général... pour le reste, je ne sais pas, malheureusement. Ensuite, les commerces. Il faut bien qu'il fasse des courses de temps en temps, et comme c'est notre propre village, il n'a aucune raison de se cacher. Ensuite, les aires d'entrainements...

Mes parents ne sont même pas encore levés, mais je suis déjà prête à partir. Je cours tout droit chez Sai. Il est trèèèèès tôt, il y a quand même des chances qu'il dorme encore. Au lieu de passer par la porte, je bondis à la fenêtre et je regarde. Par rapport à hier soir, il y a eut du changement, je peux le voir. Il y a de la vaisselle faite en plus, des objets ont changé de place. Il est donc bien rentré hier soir... mais quand? Je suis quand même resté longtemps et je n'ai pas vu rentrer... Je remarque alors son sac à dos posé dans un coin par terre. Il est là, c'est sûr! Bon, opération piège. Je tends des fils de fer munis de grelots entre les montants de la fenêtre, puis je contournes le batiment et je sonnes à la porte. Je grimpes sur le toit surplombant l'entrée et j'attends. Comme je m'y attendais, une petit souris d'encre sort de sous la porte, pour voir qui attend devant. Elle disparaît. Mais rien ne se passe par la suite. Aucun bruit ne sort de l'appartement. Il continue à m'ignorer?

Je crie à travers la porte: " SAI! Je sais que tu es là! Ouvres! Je veux te parler!"  
Toujours pas de réaction.  
Sakura: " Si tu n'ouvres pas la porte toi-même, je la défonces!"  
Là, j'entends quelque chose. Les grelots! Je bondis sur le toit pour atteindre la fenêtre plus vite. D'un coup d'oeil, je vois qu'il n'a pas essayé de traverser mes fils. Flute, la porte! Le temps de revenir de l'autre coté du toit, et je vois Sai s'enfuir par la porte ouverte. J'essaye de l'attraper, mais il m'échappe de justesse et il détale dans la rue. Je me lances à sa poursuite. Il est tout juste habillé, sans son sac (mais il doit bien avoir quelques armes planquées quelque part), ce qui veut dire que j'ai réussi à le surprendre. Il n'est pas si infaillible que ça. D'ailleurs, je réussis à le talonner pendant longtemps avant de le perdre.

Je suis vraiment furieuse. Si il continue à me fuir comme ça, on ne va jamais arriver à se réconcilier. Alors que je réfléchis à la suite de mon plan d'action, j'entends une voix qui me surprend.  
Lee: " Sakura, ohé!"  
Je sursautes et je me retournes pour voir Lee et Neji qui arrivent, portant tous les deux leurs sacs.  
Sakura: " ça alors, Lee, Neji... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Votre garde est déjà fini?"  
Lee: " Les troupes du Sud se sont retirées et les ambassadeurs sont en train d'arriver à un accord à l'amiable. L'état d'urgence vient d'être levé et on a pu rentrer plus tôt. "  
Sakura: " ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle!"  
Lee: " Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais aussi tôt?"  
J'hésites un peu avant de répondre: " Et bien... je cherches Sai qui se planque quelque part pas loin."  
Lee: " Vous faites un entraînement aussi tôt le matin? C'est sacrément courageux!"  
J'ai un sourire un peu forcé. C'est pas tout à fait la situation, mais bon...  
Neji : " Derrière la deuxième cheminée de la boutique à ta gauche."  
J'exulte: " Merci! A plus, Lee, Neji!"

Et je sautes à l'endroit indiqué, où Sai est effectivement caché. Malheureusement, il finit encore par m'échapper après une rapide course poursuite. Je scrutes vainement le paysage de toit autour de moi, quand le bruit de quelqu'un atterrissant derrière moi me fait sursauter. Je me retournes pleine d'espoir, mais je suis accueillie par le regard scrutateur de Neji. Nerveusement, je vérifies que Lee n'est pas non plus dans les parage, mais non, ouf.  
Sakura: " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neji?"  
Il me regarde longtemps en silence, me mettant mal à l'aise, puis il finit par me demander: " Il y a quoi, entre toi et Sai?"  
Vivement, je répliques: " ça ne te regarde pas."  
Neji: " Pas directement. Mais Lee est un ami, et je n'apprécies pas du tout que tu te moques de lui."  
Sakura: " Je ne me moques pas de lui!"  
Mais en même temps, je sais bien qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je ne suis pas aussi sincère que je le devrais... Sous le regard blanc qui me détaille, je me sens très nerveuse.  
Neji: " Sai. "  
Je sursautes malgré moi.  
Neji: " Quelles sont tes liens réels avec Sai?"

Mes liens réels avec Sai...Quels sont-ils? Collègue, ami, mais aussi ennemi... surtout.. quelqu'un de très important pour moi... Quelle est la réponse?  
Sakura: " C'est... c'est un peu compliqué... Pour l'instant... je ne veux pas que ça se saches. Pour des raisons personnelles... Mais aussi pour des raisons... confidentielles. "  
Je lui chuchote brièvement: " Sai fait parti d'un groupe qui s'oppose à l'Hokage."  
Je peux difficilement en dire plus à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Même si ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir totalement convaincu de ma bonne fois, il me dit: " Soit, je me tairais. Mais je trouves quand même qu'envers Lee... tu es ignoble."  
Je sais. Je n'en suis pas fière, moi non plus. Mais je ne peux pas... vraiment pas le dire... Avant de partir, il me chuchote: " Il est encore planqué pas loin. Il a l'air de te surveiller."

Cette petite remarque est comme une révélation. Bien sûr, le meilleur moyen pour que je ne le trouves pas, et surtout pour que je ne l'ai pas par surprise, c'est de me suivre en cachette jusqu'à ce que je rentres chez moi. Comme ça, il sait toujours où je suis... Et moi, je ne peux pas le trouver, puisque je ne cherches pas au bon endroit. Ce matin, si je l'ai surpris, c'est parce qu'il a mal estimé l'heure de mon réveil. Je me suis réveillée bien avant qu'il sonne, en fait! Il faut que je révises ma stratégie.


	33. Sakura attaque

Chapitre 33: Sakura attaque

Quelles sont tes liens réels avec Sai? Cette question résonne encore dans ma tête. Et pour la première fois, je m'interroge vraiment. Qui est Sai pour moi? Quel lien je veux tisser avec lui? Et pourquoi est-ce que je veux à tout prix cacher notre relation?  
La promesse face à Naruto, les Roots qui nous surveillent... tout ça, ce sont sans doute des excuses. En fait, j'ai bien trop peur de reconnaître que Sai... est vraiment mon petit ami. Que c'est l'homme que j'aimes. Que je l'aimes plus que n'importe qui d'autre.   
Je triches. Je triches face à Sai, je triches face aux autres. Je ne suis pas totalement sincère. Je ne m'engages pas dans ma relation avec Sai, je gardes des défenses, des protections... Alors que je suis la première à lui reprocher son manque de sincérité.

C'est vrai, je ne suis pas sure des sentiments que Sai a pour moi. Mais est-ce que Sai sait quels sont mes sentiments pour lui, alors que je passes mon temps à le renier en public? S'il doute de moi, lui aussi... On s'est retrouvé ensemble un peu comme ça, un peu par chance, sans certitude. On s'est laissé entraîner dans une relation étrange, pleines d'ombres et de demi-vérité... ça ne peut pas durer éternellement, sans doute. Il y a sans doute quelque chose à changer... au moins, quelque chose à se dire.

Je veux lui dire. Je veux qu'il sache... que je l'aimes.

Sai... je ne déclare pas forfait. Puisque tu me fuis, je vais te faire venir à moi. D'un pas décidé, je retournes à l'appartement de Sai. La porte n'est pas fermée à clé, il n'en a pas eut le temps. Je rentres. Grace aux indications de Neji, je suis quasiment sure que Sai me suit et qu'il m'épie. Attends voir, Sai. Tu vas être obligé de venir me parler. Je commence alors une fouille méthodique de son appartement. J'ouvres tous les placards, je sors tout ce qu'il y a dedans pour examens, j'ouvres les livres, je soulève son matelas, j'examine ses dessins.

Parce que je penses... qu'il a horreur qu'on touche à ses affaires. Gagné.

Bon, il m'a eut un peu par surprise, et je n'ai pas très bien compris comment je me suis retrouvée clouée au sol, ses mains tenant les miennes dans une poigne de fer, et son genoux enfoncé dans mon estomac. ça fait mal, tant pis. ça me prouve qu'il n'est pas indifférent. ça me prouve qu'il est aussi bouleversé que moi par cette histoire. Au-dessus de moi, son visage est presque crispé quand il me demande: "Tu cherches quoi, Sakura?"  
Sakura: " Toi, c'est toi que je cherches. Je t'ai trouvé, enfin."  
Il a l'air surpris, puis un peu désemparé. Maintenant, il ne sait plus quoi faire. C'est à moi d'arriver à rétablir le contact. Je me dégages doucement de ses mains relachées et je me redresses. Puis je passes mes bras autour de son cou et je l'attire vers moi. Il ne se dégage pas, pour une fois, il se laisse simplement faire.  
Sakura: " Sai... je suis désolé... je t'ai blessé..."  
Sai: " Je ne suis pas blessé..."  
Si. Il l'est, je le sens bien. Il ne s'en rend peut-être pas bien compte lui-même... c'est tellement inhabituel pour lui.  
Sai:" Je ne te comprends pas. Comment est-ce que je dois interpréter ton attitude avec moi, avec les autres? Je n'ai jamais appris ça nulle part et... Es-tu sincère ou pas avec moi? Je ne sais pas, tu arrives toujours à me tromper, à me surprendre... alors..."

ça me fait mal d'entendre ça. Je le serre encore plus fort contre moi: " Sai, je suis sincère avec toi. Je te demande pardon. En public, à chaque fois, je te rejettes... et... Mais je t'aimes. Je t'aimes, Sai. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Si tu veux... je... je..."  
Je sens mes larmes qui coulent, elles ont finies par m'échapper après avoir été retenues si longtemps.  
Sakura: " je dirais à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble, je le dirais même à Naruto, je... mais ne.. ne me rejettes plus comme ça... Sai... "

Les mains de Sai posées sur mes joues me font relever la tête vers lui, il me regarde et me sourit d'un air inquiet.  
Sai: " Sakura. qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?"  
Je me sens tellement soulagée que j'en pleure de plus belle.  
Sakura: " Tu me manquais... tu me manquais tellement! Je t'ai cherché, je t'ai attendu et... tu n'étais jamais là, tu m'évitais... et je voulais tellement te voir.."  
Cette fois c'est Sai qui me tire vers lui.  
Sai: " Ne pleure pas, Sakura, pardon... ne pleure plus..."  
Il me sert fort contre lui, caressant mes cheveux, et murmurant mon nom doucement: " Sakura..."

Je t'aimes, Sai. Je l'embrasses doucement. Je veux rester avec toi, je veux rester comme ça, dans ses bras, tout près de toi. Je te vois sourire, d'un sourire que tu ne fais qu'à moi. Mes larmes finissent par se calmer. Je veux rester avec toi. Je l'embrasses encore et je fais glisser mes mains sur son torse. Mes doigts rencontrent l'acier d'une fermeture eclair, et une idée coquine me fait sourire.   
Accrochant son regard, je le taquines: " Je suis sure que cette petite fermeture éclair est facile à dézipper..."  
Et je tires dessus doucement, l'ouvrant jusqu'en bas. Avec timidité, je laisses mes doigt caresser doucement sa peau. Sai a un sourire et il tend la main vers la fermeture de mon propre haut. A la fois taquin et interrogatif, il me demande: " Tu n'as pas ta cote de maille aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, Sakura?"  
J'essaye de ne pas rougir trop pour répondre: "Vérifie."

Je sais bien que je n'ai pas ma cote de maille, évidement. Le vêtement s'ouvre jusqu'en bas, puis il le fait glisser sur mes épaules jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Il me jette un regard pour vérifier que je ne me fâches pas avant de se pencher et d'embrasser la base de mon cou. Je sens comme un frisson, une chaleur qui m'envahit. Puis ses lèvres viennent caresser mes épaules, alors que ses mains chaudes remontent le long de ma taille, de mon buste. De moi-même, je dégraffes mon soutien-gorge et je le fais glisser sur mes bras. Je veux sentir ses mains là, sur mes seins. Je frissonnes et je me sens encore plus partir. Mais cette fois, pas question de reculer.

Avec un petit reste de raison, je fouilles à tâtons dans ma pochette et j'en tires une boite. Ouf, j'avais toujours ma boite de préservatifs. Mon mouvement a distrait Sai, et il lève la tête pour regarder mon visage, puis ma main. Bêtement, je rougis, et j'ai le réflexe de planquer la boite derrière moi. Mais il me la prend des mains d'un geste rapide, et il me regarde intensément. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas le dire plus clairement. Je me sens encore plus rougir, et je baisses les yeux pour ne pas croiser le feu des siens. Puis je blottis ma tête contre le creux de son épaule. Je ne veux pas qu'il se moque de mon visage tout affolé. Mais il ne dit rien... d'un seul coup, il se lève en me portant et me pose sur son lit, avant de m'embrasser avec passion. Je crois que c'est vraiment le bon moment.

_NdA: deux chapitres d'un coup, mais les suivants risquent de prendre un peu de temps, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment, désolée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lis toutes les reviews, et ça m'aide à maintenir ce rythme effréné de parution Je ne réponds par contre que très rarement, parce que l'espace réservé au chapitre n'est pas fait pour ça _


	34. Le petit matin

Chapitre 34: Le petit matin

Un bruit inhabituel de réveil-matin me tire de mon sommeil en sursaut. Et je regardes autour de moi d'où vient le bruit, qui s'arrête soudain. Je me rappelles. Je suis chez Sai. C'est lui qui a éteint le réveil.  
Sai: " Tu peux dormir encore un peu, Sakura."  
Je regardes l'heure sur le cadran: " Eh? Tu te réveilles tôt, toi!"  
Sai: " C'est toi qui te lèves tard. Je fais un peu d'exercice le matin d'habitude..."  
Mais comme il est assit à coté de moi sous la couette, je me doutes bien que l'exercice, c'est pas pour ce matin. C'était plutôt hier. On a passé toute la journée... et toute la nuit... ensemble. On n'est même pas allé au festival du feu, alors que c'était la fête dans toutes les rues de la ville. J'avais envie d'y aller, j'aime bien les fêtes et les animations. Mais comme Sai a dit qu'il préférait rester rien qu'avec moi, j'ai craqué et on n'est pas sorti.

Je remarque qu'il a son carnet de dessin à la main... et un crayon, et je me redresses pour regarder ce qu'il fait. C'est moi... complètement... pas habillée. Je me sens rougir. Avec un sourire, il me demande: " Tu ne vas pas me le confisquer, celui-là, n'est-ce pas? Tu es tellement jolie..."  
Je fonds et je me blottis contre lui: " Mets-lui un titre, et je t'autorises à le garder précieusement."  
Sai: " Un titre... c'est difficile... Beauté endormie, Une Marmotte Rose, La vérité sur une brute... Je ne sais pas... tu as une idée?"  
C'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui, j'ai eut le droit à deux compliments (et deux taquineries, mais ça, c'est normal)! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire: " Ecris simplement Sakura. C'est un dessin de moi."

On travaille aujourd'hui, et il faut bien qu'on se résigne à se lever tous les deux. Assise devant mon café et l'esprit un peu plus clair, je poses la question: " On le dit... à Naruto?"  
Sai a l'air de réfléchir, puis il me répond: " Je ne sais pas... Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait m'en vouloir?"  
Sakura: " Il aurait sans doute une grosse crise de colère... mais peut-être qu'à la longue, il comprendrait."  
Sai a un visage un peu triste: " Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec Naruto, j'aimerais qu'il me voit comme un ami, moi aussi."  
Sakura: " Je peux essayer de préparer un peu le terrain avant de lui dire..."  
Sai sourit: " ça va être une mission difficile, Sakura."

Soudain, je me rappelles le deuxième problème, celui qui est le plus dangereux: " Sai. Est-ce que tu auras des problèmes avec les Roots à cause de moi?"  
Il a un petit sourire résigné: " Oui. Mais, et toi, Sakura, l'Hokage ne t'as pas fait de reproches? Vu le nombre d'Anbus que j'ai vu te surveiller par moment, elle doit bien être au courant."  
L'idée d'un flot d'anbus qui m'espionne ne me plait guère, j'espère qu'il n'y avait personne pour nous voir hier. Mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Tsunade va avoir un rapport détaillé à ce sujet.  
Sakura: " Elle ne dira rien. Elle n'est pas du genre à se mêler de ma vie privée."  
Enfin... je crois. Sai a déjà fini et je me dépêches d'avaler mon café. Il faudra que je penses à amener de la confiture la prochaine fois, il n'y en a pas chez Sai, et j'aime bien avoir de la confiture au petit-déjeuner, moi.

On arrive au quartier général assez tôt, et j'en profites pour passer voir Tsunade seule. Elle est en train de lire un rapport quand j'entres dans son bureau, et elle lève les yeux vers moi avec un petit sourire: " Alors Sakura... tu sors avec Sai?"  
Je me sens rougir. Je suis sur que c'est le rapport de mes ... activités d'hier. Tsunade rit, puis elle redevient un peu sérieuse: " Je penses que tu sais ce que tu fais, Sakura. Mais je te dis quand même... Fais bien attention."  
Sakura: " Je sais. Je restes sur mes gardes."  
Avec un soupir un peu exagéré, elle conclut sur le sujet: "Tu as vraiment le chic pour craquer pour les garçons à problème, toi..."  
Mais elle ne dit rien de plus, et je me sens un peu soutenue.

Le coeur léger, je rejoins Sai qui m'attends sur la place, et je le trouve en pleine discussion avec Naruto. Je fais à mes deux hommes un grand sourire. Je suis tellement heureuse.  
Naruto: " Bonjour Sakura! Alors tu t'es réconciliée avec Sai, il parait?"  
Sai n'a visiblement pas dit la vérité à Naruto, au sujet de nous deux. Je me sens un peu soulagée. ça me mettrais vraiment mal à l'aise qu'il soit au courant. Et maintenant que la situation est claire avec Sai, on peut encore jouer un peu le jeu.  
Sakura: " Oui, j'ai réussi à le coincer hier et on s'est expliqué. Tout va bien maintenant."  
Je fais un bref clin d'oeil à Sai. Et il me répond par un sourire. Toute l'équipe est radieuse quand nous entrons pour demander notre mission "du jour".

A ma grande surprise, il y a Kakashi et le capitaine Yamato aussi qui attendent dans le bureau.  
Naruto: " Kakashi-sensei! ça faisait longtemps! c'est incroyable, vous êtes à l'heure pour une fois!"  
Kakashi: " Bonjour Naruto, il me semble que l'équipe a bien marché, même en mon absence."   
Puis il se tourne vers Sai, qu'il rencontre pour la première fois (au moins officiellement). Kakashi sourit à travers son masque: " Tu dois être Sai. Je suis le capitaine officiel de cette équipe, Kakashi. J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble."  
Sai fait son plus beau sourire homologué " créer des liens avec autrui" pour répondre: " C'est un honneur d'être dans cette équipe."  
Puis Kakashi se tourne vers moi, et je peux voir son sourire s'agrandir encore plus.  
Kakashi: " Ah, Sakura! Il parait que tu es devenue experte en travail d'équipe et que tu diriges tes troupes à la baguette. Bon travail! Je suis content de voir que tu as su t'adapter à ton nouveau... partenaire."  
Cette petite pause avant le mot partenaire, son oeil tout plissé par le sourire caché sous son masque, et le sourire discret de Yamato... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'ils sont au courant pour Sai et moi. Et que ça les amuse beaucoup. Je me sens rougir, mais je gardes bonne figure et je fais un sourire un peu crispé.  
Sakura: " Kakashi-sensei, on repart en mission ensemble, alors?"

C'est l'Hokage qui me réponds: " Oui, j'ai un travail pour vous, la team Kakashi, assistée par le capitaine Yamato. Comme le problème avec le Sud est réglé, nous allons pouvoir nous recentrer sur Orochimaru. Nous avons obtenu finalement des informations par le prisonnier de la précédente mission."  
Immédiatement, je peux sentir la tension qui envahit notre équipe, surtout du coté de Naruto, qui écoute avec un sérieux rarissime. Sai aussi est concentré, mais lui, il est toujours très sérieux dans son travail. Moi aussi, je suis très sérieuse. Non seulement Orochimaru est une menace à lui tout seul... mais aussi... il y a des risques pour qu'on croise Sasuke un jour ou l'autre. Et ça me pose de nombreuses questions.

Naruto. Si on croise Sasuke, que va-t-il se passer? J'ai peur que l'attente de Naruto ne soit déçue. La mienne aussi, sûrement, va être déçue. Sasuke a du beaucoup changer, sans doute pas en bien. Mais malgré moi, je continues à espérer de sa part un revirement, un changement. Je continues à espérer qu'il peut être sauvé. J'aimerai le protéger contre lui-même, j'aimerai le ramener à Konoha pour Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke... tous les deux sont des monstres de puissance, mais des monstres à l'ame blessée et vulnérable. Je veux les protéger tous les deux. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis devenue plus forte.

Sasuke. Comment va-t-il nous accueillir? Comment va-t-il me voir? C'est mon ami, depuis que j'ai cessé de l'aimer, je pense que je peux le dire. Mais lui, qu'est-ce que je suis pour lui, qu'est-ce que j'étais pour lui? Peut-être une amie, aussi, mais je n'en suis même plus sure. Tant de temps a passé. Est-ce que j'arriverai à le revoir sans souffrir? C'est aussi la question. Le revoir va sans doute raviver un peu cette ancienne blessure. Je jettes un oeil sur Sai à coté de moi tout en écoutant Tsunade nous expliquer la situation. Heureusement, Sai est là. Le savoir avec moi me réconforte d'un certain coté... et m'inquiètes.

Sai. Il ne me semble pas avoir beaucoup d'estime pour Sasuke, tout en étant fasciné par la relation qui le lie à moi et Naruto. Mais à part ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense. Si on rencontre Sasuke, quelle sera sa réaction, qu'est-ce qu'il voudra faire? L'avertissement de Tsunade, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Sai est un assassin, un tueur de Shinobi. Quelles ordres il a reçu des Roots au sujet de Sasuke, d'Orochimaru?... de moi? ça m'inquiète. Avant d'être mon petit ami, c'est un Shinobi.

NdA : Pas de lemon (du moins pour l'instant), j'ai pas trop l'inspiration, et je trouves que ça serait un peu du gachis d'en mettre un dans cette histoire. Si j'en fait un, j'en ferais une histoire à part.


	35. Equipe au complet, au travail!

Chapitre 35: Equipe au complet, au travail!

Moi aussi, je suis une Shinobi. Et une Shinobi fidèle à l'Hokage, en prime. Je ne la décevrais pas, mes sentiments ne m'empêcheront pas de mener à bien ma mission non officielle: garder Sai à l'oeil et empêcher tout mouvement suspect de sa part. Promis, je ne le quittes pas du regard!

Concernant notre mission officielle, il semble qu'on ait une piste pour trouver... Kabuto. Le prisonniers était sous ses ordres et on a obtenu pas mal d'informations sur des réseaux secondaires plus ou moins mafieux qui ont des contrats avec Kabuto directement. Bon, évidemment, comme ce dangereux Ninja médical sait qu'on a capturé un de ses hommes, il a du changer tous ses contacts et ses habitudes... mais on est sûr quand même qu'il a besoin de fournisseurs pour du matériel médical de pointe. Et il n'y en a pas trente-six. Notre travail va être de trouver quel est le nouveau fournisseur de Kabuto, et essayer de remonter la piste à partir de là. Notre team va être mobile et enquêter directement sur le terrain, alors que le capitaine Yamato va centraliser les informations supplémentaires fournies par les agents dormants ou certains espions en place. Quand on aura trouvé la bonne piste, il nous rejoindra avec des renforts si besoin et les ordres précis de l'Hokage. Mais pour l'instant, on épluche les rapports concernant les hopitaux et les entreprises de matériel médicale avant de se lancer dans une recherche sur place.

Sakura: " En priorité, il faut vérifier la filière médicale de la capitale, puis les transports hospitalier vers les îles."  
Face au silence qui accueille ma proposition, je lève le nez de la pile des rapports sur le matériel cardiaque pour regarder le reste de l'équipe et Yamato. Je trouve une rangée de sourire légèrement moqueur qui m'accueille.  
Kakashi se tourne vers Naruto: " On dirait qu'elle a prit goût au rôle de chef d'équipe, Sakura. "  
Naruto: " Elle y a trop pris goût!"  
Sai me jettes un petit coup d'oeil: " La capacité à commander est innée chez elle."  
Il le fait exprès, j'en suis sûre!  
Kakashi: " Oh? Sakura est une dominatrice, alors. hein, Sai?"  
Sai fait l'innocent avec un calme déconcertant, mais moi, je dois résister à l'envie soudaine de me cacher derrière un dossier. A la place, je foudroie du regard Kakashi. Puis je me lève et je le tires dans le couloir en disant: " J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, Kakashi-sensei."  
En sortant, j'entends Naruto demander à Sai: " Hé? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sakura?"  
Tout à fait naturel, Sai répond: " C'est rien, juste des luttes de pouvoirs pour la direction de l'équipe."  
Naruto nous crie à travers la porte: " Kakashi-sensei! Ne vous laissez pas faire par Sakura! Appelez à l'aide si vous avez besoin!"

Suffisamment loin des oreilles indiscrètes, je me plante face à Kakashi. Je suis assez sur les nerfs pour avoir le culot de lui faire la leçon.  
Sakura: " Kakashi-sensei! Je me passerais bien de ce genre de commentaires sur mes relations avec Sai! ça n'a rien à voir avec notre travail! En plus, Naruto n'est pas encore au courant! "  
Kakashi prend un air faussement contrit pour me répondre: " J'ai compris, je ne le ferais plus."  
Puis il redevient sérieux pour me demander: " Tu n'as pas l'intention d'en parler avec Naruto?"  
Un peu mal à l'aise, j'essayes de m'expliquer: " Si, mais pas pour l'instant. J'ai l'impression qu'il acceptera mal que je puisse... aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke. Il croira que je le trahis... Il faut que j'arrives à préparer doucement le terrain avant de lui en parler. Et puis, en mission, on est juste des coéquipiers, Sai et moi."  
Kakashi: " Oh, vraiment...?"  
Son petit sourire me donne une idée de ce qu'il est en train d'imaginer.  
Sakura: " Oui, et vous pouvez toujours nous épier, vous ne verrez jamais rien d'intéressant! "  
Kakashi: " Quel dommage! J'ai fini mon dernier Icha Icha Paradise et je cherchais une nouvelle distraction. Plus sérieusement, Sakura... n'oublie pas d'être prudente..."

Là, ça commence un peu à me taper sur les nerfs. Soit prudente, fais attention, gna gna gna, gna gna gna! Non mais tout le monde me prends pour une cruche ou quoi? Ils ne peuvent arrêter de me répéter en boucle la même chose et me laisser vivre tranquillement ma dangereuse relation amoureuse, non?  
Sakura: " Je sais me protéger moi-même, Sensei."  
En revenant vers la salle des archives, Kakashi se glisse tout à coup derrière moi et prend un ton menaçant pour me glisser à l'oreille: " Par contre, le chef d'équipe, ici, c'est moi. Je n'admettrai pas d'indiscipline de ta part."  
Sakura: " Pas de problème, mais je suis la sous-chef d'équipe. Quand même, notre nouvelle team, c'est moi qui ai réussi à la faire marcher!"

Quand on entre dans la salle, Naruto demande: " Alors, Sakura a encore le droit de nous tyranniser?"  
Kakashi: " Oui, je la nomme officiellement sous-chef d'équipe, avec la responsabilité particulière de faire régner la discipline dans la team."  
Je fais un signe de victoire pour Naruto et un grand sourire pour Sai, qui répond par: " Le rôle de garde-chiourme te vas comme un gant, Sakura. "  
Puis nous nous remettons au travail. Même Naruto, qui d'habitude a absolument horreur de rester immobile toute la journée à lire de la paperasse, fait sa part de recherche avec un sérieux exemplaire. Il est même plus sérieux que moi, qui ai trouvé le moyen de faire du pied à Sai sous la table.

A la fin de l'après-midi, je sens mon dos tout douloureux et crispé par ces longues heures immobiles... et quand je penses à la tonnes de rapports qu'on a encore à lire, ça me fait mal d'avance.   
Kakashi: " Bon, arrêtons nous là pour aujourd'hui. Allons exercer un peu notre travail d'équipe, tous les quatre."  
Naruto bondit de sa chaise: " Bonne idée! Je commençais à rouiller sur place!"  
Sakura: " Et vous, Capitaine Yamato?"  
Avec un visage parfaitement sérieux, il me répond: " Je vais rassembler plein d'autres rapports pour vous occuper demain."  
Naruto: " Hein? ne me dites pas qu'il y en a d'autres!"

Sai pose son dossier et s'étire avec un soulagement manifeste, et j'en profite pour lui chatouiller le ventre au passage. Ce petit haut trop court est toujours aussi irrésistible! Je me sauves avant qu'il n'ai le temps de répliquer et je pars en courant dehors à la suite de Naruto. Ah! ça fait du bien de se dégourdir un peu les jambes! Kakashi et Sai nous rejoignes plus tranquillement dans la rue, et je penses qu'ils en ont profité pour discuter un peu. Kakashi aime bien connaitre les personnes dans son équipe. Mais il va avoir du mal à obtenir quelque chose de ce cachottier de Sai! Remarque... ils se connaissent peut-être déjà, en fait. Kakashi aussi a été Anbus, si je me souviens bien. Mais je n'en sais guère plus, et je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. C'est top secret tout ça... Sai me fait un petit sourire en arrivant à ma hauteur, et je me sens bêtement heureuse.

Notre séance d'entrainement d'équipe se passe très bien aussi, et Kakashi a l'air d'être très content de nous quand il nous autorise à repartir. Naruto part en hurlant "Rameeeeeen!", Kakashi disparait mystérieusement, et il ne reste plus que Sai et moi sur place. Seuls tous les deux. On se regarde tous les deux à la dérobée, et je sens mes joues qui chauffent. ça y est, je penses encore à ça... Sai a un sourire malicieux: " Tu viens chez moi, Sakura?"  
Sakura: " Je viens, mais je ne pourrais pas rester trop tard. Il faut que je rentres à la maison cette nuit, ou ma mère va vraiment trouver ça louche. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir si elle le découvre. Elle a quelques idées assez strictes..."  
Sai: " Si ta mère est moitié aussi redoutable que toi, j'ai à craindre pour ma vie, alors. Moi qui pervertit sa pure et innocente fille.."

A sa manière de dire pure et innocente, je me doutes bien qu'il n'en croit pas un mot et qu'il se moque de moi. Je fais semblant de me facher, il s'échappe hors de portée, me précédant dans la rue et il me fait signe de le rejoindre. Il a l'air... un peu impatient. Moi aussi, là, je sens le désir qui me brule intérieurement. Mais puisqu'il s'est moqué de moi, je le fais un peu poireauter et je reste sur place en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. ça le fait sourire, quand soudain son visage redevient complètement impassible. Il a l'air de regarder quelque chose à l'angle de la rue. Puis il se tourne de nouveau vers moi en souriant, on dirait qu'il n'y a rien finalement.

Sans prévenir, il revient à ma hauteur rapidement et il m'attrape la main avant de m'entrainer derrière lui dans la rue. Ses doigts ont entrelacés les miens avec force et j'ai du mal à retrouver mon équilibre et mon calme en essayant de suivre son rythme.  
Sakura: " S-s-s-Sai! Attends! "  
Pas moyen de me dégager. Je lui chuchotes nerveusement: " Sai, on est en pleine rue et..."  
Avec un sourire éclatant, il me réplique: " Ce n'est pas grave. Naruto est à l'autre bout de la ville, et je crois que personne ne nous épie."

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher ma main. Je suis à la fois très contente, mais en même temps un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de m'afficher en public avec Sai, comme ça, sans même un camouflage. Il se met à marcher un peu plus vite, toujours ma main prisonnière de la sienne, et je dois accélérer le pas pour le suivre. Sa réaction m'intrigue, il laisse très rarement deviner ses sentiments dans un espace aussi ouvert. Comme j'essayes de déchiffrer ses émotions sur son visage à ma droite, une voix connue me fait sursauter. "SAKURAAAA!"   
Par la rue à droite de Sai, je vois plus loin, assis à un café, les trois membres de la team Gai dont Lee qui me fait des grands coucous de la main. Sans s'arrêter de marcher, Sai leur fait un petit signe de main pour les saluer, et moi un petit coucou très gêné. Sai me fait mal aux doigts à force de serrer ma main, et nous passons le carrefour sans nous arrêter. La team Gai disparait à notre vue, mais je suis absolument sur qu'ils ont vu tous les trois que Sai et moi, on se tenait par la main. Pardon, pardon, Lee... je compte sur Neji et Tenten pour te remonter le moral, moi, je ne peux pas faire marche arrière.

La prise de Sai sur ma main a fini par se détendre, mais il marche toujours aussi vite en me tirant. Bon, sans me tromper, je peux affirmer qu'il l'a fait exprès. Je lui fais la remarque, en essayant de ne pas prendre un ton de reproche: " Bien joué, ils ont vu tous les trois qu'on était ensemble. Connaissant Tenten, d'ici... deux jours, toute la ville sera au courant. Et disons que la nouvelle atteindra Naruto dans... trois jours, allez. Il a toujours un temps de retard."  
Sai sourit toujours quand il me répond: " Eh bien, on va travailler d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir partir sur le terrain demain ou après-demain. ça nous tiendra loin du village pendant pas mal de temps."  
Il s'arrête tout à coup, son visage laissant paraitre un peu de désarroi quand il me demande: " Dis, Sakura, ce pincement désagréable quand je vois d'autres garçons t'inviter à sortir, ça s'appelle de la jalousie, n'est-ce pas?"  
Il est tellement sincère... qu'il me fait fondre. Tant pis si on est au milieu de la rue, je prends son visage dans ma main et je l'embrasse doucement. Il est jaloux. Qu'il est touchant!  
Sakura: " Vilain jaloux, va."  
Il me chatouille pour répliquer: " Toi aussi... vilaine jalouse."  
ça me fait rire, et c'est moi qui attrapes sa main de nouveau et qui le tire dans la rue. Son appartement est tout proche, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être! Et vu la vitesse à laquel Sai a réussi à défaire les liens de ma cote de maille à peine la porte passée, je peux dire qu'il était impatient lui aussi!


	36. un éclat dans les dossiers

Chapitre 36: un éclat dans les dossiers

Ma mère ne se doute encore de rien pour l'instant, j'ai réussi à rentrer pas trop tard à la maison hier soir. Je commences à me faire à l'idée que toute la ville a bientôt savoir que j'ai un petit ami, mais il y a deux personnes que j'aimerais tenir dans l'ignorance: ma mère et Naruto. Surtout Naruto, en fait. Ma mère, je peux peut-être lui dire en coup de vent que j'ai un petit ami, mais il vaut mieux que je ne lui dises pas... jusqu'où on a été.

Ah, Sai... j'ai l'impression qu'il a changé depuis qu'il est dans notre équipe. Il ne prétend plus du tout qu'il n'a ni pensée, ni sentiment. Il a l'air de plus en plus humain... et il est de plus en plus beau. J'adore le voir sourire, d'un vrai sourire, ou même bouder. Son visage a de plus en plus d'émotion. Et il s'entend de mieux en mieux avec Naruto. Regardez moi ces deux-là, une vraie paire de petits diables!

Depuis ce matin, il sont déchainés tous les deux. Comme Kakashi était en retard, je les ai trainé de forces tous les deux dans la salle d'archives sans l'attendre. Et j'ai profité de l'absence du chef officiel pour jouer les tyrans de remplacement, et je lai ai collé chacun devant une pile de dossier d'un mètre de Sai. Evidemment, ils ont râlé, et Sai m'a qualifiée d'esclavagiste. Mais j'ai une très bonne raison pour les faire travailler comme des bêtes: je veux qu'on parte le plus vite possible du village, avant que la rumeur n'ai le temps de se propager.

Je me suis plongé ensuite dans mon propre travail, sans prêter l'oreille aux commentaires de mes deux hommes qui se vengent en se moquant de moi. En tant que spécialiste médical, j'ai quand même une idée assez précise des produits et du matériel dont Kabuto pourrait avoir besoin. Alors que moi, j'épluches les dossiers à grande vitesse, du coté des garçons, c'est nettement moins efficace. Naruto a commencé à s'agiter, ayant du mal à tenir en place. Du coup, Sai a arrêté de se moquer de moi ( c'était pas drôle pour lui, vu que je ne réagissais pas) pour se mettre à asticoter Naruto. Gentiment, certes... mais...

Sakura: " SILENCE TOUS LES DEUX! Et je vous préviens qu'on ne mangera pas tant que vous n'aurez pas fini votre part du travail!"  
Naruto: " Mais à quoi ça sert de lire tous ces papiers? On n'a rien trouvé d'intéressant depuis hier... "  
Sakura: " Si, moi j'ai trouvé deux pistes pour l'instant. et je dois vérifier encore la correspondance entre la quantité de respirateur artificiel produit par..."  
Naruto: " J'y comprends rien, moi!"  
Sai: " Sakura, j'ai ici le rapport sur cette usine. Tu veux que j'y jettes un oeil en priorité?"  
Sakura: " Oui, ça m'aidera beaucoup."  
Naruto: " Et moi alors, je peux faire quoi pour aider?"  
Sakura: " Je t'ai déjà dit. Lis ces rapports et note tout ce qui te parais suspect."  
Naruto: " J'y arrive pas."  
Sai: " Sakura, pour que Naruto puisse y arriver, il faudrait déjà qu'il sache lire."  
Naruto donne un coup de pied dans la chaise de Sai en réponse, et Sai réplique en lui lançant une boulette de papier. Je les foudroient d'un regard noir. Si même Sai se dissipe... ça ne peut être que la mauvaise influence de Naruto.  
Sai: " Tu devrais peut-être donner une tâche plus simple, par exemple mettre la main sur Kakashi pour qu'il vienne travailler lui-aussi."  
Naruto: " Non, je veux être utile moi aussi dans cette mission! C'est important! "  
Sai: " Parce que tu veux retrouver Sasuke?"

Il y a eut un blanc. Je regarde Sai droit dans les yeux un peu suffoquée, mais il soutient mon regard avec calme, et sans provocation. Naruto s'est levé d'un bond, tendu, et il demande à Sai d'une voix lourde: " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"  
Sai et moi, on a déjà eut tous les deux une mise au point au sujet de Sasuke, qui s'est plutôt bien passée. Mais parler de ce sujet avec Naruto sans qu'il s'énerve...  
Sai: " Tu veux retrouver Sasuke, c'est bien ça, non?"  
Naruto a l'air de se calmer un peu. Sai gère la situation avec beaucoup de sang-froid, je l'admire.  
Naruto: " Oui, et je le ramènerai au village! "  
Sai: " C'est ce que j'avais compris. Mais, et si il ne veut pas te suivre?"  
Naruto: " Il... il.. ce ne sont pas tes affaires!"  
Sai: " Si."

Sai ne bronche pas face à Naruto et il continue: " Je ne connais pas Sasuke, c'est vrai. Mais toi et moi, on est dans la même équipe, alors ce qu'on doit faire s'il croise notre route me concerne aussi. S'il ne fait rien pour entraver notre travail, à la limite, ça ne me concerne pas. Mais s'il est du coté d'Orochimaru... "  
Naruto: " Sasuke n'est pas un ennemi! "  
Avant que Sai ne puisse répliquer un truc du genre -il a trahi Konoha-, je lui attrapes le bras pour le faire taire et je m'immisces dans la conversation, attirant l'attention de Naruto sur moi.   
Sakura: " Naruto, ce que Sai veut dire, c'est qu'il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur notre stratégie quand on rencontrera Sasuke, quelque soit la situation. On va le voir, c'est sûr, on va tout faire pour le voir, Naruto. Mais il faut qu'on soit prêt pour cette rencontre. "  
Le visage de Naruto est crispé, il essaye visiblement de ravaler sa colère. Je me sens tendue et mes doigts s'enfoncent profondément dans le bras de Sai. Sans même se plaindre, il pose son autre main sur la mienne et caresse doucement le dos de ma main. ça me rassure et ça me réchauffe. Une fraction de seconde, mes yeux lâchent ceux de Naruto pour chercher ceux de Sai... Et c'est le choc.

La table vole, les dossiers s'éparpillent, et Sai est projeté contre le mur un Naruto fou de rage. Je reconnais les premiers symptômes de sa colère, ses traits noirs sur les joues qui s'épaississent, ses yeux dont les pupilles se fendent, cette énergie brûlante qui semble émaner de lui. Sai a réussi à lui bloquer d'une main, mais rien qu'avec l'autre main, Naruto le maintient plaqué contre le mur. Il crie: " Je t'interdis de toucher Sakura! "

Sakura: " Naruto!"  
Mais avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, Kakashi surgit de nulle part avec Yamato et ils séparent de force les deux garçons.   
Kakashi: " Du calme, Naruto."  
Yamato le fait sortir, toujours les dents crispées de rage. Et moi, je me sens complètement désespérée. Je me rapproches de Sai qui se masse le cou, il ... a une expression un peu triste, lui aussi. C'est ce que je craignais... le rejet de Naruto.  
Sakura: " Sai... ça .. ça va?"  
Il me fait signe que oui. Mais... je me doutes bien que ça ne va pas. Je lui caresses doucement la joue dans une tentative pour le réconforté, et il me répond avec un sourire forcé pour me rassurer. Sai...  
Kakashi: " Hu-hum."

Je sursautes et je retire ma main vite. J'avais oublié que Kakashi était là.  
Sakura: " Kakashi-sensei..."  
Kakashi: " J'ai plus ou moins entendu le début de la conversation."  
Ah? ça veut dire qu'il nous espionnait, ce tire-au-flanc?  
Kakashi: " Je prendrai du temps pour discuter avec Naruto au sujet de Sasuke. Il s'emportera moins que si c'est vous qui en parlez. Malheureusement, pour ce qui concerne votre relation à tous les deux..."  
Sakura: " Je sais... c'est à nous de gérer cette difficulté. "  
Kakashi: " Bon... et tant que j'y suis, Sai... Toi, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire pour Sasuke?"

Sai fait son sourire le moins sincère pour répondre, et du coup ça m'inquiète. ça veut dire qu'il cache quelque chose.  
Sai: " Rien de spécial. On n'a pas eut le temps de définir la position de l'équipe sur ce sujet. "  
ça, c'est une réponse évasive typique de sa part... et très significative. ça m'angoisse encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache? Quand on arrive à le prendre, Sai est très sincère. Je devrais arriver à obtenir une réponse plus significative. Si je n'en ai pas, ça veut dire qu'il a des ordres à ce sujet donné par les Roots.. et ça, ce serait très mauvais.  
Sakura: " Sai, toi, si Sasuke se positionne comme un ennemi, qu'est-ce que tu feras? Réponds-moi franchement."  
Il me regarde longtemps avant de répondre: " Je le traiterais en ennemi. "  
Evidemment, sa réponse ne me plait pas... mais c'est sans doute la position la plus raisonnable. Je dois m'y résigner. S'il faut se battre, il se battra contre Sasuke, et sans aucun état d'âme. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça.

Sai: " Sakura... "  
Il me sourit pour me montrer les documents éparpillés dans la salle.  
Sai: " Avant de retrouver Sasuke, il faut qu'on retrouve Orochimaru. On a encore du travail."  
Je lui rends son sourire. Oui, on a encore du travail à accomplir. Comme je captes du coin de l'oeil Kakashi qui essaye de se sauver, je protestes: " Kakashi-sensei! Ne séchez pas!"  
Kakashi: " Je vais parler avec Naruto."  
Il sort, puis il revient quelques secondes plus tard pour nous dire: " et pas de bêtises, tous les deux! Je vous envoie Yamato pour vous surveiller! "

Quand Naruto revient, avec un air un peu boudeur, Sai, Yamato et moi sommes en plein travail, et très motivés par nos découvertes.  
Sakura: " Naruto, tu tombes bien! On a une piste sérieuse!"  
ça excite tout de suite son intérêt, et il se penche immédiatement sur la table où sont étalés les rapports les plus importants.  
Sakura: " Il devrait bientôt avoir une livraison de produit pharmaceutiques rares pour un client inconnu, faite par cette entreprise. C'est un des noms d'entreprises que notre prisonnier a pu livrer. Il y a de forte chance pour que le client fasse partie de la bande d'Orochimaru."  
Kakashi: " Oh, bien joué. On va aller sur place pour mettre la main sur ce client. Je vais prévenir l'Hokage, allez vous préparer tout les trois, on se retrouve à la porte dans une heure. "  
Yamato rejoint Kakashi dans le couloir et ils se mettent à discuter tous les deux. Nous trois, on reste dans la salle, et je sens comme un malaise qui s'installe derrière moi, entre Naruto et Sai. Naruto finit par sortir, presque à contre coeur: " Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis emporté... j'étais énervé par ce que tu avais dis sur Sasuke. Tu as raison.. il faut qu'on se prépare à cette rencontre. Mais.."

Il s'approche encore plus de Sai et le défie du regard.  
Naruto: " Il y a une chose que je n'accepterais pas. Ne t'approches plus jamais de Sakura, c'est clair?"  
Il sort sans même attendre de réponse, claquant la porte derrière lui, nous laissant tous les deux dans un silence atterré. Pourquoi...? Pourquoi cette réaction si violente...? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peux pas accepter...? Je sens des larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Je croise le regard de Sai, lui aussi il a l'air triste. Je me jettes dans ses bras et je me serre contre lui. Même Naruto, même lui, je dois l'affronter pour pouvoir être avec Sai... ça me fait mal. Sai m'enlace de ses bras et on se serre l'un contre l'autre. On reste longtemps comme ça, à essayer de se réchauffer et de se soutenir l'un l'autre.  
Sakura: " Sai... j'arriverais à le faire accepter à Naruto, je te le promets. J'y arriverai pour nous deux..."  
Il ne me répond rien, il est vraiment touché, lui aussi.  
Sakura: " Naruto est un peu extrême dans ses réactions, mais il a bon fond, et il peut comprendre... Je ne crois pas qu'il ai réalisé, ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Il croit juste... que tu essayes de me voler à Sasuke. Je vais lui expliquer, je... et même s'il ne nous accepte pas.. Je resterai avec toi, Sai."


	37. la piste médicale

Chapitre 37: la piste médicale

Je suis à la bourre ! On est resté longtemps ensemble tous les deux, Sai et moi, et du coup, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer. Je fourre des affaires en vrac dans mon sac, je rangerais bien quand on s'arrêtera pour la nuit. J'entends le bruit de la sonnette et ma mère qui ouvre la porte: " Bonjour! Tu es le nouvel équipier de Sakura, c'est bien ça? Je vais l'appeler, une minute.."  
Vite, vite, vite!  
" Sakuraaaaaaaa! Sai est là!"  
Sakura: " J'arrive, une minute, je suis presque prête!"  
j'entends en bas ma mère commenter: " Je crois que tu en as pour un moment, Sai. Tu peux monter si tu veux."  
Sai: " Merci."

Et il monte l'escalier. Atterrée, je contemple mes affaires éparpillées dans ma chambre, j'ai tout dérangé en faisant mon sac! Panique, panique, panique! Il passe la tête par la porte. Noooon, ne te moques pas de ma chambre!  
Sai: " Cette fois, c'est moi qui te rends visite. C'est un peu désordonné. Un reflet de ta personnalité?"  
Je lui lances un oreiller dans la tête.   
Sakura: " Assieds-toi... heu... sur le lit. N'hésites pas à pousse les manuels sur la réduction des fractures si tu as besoin de place. J'ai presque fini mon sac!"  
Il me regarde m'agiter dans tous les sens pour boucler mon sac, avec un petit sourire tranquille. ça a l'air de l'amuser. Finalement, j'ai réussi à fermer mon sac de voyage, et on part tous les deux au pas de course à la porte. Naruto est déjà, là, mais pas Kakashi comme on peut s'y attendre. Nous voyant arriver en même temps, Naruto lance un regard méfiant à Sai qui essaye de le calmer en souriant. C'est pas gagné.

A ma grande surprise, la personne qui apparaît dans un nuage de fumée juste à coté de nous n'est pas Kakashi, mais Yamato. Il nous explique: " Il y a un petit changement de programme, et c'est moi qui prend la direction de l'équipe mobile cette fois-ci."  
On ne discute pas, et on se met en marche à la suite de Yamato, en silence. Au bout d'un certain temps, la bonne humeur a repris ses droits chez Naruto et il est d'humeur bavarde. Par contre, chez moi, c'est plutôt une certaine irritation qui a gagné. Alors que Naruto essaye d'entamer une conversation futile et distrayante avec moi, comme d'habitude, je lui réponds un peu sèchement: " Naruto. Moi, je ne suis pas très contente de ton attitude de tout à l'heure."  
Naruto: " Tu es fâchée?"  
Sakura: " Oui. Tu n'as pas le droit de te mêler de ma vie privée sans me demander mon avis. Si Sai me déranges, je lui dis moi-même, tu n'as pas à le faire."  
Naruto: " Mais, Sakura..."  
Sakura: " J'ai le droit de créer des liens avec Sai, ou avec n'importe qui d'autre. Je ne suis pas ta propriété exclusive, ni celle de Sasuke. J'ai ma propre vie, moi aussi. "  
Je fais face à Naruto pour lui dire: " Naruto, Sasuke est pour moi aussi cher que pour toi. C'est mon ami et mon ancien équipier. Mais ce n'est que mon ami."  
Il me regarde, surpris. Puis il accélère le pas pour me devancer et il se met à marcher seul devant. Est-il blessé? Bon, il ne s'est pas énervé, c'est déjà ça. Je penses que ça va le faire réfléchir un peu. Je jettes un oeil à Sai derrière moi, et je lui fais un sourire d'encouragement. Yamato se rapproche de moi, et je m'attends à un commentaire ou un reproche de sa part, mais il me dit en confidence: " Sakura, si je remplace Kakashi dans cette mission, c'est pour ma capacité à maitriser la force du Kyubi. Il y a un risque important que Naruto perde le contrôle pendant cette mission. Aussi, fait attention à ses réactions."  
Message reçu.

Il ne se passe rien jusqu'au soir, où Yamato fait apparaître notre maison pour la nuit. Je profites du plancher propre pour étaler le contenu de mon sac et le réorganiser. Quand soudain, je tombes sur... ma nuisette, glissée dans une des poches extérieures. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Je l'aurais rangée dans cette poche sans faire attention? Je lèves les yeux, je croise les yeux noirs de Sai... et son sourire très content de lui. J'ai compris, c'est un de ses tours. Petit malin, va! Je me demandes à quel moment il a réussi à la mettre dans mon sac... Je lui fait une grimace, et je ranges le petit bout de tissu tout au fond de mon sac. Qu'il ne compte pas là-dessus! Je lis sur ses lèvres: "Dommage."

Finalement, tout le monde s'est remis à se parler naturellement dans l'équipe quand on a mit au point notre stratégie et la normalité a reprit son cours. Pour l'instant, je préfères ne pas insister sur les sujets qui fâchent, et laisser à Naruto le temps de faire le clair dans ses idées. Les miennes sont déjà claires. Malgrè tout, j'ai un peu de mal à m'endormir ce soir. Sai est couché juste à coté de moi, et Naruto est de l'autre coté. Il dort déjà à poing fermé. Sai et moi on se regarde, allongés, sans bouger et sans parler, pendant un long moment. Ses yeux noirs finissent par se fermer aussi, et il s'endort paisiblement. J'aime bien contempler son visage endormi tellement il a une expression innocente et détendue.

Mon oreillette crépite, et j'entends la voix de Naruto dedans: " La cible est sortie, elle porte un paquet et a prit la route vers la fôret. "  
Puis la voix de Yamato: " Equipe B, postez-vous au carrefour avec la route des Iles."  
Je fais signe à Sai et on se glisse sans bruit entre les arbres pour atteindre notre poste. Naruto et Yamato sont déjà en train de suivre notre cible. Nous, on le précède sur le lieu probable du rendez-vous. Sai me fait un signe, quelqu'un est en train d'avancer sur la route des Iles. Est-ce le client? Il a l'air d'être une personne ordinaire... il passe le carrefour sans s'arrêter et continue sur la même route. Ce n'est pas le client. Mon coeur reprend progressivement rythme plus normal et nous continuons à surveiller les accès du carrefour en silence, Sai et moi. Cette fois, c'est moi qui repère une silhouette sortant par un chemin secondaire et avançant vers le carrefour. Une personne enveloppée d'une cape. Elle s'arrête au carrefour et attend. Mon coeur accélère et la tension m'envahit. C'est notre client. Même si son visage est dissimulé, je peux le reconnaitre à ses mains qui dépassent de la cape et à sa silhouette générale. Kabuto. Kabuto lui-même. Par signe, je le dis à Sai qui rédige une petite note, fait prendre au message la forme d'un rat et l'envoie à l'équipe A pour les prévenir. Naruto et Yamato ne doivent plus être très loin maintenant, suivant le livreur. Ils sauront à quoi s'attendre.

Les quelques minutes d'attente semblent bien longues. Enfin, le livreur rejoint à son tour le carrefour. Naruto et Yamato sont hors de vue, évidement. Kabuto et le livreur discutent à voix basse puis Kabuto tend une épaisse enveloppe à l'autre homme, et prend le colis en échange. Ensuite, chacun repart de son coté. C'est parti. Il faut arriver à suivre Kabuto sans le lâcher, maintenant, chaque équipe indépendamment pour plus de chance de réussite. Très vite, Kabuto quitte la route pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt et se met à courir. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué notre présence. Nous finissons par longer le cours d'une rivière à sa suite, avec mille précautions. Jusqu'ici, tout va bien.


	38. rages

_NdA: dans ce chapitre, je m'inspire très fortement de ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant la rencontre avec Orochimaru, ne vous étonnez pas de l'air de déjà-vu de certains dialogues._

Chapitre 38: Rages.

Sur le bord de la rivière, Kabuto rejoint un autre homme qui l'attend, et j'avale ma salive en le reconnaissant. Même Sai à coté de moi retient son souffle. Le pire ennemi de notre village. Orochimaru. Et celui qui a détourné Sasuke de nous. Mon pire ennemi. Je suis suffisamment forte pour contenir ma colère et ne pas perdre mon sang-froid en sa présence, mais Naruto... Je ne repère aucun signe trahissant sa présence, j'espère que Yamato arrivera à le contenir.

On est vraiment tombé sur un gros poisson en remontant cette ligne. Mais que doit-on faire maintenant? Ce n'est pas un adversaire à notre niveau, et en plus, il y a Kabuto... Tant que Yamato ne nous donnes aucun ordre différent, je penses que le mieux est de continuer à les suivre pour connaitre leur planque, et d'attendre des renforts pour attaquer. Je jettes un oeil à Sai à coté de moi, il m'a l'air tendu... tendu au point de le laisser voir, et un peu mal à l'aise. Lui aussi, Orochimaru lui fait autant d'impression?

Un mouvement à peine perceptible derrière nous nous fait réagir tous les deux en même temps, et nous bondissons juste à temps pour échapper aux crocs de deux serpents derrière nous. On est repéré! Des nuées de serpent jaillissent de toutes part, débusquant aussi Naruto et Yamato. Tant pis pour la discrétion, nous bondissons tous les quatres sur la berge, en pleine vue d'Orochimaru et Kabuto. Le petit rire de l'homme serpent nous y accueilles... ce rire, un véritable cauchemar pour moi.  
Orochimaru: " Tiens donc, Kabuto, tu t'es fait suivre par ces quatre petites souris... Mais voilà un visage que je connais bien!"

Orochimaru a l'air de fixer le capitaine Yamato, puis il se tourne vers Naruto, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Quel homme immonde, il aime faire souffrir les autres, jouer avec eux comme un chat avec une souris.  
Orochimaru: " Et on dirait que le gamin-Kyubi est là aussi. On joue un peu? Je vais vous donner le plaisir de vous dire lequel est devenu le plus fort... entre toi et Sasuke. "  
Ne prononce pas ce nom, Salaud! Evidemment, ça met Naruto en rage et le chakra orange commence a s'agiter autour de lui.  
Naruto : "Rends-nous... Sasuke! "

Kabuto semble s'amuser de la colère de Naruto:" Il ne s'agit pas de "donner", Naruto. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Sasuke nous a rejoint de sa propre volonté. Il est temps que tu l'admette et que tu considères que c'est du passé, comme un vrai homme le ferait."  
Il est ignoble. Naruto en souffre tellement, et il ne trouve rien de mieux que remuer le couteau dans la plaie! Il le fait exprès, j'en suis sure, et ça me dégouttes. Je ne le supporte! Je crie: " Ta gueule, binoclard! Tu ne comprends rien aux sentiments de Naruto! "

Mais ça ne fait que les amuser davantage. Nous ne sommes que des jouets pour eux, je le vois bien. Je dois garder mon calme, surtout, ne pas entrer dans leur jeu, ne pas répondre à leurs provocations. Heureusement, je peux compter sur Sai pour garder la tête froide à coté de moi.  
Orochimaru: " Vous voulez savoir ce que deviens Sasuke? Et si vous essayiez donc de nous faire parler... à condition que vous en soyez capable, évidement. "  
C'est une provocation de trop pour Naruto, qui ne peut l'endurer davantage. Et le chakra du Kyubi semble exploser. Je n'ai le temps de rien comprendre, de rien faire, et Naruto bondit sur Orochimaru comme un fauve, l'envoyant de l'autre coté de la berge par la puissance de son punch. Ramassé comme une bête sauvage, entouré d'un chakra orange et bouillonnant, Naruto n'a plus une attitude humaine, et ça m'inquiète. J'ai peur qu'il ne perde totalement le contrôle... qu'est-ce qui se passera alors. Naruto... tout ça pour Sasuke.

Sur la berge d'en face, Orochimaru se relève et rit de son atroce rire plein de cruauté. Son visage déchiré en laisse apparaître un autre avant de se reconstituer. Kabuto n'a pas bougé de sa place et il apprécie :" Naruto, je vois que tu as bien grandi en tant que Jinchuuriki.  
Orochimaru aussi: " Oh oh, tu es devenu un sacré Jinchuuriki, Naruto... J'aimerais voir notre petit Sasuke se battre contre le garçon-Kyuubi une fois. Je me demande qui est devenu le plus fort. "  
Mais arrête! Arrête de parler de Sasuke à Naruto, espèce de monstre! Je vois avec angoisse le chakra du Kyubi prendre la forme d'une deuxième queue, puis d'une troisième alors que Naruto menace d'une voix sourde: "Il n'est pas à toi... En ma présence, n'ose jamais parler de Sasuke comme s'il t'appartenait! "  
C'est comme si une tempête de Chakra s'était levée, tourbillonnante et violente. Tous, nous nous protégeons du mieux que nous pouvons de la violence du vent, sans bouger de notre formation. La sensation sur ma peau est atroce, électrique. Un tel chakra, comment peut-on le contrôler? Comment Naruto peut-il le supporter?

Même Kabuto réagit à la menace, et quittant son attitude indifférente, il se rue sur Naruto pour attaquer. Je ne te laisserais pas faire! Alors que je me précipites pour l'intercepter, Sai crie: " Sakura! Recule!"  
Par réflexes, je stoppes et je me met en position de parade, juste à temps pour encaisser la vague d'énergie dégagée par Naruto. Kabuto a été frappé de plein fouet et il est projetté dans la forêt derrière nous. Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Naruto de plus en plus enragé bondit au-dessus de la rivière et se met à frapper sur Orochimaru comme un furieux. Chaque coup fait reculer l'homme serpent de dizaines de mètres et nous les perdons vite de vue, mais le bruit du combat est terrifiant. Que devons-nous faire? Je me tournes vers Yamato pour lui demander ses ordres, quand à ma grande surprise, Sai sort de notre formation sans prévenir. Bondissant sur un oiseau de sa création, il s'envole au-dessus de la rivière.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?  
Sakura: " Sai!"  
J'essaye de sauter sur l'oiseau moi aussi, mais il esquive sans même me regarder et je retombes à terre. Un sentiment de terreur m'envahit.  
Sakura: " Sai! Attends moi! Sai!"  
Plus je le voit s'éloigner, plus ma panique augmente, et sans même écouter l'appel du Capitaine Yamato, je me lance à sa poursuite. Qu'est-ce qui se passe! Pourquoi? Orochimaru et Naruto, Kabuto et Yamato, ils sont tous passés en arrière plan dans ma tête. je ne vois qu'une seule chose: Sai sur cet oiseau qui s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi malgré ma course. Non, je t'en prie! ne t'éloignes pas! je ne supportes pas de voir quelqu'un partir!

Une onde de choc plus puissante que les autres fait trembler le sol, et les arbres de la forêt vibrent sur leur base. J'évite de justesse les branches brisées qui tombent. Sans doute le combat entre Naruto et Orochimaru, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux? Mais pas moyen de le savoir, je ne peux pas lâcher la piste de Sai. l'onde de choc a détruit son oiseau et il est maintenant perché sur un arbre. Plutôt que de tenter de le rejoindre, je me caches pour le surveiller. Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Qu'est-ce qui se trame...? Je me sens si inquiète. Je n'oses même pas évoquer cette idée... cette situation que j'ai déjà vécu... tout mais pas ça...

Il a l'air d'observer avec attention le combat qui fait rage de l'autre coté des arbres, attendant quelque chose. Quoi? De pouvoir venir en aide à Naruto...? je ne penses pas. De pouvoir attaquer lui même...? non plus, Sai n'est pas inconscient. Il connait sa force et n'a aucune tendance à trop en faire. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il veut? Qu'est-ce que les Roots lui ont demandé de faire, ça, c'est la vrai question. Et c'est aussi là qu'est ma mission non officielle. Je dois en apprendre le plus possible pour avertir l'hokage... Eh, il a sortit son matériel de dessin et... minute... D'un coup de poing, j'exploses la première forme noire qui bondit devant moi, j'esquive la deuxième, puis je la détruis en même temps que la troisième.

Plus rien d'autre ne bouge... mais j'ai perdu Sai de vue. Où est-il...? Un bruissement sur la gauche, une trace, j'entrevois vois une silhouette vêtue s'enfoncer dans les buissons... mais je ne suis pas dupe. Ce qui intéresse Sai, c'est vers la droite, du coté de Naruto et Orochimaru. Il essaye juste de m'entrainer dans une autre direction, de me lancer sur une fausse piste. C'est raté, Sai. Je ne te lâches pas. Je vais continuer à surveiller ce qui se passe aux environs du combat, je suis sure de tomber sur toi à un moment ou a un autre. Je découvrirais ce que tu veux me cacher.

Mais j'ai à peine fait trois pas en direction du bruit de la bataille qu'un poids m'atterrit sur le dos, j'essaye de le faire basculer en avant, mais un serpent noir s'enroule autour de moi à une vitesse foudroyante et me fait perdre l'équilibre. Je parviens à garder une de mes mains libres, avec laquelle j'attrapes un kunai et je frappes la silhouette noire derrière moi. Je sens la lame mordre la chair, puis un éclair de douleur dans ma main me fait lacher mon arme. Je finis à plat ventre par terre, ligotée par ce serpent noir qui m'étouffe à moitié, avec le genoux de Sai qui appuie sur mon dos et sa main qui plaque la mienne à terre. Je vois du sang qui coule de son bras, c'est là où je l'ai blessé. Sans un mot, il ramène mes deux mains dans mon dos et entreprend des ligoter serrées. Glacée d'horreur, je commences à comprendre.

Sakura: " Sai! Détaches moi tout de suite!"  
Mais pas moyen de me libérer du serpent et de son poids sur mon dos. Au fur et à mesure que liens se resserent, ma panique, puis ma colère et mon dégout augmentent. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je hurles: " CAPITAINE YAMATO! SAI NOUS TRA..."  
Mais sa main se plaque sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de terminer ma phrase. Je ne sais même pas si Yamato était à portée de ma voix. Il me bascules sur le dos, et je peux voir son visage ... froid, complètement inexpressif et lisse.  
Sai: " Ne crie pas, Sakura. je vais devoir te baillonner."  
Je mords de toutes mes forces dans sa main et je lui crie, désespérée, furieuse: "Espèce de sale traître! Espèce de sale menteur! "  
Je le foudroie du regard, mais il semble totalement indifférent. Assis sur mon ventre, penché au-dessus de moi, il me regarde sans émotion. La panique me submerge.  
Sai: " Sakura..."

Il se penche davantage vers moi. Comme un flash, je revois se superposer les images de mes souvenirs. Le souvenir de son sourire que je croyais être sincère. Le souvenir de son visage quand nous avons couché ensemble... Le dégout me submerge et dans un mouvement de rage, je me relève assez pour lui mordre brutalement les lèvres. La bouche en sang, il me replaques sur le sol avec violence.  
Sakura: " Salaud! Ne me touches pas! Tu me dégouttes, espèce de sale traitre!"

Un baillon s'enfonce dans ma bouche, me réduisant au silence. Je ne peux que me débattre vainement tandis qu'il achève de m'attacher à un arbre proche. Le contact de ses mains sur mes jambes me rend folle et je me bats pour ne pas pleurer de rage. Il s'agenouille en face de moi et prend mon visage dans ses main, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes joues jusqu'à me faire mal. Son visage inexpressif de poupée ne se perturbe pas quand il me dit: " Tu disais que même s'il trahi, un ami reste toujours un ami. Visiblement, ce n'est pas valable pour moi."

Puis il me lâche et part d'un pas tranquille vers la droite. Le bruit du combat semble s'être calmé entre temps. Juste avant de sortir de mon champ de vision, il se retourne et me fait un sourire factice.  
Sai: " Tu sais, Sakurai... Sai, ce n'est pas mon nom."  
Et il disparait. Maintenant qu'il ne me voit plus, je laisses mes larmes couler et me submerger. Sai, Sai... pourquoi...? pourquoi...? Pourquoi m'as-tu trahie, toi aussi?


	39. Après la bataille

Chapitre 39: Après la bataille...

Pourquoi... pourquoi lui aussi? Ma tête est comme une tornade, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis perdue, perdue... Succédant au bruit de la bataille, le silence qui a recouvert la forêt est encore plus angoissant et m'a ramené à moi-même. Je dois faire quelque chose, je dois... faire quoi...? me détacher, au moins. Voir ce qui se passe. Essayer de comprendre... refuser de comprendre. Sai m'a trahi. Sai nous a trahi. Il est parti comme Sasuke. Complètement aveuglée par mes larmes qui refusent de s'arrêter, je me bats contre les liens qui me mordent les poignets sans parvenir à rien. Sai m'a trahie. Depuis quand...? Est-ce que tout étais un mensonge depuis le début? Notre relation... est-ce que tout était faux? Est-ce qu'il jouait avec moi? Je ne sais plus, je ne comprends plus... Je lui faisais confiance, enfin, totalement. Je voulais croire qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire ça.. je... je voulais croire que ça ne pouvait plus arriver, parce que j'étais prête, parce que je savais ...  
"Sakura!"

Je relève la tête juste au moment où le capitaine Yamato saute à coté de moi, portant Naruto inconscient sur son épaule. Naruto a l'air ...blessé... Rapidement, Yamato me détache et il me demande: "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"  
Je rassemble toutes mes forces pour réussir à dire: " C'est Sai... il... est parti vers la droite. Il..."  
Je n'arrives pas à en dire plus. Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Je n'oses pas regarder Yamato, il doit me trouver pitoyable. Je me sens pitoyable.  
Yamato: " Sakura, Naruto a besoin de soins urgents. "

ça au moins, je peux faire, c'est bien la seule chose à laquelle je puisse être utile. Dans le silence, je commences à évaluer ses blessures, son état monopolise vite toutes mes forces et mon attention. D'habitude, le chakra du Kyuubi permet à Naruto de guérir rapidement, mais là, la régénération est bien trop lente, et je dois le faire moi-même. Et ces dommages...  
Sakura: " Capitaine Yamato, comment Naruto a-t-il eut ces blessures? C'est Orochimaru?"  
Yamato: "Non. C'est le Kyuubi. A partir de quatre queues, Naruto perd totalement le contrôle et le chakra du kyuubi attaque progressivement le corps de son hôte. J'ai réussi à le sceller, mais les dommages sont importants."

Je comprends, sa rage le détruit lui-même. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des problèmes avec mes sentiments. De travailler à la guérison des blessures de Naruto me fait du bien et me redonnes un peu de confiance en moi. Tout à l'heure, je me sentais vraiment au fond du gouffre, maintenant, disons que je suis deux centimètres au-dessus du fond. Je suis une Shinobi, il me reste au moi ça pour m'accrocher. On est en pleine mission, ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur mes petits problèmes personnels.

Enfin, Naruto finit par regagner conscience et se relever, mais je sais bien qu'il est très affaibli encore. Je ne peux pas faire vraiment mieux, c'est juste des soins d'urgence, du rafistolage. Il faudra un long temps de repos pour qu'il puisse récupérer.  
Naruto: "Sakura... hein? qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?"  
Hé, il ne se souvient pas... le choc? Je me sens un peu soulagée, tout à coup. Sa tête d'ahuri a quelque chose de rafraichissant. Il me regarde, et je réalises que je dois être un champ de bataille à moi toute seule. Tachée d'encre, de terre et de sang, avec des yeux rouges et gonflés et les cheveux pleins de branchages... un désastre.  
Naruto: " Sakura! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? ça va?"  
Je me forces pour lui sortir un faible sourire, pour le rassurer: " c'est rien. On s'est battu, tu sais..."  
Visiblement, il essaye de se rappeller: " Hmmm, je me souviens qu'il y avait Kabuto et Orochimaru, et que j'ai commencé à me battre... mais après... "  
Puis il me surprend à me dévisager et il constate: " Tu as pleuré... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Et où est Sai? Vous vous êtes fachés? Il t'a embêté?"

Sai. Ce nom est comme un poignard dans ma poitrine. Je réagis vivement: " Tait-toi! Ne me pose pas de question!", sans oser croiser son regard. Heureusement, Yamato choisit le bon moment pour intervenir.  
Yamato: " Sai vient de partir avec Orochimaru."  
Mon coeur se glace, je vous en prie, taisez-vous tous!  
Naruto: " Hein?"  
Yamato: " Suivez-moi, tous les deux."  
Je me lève comme un automate et je les suis. J'ai l'impression d'être très loin, de nouveau. Sakura, allez, courage, ce n'est pas le moment, ne te laisse pas aller. Naruto me regarde bizarrement: " Sakura... tu es sure que ça va?"  
que lui répondre... ?  
Sakura: ".. Non, ça va pas. Mais soit gentil et laisse-moi tranquille pour l'instant."  
Naruto a l'air perplexe et inquiet, mais je suis incapable de faire semblant qu'il ne se passe rien.

En silence, nous suivons Yamato jusqu'à un cratère de désolation, comme si une météorite s'était écrasé au milieu de la forêt. Ce sont les vestiges du combat de Naruto et Orochimaru, les restes d'une force de destruction épouvantable. Heureusement qu'on était dans une zone inhabitée. Et là, quelque part éparpillées au milieu, je reconnais... les affaires de Sai. Ses rouleaux, ses pinceaux... et son livre d'image. Machinalement, je les ramasse pour les mettre dans mon sac. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Mes doigts caressent la couverture du livre d'image, et je sens de nouveau les larmes affluer. Je les retiens, et je ranges le livre aussi. Naruto regarde tout autour de lui la terre retournée, les arbres arrachés, avec un étonnement manifeste.  
Naruto: " Hé? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?"  
Je pourrais lui mentir, je pourrais lui masquer la vérité... mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je laisses Yamato répondre à ma place: " Tu t'es battu avec Orochimaru. Tu ne te souviens de rien?"  
Naruto: " Pas vraiment... attendez... c'est moi qui ai fait tout ça!"  
Yamato: " J'ai réussi à re-sceller ton chakra avant que ça ne soit pire, et tu as alors perdu conscience."  
Naruto me regarde, un peu déboussolé, et j'aquiesce de la tête. Naruto baisse les yeux et ne dit plus rien. Je crois que sa propre violence lui fait horreur, maintenant. Il finit par me demander: " Sakura... Est-ce que ... je me suis aussi attaquée à toi? Tu as l'air de d'être battu.."  
Sakura: " Non, ce n'est pas toi... C'est Sai. "

Yamato enchaine, coupant le cri de stupeur de Naruto et attirant de nouveau mon attention sur la mission. Il a raison, ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser aller, ce n'est pas le moment de sombrer.  
Yamato: " Sai a parlé avec Orochimaru ici, puis il est parti à la suite avec lui et Kabuto. J'avais fait un clone qui gardait l'oeil sur Orochimaru pendant que m'occupait de vous deux. Je n'ai pas pu entendre la conversation, j'étais trop loin. Mais j'ai pu voir que Sai remettait une épaisse enveloppe à Orochimaru."  
Une enveloppe. Cette enveloppe... Il m'avait dit qu'il ne l'avait plus, et je l'ai bêtement, stupidement cru. Je lui ai fait confiance, à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas vérifié moi-même. Quelle idiote! Yamato a le tact de ne pas insister sur mon aveuglement, et il continue à nous expliquer: " Sai a visiblement cherché à obtenir la confiance d'Orochimaru, et il est parti avec lui, de sa propre volonté."

Naruto a alors une réaction qui m'étonnes: " Une minute! C'est pas possible! Il est pas toujours sympa, mais il ne trahirait jamais..."  
Lui aussi, il faisait confiance à Sai. Autant le décevoir tout de suite, lui aussi.  
Sakura: " Si. Il peut trahir. Plus exactement, il peut trahir l'Hokage. Naruto... Sai est sous les ordres de Danzo, qui était opposé à la politique du Troisième Hokage, et qui maintenant s'oppose à celle de Tsunade."  
Yamato vient compléter mon analyse: " Sai a sans doute été chargé par Danzo d'une mission particulière, en parallèle de la notre. Ce n'est qu'une possibilité, mais Danzo peut employer Sai comme un intermédiaire pour contacter Orochimaru et négocier secrètement avec lui."  
Je ne me pose même pas la question de savoir pourquoi Danzo voudrait négocier avec Orochimaru. De toutes façons, ça ne peut pas être bénéfique pour Konoha. De savoir que Sai a trahi pour obéir aux ordres de son supérieur ne me réconfortes pas non plus.  
Yamato secoue un peu notre équipe hébétée: " Mon clone est déjà à leur poursuite, dépêchons nous."  
Et nous nous élançons tous les trois sur leurs traces, Naruto et moi perdus dans nos pensées.


	40. La vérité tête courbée

Chapitre 40: La vérité tête courbée..

Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, nous suivons la piste de Sai, Kabuto et Orochimaru. Plusieurs fois, j'ai vu que Naruto voulait me parler, mais à chaque fois, j'ai refusé d'engager la conversation. Je n'ai pas encore la force de lui faire face. Je vois les jambes de Naruto le lâcher et je me précipites pour le rattraper avant qu'il tombe. Il a vraiment l'air fatigué, c'est tellement rare que ça m'inquiète. Il est vraiment trop affaibli, il ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme. Malgré ses tentatives pour se dégager, je reste à coté de lui pour l'aider. Devant nous, Yamato continue d'avancer sans faiblir. Si c'était Kakashi, j'aurais pu demander à ce qu'on ralentisse... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de Yamato. Il faut qu'on avance, à tout prix... quelque soit notre fatigue, quelque soit notre tristesse.

Naruto s'appuie de plus en plus sur moi, me laissant le supporter et le guider. J'en suis presque à le porter... et ma foi, il est plutôt lourd. Tout à coup, le capitaine s'arrête devant nous. Naruto s'effondre sur place, à bout de force, et j'en profite pour voir comment il va. Après un temps de silence, Yamato dit: "On les a perdu."  
Je suis à la fois soulagée et déçue. Soulagée de ne pas avoir à me re-confronter à Sai, déçue d'avoir échouée. Naruto ne réagit même plus. Il ne va vraiment pas bien...  
Sakura: " Capitaine Yamato. Naruto a besoin de se reposer. "  
Yamato: " Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix. On a perdu leur piste de toutes façons."  
Son jutsu de terre fait sortir une maison juste devant nous.  
Yamato: " Vous deux, attendez-moi là et reposez vous. Je vais patrouiller dans les environs."

Je soutiens Naruto jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, et je l'aide à s'allonger plus moins confortablement. Il s'endort immédiatement. Je suis fatiguée moi aussi, mais il serait imprudent que je dormes. La région n'est pas sure, il y a au moins trois dangereux criminels qui s'y promènent. Dans un état de demi-hébétitude, je ne cherches plus vraiment à réfléchir de manière cohérente. La mission est un échec. Sai est parti. On a perdu leur trace. Il m'a trahi. On n'a pas rencontré Sasuke. Il m'a abandonnée. Une fois de plus. C'est vraiment merveilleux, à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur d'aimer quelqu'un, il part. C'est à croire que je les fais fuir. Encore trahie, encore blessée... Est-ce que je pourrais échapper un jour à cette fatalité? Est-ce que je pourrais à nouveau faire confiance à quelqu'un?

Naruto s'agite dans son sommeil, et je touches son front. Il a un peu de fièvre. Le contact de ma main l'a réveillé, et j'en profites pour lui demander comment il se sent.  
Naruto: " Pas en super forme."  
Sakura: " Je vais te donner un médicament pour faire baisser la fièvre, attends."  
Je commences à fouiller dans mon sac, et comme d'habitude, je tombes sur tout à fait autre chose. Le livre d'image de Sai. Un souvenir de son frère, un de ses trésors... il l'a perdu? Il l'a oublié? C'est rare chez lui, il est plutôt méticuleux, d'habitude. Heureusement que je l'ai ramassé... Il y tient tellement.

Naruto: " Hé, Sakura?"  
Je sursautes. ça fait combien de temps que je fixes ce livre, perdues dans le souvenir de Sai? Je sens que je vais encore pleurer, et je ranges précipitamment le livre.  
Naruto: " Tu pleures encore, Sakura... C'est à cause de Sai, hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce salaud! Si je l'attrapes, je lui ferais payer, je te le promets!"  
Sakura: " Non!"   
Lui aggrippant les mains de toutes mes forces, je le supplie: " Non, je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça, ne dis pas ça..."  
Je sens que je n'arriverais plus à tenir. Je sens que je vais craquer. Toujours aggripée à ses mains, je baisse la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui affluent, je ne peux plus les retenir. Les sanglots commencent à m'échapper et à me secouer.

Sakura: " Naruto... Sai... J'étais avec Sai... On... sortait ensemble... je ... l'aime! J'aimais Sai, Naruto!"

Je n'oses pas le regarder, et je me laisses sangloter dans le silence qui s'éternise. Je l'aimais... j'aimais Sai... Les deux mains de Naruto se posent sur mes épaules, un peu timidement.  
Naruto: " Sakura... pardon..."  
Surprise, je relèves la tête pour le regarde, toujours secouée de sanglots que je n'essaye même plus de contrôler.  
Naruto: " J'avais rien compris, j'étais trop bête. Je ne pensais qu'à Sasuke et... Je t'aiderais à retrouver Sai! Tu peux compter sur moi Sakura!"  
Mes pleurs reprennent de plus belles, et je finis par m'appuyer contre Naruto pour me vider de ma douleur. Je peux compter sur lui, c'est vrai. Il est fort. Depuis son retour, j'ai toujours essayé de veiller sur Naruto, je disais qu'il était fragile et sensible, qu'il vivait encore mal la trahison de Sasuke, qu'il fallait faire attention à lui... Je n'étais qu'à moitié dans la vérité. Moi aussi, en fait , je suis restée fragile. Moi aussi, je gardes cette blessure qui ne redemande qu'à saigner. Trahie, abandonnée...

Mais même si tout le monde finit par me trahir, il y aura toujours Naruto.  
Naruto: " On va... on va le retrouver, Sai! C'est vraiment pas un mauvais gars, tu sais, j'en suis sûr. Il y a sûrement une raison et... Dès que j'aurais mis la main dessus, je lui colles un grand pain dans la tronche pour lui remettre les idées en place et on le ramène avec nous!"  
Bien malgré moi, ça me fait sourire, et je me sens un peu réconfortée.

J'ai fini par réussir à me calmer un peu et j'ai raconté à Naruto, plus ou moins, ce qui se passait entre Sai et moi. ça m'a fait du bien de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui ai aussi dit comment... il était parti. Puis nous sommes restés assis en silence en attendant Yamato. A son retour, il nous a confirmé notre échec. Orochimaru a de nouveau disparu dans la nature. Sai aussi. Il ne nous reste qu'à retourner au village. Le capitaine nous autorise à passer la nuit ici pour nous reposer avant de repartir et je m'endors d'un seul coup, vidée par mes émotions. Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à si bien dormir après ce qui s'est passé.


	41. Déserteur ou ami?

_NdA: j'ai eut des difficultés à uploader ces chapitres, j'avais des messages d'erreurs à chaque fois que j'essayais! desolée pour le retard. _

chapitre 41: Déserteur ou ami?

La lumière de l'aube me réveilles, et je regarde autour de moi à moitié réveillée. Yamato et Naruto dorment encore tous les deux... mais où est Sai? Puis ça me revient. Sai est parti. Pour combattre la tristesse qui revient à la charge, je me lève et je vais me laver. Je suis encore recouvertes de taches d'encre et de boue. Je crois que ma jupe est irrécupérable, l'encre de chine laissera inévitablement des traces sur le tissu clair. Et moi, est-ce que je suis récupérable? l'eau fraiche sur mon visage me fait du bien, de me changer, de me recoiffer aussi. Quand je me regardes dans la glace, je vois que je n'ai pas changé. Extérieurement, ça ne se voit pas. Naruto et Yamato ont fini par se lever aussi. Petit-déjeuner, puis on se met en route vers le village, on marche sur la route... rien de plus banal, de plus quotidien. Des gestes qu'on répète quasiment tous les jours, par habitude. Tout est comme d'habitude... mais Sai n'est plus là, et pour moi, c'est un vide béant. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il avait prit tant de place. Il m'a trahi. La vie quotidienne avance quand même.

Devant le bureau de Tsunade, Yamato raconte ce qui s'est passé rapidement, y compris la trahison de Sai. Tsunade me regarde, mais je détournes les yeux. C'est ce moment que choisit Danzo pour s'annoncer devant l'Hokage. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Tsunade qui attaque la première: " Votre subordonné a rejoint les rangs d'Orochimaru et leur a remit des documents confidentiels. "  
Ce vieux hiboux de Danzo a l'air satisfait, et je le vois me jetter un bref regard. c'est ça, moques toi de moi! Tu as gagné, je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de partir. Tu es rassuré maintenant, ton petit Sai est loin de ma sale influence!  
Danzo: " J'ai chargé Sai d'une mission particulière, pour la survie de Konoha."  
Tsunade demande sèchement: " Sans me prévenir? Laquelle?"  
Mais Danzo reste muet. Sans doute une mission que Tsunade n'aurait pas approuvé... ou pire... Une action dans le cadre d'une attaque potentielle contre Konoha... Après quelques secondes d'affrontement silencieux, l'hokage assène: " Inscrivez Sai sur la liste des déserteurs."

Mon coeur se glace. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gelé sur place.  
Danzo essaye de contester: " Il n'a agit que sur ordre et pour le bien du village..."  
Mais Tsunade n'en démord pas: "Il a désobéi à MES ordres et rejoint l'ennemi de son plein grè. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il sera considéré comme un traitre et un ennemi."  
Sa voix me semble si dure...La voix de Naruto me fait sursauter: " Mais, Tsunade.."  
Tsunade: " PAS DE DISCUSSION!"

J'ai du mal à garder ma contenance, et je profites que Naruto a l'air de vouloir contester pour l'attraper par le bras et le tirer hors du bureau. ça me donne un bon prétexte pour sortir moi-même, j'en ai besoin. Ignorant ses protestations, je le tire de force jusqu'à une salle vide. J'ai besoin de m'isoler, d'être tranquille. Mais Naruto se plante en face de moi, visiblement énervé.  
Naruto: " Sakura! Tu ne vas quand même pas les laisser dire que Sai est un traître sans réagir?"  
J'ai une soudaine envie de hurler non, mais à la place, je réponds: " C'est juste la vérité. Je ne peux pas aller contre ça."  
Naruto: " Hoi! Sakura! Tu l'aimes, oui ou non?"  
Il a l'air vraiment faché.  
Sakura: " Oui, je... je l'aimais... et je croyais qu'il... mais, mais... c'était un mensonge...et ..."  
Naruto: " N'importe quoi Sakura! Je suis sur qu'il ne te mentait pas! Tu sais, j'avais rien compris pour toi, je savais pas que tu aimais Sai... je croyais que tu... mais bref, c'est pas ça l'important! L'important, c'est Sai! Je ne suis pas complètement aveugle, quand même! J'avais bien repéré qu'il s'intéressait à toi depuis un moment, et ça m'énervait un peu. Je savais pas que c'était réciproque, c'est tout... Enfin, bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est: Fait confiance à Sai, Sakura. "

Faire confiance à Sai... malgré tout...? Je baisses un peu la tête, je ne suis pas sure de vouloir lui faire confiance à nouveau, après ce qu'il m'a fait.  
Naruto: " Sakura, ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas de baisser les bras aussi vite... "  
Je sais, je suis assez nulle, dans toute cette histoire. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Devant mon absence de réponse, Naruto a la délicatesse de me laisser seule.  
En sortant de la salle, il pose une main sur mon épaule pour me secouer un peu et me dit: " Sakura, un ami reste toujours un ami."

Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. un ami reste toujours un ami... un ami reste toujours un ami... La dernière fois que j'ai vu Sai, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit, avec son visage lisse de poupée ne reflétant aucune émotion alors qu'il venait de me ligoter assez brutalement...  
" Tu disais que même s'il trahit, un ami reste toujours un ami. Visiblement, ce n'est pas valable pour moi."  
Ses doigts enfoncés dans mes joues me faisaient mal... ils étaient crispés, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler... comme s'il transmettaient un message différent. Je me rappelles, c'est déjà arrivé qu'il me fasse mal en me tenant, sans le vouloir. Dans ces moments-là aussi, son visage perdait toute expression, seul la violence de sa prise exprimait son émotion. Une émotion inconnue qu'il essayait de contrôler et de réprimer.  
" Tu disais que même s'il trahit, un ami reste toujours un ami. Visiblement, ce n'est pas valable pour moi."  
A ce moment-là, lui aussi était en colère, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait comme réaction de ma part? C'est vrai, j'ai été la première à l'appeler... traître. En contradiction totale avec tout ce que j'ai pu dire au sujet de Sasuke, j'ai hurlé à Sai qu'il était un traître sans même lui laisser la moindre chance. Il était déçu? Est-ce qu'il voulait que je lui pardonne? que je comprennes? que j'accepte son départ?... que je lui dises que je l'aimes quand même?

Est-ce que je l'aimes quand même? A peine la question est-elle posée que je sais déjà la réponse. Oui, je l'aimes toujours. Je ne penses qu'à lui, tout le temps. Mais la vraie question, c'est... Est-ce que je peux encore lui dire que je l'aimes? Est-ce que j'arriverais à lui dévoiler encore mon petit coeur si blessé? Est-ce que je suis prête à lui refaire confiance et à recommencer une relation avec lui? Même si je le revoyais, maintenant, ce ne serait plus pareil... Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je veux le revoir, mais j'ai aussi peur de le revoir.

Je finis par rentrer chez moi pour mon petit rituel de retour de misson: un bon bain. Je rajoutes même du bain moussant pour me remonter le moral. Puis une fois propre et détendue, je ranges mes affaires... disons que je vide la quasi-totalité de mon sac dans le lave-linge, et que je ranges ce qui ne passe pas à la machine. Comme le livre de Sai. C'est comme un petit morceau de lui qu'il a laissé là, n'est-ce pas? Je le serre dans mes mains comme un trésor, la tristesse de nouveau menaçant de déborder. Sai... Il m'a abandonné, mais... je veux le revoir. Je veux le revoir, je veux lui parler... Même si j'ai peur, même si j'ai mal, oui, je veux le revoir. Armée de ma nouvelle résolution, je ressors et je pars à la recherche de Naruto, que je trouves évidemment en train de se goinfrer de ramen... avec Kakashi?  
Kakashi: " Tiens? salut, Sakura, Naruto me racontait votre mission. Je suis épaté, c'est au moins la deuxième fois que vous faites face à Orochimaru, et vous êtes encore en vie! Il m'a aussi expliqué, pour Sai... Hmm, tu sais Sakura, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore beaucoup de poitrine, mais rassures-toi, tu en a plus qu'Orochimaru, c'est un bonne raison pour que Sai revienne. "  
Comment ça, pas beaucoup de poitrine! Kakashi me voyant foncer sur lui le poing levé préfère s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée, du coup je me venges sur Naruto. J'ai bien vu qu'il essayait de réprimer un fou rire. Et finalement, il explose et Naruto se met à se tordre de rire. Je le rejoins bientôt dans la crise, rien qu'en imaginant Orochimaru avec une paire de Wonderbra. Au lieu de m'enfoncer dans le désespoir, les commentaires stupides de Kakashi m'ont fait du bien.  
Je dis à Naruto: "Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le moment de déclarer forfait. On va le retrouver, lui aussi!"  
Menaçant le ciel de notre poing, Naruto et moi, nous lançons un défi à la malchance qui nous poursuit: " Sai et Sasuke, vous allez voir! On ne vous laissera pas vous échapper!"


	42. Suivons les pas d'un déserteur

Chapitre 42: Suivons les pas d'un déserteur.

Quittons Sakura quelques temps, pour suivre les pas de Sai qui vient de partir, laissant derrière lui une certaine fille au cheveux roses ligotée à un arbre. Tranquillement, il s'avance au le centre d'un cratère de terre encore fumante, vers la personne qui se trouve au milieu. Orochimaru, l'homme-serpent, le pire ennemi de Konoha... disons même un dangereux mégalomane. En apparence, Sai est calme et détendu. Mais comme il a fait un clone pour se présenter, et que lui même s'est dissimulé dans son ombre, on se doute bien qu'il n'est pas aussi rassuré qu'il en a l'air. Ce n'est jamais facile de se présenter face à un tel danger.

Orochimaru n'est évidement pas dupe, et Sai est vite obligé de sortir lui-même pour transmettre le message de Danzo. A-t-il eut peur quand il a vu son clone se faire transpercer sans avoir même le temps de se défendre? Il ne le laisse pas voir, sauf que son sourire artificiel a disparu, son visage est redevenu lisse et inexpressif. Il a sans doute compris que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de duper ce vieux serpent.

Orochimaru: " Pour quelle raison devrais-je te faire confiance?"

Quand un ancien ennemi cherche à s'allier, c'est normal d'offrir des garanties de sa bonne foi. C'est pour ça que Sai doit donner à Orochimaru la liste des Anbus, la liste dans l'enveloppe, celle que Sakura avait vue, celle qu'il avait dans son sac lors de cette mission, après avoir dit à Sakura qu'il ne l'avait plus.  
Kabuto trop zélé a mal interprété le geste de Sai fouillant dans son sac, et il a plaqué violemment le jeune homme à terre, prêt à l'égorger sur-le-champ au besoin. Les affaires de Sai se sont éparpillées à terre, mais il n'y a pas fait attention, ne se concentrant que sur l'enveloppe pour Orochimaru.

Est-il courageux, ou juste inconscient du danger? Sai reste impassible, à plat ventre dans la boue, toujours maintenu par Kabuto. Après avoir ouvert l'enveloppe, Orochimaru finit par accepter Sai sous ses ordres,et Kabuto le lâche. Mais Sai ne ramasse pas ses affaires. Il les a oublié? Ou alors il n'ose pas? Toujours est-il qu'il suit docilement son nouveau maître en laissant derrière lui un de ses biens le plus précieux. Et deux amis. Courant à la suite de Kabuto et Orochimaru, Sai a-t-il une pensée pour Sakura? c'est impossible à dire juste en observant son visage. Qu'a-t-il ressenti quand elle a crié "sale traître!" ? Qu'a-t-il ressenti quand il l'a laissé derrière lui? On ne saurait le dire. Sai garde ses sentiments bien enfouis à l'intérieur de lui, étouffés.

Le petit groupe de traîtres a eut du mal à semer les Ninjas de Konoha à leur suite, mais ils ont fini par y arriver. Imperturbable, Sai écoute Kabuto parler avec Orochimaru au sujet du chemin à prendre. Lui même n'intervient pas. Un subordonné n'a pas à intervenir si on ne lui demande pas. Sai est discipliné. Il suit en silence tous les ordres qu'on lui donne.  
A la suite d'Orochimaru et Kabuto, il s'engouffre dans les couloirs d'un complexe souterrain proche de l'embouchure du fleuve, leur repaire actuel. Dans un grand hall sombre, un jeune homme les attend, visiblement impatient, presque insolent quand il parle à celui qui devrait être son maitre. Les yeux noirs de Sai croisent brièvement des pupilles rouges, ça ne peut être que Sasuke Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas? Une certaine tension apparait sur le visage de Sai, et il regarde Sasuke avec intensité. C'est rare chez lui. Quel interêt Sasuke a-t-il aux yeux de Sai?

Orochimaru a l'air de s'amuser à présenter Sai à son petit protégé: " Je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau, regarde. Ce jeune vient du même village que toi, vous allez pouvoir évoquer de vieux souvenirs tous les deux."  
Puisqu'il a été correctement introduit, Sai peut s'avancer dans une tentative de communication. Il affiche son sourire le plus travaillé pour se présenter- après tout, ça avait bien marché avec Sakura et Naruto-: " Bonjour, je m'appelle Sai..."  
Mais Sasuke n'est pas d'humeur communicative: " Dégage."

Encore raté, Sai, tes faux sourires n'arrivent à attendrir que Sakura, en fait, tu le réalises? Sai ne se laisse pas démonter, et il a un petit sourire (cette fois, un vrai) ironique. Il aime bien taquiner les gens, même si parfois les réactions sont un peu violentes. Et Sasuke n'échappera pas aux petites piques que Sai peut lancer.  
Sai: " Je suis le troisième membre de la team Kakashi. Je t'ai remplacé."  
Il l'a fait exprès, n'est-ce pas, de dire... "remplacé"... Les yeux de Sasuke se plissent comme ceux d'un fauve prêt à bondir. Sai aurait-il réussi à le provoquer?  
Sai: " Naruto et Sakura m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. Il parait que tu as un mauvais caractère. "  
Les yeux rouges s'ouvrent grand et les jambes de Sai le lâchent. Il tombe à genoux sur le sol, trempé de sueur et un peu tremblant. Il a sans doute ressentit de la peur. C'est dangereux de s'attaquer à un fauve enragé, Sai.

Kabuto gronde contre Sasuke, qui part brusquement comme le ferait un enfant capricieux. Quand il se relève, Sai a retrouvé son visage calme et impassible habituel. Est-il content de lui? Ou est-il inquiet de la réaction de Sasuke?  
Orochimaru: " Fais attention à ne pas trop embêter Sasuke, il a véritablement un caractère épouvantable. Kabuto, je met celui-là à ta disposition. Et occupe toi de ça."  
Après avoir tendu l'enveloppe à Kabuto, Orochimaru aussi disparait. Kabuto fait signe à Sai de le suivre dans un couloir latéral et ils sortent tous les deux à leur tour de la salle.

Des portes s'alignent les unes après les autres dans les coulors, et Kabuto finit par en désigner une à Sai: " C'est ta chambre. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai besoin de toi, tu resteras tranquillement ici."  
Sans discuter, Sai entre dans la pièce désignée, et Kabuto part s'occuper des dossiers des Anbus... en fermant à clé derrière lui. ça n'a pas l'air de perturber Sai qui commence à s'installer. Assis sur le lit, il sort ses affaires de son sac, et se trouble soudain. Il fouille avec attention dans les poches du sac à dos, puis il réalises, et son visage a l'air triste tout à coup. Il a perdu son livre. Il doit sans doute avoir compris qu'il est resté par terre, dans la boue, au milieu du champ de bataille. Il se doute bien qu'il ne le retrouvera plus, ce livre qu'il ne quittait jamais.  
De nouveau, l'inquiétude traverse son visage et il renverse tout le contenu de son sac devant lui, après quelques tatonnement, il finit par mettre la main sur un petit rouleau. Visiblement, c'est une peinture. Un sourire nait presque sur son visage quand il regarde le rouleau, mais au moment de l'ouvrir, il se fige, prend un air contrarié et ranges de nouveau le rouleau au fond du sac, d'un geste presque rageur.

Eh bien, Sai, quel est ce dessin qui te met ainsi en colère? ça se voit, que tu es en colère, tu sais. Quand tu prends tes pinceaux et que tu dessines des souris sur la feuille devant toi, on voit à ton mouvement de pinceau que tu es agité. D'ailleurs, tu as raté un dessin. Le justu d'animation des peintures est réussi, par contre, et les petits rongeurs d'encre noires se glissent sous la porte. Puis après une longue concentration, tu arrêtes ton justu et tu griffones quelques notes sur un cahier. Mais tu as toujours l'air aussi irrité, de t'occuper ne t'as pas permis de soulager tes pensées. Hein, Sai?

Sai finit par s'étendre sur le lit avec un soupir, fixant le plafond au-dessus de lui. Quelles pensées s'agitent dans sa tête? Une ombre se profile devant la porte, et Sai se relève. As-tu besoin de lui? Mais c'est Sasuke qui ouvre la porte, découvrant son visage d'impassibilité boudeuse en pleine lumière. Un peu surpris, Sai a ensuite un petit sourire et il se lève pour accueillir ce visiteur inattendu. Sasuke n'est pas la pour une visite de courtoisie, clairement, et il demande d'une voix acide: " Tu cherches quoi en me provoquant?"  
Sai: " Je ne te provoques pas. Naruto et Sakura m'ont tellement parlé de toi que je voulais te rencontrer en vrai."  
Ironie ou sincérité?

Comme Sasuke ne répond rien, Sai peut continuer à parler tranquillement( ce qui arrivait rarement avec Sakura et Naruto): "Tu es leur principal soucis, surtout pour Naruto. Il te cherche depuis trois ans sans relâche. "  
Sasuke: " Vraiment...? Quel idiot."  
Sai: " Ah? Et moi qui croyait que tu étais son ami..."  
Sasuke: " Ce n'est pas mon ami."  
Et il part, en refermant à clé derrière lui. Sai retourne s'asseoir sur le lit, visiblement pensif. Ses yeux se dirigent vers son sac à dos, et presque à regret, il en sort deux parchemins. Les deux parchemins correctement assemblés font apparaitre un petit livret noir que Sai feuillette. Puis il s'allonge sur le lit, fixant des yeux la dernière page, toujours pensif. Ce livre est la liste de ses assassinats. Prochaine cible, Sasuke Uchiwa.

_RdA (C'est plus une note, c'est un Roman): Ouch, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. C'est un point de vue difficile à tenir. Pour ces soucis de cohérence, j'essaye de coincider avec certains faits du manga. Ça va changer deux-trois trucs par rapport à mon idée initiale, mais c'est juste du détail. Par contre, pour Sasuke, je ne suis pas sure que j'arriverais à bien le décrire! Désolée pour Sasuke, je vais faire de mon mieux!  
Et puis un groooooos merci pour les reviewers qui ont la patience de laisser un petit mot à chaque sortie de chapitre ou presque, je suis vraiment touchée. Et puis merci aussi aux autres Et tant que je suis d'humeur bavarde... avec cette fic, en trois mois, j'ai produit plus de chapitre que Kawai ko (qui a duré 3 ans!)! C'est terrible!  
un dernier commentaire... Sai est trop chou! (chapitre 311) il est un peu timide, en fait, c'est trop craquant! Bon, je m'attaque au chapitre 43!_


	43. Pensées pour un absent

Chapitre 43: Pensées pour un absent, pensées pour une absente

---------- POV Sakura ---------

Il me manque. Sai me manque.

Je ne saurais pas dire ce qui me fait le plus mal: qu'il m'ait abandonnée, ou qu'il ne soit plus là. Je voudrais tant le revoir. Mais il ne faut pas croire que je lui ai pardonné pour autant. Comment le pourrais-je, alors que le souvenir de sa trahison est encore brûlant dans ma mémoire? Je veux juste le revoir, lui parler... essayer de comprendre... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passera après, si je revois Sai. Peut-on encore être ensemble? Peut-on de nouveau se faire confiance? Déjà, dès le départ, est-ce que pour lui... je comptais vraiment? Où est-ce qu'il essayait simplement de sortir avec une fille, pour savoir ce que c'est...? Je ne sais pas. Naruto a beau dire, je ne suis pas sure que l'intérêt qu'il avait pour moi soit de l'amour. Je le croyais, mais je ne sais plus.

Sai, qu'est-ce que tu penses, qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Si je veux des réponses, il faut que je te retrouves, avant tout.

Je te cherches, je te cherches, mais je ne te trouves pas. Et j'ai du mal à lutter contre le désespoir. Plus le temps passe sans avoir la moindre nouvelle, plus j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer. Tu me manques, Sai. Je n'accomplis plus mon travail de Ninjas que comme un automate, actuellement, sauf quand il s'agit d'enquêter sur une piste qui pourraient me mener à toi. Là, je me donnes à fond, mais à chaque fois, je me heurte à un mur, et je suis déçue. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les Roots interdisent aux leurs d'avoir des sentiments, des émotions... c'est pour les empêcher de souffrir autant. Après tout, c'est tellement plus facile d'être un automate, une poupée vide et inexpressive, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que je pourrais être une aussi jolie poupée que toi? Je ne crois pas. Je serais une poupée garçon manquée... ça me fait sourire malgré moi, un joli petit couple de poupée... et pleurer à la fois.

Non, même si actuellement, je souffres, je ne veux pas renoncer à mes sentiments, à mes émotions... à ma vie. Je ne veux pas renoncer à toi. Je tiendrais le coup, j'y arriverais. Je veux y arriver. Et puis, je ne suis pas seule. Naruto me soutient, Kakashi, et même Yamato me remontent le moral quand je suis trop déprimée. Et Ino aussi. J'ai été surprise. un jour, peu après ton départ, elle a débarquée chez moi avec un gateau au chocolat et ses produits de beauté. Et on s'est fait une petite soirée entre filles, à parler de nos problèmes de coeur et se goinfrer de sucreries. Et elle en a profité pour arranger ma coupe de cheveux. Ino a bien racourci derrière, et elle a donné un joli mouvement à mes mèches toutes raides sur le devant. ça ne changes pas radicalement, mais il parait que je suis très mignonne J'aimerais t'entendre me dire ça, Sai. Je sais que de ta part, ce serait sincère.

La nouvelle de ta trahison s'est propagée rapidement dans le village, en fait. Tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant, car tout ce qui concerne la bande à Orochimaru est une préoccupation pour tout le village. C'est notre ennemi, à nous, Ninjas, mais aussi à tous les habitants, qu'ils soient marchands ou militaires, enfants ou vieillards. C'est une menace que personne n'oublie. Même les gens très loin sont au courants, comme l'équipe de Gai, qui est en mission longue au pays de la Terre. C'est Ino qui m'a raconté pourquoi: Gai a emmené son équipe loin pour changer les idées à Lee qui broyait vraiment du noir. Pauvre Lee. Il a été amoureux de moi pendant si longtemps, sans que je ne puisse jamais lui retourner son amour. Je me sens un peu coupable, mais, après tout, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un qui me fait souffrir. De toi. Mais aussi de quelqu'un avec qui j'étais heureuse. De toi, Sai.  
Ce qui me surprend, c'est que Lee a fini par vraiment réaliser que je ne pourrais pas lui rendre son amour, jamais. Il en a prit conscience, alors qu'autrefois, il savait bien que j'étais amoureuse de Sasuke et ça ne l'avait pas empêché de me faire une cour passionnée. Je crois que je vais lui écrire une lettre, pour m'excuser et lui expliquer. Je lui doit bien ça, à Lee.

Sai, tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas aussi compréhensif et amical que Naruto. Depuis ta trahison, depuis que le bruit a couru qu'on était ensemble, j'entends parfois des remarques désagréables dans mon dos. Je suis "la petite amie d'un traître", et en plus, je suis récidiviste. Bon, pas la peine de rappeler à ces gens que je ne suis jamais sorti avec Sasuke... ils ne m'écouteraient pas. Il se méfieraient de moi, ils ne me croiraient pas. Le féminin de traître, c'est traitresse, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas drôle à entendre tous les jours, mais ça fait encore quelques chose qui nous lie, tous les deux, Sai. On parle mal de nous. Heureusement, j'ai toujours la confiance de l'Hokage. Elle n'était même pas trop fachée contre moi. Contre toi, elle est doublement furieuse, par contre. Furieuse que tu l'ai trahie, elle. Et furieuse que tu m'ai trahie, moi. Elle est presque encore plus en colère que moi à ce sujet! Il y a des jours ou je suis de mauvaise humeur, et où j'ai envie de te revoir juste pour pouvoir te mettre une baffe. Et il y a des jours où j'ai envie de te revoir rien que pour pouvoir me jeter dans tes bras. C'est très étrange.

Sai, où es-tu?

---------- POV observateur ---------

Ha, Sakura, nous on sait où est Sai, maintenant. Et tu serais assez surprise de savoir où il est, en fait. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Orochimaru et ses hommes viennent de changer de planque, et Sai est en train de s'installer dans une nouvelle chambre.

Depuis peu, sa porte n'est plus fermée à clé de l'extérieur, mais Sai n'est pas censé sortir du repère sans autorisation. Il n'est pas sorti du tout, d'ailleurs. Kabuto l'a employé uniquement sur des travaux à l'intérieur de la planque. Il ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour le laisser sortir. Mais les petits animaux d'encre noire dessinés par Sai, eux, sont sortis. Il y a une deuxième personne qui ne fait pas confiance à Sai. Sasuke. Tu en faisant mine de ne pas être intéressé par notre jeune artiste, Sasuke trouve quand même moyen de le croiser assez souvent, et d'échanger quelques mots de temps en temps. Le plus souvent, ça se résume à un échange du type.  
Sai: " Bonjour Sasuke."  
Sasuke: "..."

Mais de temps en temps, les deux garçons aux cheveux noirs ont une conversation un peu plus développée. Souvent, Sai parle de la team Kakashi, racontant ses prises de becs avec Naruto, la tyrannie de Sakura, mais aussi leur travail d'équipe efficace, et leurs missions les plus réussies. Le fait-il exprès? Sai parle beaucoup de Sakura -sans jamais mentionner leur ancienne relation, certes- et de leur efficacité à travailler tous les deux. Et quand Sai s'embarque sur le sujet Sakura, en général, Sasuke se tait complètement.

D'accord, C'est vrai, Sasuke parle peu à la base, et rarement de manière aimable. ça se voit qu'il a été trop gaté par Orochimaru, il est très insolent. Très caractériel aussi, c'est sans doute pour ça que Sai essaye de le taquiner de temps en temps. C'est tellement amusant, les gens qui réagissent. C'est risqué, aussi. Mais peut-être Sasuke est-il un peu nostalgique de son ancien village, puisqu'il écoute Sai lui parler de Konoha sans lui arracher la tête pour les " Monsieur le futur corps d'Orochimaru", " diva ", " ex-troisième membre de la team", " chien de race" qui ponctuent régulièrement les récits.

Pendant le voyage pour changer de repère, c'est Sasuke a été chargé de surveiller Sai, tâche dont il s'est acquitté avec zèle.  
Sai: " C'est rare que tu fasses ce que ton maître te demandes sans râler comme un putois, Sasuke."  
Sasuke: " Ce n'est pas mon maître."  
Sai: " Pourtant, tu es son précieux petit chien de race. Tu n'as pas mis ta laisse pour sortir aujourd'hui?"  
Sasuke foudroie de son regard rouge son irritant compagnon de route, mais Sai a prit soin de détourner ses yeux des visions cauchemardesque du Sharingan. Après quelques temps de silence, Sasuke finit par dire: " J'ai décidé de m'allier à Orochimaru pour atteindre le seul objectif de ma vie."  
Sai: " J'ai entendu l'histoire... Tu es trop passionné pour être un bon Ninja."  
Sasuke: " Je ne suis plus un Ninjas. Je suis un Vengeur."

Arrivés au nouveau repère, Sasuke est parti de son coté sans un mot, et Sai est parti se chercher une chambre pratique. Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière dans sa chambre précédente, c'était gênant pour dessiner. Sai a fini par se trouver une chambre à son gout et il commence à sortir sur la table ses affaires de dessin. Un petit rouleau de peinture roule sur la table et Sai le rattrape de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe. Pensif, il regarde le rouleau. Le premier jour de son arrivé, il l'a enfoui rageusement au fond de son sac, mais aujourd'hui... Avec un air un peu mélancolique, il le déroule avec précaution. C'est une peinture de Sakura, nue, endormie, à l'encre de chine sur un papier fin. Sai regarde le dessin, et un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. Après avoir regardé longtemps le dessin, il finit par le suspendre au mur, dans l'angle mort de la porte. Puis il s'assoit sur son lit. Il peut voir le dessin de là. Finalement, le mur lisse à coté du lit attire son regard. Prenant son pinceau, il dessine à grands traits un visage souriant sur la surface pierreuse. Le visage de Sakura. Sai, tu penses à elle, visiblement. Mais si tu as trahi, tu sais que tu ne la reverras pas... ou alors que comme ennemie. Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'elle trahirait à son tour pour te rejoindre? Ce ne serait pas digne d'elle, n'est-ce pas? Mais toi, Sai, as-tu vraiment trahi?

Un bruit à peine audible et Sai sursaute. Contempler le visage de Sakura l'absorbait-il au point qu'il s'est laissé surprendre? Il faut le croire, Sasuke est entré dans la chambre sans que Sai ne l'entende arriver. Sasuke fixe longuement le visage de Sakura peint sur le mur, et Sai n'a pas l'air très à l'aise. Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher Sai? Mais Sasuke se contente de regarder le dessin sans rien dire, sans rien laisser paraître. Puis il se retourne pour repartir. Et là, il voit l'autre dessin, Sakura étalée nue sur le papier. Le temps de comprendre, sa réaction est immédiate.

Sasuke bondit sur Sai, le prenant à la gorge et le planquant au mur. Les yeux rouges tourbillonnants s'opposent au noir calme des pupilles de Sai. Calme, mais pas complètement rassuré non plus. D'une voix menaçante, Sasuke gronde: " Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sakura?"  
Sai: " Je l'ai dessinée en train de dormir, c'est tout."  
Sasuke: " Quand?"  
Comme la prise de Sasuke se resserre sur le cou de Sai, celui-ci consent à donner une information supplémentaire: " Un jour où elle est resté dormir chez moi. C'est ma petite amie."  
Sasuke a l'air d'enregistrer l'information et se main se fige. Sai pousse son avantage: " Elle a trouvé ce dessin très réussi. C'est elle qui a trouvé le titre, regarde, il est marqué en bas."  
Les yeux rouges de Sasuke se tournent doucement vers le dessin. En bas, il y a écrit "Simplement Sakura". La tension dans les bras de Sasuke est maintenant complètement relâchée et Sai se dégage tranquillement, avec un petit sourire content.  
Sai: " Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas?"  
La tête de Sasuke se tourne brutalement de nouveau vers lui, ses yeux brûlants de rage. Mais Sai, inconscient du danger, ou juste téméraire, continu à l'aiguillonner.  
Sai: " Il n'y a pas de quoi être jaloux, non? Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais repoussée, autrefois. Rien ne s'oppose à ce qu'on sorte ensemble."  
Sai se garde bien de dire que, justement, Naruto n'était pas d'accord. Sasuke a l'air presque hébété, il ne regarde même plus ni Sai, ni le dessin. Sai veut un peu enfoncer le clou, c'est son erreur.  
Sai: " Tu as toi-même choisi de partir. C'est normal que ceux qui soient restés refassent leur vie."  
la réplique cingle: " Toi aussi, tu es parti, je te rappelles."  
Le sourire de Sai disparait. Tu sais bien que tu es parti, toi aussi, Sai, et que peut-être... elle t'oubliera aussi. Sasuke semble un peu renforcé par cette petite victoire et il sort sans rien ajouter de plus.

---------- fin du POV observateur ---------


	44. L'amour n'est pas raisonnable

Chapitre 44: L'amour n'est pas raisonnable.

Toujours aucune piste, aucune nouvelle. On n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur Orochimaru et sa bande. Et l'absence de Sai est toujours aussi difficile à supporter pour moi. Je veux le revoir, je veux le revoir, plus rien ne compte pour moi à part ça.

Tsunade: " Sakura, soit raisonnable. Nous devons aussi traiter la menace de l'Akatsuki, actuellement. Ils ont recommencé à bouger, et nous ne pouvons pas mobiliser d'avantage de troupes sur Orochimaru. "

Je sais bien. Je dois être professionnelle et ne pas me laisser mener uniquement par mes émotions. Je suis la personne la plus raisonnable de l'équipe, normalement, celle qui a les pieds sur terre, celle qui est la plus disciplinée... Mais là, je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi je devrais la être la seule à devoir rester raisonnable?

Tsunade: " Sakura..."

Je prends ma décision.

Sakura: " Hokage, je voudrais prendre quelques jours de congés."

Tsunade a l'air surprise, elle s'attendait sans doute à ce que je conteste le redéploiement de notre équipe sur une autre mission importante.

Sakura: " Je suis... fatiguée. ça fait longtemps que j'enchaîne les missions sans quasiment prendre de repos. Je voudrais faire une petite pause. être un peu tranquille... avoir le temps de réfléchir un peu, de faire le point. "

Tsunade: " ... d'accord, je t'accordes trois jours. Mais pas de folie, Sakura. Je te gardes à l'oeil."

Je m'en doute bien, elle ne va pas me laisser faire n'importe quoi pendant mes trois jours. Mais il faut que j'arrives à me débarrasser de la surveillance des Anbus. Et pas seulement la surveillance des Anbus, celle des Roots aussi. Ils ne me lâchent pas, malgré notre séparation, à Sai et moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose chez les Roots, Tsunade a l'air tendue sur le sujet. Le vieux Danzo lui cause pas mal de difficultés lors des Conseils de Village. Mais actuellement, je suis incapable de m'intéresser à ces problèmes politiques. Je ne m'intéresse qu'à Sai. C'est fou, je sais. Mais si je veux faire des folies, je peux compter sur un allié: Naruto. Je passe chez lui pour le prévenir que je partais en congé, et pour lui parler discrètement de mes projets. Evidemment, il a accepté de m'aider, même si ce que je veux faire est complètement stupide, et parfaitement imprudent.

Je n'ai pas une seconde à perdre. Il faut que je réussisses du premier coup, dès ce soir. La journée est presque finie, ma tendance naturelle aurait été de rentrer chez moi préparer mes affaires soigneusement, me coucher tôt pour partir tôt demain. Du coup, je suis sure que les Anbus ne me lâcheront plus des yeux dès demain... mais ce soir, c'est juste la surveillance ordinaire des Roots et des Anbus de guet. C'est ma seule chance. Il faut que je partes maintenant pour leur échapper.

Naruto et moi, nous partons tous les deux vers le restaurant Ichiraku, tranquillement. Je ne portes que ma sacoche et mes armes de base, je ne suis clairement pas équipée pour faire un voyage. C'est un atout supplémentaire pour tromper Roots et Anbus. Personne ne s'attend à ce que j'agisse d'une manière aussi inconsciente.

Un Genjutsu, une bombe de fumée pour nous dissimuler,instantanément, Naruto se clone et se transforme, moi aussi. Puis Naruto fait mine de s'enfuir avec un de ses clones transformés vers la porte. D'autres versions de la paire Naruto/ Sakura partent dans d'autres directions, quelques clones de moi se cachent, d'autres partent de leur coté. Le vrai moi, transformé aussi, part non loin derrière le vrai Naruto et une fausse Sakura. Evidement, les Anbus interceptent Naruto et l'autre "moi", alors que les Roots suivent un de mes clones isolés. Profitant du fait que les Anbus croient m'avoir effectivement rattrapé, sans compter la résistance de Naruto qui les occupe bien, je peux me faufiler à l'extérieur du village et je m'enfonce rapidement dans la forêt. Si tout se passe bien, le clone de Naruto va jouer mon rôle le plus longtemps possible. S'il n'est pas détruit, Naruto va pouvoir le tenir toute la soirée, ça me laisse un peu d'avance mais pas suffisamment pour traîner. Heureusement, j'ai quelques pilules énergétiques pour tenir le rythme de ma course jusqu'à mon objectif.

Après une courses effrénée qui a durée toute la nuit, je vois se profiler le troisième sommet du massif Hiyama à la lumière naissante du jour. Ce massif fait affluer encore une vague de souvenir en moi. C'était notre mission rien que tous les deux, nous avions cartographié tout le réseau de gallerie souterraines qui s'étend sous ces montagnes. Je m'en souviens encore par coeur. Je sais que c'est stupide, je sais que des Ninjas passent régulièrement pour vérifier que personne n'est venu s'installer dedans, je sais que le rapport de la semaine dernière disait: rien à signaler. Je le sais. Je le vois bien moi-même, que pas un gramme de la terre qui dissimule l'entrée n'a bougé. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux entrer dedans, je veux voir à l'intérieur si par chance, par miracle... il n'y aurait pas Sai. C'est ma seule chance, ma seule piste. Le seul endroit qu'on connait qui pourrait peut-être, éventuellement, avec de la chance... être un des repères d'Orochimaru. Je sais que c'est complètement idiot, complètement irrationnel, que je vais sûrement être déçue, encore une fois... Mais je veux chercher Sai là-dedans.

Je passe les entrées principales et je contournes tout le massif montagneux à la recherche de la sortie de secours des galeries. Pareil, ici, tout est intact. La fatigue me contraint à faire une petite pause, et j'avales une autre pilule énergétique. C'est la limite que je ne peux pas dépasser sans me mettre en danger. Une fois remise en forme par la drogue, je peux m'approcher du rocher qui dissimule cet accès aux souterrains, avec prudence. A la différence des autres accès, celui-là n'est pas dissimulé sous une couche de terre, il a juste la forme d'un gros rocher tombé de la falaise, gardé par des sceaux et des pièges que je connais par coeur. Il me suffit de les désactiver pour entrer dans la galerie. Je refermes le passage derrière moi, plongeant le souterrains à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Plongé dans le noir le plus total, ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer voir quelque chose. Je ne peux me fier qu'à ma connaissance des galeries et mes autres sens. Lentement, à l'aveugle, je progresses dans le labyrinthe vers les salles les plus grandes. Si quelqu'un habite ici, ces salles seront sans doute utilisées. Mes oreilles aux aguets percoivent un tout petit bruit, à peine perceptible, et je me figes sur place pour écouter. On dirait un petit trottinement, qui se dirige vers moi. Me guidant sur le bruit, je réussis à attraper dans mes mains son origine, mais la... chose... se liquéfie dans mes mains. Je sens le liquide qui coule sur mes doigts, et j'ai l'impression que mon coeur explose en reconnaissant l'odeur. C'est l'odeur de l'encre. Je viens d'écraser un animal en encre... Sai, Sai... Sai est sûrement là!

Sous le coup de l'émotion, aggravée par la fatigue, je me mets à trembler et mes jambes me lâchent, mon coeur battant frénétiquement dans mes oreilles. Sai... j'ai retrouvé la trace de Sai. Il est là! J'avais raison d'espérer! Sai est...

Orochimaru. Comme une véritable douche froide, cette pensée inonde ma tête, comme un réflexe de survie. Je commences à réflechir à une vitesse folle. Orochimaru et sa bande sont dans ses souterrains actuellement. Tout près du village. Je suis au milieu des souterrains occupé par Orochimaru. Danger mortel. je dois prévenir l'hokage. D'un bond, je suis sur mes jambes et je rebrousses chemin en courant. Sai a du s'apercevoir que son animal avait été détruit. Je vais être repérée, je dois me sauver à tout prix. Je dois prévenir l'Hokage. Toute idée de revoir Sai a disparu face à la nécessité de retourner à Konoha au plus vite.

Mes yeux accoutumés à l'obscurité voient une très faible lueur commencer à miroiter sur les mur, j'entends un léger bruit de course derrière moi. Je suis poursuivie, je suis repérée. Sans me retourner, je continues à courir. Il faut que je sortes d'ici! La lueur dansante sur les mur s'est rapprochée et gagnes du terrain. Mes jambes sont lourdes, la pilule énergétique ne fait presque plus effet. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois en prendre une autre. Tant pis pour les risques sur ma santé. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Au moment ou je veux avaler la pilule, un bruit de glissement déclenche un réflexe de saut dans mes jambes, et j'esquive de justesse l'étreinte d'un serpent d'encre noire, qui se dissous quand je l'écrases en retombant dessus. J'ai lâché la pilule sous le choc. Sai... c'est Sai qui est à ma poursuite... c'est ... c'est trop horrible! Il n'est pas loin derrière moi, il suffirait que je me retournes pour le voir. Mais je ne peux pas, je perdrais de précieuses secondes, nécessaires à ma survie. Alors que je voulais tant le revoir... je ne peux pas. Je ne voulais pas le revoir comme ça, j'espérais qu'on ne serait pas comme des ennemis...

J'esquive encore un autre serpent. à force de me faire avoir, j'ai commencé à savoir anticiper ces adorables petites bêtes d'encre noire. Encore un glissement, mais au moment ou je sautes, une douleur fulgurante dans ma jambe la fige et l'encre du serpent se resserre autour de mes jambes alors que je tombes à terre. J'arrache le kunai planté dans ma jambe et je m'en sert pour couper les liens, mais trop tard. Sai s'abat sur moi et me plaque au sol, son sabre appuyé contre ma gorge. La faible lueur de la lampe accrochée à sa ceinture danse dans ses yeux noirs et fait ressortir les reliefs de son visage inexpressif. Il ne dit rien, il ne bouge pas, son genoux appuyé sou mon ventre, sa main tenant le sabre fermement contre ma carotide. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne bouge pas. Je sens que mes forces me trahissent, la drogue a cessé d'agir. Mon souffle court me permet à peine d'articuler: " Sa..i..."

Il met son doigt devant sa bouche, m'intimant le silence, sans décrocher son regard du mien. Les reflets de lumière dans ses yeux sont vraiments magnifique. Je me sens de plus en plus lointaine. Le sang coule abondamment de ma blessure à la jambe. Il ne m'a pas loupée. Et son poids m'empêche de respirer convenablement. Mon corps finit par lâcher prise, et ma conscience s'enfonce brusquement dans l'obscurité.


	45. Reveil dans l'antre du Serpent

Chapitre 45: Réveil dans l'antre du Serpent

"Sakura..."  
Quelle est cette voix qui essaye de déranger? J'ai l'impression de nager dans le brouillard.  
"Sakura..."  
Tant bien que mal, j'essayes de me réveiller. Mais l'engourdissement et la douleur sourde qui résonne dans ma tête me décourage et j'arrêtes de lutter.  
"Sakura..."  
Je veux dormir, la voix. Laisse moi tranquille. Un contact chaud sur mon épaule, quelqu'un veut vraiment que je me réveilles. C'est peut-être important. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, déjà? Luttant pour décoller mes paupières, j'arrives à entre-ouvrir un oeil. Mauvaise idée, l'étau migraineux qui enserre ma tête se resserre d'un tour et me fait grimacer.  
"Sakura..."  
J'ouvres une nouvelle fois les yeux, et je vois le visage calme de Sai juste au-dessus de moi. C'est quelque part apaisant de le regarder... Mon esprit encore embrumé m'envoye des signaux d'alerte, mais je suis trop engourdie pour percuter ce qu'il essaye de me dire. Je me contentes de regarder Sai. J'essaye de me relever un peu, mais mes mains et mes pieds sont attachés... Pourquoi donc? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, déjà?

Sai me fait un petit sourire embarrassé. D'elle-même, mes lèvres sourient en réponse.  
Sai: " Tu te réveilles enfin, Sakura. "  
Enfin? Comment ça? Alors que j'émerge de plus en plus, l'agression de tout à l'heure me revient brutalement en mémoire et j'ai un réflexe de sursaut. J'essayes de me relever, mais mes muscles refusent de m'obéir convenablement. Un effets secondaires des drogues énergétiques. Sai continue tranquillement: " Je savais déjà que tu étais une marmotte... mais là, tu as déjà dormi pendant 12 heures."  
Je le regardes un peu hébétée, refusant de croire le chiffre qu'il m'annonce.  
Sai: " Tu t'es évanouie et tu as dormi d'une traite 12 heures. ça fait un bon quart d'heure que j'essayes de te réveiller. "  
S'il le dit, ça doit être vrai... Et en plus, c'est parfaitement possible.  
Sakura: " C'est un effet secondaire de certaines pilules énergétiques."

Je suis maintenant aussi consciente qu'on peut l'être avec une migraine épouvantable et je regardes l'environnement extérieur pour comprendre où je suis. Visiblement, je suis sur un lit, dans une des chambres que je me souviens avoir visité, il y a quelques temps, avec Sai. Il y a quelques affaires de dessins installées ça et là, du linge exclusivement noir qui sèche dans un coin, et ... ma tête dessinée en grand sur le mur à coté de moi. Je regarde longtemps mon visage sur le mur, essayant de donner un sens à ce que je vois, mais je suis trop vaseuse pour arriver à aligner deux idées à la suite. Je me tournes de nouveau vers Sai, qui m'a l'air un peu inquiet.  
Sai: " Il te plait, ce dessin?"  
Sakura: " Je ne le vois pas bien, mais il a l'air joli."

Le silence se prolonge dans la pièce. La situation me semble un peu irréelle. Si je n'avais pas aussi mal au crâne, je pourrais croire que je rêves. J'ai retrouvé Sai. Il est là, juste à coté de moi. Tout simplement à coté de moi. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé... Si je n'avais pas les pieds et les mains attachées et un bandage sur ma blessure à la jambe, je pourrais me croire tranquillement dans la chambre de Sai à passer la soirée. D'ailleurs, je suis attachée, certes, mais je ne vois personne d'autre que Sai pour me garder. Et je suis toujours vivante...  
Sakura: " Sai. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? "  
Sai me regarde en silence, puis il détourne ses yeux avec un air un peu embarrassé.  
Sai: " Je ne sais pas. En fait, je n'ai pas prévenu la bande d'Orochimaru que tu t'étais infiltré ici, ni que je t'avais capturée. En fait, personne ne sais que tu es là. "

Ah? Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre?  
Sai: " Donc... si tu pouvais être discrète, ça m'aiderais."  
Sakura: " Si j'avais les mains libres, je suis sure que je me tiendrais tranquille."  
Sai a un grand sourire: " Je n'ai pas envie de prendre des baffes."  
Sakura: " Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, au juste?"  
Sai se tait, mais je commences à avoir l'esprit un peu plus clair et je ne le laisses pas se défiler comme ça.  
Sakura: " Et pourquoi un de tes petits animal d'encre était...?"  
Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, sa main se pose sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, doucement. Sai me fait un petit sourire.  
Sai: " Je préfères que tu ne parles pas de ça. "  
Qu'est-ce que je le dois comprendre? Qu'il cache des choses à Orochimaru et sa bande? Sa main posée sur mes lèvres est chaude, ses doigts sur ma joue sont doux... je ne dois pas me laisser attendrir, je sais, mais comme ça, au réveil, prise au dépourvue, j'ai du mal à lui en vouloir. Avec ma langue, je lèches ses doigts. Il les retire, surpris.  
Sakura: " Pourquoi? Explique moi."  
Sai: " Je ne peux rien dire, Sakura, j'ai des ordres."

Des ordres? Des ordres de qui? des ordres de quoi? ça m'énerve de ne rien comprendre. Un peu agacée, je commences à m'agiter et je tires sur mes liens. Mais la douleur lancinante dans ma tête me fait retomber sur l'oreiller assez vite.  
Sakura: " Alors dis-moi au moins ce que tu veux faire de moi!"  
Sai: " Shh, ne crie pas. Je ne sais pas. Si je veux garder ma couverture ici, je devrais te livrer à Orochimaru... Mais..."  
Comme son visage est expressif, depuis que je me suis réveillée! Comme pour s'opposer à l'indifférence glaciale avec laquelle il m'avait abandonné, les émotions affleurent doucement sur son visage... est-ce sincère? Est-ce pour me tromper? Est-ce vraiment de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude que je lis dans ses yeux actuellement?  
Sai: " Je ne veux pas te livrer. "  
Ses doigts caressent doucement ma joue, alors qu'il me fait un petit sourire triste. Mon coeur s'affole à ce simple contact, mais je résistes. Je tournes la tête vers le mur. Je ne veux pas me laisser abuser une nouvelle fois. Je ne vois plus Sai, juste ce mur de pierre avec mon visage dessus. Ce visage me fait mal rien qu'à le regarder. Je ne veux pas croire qu'il pensait à moi au point de me dessiner sur le mur, je ne veux pas imaginer que je lui manquais autant qu'il me manquait, à moi. Sai ne dit rien. Il ne bouge plus. Je me rappelles bien qu'il n'est pas toujours à l'aise dans les relations humaines. Si je coupes moi-même le contact, il ne saura pas comment le renouer. Est-ce que je veux couper le contact, vraiment? Alors que c'est ma seule chance?

Toujours sans le regarder, je relances la communication: " Sai... C'est quoi, ton vrai nom?"  
Alors que je voulais tant le revoir, alors qu'il me manquait tellement, alors qu'on s'est enfin retrouvé... ce serait bête de ne pas se parler. De ne pas se redonner une chance...  
Sai: " Je n'ai pas de nom."  
Je le regardes, surprise. Pas de nom?... Pas d'identité, pas de personnalité... un Ninjas selon Danzo, évidemment.  
Sakura: " Alors... je dois t'appeler comment?"  
Sai: " Sai. Continue de m'appeler Sai. C'est comme pour mes dessins, tu leur donnes un nom.. et moi, tu m'appelles Sai."  
Malgré moi, je me mets à sourire. Sai a l'air rassuré, et il me sourit en retour, puis il me caresse de nouveau la joue doucement. C'est agréable, je me sens un peu détendue et cette fois, je ne me détournes pas. Sai s'enhardit et se penche vers moi. Je me sens prêtes à céder, mais je le stoppes en appuyant mes deux mains attachées sur son épaules.   
Je lui chuchotes: " Sai... Depuis le début... Est-ce que tout était un mensonge?"  
Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.  
Sakura: " Je veux dire... toi et moi..."

Sai a soudain un réflexe de recul. La lame d'une épée effleure son cou et vient s'interposer entre moi et lui, le tenant en respect. Le propriétaire de l'épée assène d'une voix sourde: " Ne touches pas à Sakura."  
Cette voix... Je me sens touché en plein coeur. Cette voix, même si elle est plus grave, plus profonde qu'avant , je la reconnais. Il me suffit de tourner les yeux pour obtenir la confirmation.  
Sakura: " Sasuke."

_NdA: Ouiiin, je veux des vacances!_


	46. retrouvailles essai

Chapitre 46: Retrouvailles: essai

Sasuke, c'est bien Sasuke, notre Sasuke. Plus grand... plus beau qu'avant aussi, mais d'une beauté sombre et presque cruelle, un reflet de la mort. Ses yeux ont toute vie pour ne refléter qu'une indifférence ennuyée. Il ne me regarde pas, ne quittant pas des yeux Sai qui soutient son regard, sans paraître craindre la lame du sabre contre son cou.  
Sasuke: " Recule."  
Toujours sous la menace du sabre, Sai recule et descend du lit. Lorsque la chaleur de son corps s'est éloigné du mien, j'ai ressentit comme un vide. Sai... tu étais si près de moi... La tension que je sens entre eux m'inquiète... pour Sai.  
Sakura: " Sai..."

Ma voix attire sur moi les regards des deux hommes. Les yeux noirs et profonds de Sai, les yeux rouges et fermés de Sasuke, je les croise l'un, puis l'autre. Et je finis par me heurter à celui de Sasuke. Encore plus impénétrables qu'autrefois, toujours aussi attirants, fascinants... et dangereux. Est-ce qu'il y a encore une place pour l'amitié dans ses yeux? Je ne suis pas sûre. Alors qu'il est en face de moi, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir retrouvé vraiment Sasuke. Il est trop lointain. Incompréhensible. ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça.

Sasuke: " Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"  
La voix de Sasuke est sourde, profonde, comme si les mots venaient d'un gouffre pour sortir et tomber, pesants comme des pierres. Il y a comme une menace tapie dedans. Une menace pour qui? Pour moi...? Pour Sai? Alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver, il n'aurait pas pu dire quelque chose de plus chaleureux? Non, juste un "qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" menaçant, me faisant bien comprendre que ma présence ici n'était pas souhaitable. Tu n'avais pas envie de me revoir, Sasuke? Tu n'avais pas envie de revoir une ancienne amie? Je n'arrives pas à lire de réponse dans ces yeux rouges fixés sur moi. Est-ce que tu me vois comme une étrangère, une ennemie? C'est l'impression que j'ai... mais... ce n'est pas vers moi que le sabre est pointé. C'est vers Sai.

Sasuke n'a pas l'air de me menacer, pour l'instant... Il a juste écarté Sai de moi. Pourquoi? Pour me protéger? ou pour pouvoir m'interroger lui-même tranquillement? Je sais bien que ma présence ici met en danger Sai. On peut l'accuser de trahir Orochimaru à cause de ça. Il peut être exécuté à cause de ça. C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur, avant même le danger mortel pour moi-même. De ma réponse dépendra son sort.. et le mien.   
Sakura: " Je cherchais Sai."  
Sasuke jettes un regard encore plus menaçant vers Sai... un regard de méfiance, un regard accusateur. Il faut que je couvres Sai...  
Sakura: " Je le cherchais pour le capturer et le ramener à Konoha. Il est considéré comme déserteur."  
Sai reste impassible, Sasuke aussi. Est-ce que ça va convaincre Sasuke de continuer à faire confiance à Sai? Pas sûr... après tout, même moi, j'ai des doutes sur sa loyauté. Envers qui, envers quoi est-il loyal? Sasuke me regarde à nouveau, ses yeux rouges essayant de transpercer les miens, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire comme ça. Je soutiens tranquillement son regard. Maintenant, je peux le faire sans que mon coeur s'affole.

Sasuke: " Et comment as-tu trouvé cette planque sans être guidée?"  
Tiens, il ne sait pas que Sai et moi avons dressé le plan de ces souterrains? Sai ne leur a pas dit... que dois-je en tirer comme conclusion? Il faut vraiment que je sois prudente. Je me retiens pour ne pas regarder Sai et chercher de l'aide dans ses yeux. C'est mon combat. C'est mon ancien équipier, mon ancien ami. Ce sont nos retrouvailles.  
Sakura: " Si je te dis un incroyable coup de chance..."  
C'est un coup de chance, après tout, que parmi toutes les planques, Orochimaru et sa clique aient choisies celle-là au moment où je suis partie la visiter. Evidemment, Sasuke n'a pas l'air de me croire.  
Sakura: " C'est vrai, pourtant. J'ai prit quelques jours de congé pour explorer moi-même les environs, seule... et je suis bien tombée."  
Sasuke: " Tu es seule?"  
Sakura: " Oui."

Un silence. La tension dans le sabre de Sasuke a semblé baisser, et Sai a une marge de manoeuvre plus large. Il en profite pour s'éloigner un peu. Sasuke ne bronche pas. Il ne s'intéresse plus tellement à Sai... mais uniquement à moi. Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il attend? Que je me jettes dans ses bras en criant Sasuke-kun comme autrefois? C'est complètement impensable pour moi, maintenant. Et en plus, je suis toujours attachée. Bon, Sasuke attends visiblement un signe de ma part, quelque chose... Essayons.  
Sakura: " Naruto aurait sans doute bien aimé être là. Mais il m'a aidé à sortir du village et il a du rester en arrière. L'Hokage ne voulait pas que je partes dans cette exploration."

Aucune réaction visible. Il est encore plus pénible à déchiffrer que Sai. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir répondu à son attente. C'est difficile de trouver quoi dire après une si longue absence, après une séparation si douloureuse...  
Sakura: " ça fait plaisir de voir que tu vas bien, Sasuke, après tout ce temps."  
Je n'aurais pas pu faire une phrase plus banale, je crois. Sasuke me fixe toujours en silence. Il ne pourrait pas dire quelque chose, communiquer, ou au moins essayer? Je sais, il est presque aussi handicapé que Sai du coté des relations humaines, et l'influence d'Orochimaru sur lui n'a pas du améliorer les choses. Mais quand même...

Lui montrant mes poignets attachés, je demande innocemment: " Tu pourrais me détacher?"  
D'un geste bref, son sabre tranche mes liens aux mains et aux pieds, et je peux enfin essayer de me relever, en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de l'étau qui m'enserre le crâne. Maintenant assise sur le lit, je peux mieux voir la chambre, ainsi qu'un autre dessin de moi accroché au mur... moi... nue.  
Réflexe immédiat. Pointant le dessin d'un geste furieux, je foudroie Sai du regard: " Sai! Tu pourrais le mettre dans un endroit moins voyant! "

Je réalises que Sasuke a tourné ses yeux vers le dessin, et par réflexe, je bondit pour me mettre devant l'indécent gribouillage. Mais Sai a été plus vif que moi, et il le décroche avant que je puisse l'atteindre. Il a sans doute eut peur que je le déchires dans ma colère. Je me sens rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et très gênée. J'entends derrière moi Sasuke dire: " Je l'ai déjà vu de toutes façons."  
C'est trop pour moi. Je me plantes face à lui, furieuse: " C'est pas une raison pour te rincer l'oeil! Espèce de pervers!"  
Il a l'air un peu surpris de me voir lui crier dessus, et il recule un peu. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on agisse comme ça avec lui. Il a toujours été assez gâté à cause de ses dons exceptionnels de Ninja, et sans doute qu'Orochimaru doit beaucoup s'occuper de lui.  
Sai: " Sakura, s'il-te-plait, ne crie pas si fort."  
Sakura: " Monsieur le dessinateur pervers est prié de ne pas la ramener."  
Sai: " Tu vas finir par attirer l'attention sur toi, Sakura."

ça me calmes d'un coup. J'ai failli oublier où je me trouvais et pourquoi. Je réalises avec angoisse que ma survie dépend maintenant de l'humeur de Sasuke. Sai l'a bien compris aussi, puisqu'il demande: " Sasuke, tu vas leur livrer Sakura? Tu sais bien ce qui lui arrivera, alors. "  
Sasuke et Sai échangent un regard. Sasuke ne dit rien.  
Sakura: " Sasuke... Laisse moi partir."  
Les deux garçons me regardent avec un peu de surprise.  
Sakura: " Je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment. ça serait ma mort. A moins que l'un de vous deux aient envie d'en finir tout de suite avec moi..."  
Encore une fois, seul le silence me répond. Le silence et l'immobilité. Je crois que je comprends. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savent quoi faire. Il faut que je partes avant qu'ils prennent une décision... qui pourrait m'être fatale. Je suis un peu rassurée de voir que Sasuke hésite quand même à me tuer sur-le-champ. Mais l'un comme l'autre, s'ils veulent continuer d'une manière cohérente sur la voie qu'ils ont empruntés , ils devront me faire taire. Définitivement. Je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune envie de mourir maintenant.  
Sakura: " J'y vais."

Sai: " Je vais te guider... "  
Sasuke: " Je t'accompagnes."  
Ils ont parlé en même temps tous les deux. Je retiens un sourire: " Merci."  
Silencieusement, je suis les deux garçons dans les couloirs, un peu inquiète malgré tout. Pourvu que tout se passe bien. Pourvu qu'aucun d'eux ne change d'avis avant que je sois sortie... Je regardes les dos de mes deux ex-équipiers devant moi. De dos, ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout, en fait. Sai fait moins imposant que Sasuke, on a moins l'impression d'une force contenue et inquiétante. Sai est tellement plus paisible, d'un calme attirant. C'est lui qui m'attire, c'est lui qui me semble plus proche. En trois ans, Sasuke a beaucoup changé. Il est vraiment devenu plus fort, ça se voit à son allure, à ses mouvements. Mais ça ne fait plus battre mon coeur. Sasuke est devenu plus lointain. Ce n'est pas vers son dos que je veux tendre ma main, maintenant. Ce n'est pas lui que j'espère voir se retourner pour me regarder. C'est Sai que j'attends. Plus j'avances vers la sortie, plus je me sens triste. La sortie, c'est ma survie. C'est aussi une nouvelle séparation. On n'a pas pu vraiment se parler, Sai et moi. Rien n'est vraiment résolu, rien n'est clair, et le futur est encore plus incertain qu'avant. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare comme ça, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Juste poser ma mains sur le dos de Sai pour un bref contact, une brève caresse. Je ne peux pas faire plus pour l'instant. J'espère qu'il comprendra ce que je veux lui transmettre... même si moi-même je n'en suis pas tout à fait sure. Sai n'a pas bougé d'un cil, il a continué à marcher. je ne sais pas si Sasuke a vu mon mouvement. Il n'a pas réagi.

Je reconnais à la faible lueur des lampes le rocher par lequel je suis arrivé. Sasuke ouvres le passage rapidement, et je sors à l'air libre. Les deux garçons restent dans le souterrain, ils me regardent sans un mot, sans un sourire. Il est temps de se séparer.

Sakura: " Sasuke... je reviendrais. Et cette fois avec Naruto. J'espères qu'il arrivera à te convaincre d'arrêter de gaspiller ta vie. D'arrêter de fuir."  
Sasuke: " Fuir?"  
Sakura: " Fuir dans la vengeance."  
Il fait une moue d'enfant boudeur, qui signifie bien "causes toujours." Mais même s'ils font mine de ne jamais céder, je sais que les enfants boudeur peuvent admettre de changer leur manière d'être. Je pointes un doigt déterminé sur Sai.  
Sakura: " Toi. Je n'ai pas fini avec toi. Attends-toi à ce que je reviennes!"  
Je vois son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire réprimé.  
Sai: " Tu aimes vraiment me taper dessus, Sakura."  
Moi aussi, je me sens sourire: " Je ne m'en lasses jamais, Sai."

Puis je pars et je m'enfonces rapidement dans la forêt, aussi vite que mon corps déjà éprouvé par l'effort de la veille le peut. Voyons, je crois qu'il me restes encore une pilule énergétique. Je dois la prendre, je dois faire vite, plus vite. La drogue me donnes un coup de fouet et je pars directement vers le village.

---------- POV extérieur -------

A l'entrée des galeries souterraines, les deux garçons regardent en silence la forêt où Sakura a disparu depuis quelques minutes. Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Sans se tourner vers son voisin, Sasuke accuse: " Tu n'as pas signalé que tu avais capturé un espion. "  
Sai réplique: " Toi aussi, tu le savais. Mais tu n'as rien dit."  
Un silence. Puis ils font demi-tour en même temps, presque à contre-coeur, referment l'ouverture et s'enfoncent de nouveau dans les sombres couloirs.

---------- fin du POV extérieur -------

_NdA: quand je parlais de vacances, je parlais du boulot-- snif, pas de vacance en juillet. Je vais continuer à faire avancer l'histoire Désolée pour les fautes de français. Mais de donner le fichier à quelqu'un pour le corriger, ça rajoutes un délai supplémentaire entre les chapitres._


	47. Information transmise

chapitre 47: Information transmise

Tenir, je dois tenir. Je dois arriver au village. J'ai trop forcé sur mon corps, j'ai trop pris de drogues depuis 2 jours, le contre-coup va être terrible. Mais tant que je peux avancer, je dois avancer. Je dois prévenir l'Hokage que Orochimaru est tout près du village, je dois... encore une fois, mes jambes me trahissent. Les médicaments ne suffisent plus face à la fatigue. Ma vision se trouble, j'ai du mal à voir ce qui se passe. Je dois continuer à avancer. Dans le paysage flou d'ombre vertes et brunes, une tache plus claire apparait dans mon champ de vision, en face de moi. Sans parvenir à distinguer ce que c'est à cause de la fatigue, j'essaye de l'éviter, mais la tache bouge et m'attrape par le bras.  
"Sakura!"  
C'est ... un être humain! Déséquilibrée par la prise et incapable de bouger mes muscles assez vite pour me rattraper, je roules à moitié sur le sol. La tache claire s'est arrêtée et elle essaye de me faire lever en me tirant par le bras. Mais je ne peux plus me remettre en route. Je n'en peux plus.

"Sakura!"  
Cette voix, je la connais. Dans le flou de ma vision, j'essaye de regarder le visage de la personne, mais je ne distingue que des traits noirs sur un fond blanc. Je tend mon autre main vers ce visage, mais au lieu de toucher de la chair, je touches une surface dure... du bois... c'est un masque... C'est... bien sûr, c'est un anbu!  
"Hé,Sakura, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?"  
ça y est, je sais qui c'est..  
sakura: " Capitaine... Yamato."  
C'est bon, c'est quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance. à lui, je peux lui dire...  
Sakura: " Capitaine Yamato, Orochimaru... est dans les souterrains sous le massif Hiyama... j'ai vu Sai... et Sasuke...et..."  
Yamato: " Tu es blessée? Tu as été repérée?"  
Sakura: " Sai et Sasuke m'ont vue, mais ils m'ont couverte.. j'ai abusé sur les pilules énergétiques, mais sinon ça va... Capitaine Yamato, il faut prévenir l'hokage. Moi, je ne peux plus..."  
Yamato: " Je vais te porter. Tu dois absolument parler toi même avec l'Hokage."

A ma grande surprise, je me retrouves sur le dos de l'anbu qui part à toute vitesse en direction du village.  
Yamato: " Essaye de te reposer un peu. Tu va avoir besoin de toutes tes forces."  
Sakura: " Tsunade est ...si furieuse que ça?"  
Yamato: " Elle est furieuse, et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a lancée à ta recherche. Naruto s'est fait pas mal engueuler aussi...Mais ce n'est pas le problème. La situation a bien pourri entre l'Hokage et Danzo au Conseil du village. Les informations que tu rapportes sont primordiales. Maintenant, repose toi un peu."  
Je me sens un peu soulagée. Je peux me permettre de fermer les yeux et de me laisser aller au sommeil.

"Sakura! Sakuraaa!"  
Je grimaces. je suis fatiguée, je veux dormir. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot a à hurler comme ça? Je grognes: " Naruto, tait-toi."  
Naruto: " Sakura, réveilles toi!"  
Je sens que quelqu'un me fait avaler quelque chose et le gout amer me réveille immédiatement. Beurk! Je me redresses et j'ouvres les yeux sur les visages de Kakashi, Yamato et Naruto penchés sur moi. Ah, on est déjà au village? Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel... il n'est pas si tard...  
Naruto: " Enfin, tu te réveilles! Alors, il parait que tu as retrouvé Sai et Sasuke!"  
Kakashi: " Du calme, Naruto. Sakura doit faire son rapport à l'Hokage en premier."  
Naruto se tait immédiatement. J'en déduis que la situation est sérieuse. J'essayes de me mettre debout, mais je vacilles sur mes jambes et il faut que Naruto me soutienne pour je puisse marcher. Suivant Kakashi et Yamato, j'entre dans la salle du Conseil. Les discussions se figent soudain et tous les regards se tournent vers nous, vers moi.  
Kakashi: " Excusez cette intrusion, mais la Chuunin Sakura a un rapport urgent à soumettre à l'Hokage."

Je sens que c'est important. C'est à moi de jouer.  
Sakura: " J'ai localisé la planque d'Orochimaru. Il a été repéré dans le réseau de galeries souterraines des monts Hiyama il y a de ça... environ six heures."  
Je sens comme un frisson que se propage dans la salle. Il se passe quelque chose, on est à un point où l'équilibre bascule. Mais quel équilibre? Les yeux de Tsunade sont fixés sur moi et me regardent avec intensité. Je dois continuer.  
Sakura: " J'y ai rencontré Sasuke..."  
De l'agitation se propage dans les rangs.  
Sakura: " Et Sai..."  
Soudain, je croises le visage de Danzo et un détail me revient à l'esprit.  
Sakura: " Sai a envoyé à Danzo des informations concernant Orochimaru. J'ai intercepté un des messages en route, un animal en encre noire... "  
Tsunade se lève d'un bond et défie Danzo du regard: " Danzo! Vous détenez des informations cruciales pour la sécurité du village! Je vous sommes de me remettre instantanément toutes les informations dont vous disposez! Nous attaquons Orochimaru immédiatement! Que toutes les forces disponibles se mobilisent! Les Roots aussi sous mon commandement!"

La suite des ordres se perd dans le vacarme et les allée-venues. On ne s'occupe plus de moi. Enfin, je peux m'asseoir et essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. Yamato, Kakashi et Naruto sont déjà parti sur un ordre de Tsunade, je crois. Ils ne m'ont pas dit de les accompagner. C'est Shizune qui vient m'apporter quelques réponses sur ce qui se passe, tout en me donnant un remontant.  
Shizune: " Tsunade a commencé à soupçonner que Danzo savait où était Orochimaru et qu'il se préparait à l'attaquer lui-même, avec ses Roots. En réussissant à vaincre le Serpent, il aurait gagné assez de prestige et d'influence pour espérer fragiliser la position de l'hokage, voir même le renverser. Heureusement, grâce à toi, on a pu reprendre l'avantage et lancer nous même l'assaut. Bien joué!"  
J'ai un demi-sourire: " J'espère que ça compteras suffisamment pour que Tsunade m'épargnes."  
Tsunade: " Pas sûr, Sakura."  
Je sursautes en reconnaissant l'hokage juste devant moi, elle fait semblant d'être très en colère, mais je vois à l'éclat dans ses yeux qu'elle est aussi très fière de moi.  
Tsunade:" Tu as expressément désobéi à mes ordres pour partir dans une recherche insensée, Sakura. Est-ce que tu as bien conscience du risque que tu as pris?"  
Sakura: " Oui... mais c'était un pari. Un pari sur la chance."  
Après un bref instant de surprise, Tsunade part en un grand éclat de rire et elle m'assène une grande claque sur l'épaule.  
Tsunade: " Bien répondu, Sakura! "

Des anbus visiblement attendent ses ordres et Tsunade a sans doute pas mal de travail pour organiser l'attaque. Je vois aussi que Danzo veut lui parler. Avant de partir diriger les troupes, elle me dit: " Tu en as assez fait, Sakura, et tu n'es visiblement pas en état de te battre, donc repos."  
Sakura: " Hokage, je voudrais quand même vous accompagner. Je promets que je resterais à l'écart des combats... mais je voudrais être là. Et puis, une Ninjas médicale, c'est toujours utile."  
Avec un soupir, Tsunade accepte: " D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, on ne raisonne pas avec une femme amoureuse. Mais interdiction formelle de participer à l'attaque!"  
Sakura: " Promis!"

Shizune et Tsunade partent d'un pas rapide avec le groupe d'Anbu, et moi j'essaye de me lever péniblement. Le remontant que m'a donné Shizune est assez efficace, et j'arrives à tenir debout seule. Mais je ne pourrais sûrement pas me battre dans cette état. A ma grande surprise, au lieu de suivre l'Hokage, Danzo s'approche de moi. Je le regarde avec rancoeur et méfiance. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce type. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Il doit m'en vouloir pour avoir fait échouer son plan.  
Danzo: " Sai ne m'a pas averti qu'il t'avais vue chez Orochimaru. "  
Bien fait pour ta pomme, c'est mon premier réflexe. Mais après, je comprends le sens qu'il y a derrière. Sai a choisit de me soutenir moi avant les Roots... mais ce que veut dire Danzo est différent, et je suis extrêmement surprise quand il me dit: " Sai a toujours été d'une loyauté infaillible envers le village, Sakura."  
Puis il part. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu me dire? Est-ce qu'il a essayé... de plaider la cause de Sai face à moi? C'est vrai, à sa manière, Sai a agit pour Konoha, pour les Ninjas, de la manière qu'il pensait juste. ça a du être dur pour lui, de devoir me trahir... mais entre une petite amie et le bien du village, c'est un choix inégal. C'est Konoha qui compte le plus. Pour lui, pour moi aussi. Car lui, moi, nous sommes une partie de Konoha. Nous somme des Ninjas.

_ndA: Oups, petite erreur dans le chapitre, j'ai appelé Shizuku l'assistante de Tsunade, alors que c'est Shizune. Erreur réparée. Désolée._


	48. Un combat souterrain

Chapitre 48: Un combat souterrain

L'attaque contre l'ennemi numéro 1 de Konoha est lancée, et un nombre important de Ninja a été mobilisé. L'avant-garde est déjà partie depuis longtemps, avec Naruto, Kakashi et Yamato. D'autres suivent, dont les Roots menés par Danzo... mais suivant les ordres de Tsunade. Moi, je fait partie de l'arrière-garde... heureusement que Kiba y est aussi avec Akamaru. Voyant que je ne suivais pas le rythme, il m'a fait monter sur le dos du chien. Notre rôle est d'installer un camp provisoire pour les interventions médicales et de veiller à ce que personne ne nous prenne à revers quand les troupes sont dans les souterrains.

Le jounins qui dirige notre groupe nous fait signe. On s'arrête là. Au milieu de la forêt bordant la montagne, une tente est vite dressée pour y installer un hôpital de fortune, puis une barrière et un poste de guet. Kiba, Akamaru et Shino patrouillent autour, mais pas Hinata. Elle est dans le groupe d'avant garde, avec Naruto... je me demandes si elle l'a fait exprès. Des nouvelles de l'attaque arrivent vite jusqu'au camp. L'avant-garde et le gros des troupes a réussi à pénétrer dans le souterrains, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Sai et Sasuke n'ont pas révélé mon passage.

Etre à l'arrière des combats, j'ai horreur de ça. Attendre comme ça, assise à l'entrée de la tente, des bribes d'informations parcellaires sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passe, voir des blessés qui arrivent et penser à ceux qui se battent, là juste un peu plus loin... je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau impuissante. Sai. Je suis inquiète pour Sai. Pour tout le monde aussi, mais ça n'égale pas l'angoisse qui me serre le coeur quand je penses à Sai au milieu de tous ses combats. Pourvu qu'il aille bien... Avec notre attaque, Orochimaru et sa bande ont sans doute compris le double jeu de Sai, j'espère qu'il a pu leur échapper. Et Sasuke, que devient-il? Est-ce qu'il se bat contre les Ninjas de son anciens village, contre son ancien professeur, contre son ami? Est-ce qu'il est pervertit à ce point? J'en ai peur... Est-ce qu'il se bat contre Sai? ça, ça me fait encore plus peur. Mais je ne peux qu'attendre ici en priant pour que tout se passe bien. Sai, reviens moi sain et sauf, s'il-te-plait...

Un Jounin grièvement blessé arrive à la tente, immédiatement pris en charge par les autres Ninjas médicaux. Moi, je n'ai plus les forces necessaire pour soigner une blessure aussi grave. Parmi les autres blessés, celui-là attire mon attention quand je captes le nom Sasuke sur ses lèvres.  
Sakura: " C'est Sasuke qui vous a attaqué?"  
Le jounin me regarde et me reconnait. Péniblement, il me répond: " Oui... il a surpris toute une équipe dans un couloir, je suis le seul à m'en être sorti..."  
ça ne me surprend même pas, ça m'attriste, c'est tout. Le jounin a encore une information à me transmettre: " ... grâce à Sai qui a fait diversion."

Mon coeur s'affole. Sai a... Sai est... Non... Sai est en train de se battre avec Sasuke!

-------------------------- POV exterieur-----------

Dans un des souterrains serpentant sous la montagne, un combat féroce fait rage. Non, pas celui de Tsunade et Jiraya contre leur ancien équipier Orochimaru. Ce combat a lieu à ciel ouvert, sur un flanc de montagne réduit en miettes. Le combat dont je vous parles a lieu au plus profond des souterrains, dans l'obscurité, au milieu des cadavres et des gravats. C'est le combat de Sai et de Sasuke. Ils ont visiblement un compte personnel à régler, ces deux-là. Sai se garde bien de croiser le regard tourbillonnant de Sasuke, ni même de le croiser tout court, il est prudent. Le terrain, disons plutôt les souterrains et les chambres sont presque aussi idéal pour lui qu'une forêt profonde. Il peut se cacher et lancer ses attaques à couvert, c'est la meilleure tactique à appliquer contre un Uchiwa. S'il ne peut pas voir son ennemi, il ne peut profiter pleinement de l'avantage du Sharingan. Facile à dire, mais moins facile à appliquer.

Et le petit jeu de cache-cache prend fin quand Sasuke fait exploser brutalement trois chambres à la suite et débusques Sai. La poussière qui vole fait cligner les yeux de Sasuke, et il doit reculer face à l'assaut d'une nuée de papillons d'encre. Malgré tout, Sasuke évite sans peine le sabre court de Sai qui jaillit devant lui, et un mouvement fulgurant du sien, plus grand, atteint Sai sur le coté. Une décharge électrique secoue Sai, l'empêchant de parer un violent revers du pied. Sai vole et heurte un mur. Un peu étourdi, seul un réflexe de survie lui fait dévier la lame du sabre de Sasuke au dernier instant. La lame se plante profondément dans son épaule et le cloue au mur derrière lui. Sasuke domine du regard son adversaire à terre, mais Sai a un petit sourire moqueur.  
Sai: " Même si tu me tues maintenant, tu as perdu sur tous les autres tableaux, Sasuke. "  
Sasuke répliques par un rictus méprisant. Sai arrête de sourire et soutient le regard rouge avec calme: " Ne sous-estimes pas les Ninjas de Konoha, Sasuke. Orochimaru et sa bande sont finis... et toi aussi. Reconnais que tu as perdu."

Sasuke a l'air touché et il s'énerve. Il ne peut même pas profiter de sa victoire contre Sai.  
Sasuke: " Toi aussi. Tu vas mourir."  
Sai: " Sakura va t'en vouloir."  
Sasuke: " Je t'interdis de parler d'elle!"  
Une décharge électrique lancée dans la lame du sabre crispe les traits de Sai. Mais il ne capitule pas pour autant.  
Sai: " J'avais l'ordre de t'exécuter avant l'attaque des Roots. Même si l'Hokage a anticipé sur nos plans, mon ordre restait valable..."  
Sasuke: " Tu as échoué dans ta mission."  
Sai: " Non. Je n'ai pas voulu la faire. J'ai eu des occasions avant l'attaque, pourtant. C'est ma spécialité, assassiner dans la nuit. Je ne me la joues pas comme toi en plein jour."

Pourquoi est-ce que Sai parles autant? Est-ce l'approche de la mort qui le rend aussi loquace? Ou alors est-ce que le combat n'est pas fini? Tant que Sasuke l'écoutes, tant qu'il le laisse parler, Sai peut encore vivre. Il a encore une chance. Il gagne du temps, il affaiblit le moral de Sasuke. Sai se battra jusqu'au bout, il n'est pas du genre à renoncer.   
Sasuke: " Et alors?"  
On dirait que Sasuke se laisse prendre au piège de Sai. Sai a un petit sourire.  
Sai: " Mais je ne voulais pas faire ça à Sakura, à Naruto. Ils ne m'auraient pas pardonné, tous les deux... "  
La réponse de Sasuke laisse entendre une menace mortelle: " Je n'ai pas besoin de leur pardon."

Alors que Sasuke dégage son sabre de l'épaule de Sai, sans doute pour pouvoir lui porter un coup mortel, un cri sauvage et une masse orange qui bondit sur lui provoquent un réflexe d'esquive. Sai en profite pour se relever et se placer hors d'atteinte du sabre. La masse orange repousse Sasuke de plusieurs mètres par un coup violent et se plantant debout devant lui, l'engueule copieusement: " Sasuke! Espèce d'abruti! T'as pas intérêt à toucher à Sai! "  
Se tenant l'épaule blessée, Sai fait une tête un peu perplexe: " Naruto? "  
Puis un peu inquiet: " Et Sakura?"  
Naruto se tourne vers Sai pour lui répondre: " Elle est au camp de base. Je lui ai promis que je te ramènerais de force, et que je te collerais un pain."  
Le sourire de Sai est radieux: " Ne te donnes pas cette peine, je vais rentrer à Konoha par moi-même;"  
Naruto: " Je te donnerais quand même ta baffe."  
Sai: " Epargne-moi, Sakura va m'en donner suffisament tout à l'heure. En échange, je t'aide à ramener celui-là."  
Du doigt, il désigne Sasuke qui le regarde d'un air noir (mais avec les yeux rouges).  
Sasuke: " Vous avez fini votre scène, tous les deux? Vous n'avez aucune chance face à moi..."  
Naruto: " Que tu crois! Seul, on n'est peut-être pas de taille. Mais en équipe, on ne craint personne!"  
Sasuke: " Tu crois encore à ces inepties?"  
Naruto: " C'est la force des Ninjas de Konoha! Sasuke, je vais te ramener au village!"

Et il fonce sur Sasuke, avec la ferme intention de lui coller son poing dans la tronche. Sasuke normalement n'a aucune difficulté à esquiver une attaque aussi grossière... sauf si sa marque s'active brutalement et le domine. Ce qui est le cas maintenant. Une crispation soudaine lui paralyse l'épaule, puis une douleur ardente qui se propage dans tout son corps... heureusement, Sasuke est vite distrait par l'impact soudain du poing de Naruto sur sa joue.

Naruto: " Alors, Sasuke, tu dors!"  
Essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur, Sasuke se relève péniblement. Son corps est lourd à bouger, comme s'il perdait son emprise dessus. Son sharingan voit arriver l'attaque de Naruto, ainsi qu'une nuée de serpent d'encre noire sur le sol, il essaye de sauter pour esquiver mais n'arrive pas à décoller sur sol. Une nouvelle fois, la frappe de Naruto porte ses fruits et le sabre de Sasuke vole au loin. Sasuke retombe à terre. Submergé par les serpents dessiné par Sai, il est vite ligoté par les liens noirs. Normalement, une seule décharge de chakra suffirait à détruire les frêles animaux, mais il n'arrive pas à contrôler son chakra.

Naruto se penche sur un Sasuke complètement réduit à l'impuissance, rejoint par Sai.  
Sai: " C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais. Tu n'es pas si fort que ça, en fait, Sasuke."  
Naruto: " Ben, d'habitude, il se débrouilles mieux que ça. Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Sasuke?"  
Mais Sasuke ne sait pas encore ce qui se passe. Il ne peut que sentir son corps lui échapper, la brûlure de son épaule qui s'intensifie, la marque qui s'étend... et il finit par comprendre.

Orochimaru est à l'agonie. Il est en train de perdre son combat, il est en train de mourir et il essaye de se transférer en urgence dans le corps de Sasuke, à distance, en utilisant la marque. C'est normal, n'est-ce pas? C'est dans leur accord, à Orochimaru et Sasuke. Sasuke savait depuis le début qu'il devrait un jour mourir pour qu'Orochimaru puisse profiter de ce corps jeune, puissant, formé et entrainé par ses soins. Sasuke croyait pouvoir renoncer à la vie pour augmenter la puissance d'Orochimaru, pour augmenter la chance qu'Itachi soit un jour assassiné. Il s'était convaincu qu'il pourrait accepter de mourir pour que sa vengeance s'accomplisse un jour. Il le croyait fermement. Jusqu'à la seconde précise où il a comprit... qu'il était en train de mourir.


	49. Envie de vivre, envie de croire

Chapitre 49: Envie de vivre, envie de croire

Entravé par les liens d'encre noire, incapable de bouger, de se défendre, Sasuke sent un feu brûlant se déverser dans ses veines, comme une coulée sombre repoussant son propre chakra, sa propre volonté hors de ses membres. Déjà, il a perdu la sensation dans ses pieds et dans ses mains. Il est en train de mourir. Il le sait. En prenant sa place à l'intérieur de son corps, Orochimaru va le faire disparaître.  
Tu croyais que ce serait facile de renoncer à vivre, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke? Tu croyais pouvoir regarder la mort venir sans trembler. Mais là, tu trembles, tu as peur. Au fond de toi-même, tu as encore envie de vivre, tu as encore envie de te battre. Tu ne veux pas te sacrifier.

Dans un effort de volonté désespéré, Sasuke essayes de résister à l'invasion de l'esprit étranger dans son corps, mais rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter la progression du chakra d'Orochimaru. Le visage clair de Naruto s'abaisse à sa hauteur et le regarde d'un air perplexe: " Hoy, Sasuke, ça va? Tu fais une drôle de tête..."  
Derrière lui, Sai le regarde aussi de son visage calme: " Naruto, tu vois bien que ça ne va pas. Mais je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien. Emmenons-le vite au camp, il y aura sûrement des médecins là-bas. "  
Naruto: " Bonne idée! Sasuke, je vais te porter, accroche-toi! Sakura est une super spécialiste médicale, elle s'occupera bien de toi!"

Quel abruti, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke? S'inquiéter comme ça pour un ennemi qui a vendu son corps à Orochimaru, c'est stupide, hein? Porter sur son dos un ami qui l'a trahi, blessé, abandonné, c'est de l'inconscience, n'est-ce pas? C'est tout à fait Naruto. Cette générosité brute et sans nuance, c'est lui. Il n'a pas changé, Naruto, il a grandi. Il ne s'est pas perdu dans la nuit, lui.  
Sasuke: " ... Naruto... "  
C'est son ami. C'est quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter. C'est quelqu'un qu'il peut appeler à l'aide.  
Sasuke: " ... Naruto... Orochimaru est en train.. de me voler mon corps... je vais mourir..."  
Naruto: " Hein? Non! Tiens bon, Sasuke!"  
Naruto et Sai accélèrent leur course. Sasuke transpire à grosse gouttes, le souffle court. De toutes ses forces, il essaye de lutter, de s'accrocher à son corps, à sa vie. Mais comment se battre contre un ennemi qui vous ronge de l'intérieur? Peu à peu ses forces le quittent, peu à peu, il perd tous ses sens.

" Naruto! Sai!"  
Les deux garçon se retournent pour voir arriver Kakashi juste derrière eux.  
Naruto: " Kakashi-sensei! Vous tombez bien!"  
Kakashi: " Oh, vous avez réussi à capturer Sasuke! Pas croyable!"  
Sai: " C'est parce qu'Orochimaru est en train d'envahir son corps."  
Kakashi: " Orochimaru... Sasuke, est-ce que tu m'entends encore?"  
Kakashi se penche sur Sasuke et le secoue un peu, cherchant un signe de vie.  
Kakashi: " Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard... Sasuke! Essaye de me répondre!"  
Naruto crie: " SASUKE! SASUKE!"

Qu'il est bruyant, ce Naruto, une voix à réveiller les morts, comme on dit. Et ça a l'air de marcher. Les yeux de Sasuke ont bougé, et ils s'ouvrent faiblement.  
Sasuke gémit: " ta gueule... Naruto..."  
Kakashi: " Sasuke, écoute moi bien. On t'emmène voir Jiraya, un spécialiste des sceaux. Jusque là, il faut que tu résistes à Orochimaru, je vais t'aider autant que je peux. Mais si tu sens que c'est fini pour toi... préviens moi. Il faudra alors te tuer, pour tuer Orochimaru aussi. "  
Naruto: " QUOIIIIII? Kakashi Sensei!"  
Sai: " Naruto, il a raison. "  
Sasuke: " ça ira... Naruto.. "  
Naruto: " Mais..."  
Sai: " Naruto, fais confiance à Sasuke. C'est comme la mauvaise herbe. Il est increvable."  
Naruto fait un sourire grimaçant: " ça, c'est bien vrai!"

Plus le petit groupe s'approche de la zone où Tsunade et Jiraya se battent, plus la terre tremble sous leur pied.  
Sai: " on dirait qu'Orochimaru est encore en pleine forme de ce coté-là aussi."  
Kakashi: " Tant que le transfert d'âme n'est pas fini, Orochimaru doit rester en vie dans son corps actuel. C'est notre chance. Le combat l'empêche de se concentrer et ralentit le transfert."  
Il faut une certaine dose de courage pour oser s'aventurer dans cette zone du champ de bataille, ou alors une bonne dose d'inconscience. Ou encore, le désir irrépressible de sauver un ami. Il y a sans doute un peu des trois dans Sai, Kakashi et Naruto lorsqu'ils jaillissent enfin à la lumière du jour, au milieu des roches effondré et des cadavres déchiquetés. Au-dessus de leur têtes, trois ombres gigantesque se heurtent et se déchirent, les trois grandes invocaitons. Et tout autour, telles des mouches autour d'une flamme, les Ninjas de Konoha et ce qui reste des hommes d'Orochimaru se battent. Voyant le petit groupe arriver, toute une bande de Ninja du son se ruent sur eux.

Kakashi: " Je vais chercher Jiraya. Toi et Sai, protégez Sasuke!"  
Naruto: " Compte sur nous!"  
Malgré sa blessure, Sai ne proteste pas et se prépare à intercepter l'ennemi. De son coté, Naruto a un sourire renardesque et il se mord le doigt.  
Naruto: " Invocation!"  
Dans un nuage de fumée, un crapaud d'une taille respectable jaillit du néant, écrasant sous ses pattes les Ninjas du son. Sur la tête du batracien, Naruto fait un signe de victoire à Sai. Ils sont relativement à l'abri des attaque, à présent. Même si le crapaud invoqué n'a pas la puissance du grand Gama bunta ( actuellement en train de piétiner de Serpent Manda un peu plus loin), il est de taille suffisante pour balayer les hommes d'Orochimaru, déjà affaibli par la bataille, qui auraient la mauvaise idée de s'approcher trop près.

Laissant à sa propre invocation le soin d'écorcher vif Manda et toute autre invocation serpentine, Jiraya bondit à la suite de Kakashi auprès de Naruto.  
Jiraya: " Laisse moi faire, gamin, je m'occupes de tout!"

Soudain, un bref instant, le silence. Juste un très bref instant, où tous les regards convergent vers le corps inerte de Sasuke, Jiraya penché dessus, Naruto planté devant, le tout sur le dos d'un crapaud bougon. Tous les regards convergent et tout le monde comprend plus ou moins ce qui se passe. Surtout Orochimaru qui comprends que Jiraya va empêcher le transfert. Puis au même instant, les ordres fusent, tout le monde se précipite au même endroit.  
Orochimaru: " Empêchez Jiraya d'agir!"  
Tsunade: " Protégez Jiraya! "  
Ninjas du feu et ennemis convergent dans la plus grande confusion vers le crapaud invoqué par Naruto. un ordre: " Kekkai!"  
Quatre Shinobis dont deux Anbus se figent sur place en pleine course. Une flopée de signes plus tard, et ils tendent à quatre une barrière infranchissable autour du crapaud portant Sasuke. Quelques hommes d'Orochimaru sont déjà à l'intérieur, peu nombreux, leur chance de succès sont infimes face aux Shinobis rassemblé aux cotés de Kakashi. Dans un élan de fureur, ils attaquent tous un des créateurs du kekkai, espérant ouvrir la barrière pour permettre aux renforts de passer, mais en vain.

A l'exterieur, Orochimaru hurle et injurie Tsunade et son invocation Katsuyu autant qu'il peut, lançant toutes ses forces dans l'attaque. Mais il est déjà très affaibli, les attaques conjuguée de Tsunade et Kiraya ne l'ont pas laissé indemne, De plus, en cours de transfert dans le corps de Sasuke, il est privé du'ne partie de son chakra et de la parfaite maitrise de son propre corps. Manda, sentant le vent tourner, se désinvoque sans un regard pour son maître, le privant de son dernier soutien. Kabuto est déjà mort depuis longtemps, massacré par un régiment de Roots qui y ont laissé la vie. Orochimaru sent soudain le chakra refluer dans son corps, lui redonnant de la vigueur et de l'espoir. Plein d'une force nouvelle, il se sent de nouveau prêt à balayer tous ces insectes en face de lui d'un seul coup. Avec un rictus sarcastique, il se concentre pour relancer une attaque dévastatrice quand la voix de Jiraya le fait stopper net: " C'est bon Tsunade! Ecrases-moi ce vers!"  
Orochimaru réalises son erreur, le reflux de chakra, c'était le signe que le transfert avait été interrompu, il aurait du profiter de ses forces pour fuir. Trop tard, la masse imposante de la limace ne pardonne pas à un simple corps d'humain.

Orochimaru est mort. Comme ça arrives à tous les hommes un jour ou l'autre, il est mort. Il a disparu. Même si les Shinobis se souviendront longtemps de ses méfaits, Orochimaru ne sera plus désormais qu'une histoire qu'on racontera aux petits pour leur faire peur. Des cris de joie jaillissent du champ de bataille et du coeur de la montagne. Victoire! Victoire! Les Ninjas sont d'ordinaire peu expansif, mais pour cette fois, ils laissent éclater leur triomphe quelques instants avant de terminer leurs derniers devoirs: rassembler les prisonniers, soigner les blessés, compter les morts.

Sur la tête de son crapaud, Naruto assène une grande claque dans le dos de Sasuke qui essaye de se relever.  
Naruto: " ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Sasuke!"  
Sai: " Si tu continues à lui taper dessus, tu va l'achever, Naruto. Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire, mais..."  
Naruto: " Tu me cherches, Sai?"  
Sai secoue la tête, puis regarde Naruto à coté de Sasuke en souriant. L'amitié, quelque chose qu'il avait oublié et qui lui est revenu, quelque chose qu'il a eut raison de protéger, allant à l'encontre des ordres reçus. Ainsi, ils peuvent rentrer ensemble tous les trois.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Derrière les trois jeunes hommes, il y a d'autres Shinobis qui regardent d'un oeil noir autant Sasuke que Sai. Sans doute même plus Sasuke que Sai. Ce sont des traîtres tous les deux. Le cinquième Hokage n'a pas encore levé l'accusation de traîtrise. Là voila justement qui s'approche de Sai et Sasuke. Elle commence par s'adresser à Sai.  
Tsunade: " Danzo a parlé pour toi, et au vu de tes actions dans cette bataille, je t'autorises à revenir parmi les Ninjas de Konoha. Je t'avertis cependant qu'il y aurait des sanctions disciplinaires. "  
Sai: " Compris."  
Puis elle se tourne vers Sasuke, le visage plus grave: " Sasuke Uchiwa. Les charges dont tu as à répondre sont bien plus graves et tu as beaucoup à nous expliquer. Je te places donc en état d'arrestation et en détention jusqu'à ce qu'il soit décidé de ton sort. "  
Sasuke baisse les yeux, pour une fois sans arrogance. La mort misérable auquel il a échappé de justesse l'a visiblement beaucoup secoué, il lui faudra sans doute du temps pour réfléchir et se remettre. Et surtout pour choisir une nouvelle voix. Naruto ne contestes pas la décision de l'Hokage. Posant la main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, il lui dit simplement: " Quoiqu'il arrive, tu peux compter sur moi."  
Sai aussi soutient Sasuke à sa manière, un peu taquine: " Je viendrais t'apporter des oranges à la prison, Sasuke."  
Naruto se met à gronder comme un chiot en colère contre Sai, puis il se ravises et vient lui donner une bourrade amicale: " Sai, tu as une mauvaise langue, mais en fait un bon fond. C'est grâce à ton aide qu'on a pu le sauver, alors merci!"  
Est-ce le compliment? Est-ce la marque d'amitié de Naruto? Est-ce le remerciement? Sai a l'air vraiment touché. Avec un grand sourire, il part au coté de Naruto et de Sasuke vers le camp de base, là où Sakura les attend.

------- Fin du POV exterieur-------


	50. là où s'arrête l'histoire

chapitre 50: là où s'arrête l'histoire

Depuis que j'ai appris que Sai était en train de se battre avec Sasuke, ma panique ne cesse d'augmenter. Pourvu que rien n'arrive à Sai. Sasuke est tellement fort, tellement dangereux... Je sais que Sai est fort aussi, mais... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui. Sai, tu sais pourtant à quel point Sasuke est dangereux, non? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats avec lui? Tu aurais du t'enfuir, toi aussi! Ou essayer de rejoindre des alliés... je ne sais pas, moi. J'ai tellement peur, tellement peur... s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sai... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Si Sasuke tuait Sai... non, il ne faut même pas y penser! Si Sai était assassiné par Sasuke... je crois que j'en viendrais à haïr Sasuke. Je préférerais encore que ça soit Sai qui tue Sasuke! Quelle horreur.. comment est-ce que je peux seulement penser ça? La panique me fait vraiment imaginer n'importe quoi.. C'est vraiment horrible. Il faut qu'ils reviennent vivant tous les deux, il le faut! Sai, je t'en prie, reviens-moi...

Les blessés arrivent de plus en plus nombreux au camp, nous rapportant des nouvelles du front. On a l'avantage. C'est bien, mais à quel prix? Il y déjà beaucoup de mort... Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de se morfondre. Je peux me rendre utile et m'occuper des cas les moins graves. Recoudre des plaies, panser des blessures, retirer des dards plantés dans les membres, redresser une épaule...les mains inondés de sang malgré les lavages fréquents, les pieds trempant dans une terre rougie.. le travail d'une Shinobi de l'équipe médicale. Je l'aime, ce travail. A chaque fois qu'un blessé est annoncé, mon coeur se dérègle. Et si c'était Sai, gravement blessé? Et si on venait m'annoncer sa mort? Ou alors celle de Naruto, de Sasuke... ou d'autres qui se battent actuellement. Puis quand je vois que ce n'est pas Sai, je me calmes, je reprends mon travail, avec toujours cette angoisse sourde tapie dans le fond de mon coeur.

Soudain, un écho se propage dans la montagne. Tous, nous tendons l'oreille, essayant de deviner ce qui se passe. On dirait un cri de joie, un cri de victoire... Tout le monde regarde, tendu, dans la direction de la montagne, attendant un signe... Un chunin bondit devant le camp et il hurle: " Orochimaru est mort! "

Tout le camp se met à hurler à son tour, même moi je ne peux empêcher ma voix de laisser éclater mon soulagement. Il est mort, il est mort, c'est fini! c'est fini! Sasuke est libre, maintenant! l'ennemi a disparu! C'est l'euphorie générale, les gens s'embrassent et se félicitent, des gens pleurent de joie... d'autres de tristesse qu'ils laissent enfin éclater. C'est fini.

Alors que l'excitation retombe en moi, l'inquiétude reprend sa course folle. Qui est vivant, qui est mort? est-ce qu'il vont bien, est-ce qu'ils vont revenir? Est-ce que Sai va revenir? Je m'avances jusqu'à l'orée du camp, guettant Sai parmi les Ninjas qui commencent à revenir du champ de bataille, fatigués, se soutenant les uns les autres, portant leurs amis blessés, morts... Ils passent à coté de moi, les uns après les autres, mais toujours pas trace de Sai. Je n'ose demander à personne de ses nouvelles, tous sont déjà assez préoccupés par leur propres amis. Sai, Sai, je t'en prie, reviens...

Soudain, je vois une silhouette vêtue de noir apparaitre sur le chemin. Au milieu de toutes les autres, je la reconnais immédiatement.

Sakura: " SAI!"

Mes jambes se sont mises à courir avant même que j'ai eut le temps de leur demander, je ne sais pas comment elles font encore pour avancer, mais je vois Sai qui se rapproche de plus en plus vite. Je vois son visage qui s'éclaire, je vois son sourire, ce sourire sincère qui n'est rien que pour moi... Sai Sai Sai. Je trébuches et j'atterris tout pile dans ses bras. D'habitude, il me rattrapes sans problème, mais aujourd'hui, on se retrouve tous les deux assis par terre, sérrés l'un contre l'autre.  
Sakura: " SAi! Oh Sai!"  
Le soulagement fait jaillir mes larmes et je le serre encore plus fort contre moi. J'étais si inquiète! il me manquait tellement! Son étreinte à lui aussi est puissante et sa tête vient se nicher au creux de mon épaules: " Sakura..."  
Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que je comprennes à quel point je lui ai manqué, à lui aussi. Enfin, enfin, on s'est retrouvé!

Je ne le savais pas, mais on m'a dit après que Sasuké était en fait juste à coté de Sai à ce moment là, et que je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu. Naruto aussi était là, mais je l'avais complètement zappé aussi. On m'a raconté que Sasuke nous a regardé longtemps en silence, Sai et moi, avant de suivre les Anbus qui devaient l'escorter jusqu'à Konoha. Mais à ce moment-là, il n'y avait que Sai qui comptait pour moi.

Ce qui s'est passé par la suite est un peu confus dans ma mémoire. Je crois que je me suis aperçu que Sai était blessé à l'épaule, et que je lui ai crié dessus: " Mais tu es blessé! Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt!", avant de le soigner. ça l'a fait sourire. Ensuite, je crois qu'on est reparti vers Konoha, avec Naruto et Kakashi. En équipe, tous les quatre. Mais j'ai du m'évanouir en cours de route, puisque je ne me souviens pas d'être arrivé chez moi.

Ce matin, c'est une migraine épouvantable qui me tire du sommeil, un peu hagarde, je m'extirpes de mon lit et je regarde autour de moi d'un air hébété. Je suis où? Dans ma chambre. Bon... Il est quelle heure? Midi. Midi... Midi! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier? Ha oui, on a vaincu Orochimaru et sa bande! Ouh, mal à la tête... et j'ai retrouvé Sai. Je me demandes bien qui m'a ramené chez moi... Je sursautes en entendant un petit tapotement sur ma fenêtre. Quand on parle du loup...  
Sakura: " Sai!"  
Je cours lui ouvrir la fenêtre et je lui sautes au cou, manquant de le faire tomber sous le choc. Il est bien là, c'est bien réel. Il est là! On s'embrasse tous les deux longuement, ça faisait si longtemps! On se sépare et je peux plonger mes yeux dans les siens, je suis si heureuse (du moins en faisant absraction de ma migraine). Je remarques alors un gros bleus sur sa joue. Eh? Il s'est encore chamaillé avec Naruto? Il n'avait pas ça, hier. J'appuie du doigt sur sa joue.  
Sakura: " D'où ça vient, ça?"  
Je vois soudain ses yeux prendre un regard taquin. Houla, mauvais signe.   
Sai: " C'est une certaine brute épaisse qui m'a violemment frappé sans raison."

J'ai du mal à comprendre.  
Sakura: " Qui? Naruto? l'Hokage?"  
Il me serre plus fort dans ses bras et en profite pour immobiliser les miens.  
Sai: " Toi, bien sur."  
Sakura: " Hein? Ne te moques pas de moi! Et arrête de me serrer comme ça!"  
Sai: " C'est pour t'empêcher de me donner encore des baffes. "  
Sakura: " Je ne t'ai même pas tapé dessus, hier, j'ai même soigné ton épaule!"  
Sai: " ça, c'était avant-hier, Sakura. Hier, tu as dormi toute la journée, et quand on a essayé de te réveiller, Naruto et moi, tu m'as lancé ton poing dans la figure. "  
Sakura: " c'est pas vrai!"  
Sai: " Si. C'est pas juste, d'ailleurs, tu n'as frappé que moi, et pas Naruto. On a décidé de te laisser dormir."  
J'embrasses doucement sa joue blessée: " Désolée, Sai."  
Il a l'air surpris: " Tu t'excuses pour tes baffes, maintenant?"  
Je lui fais un sourire taquin: " Non, je m'excuses pour l'injustice. Je réparerai ça dès que je reverrais Naruto."  
On s'embrasse tendrement encore une fois. C'est si bon de le sentir juste contre moi.

Sakura: " Tsunade ne t'as pas trop engueulé? Et tes supérieurs Roots?"  
Sai: " ça va, l'Hokage m'a juste mis à pied pour trois semaines, sans salaire. ça va être dur pour le loyer du mois, mais la caisse de solidarité des Roots va m'aider."  
Sakura: " Oh? Il y a ça chez les Roots?"  
D'entendre le mots solidarité accolé à celui de Roots est un peu étrange, mais je crois qu'en fait, j'ai une mauvaise idée de ce que sont les Roots. Ils ont aussi leur aspects positifs... tant qu'ils obéissent au Kage.  
Sai: "Oui, bien sûr. Danzo m'a autorisé à rester dans votre équipe. Il a été impressionné par ce que vous avez fait, toi et Naruto."  
Sakura: " Tu restes dans notre team? Génial! Je vais pouvoir continuer à te tyranniser!"  
Encore de longs instants, nous restons sérré l'un contre l'autre, mais un appel tonitruant nous interrompt.  
Naruto: " Sai! Sakura!"

J'ai l'impression que Sai me serre un peu plus fort contre lui, comme pour m'empêcher de m'eloigner. Alors je restes appuyés sur lui quand je me penches à la fenêtre. De toute façons, Naruto est au courant, maintenant, pour Sai et moi. Il n'y a plus de raison de se cacher. Juste sous ma fenêtre, je vois Naruto qui nous fait de grands signes.  
Naruto: " Je vais voir Sasuke, vous venez avec moi?"  
J'ai du mal à percuter.  
Sakura: " Sasuke?"  
Sai: " Il est en prison jusqu'à ce que l'Hokage décide de son sort. "  
En prison... c'est triste, mais c'est normal. Il doit répondre de ses actes passés...  
Sakura: " Oh...? attends... Sasuke est revenu? "  
Sai: " On dirait que les pilules énergétiques ont atteint ton cerveau, Sakura. Pourtant ça agit essentiellement sur les muscles, en principe. Ah, j'oubliais que ton cerveau n'est qu'un gros muscle réactif."  
Je lui balances une pichenette sur le nez en riant. Sai est revenu. Sasuke est revenu. C'est vraiment le bonheur.

Sakura: " Je vais aller le voir. Tu viens aussi, Sai?"  
Il a un petit sourire: " On ne s'entend pas très bien, Sasuke et moi."  
Sakura: " Et alors? Au début, on se disputait tout le temps, toi et moi. Naruto, laisse moi une minute, j'arrives!"  
J'enfiles en quatrième vitesse le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main, sans faire attention à Sai qui se rince l'oeil tranquillement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Puis nous rejoignons Naruto en bas.  
Avant même que j'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Naruto se plante en face de moi et me dit: " Sakura! J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je reconnais officiellement Sai comme troisième membre de la team Kakashi!"  
Je suis sidérée. Et Sasuke?  
Naruto: " J'ai réfléchi. Tu avais raison. Maintenant c'est Sai notre équipier. Sasuke est notre ami, mais il ne peut pas prendre la place de Sai dans l'équipe. Et Sai aussi est notre ami. "  
Je vois Sai qui sourit, il a l'air heureux. Je suis contente pour lui, se faire accepter par Naruto, ça devait être important pour lui.

Je brandis mon poing devant moi.  
Sakura: " Pour la team Kakashi!"

Les mains des deux garçons viennent se poser sur la mienne. C'est notre équipe. Si Sasuke veut nous rejoindre, il faudra qu'il nous montre qu'il peut s'intégrer comme quatrième membre.  
Naruto: " Pour la team Kakashi!"  
Sai: " Pour la team Kakashi!"  
Puis nous nous mettons en route vers la prison. Je remarques que Sai tient un petit sac en papier. Comme je le regardes d'un air interrogatif, il m'en montre le contenu.  
Sai: " Des oranges, pour Sasuke. J'avais promis de lui en ramener."  
Naruto: " Sai! arrête de te moquer de Sasuke!"  
Sakura: " ça fera du bien à son sale caractère."  
On rit tous les trois. C'est vraiment le bonheur.

Sai a profité de sa mise à pied pour dessiner le livre de notre histoire, à lui et moi. Ce matin, quand j'ouvres les yeux, je le trouve posé à coté de moi sur l'oreiller. Je le prends pour le lire, et Sai se réveilles en me sentant bouger. Bien au chaud sous la couette et serrés l'un contre l'autre, nous regardons ensemble nos souvenirs.  
Sakura: " Tiens...? il y a des pages blanches à la fin..."  
Sai: " C'est pour la suite de l'histoire."  
Je l'embrasses. J'espère bien que la suite sera plus longue que ces quelques pages blanches!  
Sai: " Je n'ai toujours pas d'idée pour le titre du livre, par contre. Est-ce que tu as une idée, Sakura? C'est bien toi qui insistes pour que mes oeuvres aient un nom..."  
Sakura: " C'est dur de trouver une bonne idée, comme ça, au réveil. Si tu m'apportes mon petit-déjeuner au lit, je ferais un effort."  
Il rit et se lève. Il va falloir que je réfléchisses, zut! Le temps que Sai revienne avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner, j'ai eut un éclair d'inspiration. J'attrapes le livre, puis un crayon sur la table de chevet de Sai, et je griffonnes sur la couverture.  
Sakura: " J'ai trouvé un titre, Sai: Encre noire sur fond rose."

FIN

_NdA: ça y est l'histoire est finie. Ça me fait toujours de la peine de quitter ces personnages à qui je m'étais beaucoup attaché. Merci à vous tous qui m'avez lu jusqu'ici, c'est grâce à vous si je me suis accrochée pour aller jusqu'au bout, et si j'ai fini aussi vite. Et puis, si un jour j'ai un nouvel éclair d'inspiration... à une prochaine fic!_


End file.
